charmed with the power of four: season 1
by hvj
Summary: What if Paige was never put up for adoption, but grew up with the other three girls. Meet the power of four.
1. Something Wicca this way comes

What if Paige was never put up for adoption and just stayed with the other three girls. This is a story about the four charmed girls with a new power for the fourth one.

Everything belongs to the rightfull owners.

**

file:///C:/Documents%20and%20Settings/Gebruiker/Mijn%20documenten/Mijn%20afbeeldingen/jolien's%20map/charmed/792px-PaigeSchool%

At an ordinary apartment, a woman is giving her cat some dinner.

"Come on, baby. Good girl."

She then walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. She doesn't notice that someone is standing outside her window so she starts saying a spell.

"Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down."

When she hears the footsteps behind her, she quickly turns around, but she relaxes when she sees who it is.

"What are you doing here?"

She asks him with a smile, happy to see her lover. When suddenly he pulls a knife and plunges it in her stomach. Through the thunder, no one hears her scream.

**

It's once again stormy in San Francisco, what else is new, when Piper is on her way home. Luckily she had her umbrella with her. What can you say? She was charmed.

"Prue? Paige?"

"Inhere, working on the chandelier."

Oh God, she forgot all about the electrician.

"Sorry I'm late."

"What else is new. Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I just didn't realise how long I was in China town. Could Paige not meet him?"

"No sorry, I was in college, remember some of us, still aren't graduated."

"Don't worry sweaty, you get there, just two more years."

Prue says while hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did Jeremy call?"

"No, but he had some fabulous roses and a package delivered."

Paige says while making her way over to show Piper the fabulous roses.

"What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow."

Prue and Piper continue their conversation, while following Paige.

"So, that Wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?"

"No, but this just may get me the job." While opening the package.

"Jeremy sent you port?"

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

"Yeah, Paige found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Piper starts reading the inscription on the back "To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four, evil be no more. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

"Hey, I want the board." Paige comments.

"Fine you can have it."

"You're always so hard on her."

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

"I really think Phoebe's coming around."

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."

And with that Prue walks out on them.

"So I guess, you haven't told her yet about Phoebe."

"Well if you think it's that easy, why don't you do it then?"

"Oh no, that privilege is to the second oldest, not the baby sister."

Piper and Paige leave the room, still squabbling about who should tell Prue that Phoebe is coming home. No one notices the board moving.

**

That night the cops are already investigating the woman's murder. When a young male arrives at the scene, he is immediately approached by another cop.

"Well, it's about time."

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties."

Not paying attention to what he just said. "I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been?"

"Checking out a lead."

"What lead?"

"One that didn't go anywhere."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop."

"You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer."

"I wanna solve these murders. Someone's after witches."

"Women."

"That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame."

"Wrong. Double edged steel knife."

"Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy."

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple."

"Was she found in an altar?"

"Yes."

"Were there carvings on that altar?"

"Just do me a favour. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first."

"You wanna go to occult shops?"

"Get to work okay."

As soon as they come in, a reporters is all over them.

"Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?"

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple."

"Well, that's the third one in three weeks."

Andy really didn't need some journalist telling him how to do his job, so walks away.

**

"I think I see Phoebe arrive, I would go and tell Prue right now, or else Phoebe will have to tell her."

"Oooh."

And Piper hurries to Prue.

"I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working."

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate."

"We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house."

"Phoebe's good with a wrench."

"Phoebe lives in New York."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all four of us."

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

"Well, you haven't spoken to her."

"No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her."

"No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt."

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?"

"A couple of days, maybe a week-or two."

"And Paige, does she know?"

The look on Piper's face tells her enough.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?"

Just then the front door opens and Phoebe walks in.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

"Phoebe" Paige yells and takes her sister in a big hug.

After a look at Prue, Piper also makes her way over to her younger sister. "Phoebe, welcome home."

"Hello, Piper. "

"It's so good to see you. Isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless."

A car horn beeps.

"Oops. I forgot about the cab."

"I'll get it." Paige grabs Prue's purse.

"Paige, that's my purse."

Piper quickly runs after Paige, to give Phoebe and Prue some alone time.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back."

"Is that all that you brought?"

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ..."

Phoebe doesn't even get the chance to finish her sentence. "We're not selling Grams' house."

"Is that why you think I came back?"

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here, is because this house has been in our family for generations."

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you."

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?"

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Roger."

"Whoa." Prue didn't believe Phoebe just said that.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..."

Piper and Paige come back in the house.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I ate on the bus."

And both Phoebe and Prue walk away.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later."

Paige, feeling sorry for Piper, goes up to her and gives her a hug. But then follows Phoebe to hear all about New York.

**

"So meet any cute guys, while I was away?"

"No, just you know studying."

"You broke up with Glenn again."

"Yeah, a couple of times."

They both start laughing until they hear a knock on the door. Piper comes in holding a try with drinks and food on it.

"It's me."

"Come on in. Thank God. I am starving."

Phoebe and Paige start attacking the food.

"Figured." Then she sees Jeremy on TV. " Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"

"Some woman got whacked."

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

"Yeah, I should have stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should have been the one to tell her not me."

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..."

"Her own childhood to raise us." Phoebe and Paige start saying together with Piper

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"And we're lucky she was so responsible. We had it easy, all we had to do was be there."

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mum anymore, you know, I need a sister."

Right then Prue knocks on the door, holding a blanket.

"This was always the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks."

**

Andy and Darryl are still in the woman's apartment when people are putting her in a bag. Just before the bag closes, Andy sees a tattoo on her neck. It's a full circle with four interlocking arcs inside.

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims."

"So, the murderer is killing occults."

"No, the murderer's on witch hunts."

"Oh, yeah, he's five to eight years old and he lives in Salem. Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest."

"They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone."

"Mmm."

"Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.'s?"

"Hell, no."

"Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who _do_ believe in U.F.O.'s?"

"Yes, but I think they're crazy."

"Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches?"

"Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you."

Kit jumps up on the bench and she meows. Andy goes over to pat her.

"I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car."

He leaves Andy alone with cat, which gives Andy the time to get a good look at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.

**

Back at the manor Paige, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board.

"When did you meet Jeremy?"

"About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic."

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it."

Phoebe laughs

"Stop pushing the pointer." Paige comments to Phoebe.

"I'm not touching it."

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?"

Piper gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"Hey, I forgot your question."

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year."

"That's disgusting." Paige promptly pulls her fingers back from the board "I really don't want to know that."

In the meantime Phoebe is still looking at the board.

"Please say yes."

Then the pointer suddenly moves to the letter 'A' by itself.

"Piper."

It then moves to 'T'.

"Piper, get in here!"

"What?"

Prue also comes in.

"What did you guys do now?"

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'."

"Well, did you push it?"

"No."

"You used to always push the pointer."

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." She puts her fingers on the pointer, but nothing happens. Prue turns to Paige "Did she push it?"

"I don't know I was thinking about Piper's question when all of a sudden Phoebe began to yell for Piper."

Prue and Piper turn and start to leave. Right then the pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'.

"Ah, it did it again! It moved!"

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

"It's still on the letter 'T'."

"I swear it moved."

Prue once again asks Paige if it moved. The only answer she gets from Paige is a shocked face and a nod, she turns her attention back to Phoebe. "Great, I know you believe in all that stuff, but do you really have to drag Paige with you." And with that she leaves the room. The pointer moves again and Piper sees it too.

"There." Phoebe stands up. "Look. You saw that right?"

"I think so, yeah."

"I told you I wasn't touching it." The pointer moves again and Piper starts to freak out.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?"

"Now what?"

Phoebe starts to write down the letters. "I think it's trying to tell us something." She holds up the paper and reads out loud "Attic."

There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.

**

Piper begins to walk to the door and is followed by Prue.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here."

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home."

"Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home."

"That'll be cheap."

"Prue, I saw that pointer move."

"No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us."

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone. "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement."

"What?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box."

"Paige will go with you to the basement."

"Oh no, I'm staying right here, I want to see the pointer moving again."

"Phoebe will go with you, won't you Phoebe?"

"Nope, I'm going to the attic."

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue intervened.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now."

Phoebe walks up the stairs, Paige goes back to the board and Prue goes into another room.

Piper decides she really doesn't want to be alone right now and if she has to choose between her sisters, she feels safest with Prue. "Prue, wait."

**

In the meanwhile Phoebe is trying to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. When she reaches the stairs, she hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a heavy looking book inside. She picks the book up and blows most of the dust off, so she can open it.

"The Book of Shadows." She turns the page and starts t read aloud. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

**

While nobody is downstairs, the chandelier starts glowing and a picture of the four girls change, bringing them all closer together.

**

When she is done chanting Prue, Piper and Paige enter the attic.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

Prue and Paige start looking at the book, while Piper questions Phoebe.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door opened."

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being four essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling, energy and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time."

"This? Do what?"

"Receive our powers."

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

"No, she included all of us." Prue starts reading from the book. "'Bring your powers to we sisters four.'" It's a book of witchcraft."

"Cool" was all Paige had to say.

"Let me see that."

**

On the outside of the house, a man is watching the house.

**

The girls are going back downstairs, but the conversation isn't over yet. Now Prue has taken over from Piper to comment on Phoebe.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board."

"But it weren't Paige's fingers sliding around on the pointer."

Piper decided it was time to intervene, before any real damage would be done. 'It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?"

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?"

"Well, everything looks the same."

"You're right." Phoebe and Paige notice with discontent.

"But the house still needs work."

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed."

Piper comments, not seeing the their photo.

**

The man that is standing outside, slowly walks away.

**

The next morning, Prue leaves early for work and Paige sleeps in, having a late class. Piper opens the door to leave for her interview and sees Phoebe sitting on the stairs drinking coffee.

"You're up early."

"I never went to sleep."

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?"

She sits down next to Phoebe.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop."

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading. Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?"

"No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren." Phoebe gets all exited when she starts telling her story. Piper makes the decision that it's time to go if she doesn't want to be late. So she tries to end Phoebe's thinking.

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible."

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, stop time and make an energy shield. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum. So take that Nancy Drew."

She gets in the car and starts it.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones. "

**

Prue is talking with Roger, her boss and ex. He apparently has an announcement about the Beals expedition, at which she has been working for months.

"There's been a change of plan."

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?"

"The extra money that you helped raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

"Well, that's terrific."

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised."

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?" When she sees the look on his face.

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?"

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" Emphasizing his name.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other."

"Bastard!" She turns to leave.

"Prue, wait." She stops. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." She starts walking again. Roger's pen in his pocket abruptly starts leaking and he gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket to look at it and it squirts in his face.

**

Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.

"Your time is up. Let's see. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore ..."

"What?"

"Uh, the port ..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"I didn't have time for ..."

"Ah-ah!"

"But, but ..."

He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.

"Chef Moore? Chef Moore?"

She waves her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Hello?"

She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food just in time because he unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

**

In his office Roger is sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone.

"It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception …" Prue walks in his office. "… but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." He swings around on his chair and sees Prue. "Prue ..."

"I quit."

"I'm going to have to call you back. Think about this, Prue."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?"

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references …"

"Don't threaten me, Roger."

"You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour."

"Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me."

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

"You're gonna regret this."

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger."

She turns and leaves towards the door.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse."

She stops and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck. Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off barely in time and falls from his chair from the shock.

"What the hell was that?"

**

On a sidewalk Piper's in a phone booth.

"Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone."

She hangs up and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her surprising her.

"Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job."

"You always surprise me. How did you know?"

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

"I get so turned on when you talk about food."

"Hamburgers, pizza."

They start kissing.

**

In the meantime, Paige got up, noticing that her class is ready to start. She quickly pulls on some clothes and leaves the manor. She is so hasty that she only sees the big bone that's coming at her the last minute. She protectable puts a hand in front of her and suddenly blue lights appear and form a sort of shield at her right hand, letting the bone fall on the ground. A guy with a dog comes around the corner, with a worried face.

"Oh my God, I hope that didn't hit you. I got a little caught up in playing with my dog. Next thing I knew, I threw that thing over some bushes."

"Okay." Not really listening to the guy, she is to puzzled whit what just happened.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

And she wonders of, back to the mansion, hoping to find Phoebe there.

**

Unluckily for Paige, Phoebe isn't home, but is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.

"No! Wait!"

She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike. Paige just comes around the corner to see the accident happen.

**

Prue arrived at the hospital after being called by Paige.

"Finally you're here."

"Where is Phoebe?"

"Still in her room, they won't let me in."

"I'll go talk to the receptionist."

**

"Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell."

"One second please."

The receptionist addresses the man standing next to Prue. "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me."

She leaves leaving Andy and Prue alone.

"Andy?"

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Murder investigation."

There's an awkward silence, in which the receptionist returns.

"Your sister's still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes. Dr Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you."

"Thanks.".

"Well, it's good seeing you, Prue."

They shake hands.

"Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care."

"You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sure. So, you're an inspector now?"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective."

"Inspector's classier."

"Liking it better already."

"Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation. You bet his happy. How about you? You are taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work."

"Oh."

"I heard you moved to Portland."

"I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?"

"How did you know about him?"

"I know people."

"You checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?"

"Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective."

**

As soon Phoebe is out, Prue takes her two youngest sisters out for a drink at Quake. As soon as they sit at the bar, Phoebe starts her story. Prue still doesn't believe it.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane."

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time, form a shield or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me."

"What about you Paige?"

"I think I did something, but I don't know what exactly. A bone was coming at me and I moved my hands in front of my face and suddenly there was all of this blue little lights and a sort of shield appeared in my right hand. The bone touched it and fell to the ground."

"See Prue, she has the shielding power."

Prue still doesn't want to believe her and addresses Paige. "Are you sure about that shield thing."

"I don't know, it went all so fast, the shield was as fast gone as it came. It could be I imagined it, I mean I've overslept and was stressed out about being late. I don't know." She turns her attention to her coffee, trying to stay out of the conversation.

"All right, look, Phoebe, Paige just imagined it, the bone probably flew against her hand and then hit the ground. And I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic …"

"… Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?"

The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me."

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

"I don't believe it."

"So that shielding thing I did was real, I'm a witch?"

"We all are. This must mean that Piper can freeze time."

Prue grabs her shot of tequila and drinks it all.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch."

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it."

Prue pays the bill and walks out of the café

**

Once outside, Phoebe tells the others, what she has read in the book.

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images off four women battling different incarnations of evil."

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the Wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

"And this has _what _to do with us?"

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore."

**

In some cab Piper is it with Jeremy, holding a box of fortune cookies.

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?"

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?"

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie."

"Okay. Soon you will be on top."

"It doesn't say that."

"Yes it does."

"Let me see that."

She snatches the bit of paper off him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world."

To the cab driver "Can you make a left on 7th please?"

"You got it."

"Hey, I thought that we were going to your place."

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing."

**

In the pharmacy. Phoebe asked the pharmacist for her pills.

"I'll be right back with your prescription."

"Take your time."

Prue quickly asks him before he leaves. "Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"Aisle three."

Paige and Phoebe follow.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches."

"Not for this one it won't."

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit."

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Paige comments

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny."

"Do you see any aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea."

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

"Then move you headache out of your mind."

Prue stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it. Phoebe gets it. "You move things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head."

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I don't believe you."

"Ro-ger."

A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf.

"Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Phoebe."

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive."

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left us."

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad."

All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves. And Paige projects the shield again, the bottles that flew at her, hit the ground when they hit the shield.

"I guess you conjure your shield when you are scared."

"You think?" She adds sarcastically.

Phoebe turns her attention back to Prue. "Feel better?"

"Lots."

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow."

"Grow to what?"

The three start laughing and making their way out.

**

In the old Bowing building, Jeremy opens the door for Piper.

"Well, here we are."

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there."

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside."

They step inside an elevator. Jeremy presses the button and the elevator starts to go up.

"You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Paige and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home."

"Whoops."

He pulls out a knife.

"What is that?"

"It's your surprise."

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!"

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for quite some time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return."

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women."

"Not women, witches!"

"Why?"

He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.

"It was the only way to get their powers. And now I want yours." He adds with a demonic voice.

Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay."

She climbs up onto the next floor, but Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.

**

At the manor, Paige presses play on the answering machine.

"Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye."

Prue comes in holding a cat. "Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat."

"How'd the cat get in?"

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?"

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called."

"Yeah, I heard."

They hear Piper calling Prue and the front door opens.

"In here." Phoebe answers as Piper locks the door. "Piper?"

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

"Warlock?"

"Oh my God."

**

In the elevator Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside.

"I'll get you, you bitch."

**

Prue takes the lead "I'm calling the cops."

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

Paige runs down the stairs. "Phoebe found the answer, come on."

**

At the attic they are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They have placed candles in a circle around them.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle."

"Wait, I only count eight."

"Oh you forgot this one." And Phoebe holds up a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?"

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright, we need the poppet."

"Got it."

Phoebe lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell."

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." Piper gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet. "Your love will wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works."

They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire. As soon the pot explodes Paige's shield pops up again.

"Paige" Prue begins.

"I know, I know, I just don't know how to control it."

**

Jeremy is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.

**

The girls are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition about Jeremy.

"Wait! It didn't work."

"What?"

"The spell, it didn't work."

"How do you know?"

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?"

"He's on his way here."

They run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper, Paige and Phoebe start screaming.

"Hello, ladies."

Prue stands in front of the others. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power and he hits the wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, get out of here now!"

They run upstairs.

"Cool parlour trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?"

She uses her powers again and he hits the wall once more. She then follows the others upstairs.

"Phoebe, you're right, our powers _are _growing."

"Put as many things against the door as you can."

From the outside Jeremy starts to talk. "Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." He laughs. "Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair slides off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughs again.

"What do we do? We're trapped."

The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige scream.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?"

"The inscription on the back."

"The power of four, evil be no more."

A circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hands.

"Come on, we gotta say it together."

The girls start chanting "The power of four, evil be no more." They continue the chant over and over. The circle of fire changes in strong wind, but they don't stop chanting.

Jeremy says one last thing before he explodes and disappears. "I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!"

"The power of four." Prue says unbelieving.

**

It's morning. Prue walks outside and grabs the paper. Andy steps up to her.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, this is a surprise."

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you."

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" Looking at the coffee in his hand.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame."

"Hmm, good point, better not."

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?"

He gives her his card.

"Take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy."

He walks to his car. Phoebe, Paige and Piper come outside. Phoebe's holding the cat.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice."

"What did he want?"

"He asked me out."

"And you said ...?"

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys."

"You three will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now."

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring."

"But they'll never be the same."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"No. But it could be a big problem."

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?"

"What can't we do?"

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together."

"This should be interesting."

Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.


	2. I've got you under my skin

Everything belongs to the rightfull owners.

**

At Quake's Phoebe's is making her way through the crowd, towards Piper.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Who?"

"Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much."

"I don't see any customers complaining."

"Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress?"

Then Paige and Britney come up to them.

"Hey, Paige, Britney. Ooh, I love that tattoo."

Phoebe looks at the tattoo on Britney's hand, one of an angel.

"Thanks."

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins."

"In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti." She hands Piper some money. "Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam."

"Oh but it is still early and we don't have to go to college tomorrow."

"Sorry Paige, but Max is waiting."

"Okay, say hi to him."

"Bye."

Phoebe sees a guy and has a premonition about him walking over to her.

"Now, back to my dress." Piper tries to get Phoebe's attention.

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Piper and Paige look. "Just glance, don't be obvious."

"We approve, who is he?"

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition."

"What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed."

"No, you and Prue agreed. Paige and I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head."

"It's not fair, people at least don't notice it when you use your powers. Me, I get a blue shield with a lot of lights when it appears."

"That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant."

"Shh, here he comes."

"I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something."

"Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?"

"Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?"

"Yeah."

Piper quickly whispers to Phoebe. "Prue is gonna be pissed."

"News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles."

"It's true, you know. I mean about the wrinkles." Paige falls in.

**

On the outside of the club Britney is walking to her car. She gets in and adjusts her rear vision mirror to check if her hair still is in the right place. When she turns the mirror back, she sees a face in the back seat and starts screaming.

**

At Andy's apartment, Prue is doing her best to sneak away soundlessly. But then his alarm clock starts beeping and she sees no other option than to use her power, so she sends it out of the window. But Andy still wakes up from the door closing behind Prue.

"Prue?"

**

The next morning, Piper is watching a documentary about witches, while she is whisking some eggs, she is so caught up the story, that she doesn't hear Paige entering.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing." She turns off the TV. "Just a show."

"About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?"

"Yeah, right."

"They wouldn't do that anymore, would they?" Paige asks seriously.

"Do what?" Prue asks when she enters the kitchen.

"Never mind." Piper and Paige say, feeling silly thinking about it.

"By the way, Andy called." Paige says.

"When?"

"While you were in the shower. Bad date?"

"No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex."

"Excuse me? On you're first date? You sleaze."

"I remember you telling me before every date I went on that only sluts sleep on first dates."

"Well, it wasn't exactly our first date, Paige."

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it." Prue walks in the living room, but is followed by Piper and Paige. "Ooh, that bad, huh?"

"No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't have happened, that's all."

Phoebe comes down the stairs.

"What shouldn't have happened?"

"Prue slept with Andy." Piper and Paige say at the same time.

"Hello."

"Thanks a lot, mouths."

"Wait, you were gonna tell them but not me? Family meeting."

"Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?"

"No, no, no. Do not change the subject."

"Don't dodge the question."

"It must have been at least after three."

They walk in the solarium. Prue and Paige sit down.

"I must still be in New York time."

"Actually, that would make it later."

"Or maybe you and Alec …"

"Who's Alec?"

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant."

"Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing."

"Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers."

Phoebe doesn't say anything. Prue looks at Piper.

"Don't put me in the middle of you two."

"I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed."

"No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference."

"Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed."

"She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us."

"Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of."

"There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area."

"Abducting women? What do you mean?"

"I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything."

**

Paige goes back up to the attic. She is already trying all week to create the shield again, but it never works. Only one time when a dog suddenly barked and she frightened, but it was already gone before she could get a good look at it. She really wants her power to work on will before the next evil attacks.

"What you're doing?"

Phoebe walks in, startling Paige which involves the making of a shield.

"Look I can only make a shield when I startle. I can't do it on command."

"None of us can."

"Prue can do it."

"Well, Prue is Prue. Don't worry, you're gonna get there in time, just wait and see."

"What if I don't, what if I never will control it."

"Paige, you've been giving this power for a reason, when you really need it, you will be able to call for it, trust me. Now come, Piper asked us to help her out at Quake."

**

At the Police station Andy's looking at a picture of Brittany. He hands it to Morris. Max is also there.

"She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me."

"Tell me, Max. What time did she leave to go to Quake?"

"8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried."

"Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Will you do that?"

"Yeah, thanks." And he leaves.

"Forth one this week." Andy tells Morris.

"Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. Do something to your hair?"

"At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant."

"Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night."

**

Piper's sitting in her car outside of a church. She startles when someone knocks on the door.

"Pastor Williams, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon."

"I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything."

"Great. So what are you doing here now?"

"Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking."

"About?"

"Mary Estee."

"Who?"

"It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being...? "She makes a noise and moves her hands to show they were hit by lightning.

"Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?"

"Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches."

"Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely."

He leaves her alone. Piper gets out of her car and walks over to the door. Just as she's about to grab the handle, there's a crack of thunder and she runs away.

**

Prue's running towards an elevator.

"Hold the door."

She runs in the elevator and drops her briefcase. Everything falls out of it.

"Damn it. Can you push twelve please?"

"Here let me help."

A guy bends down and picks up some papers.

"Eighteenth century French art. Do you work in the auction house upstairs?"

"No, just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up."

Prue's phone rings.

"Hello? Uh, Andy, how did you get this number?"

"Prue, I think we should talk."

"Yeah, it's just that I'm really late for this interview."

"I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue. You have to know that, Prue."

"Of course I'm you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why they called."

"Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know, Andy."

"All we did was make love."

"I know, Andy."

"Talk to me, help me out here, Prue. Why'd you sneak out like that?"

"I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And I did write a note, you know, I just didn't leave it." The phone starts to crackle and Andy hangs up, thinking Prue hung up. "Hello? Hello?" She also hangs up. The door on the elevator starts to open but Prue uses her power to make it close.

"Hey, it missed my floor."

Prue uses her power so it misses everyone else's floor and it goes straight to floor twelve.

"That was strange. Lucky you, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm charmed alright." She walks swiftly out of the elevator.

**

Paige hands a guy a menu. There's a woman sitting next to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world."

"Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman."

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that."

Stefan whispers. "She's not my girlfriend."

Paige whispers back "Then why are you whispering?"

"Excuse me." The woman leaves.

"Okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you."

"You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model don't you?"

"In my dreams, yeah."

He writes down the address on a napkin and gives it to her. She smiles and walks away. Piper comes up to her.

"A driver just called in sick. Phoebe and I are doing a quick delivery. Can you handle it until then?"

"Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?"

"There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you."

"The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York."

"Sorry, no."

Paige looks over and notices Stefan is gone.

**

Prue and a woman are walking towards the bosses' office.

"He's seen your résumé and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, he already blown out six other applicants."

"I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied."

"He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?"

"Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé."

"Got it. You ready?"

"Yeah."

They walk in the office. The guy from the elevator is there.

"Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist."

"Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house."

**

At a photographer's place a woman is tied to a table.

"Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan."

Stefan walks up to her and she sees he is really old.

"It's Javna."

His eyes glow and a really bright light comes out of his eyes and goes into hers. She screams and turns into an old woman. Stefan then turns young again.

**

In the meanwhile Rex is interviewing Prue.

"How many divisions did you correct?"

"Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my résumé."

"Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup."

"Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want."

"A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job."

"That was a private phone conversation."

"Hardly."

"You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard."

"I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new of all this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed, it's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here." The intercom beeps. "Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?"

"No, I think we're done here."

"Well, thanks for your time." She walks over to the door, stops and turns around. "My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire Ricky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may not have solved this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it."

**

Phoebe and Piper get out of the Quake van at the church.

"You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? But it is worse."

"It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know."

They start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?"

"No, have you? Don't answer that."

"Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually..." She notices an elderly man standing next to her and hands him a tray. "Hi."

He walks away.

"What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?"

"Come on, it's not like he took me literally."

"You don't know that, he could have. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out."

"Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

Pastor Williams comes up to them.

"Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town."

"Hey."

"Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?"

"Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks."

Piper shakes her head.

"Okay, good to see you."

"You too."

Phoebe walks away, leaving Piper alone with the pastor. Piper sees his probing look.

"Okay, here's the deal. Got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her."

"You wanna go inside?"

"No. I mean, I've gotta get going."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, she kinda, sort of thinks she might be a witch."

"Witches again, huh?"

"Not a good thing is it?"

"Certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."

"Meaning..."

"If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil."

**

Phoebe is at the store. She grabs a magazine and some gum and walks up to the counter.

"Here you go."

"$3.52."

An Elderly man is talking to his wife. "Should we use our grandchildren's birthdays." He's holding a lottery ticket. Phoebe looks over at him. "It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house."

Phoebe touches a lottery ticket and she has a premonition of the lottery numbers.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers."

"Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff or don't you?" the clerk says unbelieving.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me, Mr. Today is your lucky day. I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too."

**

Back at the church Phoebe gets in the car with a smile on her face.

"Ready? Let's go."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

**

Morris and Andy are sitting in the car in front of Quake.

"What do you want me to say? This does not feel right to me, I can't help it."

"Here we go again."

"I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women?"

"Thinking alien abduction are ya?"

"I'm serious, Morris."

"I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favourite movie when growing up, Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he comes back looking for more, we gonna bag him, tag him, making the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?"

"Evil dead II. Favourite movie growing up. Just for the record."

Andy sees Prue get out of her car.

"Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if...." Andy gets out of the car. "Whoa, whoa, where are going? No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover."

"Come on, Morris. Cut me some slack. I have to talk to her. Please? Five minutes, that's all I need."

**

Inside the Quake Prue walks up to Paige.

"You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind. Looks like Piper is going to be the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went."

"I can't imagine you were less then stellar."

Prue notices Phoebe sitting at a table with a guy.

"What's Phoebe doing here?"

"Flirting."

"Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?"

"Not from my closet, wish she did, then I at least had something to wear for my date with Stefan. I got to go, Piper is calling me. Again."

She walks away. Prue walks up to Phoebe.

"Prue, hi. This is my other sister. Prue, this is Alec.

"Pleasure."

"Likewise. Nice dress."

"Don't worry, it's not yours."

"I know. I could never afford it."

"Will you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back."

Phoebe and Prue walk away to the kitchen where Piper already is.

"How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke."

"Not for long."

"What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again?"

"Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?"

"No, I'm not telling you that but we're not talking about me are we?"

Piper comes up to them.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Same thing we do at home."

"What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?"

"The lottery."

"Phoebe!"

"What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right?"

"No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book Of Shadows."

"Not so loud."

"You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some."

"Come on, you guys."

"Well, get a job like everybody else."

"I'm using my mind instead."

Andy enters the kitchen. "Prue?" Andy bumps into a guy holding plates.

"Watch it!" Piper freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again."

"Now look what you've done."

"This is my fault?"

"You guys aren't freezing?"

"I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?"

"I don't know, not long."

Prue looks outside the kitchen and sees that no one is frozen.

"Uh, it doesn't work out there either."

"Oh, tell me this isn't happening."

"Calm down, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay."

Prue looks outside again and notices Morris walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Stall him."

Prue runs out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Inspector Morris, right?"

"That's right. Is Trudeau in there?"

"Uh, Andy? I don't know is he?"

**

In the kitchen Phoebe's fanning Piper with a menu.

"Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe."

Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break.

"I really think we should..." Andy notices Morris there. "… talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes."

"Yeah, I gave you ten."

"Guys, you know, we're really busy in here."

"Yeah, sure."

"Uh, I'll call you later, I promise." Prue says to get rid of the guys.

"Okay."

"Bye."

They leave.

"I hate being a witch." Piper hisses into Phoebe's ear.

**

Piper's looking in the Book Of Shadows. Phoebe walks in.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Reading. Thinking."

"About what?"

"About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches."

"Oh, that."

"You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have."

"Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me."

"I don't know, it's like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Are you kidding? It's a great thing."

"You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?"

"Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches."

"What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me, right? You've got nothing to be afraid of. I got to go, Paige asked me to help her get ready, she is going to get her picture taken."

She does a little pose to make Piper laugh.

**

Prue and Andy are sitting at a table in a restaurant. A waitress places two cups of coffee on the table.

"Thanks."

"Uh, Andy." "Look, Prue."

"You go first. Go ahead."

"I'm not sorry it happened, Prue."

"Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um..."

"Yeah, that was great."

"And of course so was the, uh..."

"That was nice too."

"Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's... I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is..."

"I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?"

"Believe me, you don't wanna know."

"Try me."

"Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now."

"Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened?"

"Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own?"

Andy laughs.

"No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time." Prue's phone rings and Andy's pager beeps. "Dating in the nineties."

"Excuse me. Hello? Uh, yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks. I don't believe it that was the action house, they want me to come back for a second interview. Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?"

She leaves.

**

Outside the church Piper's sitting in her car once again.

"I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of." She gets out of her car and walks over to the church door and holds onto the handle to pull it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. More confident, she steps inside and smiles. "I'm good!" She walks back down the stairs where and old woman stands. Piper looks at her hand and sees the tattoo of an angel on it. "Britney?"

"You know me? Is that my name?"

**

Outside Rex's office Prue's there.

"Prue, thank you for coming back."

"Well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it."

"I told you I was interested and I am. But first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are." They walk down the hallway. "This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Prue Halliwell."

They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Please, tell us about this piece."

They show her a painting.

"Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th century, fabulous piece. Worth 3,4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy."

"What makes you think it's a copy?"

"Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame support is in pine and Italian painters used poplar back then."

"Um, what about this one?"

"Daygar. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself."

Hannah knocks a ladder and a tin of paint falls above Prue.

"Watch out!" Prue puts her hands up to block the paint and she accidentally uses her power and the paint moves and misses her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened."

"It's okay."

"Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job."

"Are you serious?"

"Can you start Monday?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Terrific. It's done then. Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the mean time, welcome aboard."

"Thanks. Bye."

Prue walks away.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think she's either the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch."

**

Prue enters the manor.

"Piper? Phoebe? Guess what?"

Britney walks in the foyer.

"What?"

Phoebe and Piper walks in holding a bowl.

"Prue, thank God you're home."

"Yeah, who, uh..."

"Here you go, Britney." Piper hands her the bowl. "Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go." Britney walks over to the table.

"Um, sorry, Britney?"

"You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Britney Reynolds."

"Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell."

"No, Piper means it. Britney had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?"

Prue looks over at Britney and notices the tattoo.

"That can't be."

"That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Britney would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me."

**

Prue and Phoebe walk over to the Book Of Shadows while Phoebe stays down with Britney.

"Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows." She starts flipping through it and finds the page. "Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young."

"By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth."

"It's gotta be what happened to Britney."

"Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it."

"There is. 'The hand of Fatima.' It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from."

"Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is."

**

Downstairs Britney sees Stefan's address on the fridge and she faints.

"Britney? Piper, Prue, get down here."

**

They run downstairs to Britney.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"Britney, are you alright?"

"I'll call 911."

"And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25?"

Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.

"What is it?"

"It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back."

"Let me see it" As soon as Phoebe touches the napkin, she gets a premonition of Paige tied to a table and Javna's there. His eyes start glowing. The premonition ends. "Oh my God, Stefan. Stefan is Javna. Paige is in danger."

**

Paige just arrives at Stefan's place in the van. She walks over and knocks on the door. Right then, she gets called by Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs, I can't talk right now, I'm …"

"Paige, get out of there, Stefan is a warlock."

"What?"

"Trust me, just get out of there."

Paige runs back to the van and gets in. But someone grabs her from the backseat.

**

Andy and Morris are looking at security tapes.

"Look at this. ATM tape caught the first victim."

"And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan."

"Jibes was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on a suspect list?"

"Just moved to the top."

"God bless ATM's."

**

Paige is tied to a table.

"Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go."

"It's Javna."

Javna's eyes glow and Paige screams.

**

On the outside Prue, Phoebe and Piper pull up in the car. They run up to the van.

"Do you see anything?"

"No. Prue..."

"Look, we'll find her."

"Maybe we should call the police."

"No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him."

"But we need Paige to do it. The incantation only works with the four of us."

They hear Paige scream.

**

A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes aimed at Paige, but then her power kicks in. The beam can't go trough her shield. Piper, Phoebe and Prue come in. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. Javna then aims the bright light into Prue's eyes. While Piper and Phoebe untie Paige.

"Paige, we don't have a lot of time, okay?"

"Prue, grab the mirror."

Prue grabs a mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and they start chanting.

"Now."

They start chanting together "Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed.

They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.

**

At the manor Britney turns young again.

**

"Very cool."

"Cool, Phoebe that wasn't cool, Paige almost died."

"Still."

"Hey Phoebe, did you see, I used my power on will."

"See, I told you so."

They go outside and the police are there, of which Andy.

"Prue? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just trying to get the van started."

"Yeah, Paige called. She was having car troubles."

"Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me."

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker."

"No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around." Morris interrupts.

"Excuse me."

Andy reaches in the car and starts it.

"Hey, how about that. You fixed it."

"How about that."

"Maybe we should go." Phoebe hints to Piper and Paige.

"Uh, thanks. Call me?"

"Sure."

**

At Quake, Paige walks in.

"Whoops, excuse me." She walks up to a woman. "Hey, how are you?" The woman looks at her strangely. She goes over to Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"Do you know that girl?"

"I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember."

"Lucky her".

"No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful."

"Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"That's what I heard."

"Frame it. It won't happen again."

"At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good."

"Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while."

"Uh huh. Hypocrite." Phoebe sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen. "The winning numbers. I've won." Prue gives her a look. "Well, I did." She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear.

"See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?"

"It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couple didn't lose their house."

"A toast to the power of four. Whether we like it or not."


	3. Thank you for not morphing

To make things clear a bit: Patty told Victor and everyone that Paige's was his daughter, so she would be safe from the elders.

Review please, if you like the story.

Everything belongs to the rigthfull owners, made for fun not profit.

**

The girls are walking down the stairs heading towards the house across the street for a party. But Prue really isn't keen on going.

"So, we agreed? Twenty minutes?"

"Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes."

"Watch me."

"Prue's party tips - meet, greet and bail."

"Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have a job."

"And some of us have fun."

"And some of us are having a really bad hair day."

"You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late."

"No, I'm meeting Glenn and he better take me on a bad hair day to."

"Prue, it's never too late for a party."

"It's never too late, Prue."

"Remember my sweet sixteen?" The girls start laughing thinking about Phoebe's sweet sixteen that they don't see the dog with the glowing eyes in the bushes.

**

They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash."

"Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job?"

They walk over to the hosts Fritz, Marshall and Cynda

"The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin."

"It's about time you chicks showed."

"Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz."

"Marshall, the place looks great."

"Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?"

"Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys."

"Oh, hey, how's the bar?"

"Oh, dry. I'll take care of it."

"No, my turn."

Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands and walks over to the bar to refill it.

"Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests."

"You know... sisters."

"Tell me about it."

Paige, Piper and Phoebe look at her.

"So listen, enjoy the party."

"Okay."

Fritz and Marshall also walk away.

"Guys, I see Glenn. Later."

And Paige is also off.

"Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early."

"No. I mean, not yet.

"Yeah, Prue, we just got here. It, it wouldn't look good."

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Going on? What do you mean? Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, who's here."

Prue looks over and sees Andy.

"Phoebe, you didn't."

"Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to."

"We've been through this. Okay, cop, witch, is not a love connection."

"Boy, girl, lighten up."

Andy comes over to Prue.

Piper and Phoebe walk away after saying hi.

"They're working on their subtlety."

"Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?"

"Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?"

"Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything. I kind of have these tickets, but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so..."

"Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see them get creamed by the Lakers?"

"Impressive. Is that a yes?"

"You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing."

"A thing?"

Fritz walks up to them.

"So Prue, I hear you're friends with a cop."

"Inspector actually."

"Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets."

"My focus is mainly homicide and robbery."

"Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets..."

"Gotta go." Prue sees the chance to escape and takes it.

"Prue, wait."

**

Prue walks back over to the manor. She notices the door's open.

"Phoebe."

She walks inside and shuts the door. There's a dog on the stairs and it starts barking at her. Scared as she is, she runs back outside. Not seeing the dog's eyes glowing.

**

After the dog went away Prue came back in, waiting for the others in the kitchen. A couple of hours later everyone is home.

"How big was this dog again?"

"Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?"

"What was it doing in the house?"

"I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again." Looking at Phoebe.

"Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper?"

"Not it."

"Or maybe Paige."

"Neuuh."

"Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD."

"Now this is really creepy. If there was a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf."

"Hey, maybe we should get a security system."

"No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes."

"Oh, you told him."

"Convenient. So what should we do?"

"Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors."

Prue walks in the laundry. "That is a really good idea, Prue." Phoebe walks over and locks the door. Prue wiggles the door handle. Paige and Phoebe laugh. "Unlock the door, Phoebe."

**

The next morning Prue is back at work, sitting at her desk writing on a notepad. A man walks in. He clears his throat.

"I was told that you might be able to help me." He pulls a ring off his finger. "I'd like to have this appraised."

"Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser."

"I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom."

She picks it up and looks at it.

"I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least 17th century." She walks over to a shelf and picks up a book. "The stones look like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess."

"Please," He sits down "guess away."

"I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, and evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?"

"You tell me."

"The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection."

"And what does all that tell you?"

"Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?"

"I think you know what my name is... Prudence."

"Get out," She throws the ring on the table and stands up "and stay away from us."

He puts the ring on.

"I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk."

"After how you abandoned us? How dare you."

"Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know."

"I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family."

"I can see we have some issues to work through."

"Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out."

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

He leaves.

At a café Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe, Paige or me?

"Piper, it's not like I won the lottery."

"What was he like? Did he ask about us?"

"Actually, no." Phoebe looks upset. "Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?"

"Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives."

"After all this time? Don't get your hopes up."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now."

"Will you be rational? Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out..." A waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates. "Let me get that for you." She walks away. "… just when we find out we're witches, he shows up. But when mum dies he's no where to be found."

"He sent us birthday cards."

"Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed."

"Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now?"

"Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him."

"You've been quiet Paige, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean I get Prue, he abandoned us, I was not even born when he left us. But I also get you two, I want to know who and how he is."

**

But Phoebe didn't listen to Prue, so she went to his hotel and knocked on his door.

"Entrée."

Phoebe opens the door and walks in. She sees Victor getting a massage.

"Daddy?"

"Well, well. What a nice surprise."

He stands up.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait for dinner but I..."

"No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you. This is my baby girl. Little... Paige?" Phoebe looks crushed. "Phoebe."

"Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time."

"Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make it up to you. How about some room service?"

He heads towards the phone.

"I just ate actually."

"A drink? You are legal, right?"

"Barely but no thanks."

"A massage? I can call Lucy back."

"No, really, I don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you."

"It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've got you daddy's eyes, you know that?"

"I noticed that."

"How about a hug?" They hug and Phoebe gets a premonition of Victor holding the Book Of Shadows. The premonition ends. The phone rings and they stop hugging. "They always manage to find me."

"You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've gotta go."

Phoebe leaves.

"Phoebe. Phoebe, wait."

**

A mailman walks up the stairs to the front door of the manor. His index finger turns into a key, he unlocks the door and walks inside. He walks up the stairs and up to the attic. The attic door is locked so he breaks it down. He grabs the Book Of Shadows and runs back down the stairs. When he walks through the doorway, the book flies out of his hands. He picks it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He sees Prue coming up the stairs so he quickly closes the door and he throws the book in the living room. He shape shifts into Andy. Prue walks in.

"Andy, what are you doing in here?"

"Uh, door was open."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order." Prue sees the Book Of Shadows on the floor in the living room. "You want me to check upstairs?"

"Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really." She uses her power and the book slides under a stand. "Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight." Cynda knocks on the door.

"Uh, hi Cynda."

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Bye."

"Nice party last night."

Cynda leaves.

"I guess I'll get going too."

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Prue locks the door. She walks over, picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it back upstairs. Once up, she notices the broken door.

"What the hell?"

**

The girls are back in the kitchen. Prue and Piper are searching for the phone book. They are discussing the brake in.

"You don't know for sure."

"I know plenty. First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?"

Piper gets a phone book out of a drawer.

"Why would somebody want the book? Here."

She hands the phone book to Prue and they both sit down at the table.

"Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power."

"That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches."

"Yeah, someone like Victor."

"What? Dad?"

"Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not."

"The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed."

"And there's as good of a chance he does."

Phoebe remembers the premonition she had.

"What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here. Phoebe."

"Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind."

"Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in."

"And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already has been here."

"Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?"

"He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house."

"Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I wanna see dad."

"So do I."

"I've already seen him."

"Paige?"

"Fine, I'm coming to. Sorry Prue, I just want to know who he is."

**

So that night three of the Halliwell sisters are sitting in a restaurant with Victor.

"Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about."

"We do. I mean, yeah, we have a few questions."

Victor, to Piper "You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it."

"That's right. I was four."

"Phoebe, that would've made you what? One?" She nods. "You know, you couldn't walk yet but you could swim. You were a fish." Phoebe laughs.

"You don't seem to have that many memories about me?"

"No Paige, I don't. But I do remember clearly when your mother told me that she was pregnant of you. But this feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal."

"Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?"

"Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time."

Phoebe and Piper laugh. The waiter places a plate in front of Paige.

"Here you are, ma'am."

"Thanks."

"Bon appetite."

**

In the meanwhile Prue is also taking her dinner. She takes a container of broccoli out of the microwave and pours them out onto a plate. Right then the door bell rings. Prue opens the door. Andy's there.

"My plans for tonight fell through, figured I'd stop by."

Prue opens the door wider and Andy walks in.

**

Andy's sitting at the table. Prue carries two cups of coffee over to the table.

"And then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up at work."

"I can't believe it. How are you dealing?"

"Honestly, I'm not."

She sits down.

"I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?"

"Dinner. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there with him now. You know, they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my drivers test, our prom."

"Didn't we miss that too?"

They smile.

"I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay."

"So tell him. I'll drop you off."

**

At the restaurant Prue walks in and goes up to the table. Victor stands up.

"Prudence."

"Did I miss much?"

"Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane."

"Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?"

"Prue..."

"I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then."

"Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new."

"It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you."

"Too late."

"I wonder what's keeping that dessert?"

"Please, sit down. Have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking."

"Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door."

"Prue …"

"No Piper, let her speak, we have the right to know why he never visited. It's not normal, that I first meet my dad when I'm already 20. A parent should never leave his children behind, especially not when they don't have another one."

Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiter's hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.

"Who wants flambeau?"

The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper.

"Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions? And what's left?" He asks looking at Paige.

"Shielding." She answers in a small voice.

"Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere."

**

Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch reading magazines. The mailman walks in. Piper jumps up.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do ya think?"

Phoebe jumps up.

"Get out now."

"No, you've gotta get out."

"We've got it under control."

"No you don't because they're on their way back." The mail man shape shifts into Fritz.

"I thought you were in charge. Look, shape shift into yourself and we'll get back to the book later." Phoebe shape shifts into Marshall. "Nice plan, Marshall."

"Don't piss me off, Fritz." Piper shape shifts into Cynda. "How was I supposed to know Prue would come back with her sisters?"

"That little witch was supposed to be out on a date with that cop."

"You really think you would've been able to trick Prue into getting the book out of the house?"

"Well, we sure as hell can't now, can we?"

"So what now, genius?"

Cynda laughs and then turns into a demon-like creature.

"We kill them."

**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Victor pull up.

**

"Cynda, heal. Plenty of time for that later. Heal."

**

Prue unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside.

"Friends of yours?"

**

Phoebe, Piper and Victor are laughing in the living room, while Paige is just smiling, not being born yet when the picnic happened. Prue walks in.

"Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny?"

"Do you remember the day this was taken?"

Piper shows her a photograph.

"Yeah, family picnic. It rained."

"And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?"

"Barely."

"Prue..."

Victor picks up another photograph and slowly walks over to Prue.

"This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely," he hands her the photo "you see there, that's her."

"I never noticed that before."

Victor picks up another photo.

"And this one used to be a five by seven." It's is a picture of the family but a piece is missing. 'When I was still in it.'

"I think Grams cut you out."

"There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things."

"Not all she left us."

"Phoebe, let's not go there."

"What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it."

"Um, does anybody want coffee?"

"I mean, one day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a witch."

"Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?"

"I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. The only thing is that I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?"

"Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers."

"Unless you see things you don't desire."

"So how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?"

"I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must have happened when your grandmother died, right?"

"Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and..."

"Phoebe."

"Ahh, the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?"

**

At the neighbours, Cynda is hitting a chair against the wall.

"Disappointed."

"Patience, my sweet."

"Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there."

"Then we'd have three dead witches and no way to get the book out of the house. Where would that put us?"

"Satisfied."

"I still like my idea. We just kill three of them and we force the fourth to get the book out."

"Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We can not alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs and they're easy pray."

"You know, that sounds good in theory but, um, we've already tried everything."

"We still have Victor."

**

Back at the manor.

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?"

"Figure it out."

"Come on, Prue, take it easy."

"Are you kidding me? Are Prue and me the only ones who see what's going on here?"

"Couldn't we all just take a deep breath..."

"Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in al my life and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?"

"You're just looking for something to blame him for."

"Admit it. Tell them why you're here."

"Prue, stop."

"For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth."

"Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back."

"Dad."

"But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you two, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you."

"Yeah, right."

"To protect us from what?"

"From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of four started and it's where it must end."

"It's part of us, it's part of who we are."

"That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her."

"What are you saying?"

"You have no idea what evil is out there."

"Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea."

"Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you."

"You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live."

"I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mum died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong."

"Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she raised us."

"What'd she do? Put a spell on you?"

"Believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, you believe me don't you?"

"We've done fine without you."

"Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't."

"I'm not you."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?"

"We'll protect each other."

"Then you'll die together."

"No one can hurt us as bad as you."

She accidently uses her power and he flies across the room and he hits the door frame. He stands up.

"If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask."

He leaves.

"Why did you have to do that?"

Phoebe follows Victor outside.

"Did you have to throw him so hard?"

"Piper..."

"We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people."

"We're not normal."

Paige intervened.

**

Victor walks in his room and sits on the couch. The light turns on and Fritz, Marshall and Cynda are standing there.

"Hello, Victor. Where have you been?"

"How did you get in here?"

"I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here."

"I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head."

"Consider it reared. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails."

"Ahh, so you're lawyers. And here I was assuming you were shape shifters."

"Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer."

"Victor: Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house. Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're gonna shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work."

"Why not?"

"You mind if I poke holes?"

"Poke away."

"After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There is however, one sister I can reach. Phoebe."

"So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her."

"Because only her real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get the Book Of Shadows."

**

Piper, Phoebe and Prue are sitting at the table looking depressed. Prue's moving her food around the plate with her fork. Paige walks in. "Good morning, Paige." They ignore her. She picks up a white napkin and waves it around. "Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please?"

Phoebe looks up.

"I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, I did."

"Hello, Paige and I were with you."

"No, by myself before dinner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. He is our dad."

Prue stands up.

"I know, Phoebe."

Prue hugs her. Piper notices something on the floor. She walks over and bends down.

"Hey, look." She picks up Victor's ring. "Dad's ring. What's it doing here?"

She hands it to Paige.

"It must have come off when he, uh... fell."

Paige puts it on the table.

"Well, I'll take it back to the hotel."

**

Phoebe goes outside to fetch the paper. She waves at Fritz and Marshall across the road that is leaning against their car. Suddenly Victor stands behind Phoebe. Phoebe turns around and gasps.

"Don't be afraid."

"What are you... you have to leave."

"Phoebe, please, this is very important."

"I can't. I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

"Phoebe, you gotta get the book out of the house."

"You have to leave."

She tries to walk away but he grabs her arms.

"Phoebe, trust me. Look..."

Phoebe has the same premonition as before again but this time Victor shape shifts into Marshall. Marshall, Fritz and Cynda walk off with the book. The premonition ends. Marshall and Fritz walk over to them. Victor lets go of Phoebe.

"Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?"

"Uh, no. This is my, uh... this is Victor."

"We were just saying goodbye."

"Yeah, I gotta run."

Phoebe goes back inside.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Victor comments against the shape shifters.

**

Phoebe runs inside heading towards the stairs. Prue and Paige come in.

"Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall."

"What?"

"My premonition, it wasn't dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them."

"Banish who?"

"The neighbours. They're shape shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the..."

Piper and Cynda walk in. "Cookies. Just baked.

Fritz walks in. "Hey, door was unlocked."

Phoebe starts walking up the stairs.

"We're you going, Pheebs?"

"Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie?" Cynda smiles. "Okay."

Phoebe goes upstairs, followed by Paige. Victor walks in.

"Daddy's home."

**

At the attic Phoebe and Paige run over to a closet. Paige pulls the clothes across and the book is in there. Phoebe starts to flip the pages.

"Come on, come on."

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"No idea."

The pages turn by themselves. "Okay, I can take a hint." It stops at a page. Paige and Phoebe start studying the spell. They run back downstairs.

Another Victor walks in.

"Whoa, time out. What's going on here?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Don't trust him."

"Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?"

"Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack."

"Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?"

"Prue, she's never afraid of anything."

"He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark."

"Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang."

"Do it, Paige, Phoebe."

"The spell will kill everyone including dad."

"It's the only way. Prudence..."

"Prue, the protection ring."

Prue uses her power and the ring slides across the table. One of the Victors picks it up. Prue nods and he puts it on.

"Phoebe, Paige, now."

"In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam," Cynda turns into a creature. "rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call." It gets windy. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." The shape shifters start melting. Victor falls to his knees. He looks like he's in pain. "Daddy!"

"It's okay, keep it going."

Together the girls finish the spell "Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call."

The shape shifters melt and disappear. The girls run over to Victor. Prue helps him up.

"For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do."

"For a moment there neither did I."

"I thought you didn't want us to use our magic."

"I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore."

"We're still you're little girls, we're just..."

"Witches."

"Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything."

**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the living room. Prue's on the phone.

"No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice."

She hangs up.

"So he's dad now?"

"Yes, Phoebe, and by the way my dress looks good on you."

"I don't have any nice clothes, Prue."

"Dad said it was casual."

"I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again."

"You don't think he's gonna stay around?"

"Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticised image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now."

"And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes."

"I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means."

Paige nods. The doorbell rings.

"Speak of the devil."

Paige answers the door. Paige and a guy walk back in the living room.

"Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt."

"The handyman?"

"Call me Leo."

"Gladly."

"This was on the steps." He holds up a yellow large envelope. Piper takes it off him. "This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore."

"Yeah, it's kind of falling apart."

Piper opens the envelope.

"The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more."

"I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way."

Phoebe pushes Paige out of the way and she and Leo head towards the stairs.

"Guys."

Phoebe turns back around.

"Uh, I'll be right up."

"He's not coming."

"Who's not coming?"

"Dad. He sent this. Um," Piper reads the note. "girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love dad." She holds up a video tape.

**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Piper watch the video. On the video it's Christmas. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there as kids. They are opening their presents. Victor kisses Prue on the cheek and then grabs Piper and lifts her in the air. He asks what Phoebe got and she holds up a baby doll. Their mum holds her belly and turns to Victor.

"In a couple of months you will have a real baby to play with."

Victor looks at her.

"Are you … ?"

"Yes, I went to the doctor's this morning, I'm five weeks far."

"That's terrific." He goes over to her and starts to stroke her belly. "Hey little one, can't wait for you to come. Another angel for me."


	4. Dead man dating

Thanks to the my two reviewers, you guys made sure I wanted to continue this story.

**

The bell rings, so Prue opens the door and Andy's there.

"Andy, hi."

"I was no where near the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by."

"Honest man, I like that." She steps aside to let him in. "So, um, I had a great time last night."

"Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important." He gets a little square box out of his coat pocket. "Happy birthday."

"But it's not my birthday until next week."

She reaches for the box but he pulls it away.

"Consider this a preview."

She grabs the box off of him and opens it up. She pulls out...

"A key?"

"To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms."

"Adjoining rooms?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we... then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away, together. Think about it."

"Okay."

He leans over and kisses her.

"Let me know. Bye."

He leaves.

"Happy birthday to me."

**

Mark and his mother are standing in front of the mother's house. He is holding a balloon.

"Give me a break, mum."

"There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Mark."

"You're like the Chinese Shirley MacLaine, you know that?"

"Better safe than sorry."

"I'll risk it."

"You should have more respect for ghosts, Mark. If your grandmother were here..."

"She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets in Chinatown, I know, I know."

Mrs. Chao takes an amulet off a hook next to the door.

"You should take this for protection."

He takes it and hooks it back up.

"Maybe the ghosts need protection from me." He kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be okay, mum. I'm 23 now. I can take care of myself, okay?" He hands her the balloon. "I gotta go."

"Happy Birthday, Mark."

"Thanks."

**

Mark is walking down an alley in Chinatown when a gang surrounds him.

"Is this the guy?"

"That's him." (To Mark) "Is today your birthday?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You. Make a wish."

The guy gets his gun out, points it at Mark and shoots. Mark is immediately death. His spirits floats out his body and stands aside. The guy kneels beside Mark's body and places a ring on his finger. Another guy pours kerosene all over Mark's body and The shooter lights a match.

"What are you doing? Hey, wait. No!" All Mark can do is watch how his body is engulfed in flames.

**

Piper is putting birthday invitations inside envelopes. Paige walks in.

"Good morning." She notices the invitations. "What are you doing? Prue's coming down. Put that away."

"Paige, you were supposed to send these invitations last week, the party is Friday."

"We're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered."

They hide the invitations in a drawer.

"That's because I did all those things."

Phoebe walks in pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah well, I was busy studying and at all."

"If you call fooling around with Glenn, studying, I'm going back to college."

"Phoebe, please. That's not all we do."

"Yeah right."

"Phoebe, at least tell me you've managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift."

"What's my traditional gift?"

"A card, three days late." Piper and Paige answer mutually.

"Yeah, well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one."

"You bought Prue a gift?"

"Where'd you get the money to pay for it?"

Prue walks in.

"Morning."

"Good morning. Hey, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Andy?"

"Great, until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him."

"Oh, I hate when they do that." Paige answers sarcastically.

"For this weekend? You didn't say yes, did you?"

"Well, my body did... screamed it actually. But I don't know, I just have to think about it."

"A weekend of rest, rubdowns and room service. What's to think about?" Piper bangs a notepad down on the table. Phoebe remembers about the party. "I mean, uh, you could be right. Going away with a guy, is like..."

"It's like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you're not sure if you're ready to make a commitment or not, you know, you don't wanna send the wrong signal."

"Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. I mean, it's basically a full time job and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing this second. Bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't go."

"You guys aren't trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?"

"No, never."

"No, we've given up on trying to surprise you, Prue."

"Well, that's good because you all know how much I hate surprises."

She leaves the room.

"Damn it, Paige. If you had sent Andy his invitation we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Okay, what are you talking about? You heard Prue, she doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that I flaked, besides, you know as well as I do, she's gonna go away with Andy."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a present to pay for. Which means I have a job interview."

Phoebe leaves the room.

"Yeah, I should get going to. I'm meeting Glenn for some more studying."

"Great, why don't you all leave me? Piper will arrange everything."

**

Phoebe is having an interview with a hotel manager for a psychic job.

"You know why our hotel does psychic readings at the bar, it's kind of a trademark."

"Well, that's why I'm here. I saw your ad in the Chronicle. I am a natural born psychic."

"Yeah, right. What's your act? Tea leaves, tarot cards, crystal balls, what?"

"No, I can see the future. I mean, I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's gonna work. Usually when I touch someone or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Next!"

"No." She stops him from walking off. "Wait, Frankie, hold it. I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde woman, she's gorgeous, all over you. Then some red head shows up. You look surprised. Ooh, she looks pissed. Your wife?"

"When can you start?"

**

Prue is at her work, on the phone talking to Piper.

"So have you made up your mind about Calistoga?"

"I don't know, I keep thinking it's a bad idea but then I think well what the big deal is? It's not like we haven't already slept together."

"I think you should go... on Saturday."

"On Saturday, why? Piper, you promised no surprise party."

"It's not what you think. It's Phoebe. She bought you a present."

"Phoebe doesn't give presents, she gives cards three days late."

"Not this year. Surprise. And she really wants to give it to you on Friday. So could you please just ask Andy about leaving on Saturday instead? You have no idea how much Phoebe has put herself through. She even..." Piper sees a "Psychics Wanted" ad circled in the paper. "She even got a job and everything."

"Okay, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Phoebe get?"

"Don't know. Gotta go. Ciao."

**

At the hotel Phoebe is dressed in a pink costume. She is telling a woman her future.

"You're in a large room with lots of other people. Lots of other women."

"Go on."

"You're standing on a podium, no wait, you're on a scale." Phoebe giggles. "It's a Weight Watchers meeting. Ooh, honey, it looks like you've gained some weight."

"That's impossible. I only cheated once this week."

"No, no, I'm not judging, I'm just seeing."

"You're a fraud, that's what you are. I've never been so insulted in my life. I want my $20 back."

She reaches for the jar of money but Phoebe grabs it off the table.

"No way. I saw you, you know I saw you." The woman walks away. "Hey, if you want me to lie next time just say so."

Piper walks up to Phoebe.

"Phoebe!"

"Piper! I am so busted, aren't I?"

"Are you out of your mind, again?"

"No, I'm The Amazing Phoebe."

"This is not funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill."

"Relax. They didn't hire me because they think I'm a witch, they hired me because they think I'm a psychic."

"Hair splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences."

"No, but it's for Prue, it's not for me, it's to pay for her present, it's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me."

Mark walks up to Piper and Phoebe.

"Which one of you is the psychic?"

"She is."/"Oh, I am."

"You can see me? Both of you?"

"Of course we can see you, now back off."

"Oh, thank God. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city. You were my last chance."

The hotel manager comes up to them.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? You've got customers waiting."

"Okay, listen to me, you're the only ones that can help me."

"Excuse us, we are trying to have an argument here." Piper tries to shoe Mark off.

Phoebe's boss is confused when he sees Piper talking to air. "Who are you?"

"Uh, she's just leaving. Bye. Go now."

Piper walks away and Mark follows.

**

"Wait, I need your help."

"Yeah, talk to the psychic."

"Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it."

"Stop harassing me, buddy."

"Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me."

"Leave me alone or I'll call the police." (To a woman) "Can you believe this guy?"

The woman looks at her strangely.

"All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself."

"Alright, that's it. Look, either back off or... look out!"

Someone on a bike rides straight through Mark.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Oh my God. I can see you but no one else can?"

"I'm dead, I'm a ghost."

**

Prue walks in Quake looking for Andy. She sees him sitting at a table with an attractive woman.

"Hi."

"Prue."

"Um, I tried calling the station house for you, they said that you would probably be here." (To the woman) "Hi."

"Hi."

"Oh, Prue, this is, um..."

"Susan. Susan Trudeau. Nice to meet you. Pleasure."

"Trudeau. Sister?"

"No, actually..."

"Wife."

Prue walks away and Andy follows.

"Ex-wife. Prue, wait, I can explain."

"Don't bother."

"It's not what you think..."

Prue uses her power and moves a food trolley in front of Andy. He trips over it and lands on the floor.

**

Paige, Piper and Mark are walking down an alley.

"Thanks for helping me."

"When you wouldn't leave my doorstep, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Why did I had to come, actually?"

"Paige, do you really want your sister alone in an alley."

"You're not alone, besides you can freeze things, remember?"

"Yeah, I do and you can shield yourself, remember? Besides Mark is a ghost, he doesn't really count. No offence."

"No offence taken. But can you guys please stop arguing, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there."

"The gates of hell? I don't understand."

"If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take my to hell forever."

"But you said you were murdered. How can...?"

"Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother."

Paige and Piper see Mark's burnt body. Paige gasps and Piper covers her eyes.

"That's disgusting."

"Paige, maybe some diplomacy?"

"Sorry, is that you?"

Before Mark can answer Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them.

"Yama!"

"Yama? Run."

"It's too late. You better go. Run!"

Yuma comes closer and Paige puts her hand before her and her shield appears, making it impossible for Yuma to touch Mark with his spear. Yuma, seeing no way to get to Mark, lets his horse step back. His eyes glow bright green and he disappears in the same way he came.

"What happened?"

"We're good witches, remember?"

"But how?"

"I don't know. I panic, I put up a hand and my shield appears out of nowhere."

"Let's get home.

**

Phoebe and Paige are standing outside the bathroom door trying to convince Prue at having the party.

"Prue, you can't do this, Piper's gonna be crushed."

Piper walks in.

"I'm gonna be crushed?"

Prue comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"The surprise party is off."

"What party?"

"She's onto us. The restaurant called while we were out."

"Oh. Is that why you were so upset earlier?"

"Let's just say it hasn't been a great day."

"Does it have anything to do with why Andy's been calling all night?"

Mark walks in, not realising he is intervening a sister talk.

"Piper, where'd you say today's paper was?"

"Hey, I'm practically naked here."

"Oops, sorry." And he looks away.

"What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?"

"My name's Mark and I'm not a drunk."

"He's a ghost."

"Excuse me, a what?"

"A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?"

Phoebe covers Prue with her coat.

"Well, he can see us, that's for sure."

"Hey!"

"Of all the days to be a dead man."

"You sure this guys really a ghost?"

Piper throws a cup at Mark and it passes right through him.

"Positive."

**

The girls are in the kitchen, discussing the situation.

"So how do we know that the guy doesn't really belong in hell?"

"Because we can see him. He's one of the innocent we have to protect."

"Protect from what? He's dead."

"All we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a proper burial and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves onto."

"Okay, so call the police and let them know where the body is."

"I already did. I just wanna give them a little time to notify Mark's mum before I go talk to his mother."

"Talk to her? And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?"

"No, I'm just gonna try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit."

The phone rings and Paige answers it.

"Hello… Phoebe it's for you."

"Hello?... Oh, hi, I can't really talk right now… It's important?... Okay, I'll be at the hotel in a little while. Bye. That was my new boss calling. I gotta run."

"Um, okay. So, when you called the police you didn't talk to Andy did you?"

"No, it was anonymous. Why, did you decide to not go away with him?"

"Actually, I decided to go until I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife."

"His what?"

"Yeah, I mean, you would think he would've remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack."

"Well, what did he say? Why didn't he tell you?"

"I don't know, I didn't really hang around long enough to ask."

Mark pokes his head through the door.

"How's it going in there?" Prue and Paige jump. "Sorry." He pulls his head back.

"Don't these guys knock?"

**

Frankie is telling Phoebe her assignment.

"Look, the guy's staying in the grand suite. He could be a sultan, I'm not sure, anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night, read his future, tell him something good and he'll extend his stay, guaranteed."

"Look, like I said, I don't always know what my psychic switch is gonna be in the up position."

"I have the most confidence in you, Phoebe, I don't know how you do it. Keep it up and you'll always have work here."

A man sitting at a table finishes his drink and walks off forgetting his wallet.

"Uh, excuse me, sir, you forgot you're..."

Phoebe picks it up and gets a premonition. _The man walks out of a building and onto the road, where he drops his suitcase. He bends down to pick it up and a car hits him._

"Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I, uh, nothing."

**

Mark is there trying to turn on the TV but his finger passes straight through the button. Piper walks in carrying some blankets.

"It's still new to me. I keep forgetting I'm... Are those for me?"

"Yeah, uh, stupid question... do ghosts sleep?"

"I don't even get cold anymore."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it's the thought that counts. I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. Sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf, playing pickup ball with friends, coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl."

"Your mum means a lot to you, huh?"

"She's a great friend... was." He sits down on the couch. "It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My mum was a great cook."

"My Grams taught me how to cook. Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef."

"Really? Ever made a Peking duck?"

"No, you?"

"Piece of cake. Mum told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford."

"So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA?"

"The duck's harder."

They laugh.

"Well, I can talk about food all night long."

"Yeah? Well, I can talk about it forever."

They laugh again and they continue all night talking and laughing.

**

Phoebe's impatiently waiting in the hallway. The man who left his wallet behind walks around the corner.

"Oh, Mr. Corey, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you."

"Do you? Me? Hey, you're that psychic, right?"

"Yeah, right, look..."

"Is that how you know my name?"

"No, uh, yes... Did you get the note that I left you?"

"The note warning me not to go outside? That was you? Do you get your jollies out of trying to scare people or is that how you drum up business?"

"What? You don't understand, I..." Mrs. Corey walks around the corner, she is the same lady of the weightwatchers. "Hi."

"What's she doing here?"

"She sent the note."

"It's not what you think. Look, here, when I picked up your wallet..."

"You stole my wallet?"

"I didn't steal your wallet."

"I don't know what you want but just stay away from us, you understand."

They walk in the elevator.

"But you're going to die! Uh, that didn't come out right. Look, I can't tell you how I know this but I swear if you go outside, you're gonna get run over by a pink... wait, you don't have your briefcase. That's good, that's really good. It doesn't happen without your briefcase."

"Leave us alone, or I'm gonna call hotel security."

**

Prue walks into her office and notices a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. She walks over and smells them. Andy is standing in the corner of the room. He closes the door and Prue looks up.

"Hi."

"You of all people should know that bribery is a crime."

"Apologising isn't, is it? Look, Prue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before, I should have. I was going to."

"Really? When? Before or after the doors of our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend?"

"Okay, I deserved that."

"I don't understand how you couldn't find the time to tell me. Unless you really were trying to hide it from me."

"Come on, Prue, you know me better than that."

"Do I?"

"Prue, it was an innocent dinner, that's all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her, is that so horrible?"

"No, no, it's not. But not being honest, not telling me up front is."

"Which I've already apologised for. Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not? What's really bugging you, Prue? Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret."

He leaves.

**

Piper rings the bell of Mark's mother's house.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"If you speak her language she'll trust you."

Mrs. Chao walks outside.

"Can I help you?"

Mark talks in Chinese and Piper repeats him.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"My name's Piper."

"My name's Piper."

"I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you."

"You speak Chinese?"

Piper looks at Mark not understanding a word.

"Berlitz, it's about Mark."

"Berlitz, it's about Mark."

"You know where he is?"

"She asked if you know where I am."

"You-you don't?"

"No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday."

"The police haven't notified her yet?"

"How's that possible... I mean, that he hasn't called yet?"

"I don't know, it's not like him. When did you last see him?"

"Um, well..."

"Piper, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me."

"I can't... er, I can't remember the last time actually but if I see him or hear from him I-I'll let you know."

"Thank you, thank you."

Piper walks down the stairs and Mrs. Chao goes back inside.

"You can't walk away, Piper, you have to tell her. Mum, no."

He runs towards the house and smacks straight into the door.

"What happened?"

"She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm gonna burn in hell."

**

Prue is cleaning the cooking island. Phoebe walks in.

"Man trouble?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. By the way, where were you last night?"

Phoebe also starts cleaning. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Paige walks in and sees her sisters cleaning.

"Okay, I can take Prue cleaning, but Phoebe, you never clean"

"And you'll talk about anything. What's up?"

"Nothing."

Phoebe starts scrubbing the bench. Prue stops her.

"Phoebe."

"Okay, I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over by a pink Cadillac."

"A pink Cadillac?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true, I saw it and I don't know what to do about it."

"Did you warn him?"

"I tried, he thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're gonna die?"

"Where is he now?"

"Hotel Neptune."

"What were you doing there?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so I got a job at the hotel as their lounge psychic. Go ahead, yell at me."

"Phoebe, you have to save him, you can't let him out of your sight."

"Don't worry, I waited until he went to sleep and then I broke a key off in his door to lock him in. He's safe 'til morning." Prue continues cleaning. "Hey, wait, that's it? You're not gonna get mad at me?"

"Yeah, why aren't you yelling at her?"

"You were trying to do something good. And now you're gonna get to do something wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that."

Piper and Mark walk in.

"Hey, guys, you have to see this."

"They found my body."

Piper turns the TV on. A reporter is on.

"Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition..."

"It's finally over."

"Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad."

"That can't be, that's the guy who killed me."

Phoebe has a premonition. _Tony is loading bullets into a gun._

"Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive."

"Of course he's still alive, that's me they found."

"Can you see where he is now?"

"I see a sign. Uh, quick, give me a pen."

"I don't understand why Wong would wanna kill me. I never did anything to him."

"Yeah, but you look a lot like him. Maybe he used you to fake his own death."

Phoebe holds up her palm where she has drawn two Chinese symbols.

"What does that mean?"

"Warhai Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown."

**

Mark and Piper walk into the warehouse.

"I don't know about this, Piper, I think it's too dangerous."

"It's your only chance."

"Piper, listen to me. You don't wanna go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you."

"I can freeze things, remember?"

"But there's three thugs in there."

"Keep talking."

"With guns."

"Even better."

"Can't you at least take Paige with you, she can do that shielding thing."

"No, she is still my baby sister and I'm not putting her in danger on purpose."

"Wait, wait, wait. They've got an amulet on the door, can't go in." Piper unhooks it and drops it on the floor. "Never mind. Scared?"

"Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing." Piper barges in a room and freezes Tony and his gang. "Okay, phew. We gotta hurry."

Piper sets today's paper in Tony's hands, stands back and takes a photo.

"Say cheese."

They unfreeze.

"Run!"

They run outside and Tony and his gang follow. Mark and Piper jump in the car and drive off. But Tony still has the time to write down the car's license plate number.

**

Piper walks out of the police station and over to Mark, who is standing beside her car.

"Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's inner office mail."

"My after life's in the hands of a cop named Andy."

"He's an Inspector and he's very good, Mark. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do."

"Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have anyway of identifying the body is mine."

"I put your name in with the picture. Andy will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I made you a promise didn't I?" She opens the car door for Mark. Andy sees Piper and walks towards her. "As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you."

Andy doesn't see Mark, so he assumes Piper is talking to herself. "Talking to yourself, huh?"

Piper quickly closes the car door.

"Andy, hi. Yeah, um, it's an old habit, I do it all the time."

"My mum used to call it interesting conversations with an interesting person."

"Yeah? Interesting."

"Very." Mark interferes.

"Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, you know, just passing by."

"Prue told you what's going on?"

"No. Well, yeah, I mean, sort of. Kind of screwed up, huh?"

"Any idea what I should do?"

"Oh, that Andy."

"Yeah... I mean, yeah, um, hmm, just give her some space, let her work it through."

"Yeah, okay." He hugs her. "Thanks. Take care."

"You too." He walks away. Piper turns to Mark. "What?"

"You're a really sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I wanna take you somewhere. Something I wanna do for you."

**

Phoebe's waiting for Mr. Corey. He comes out of his room alone.

"Oh, Mr. Corey."

"Stay away."

"Please, you have got to believe me."

"You locked me in my room didn't you?

"Just for your protection."

"What do you want? Money? Is that what this is? A shake down?"

"No, I am trying to save your life for God's sake, listen to me."

"You're crazy."

"If you walk out that door, you're a dead man."

(To the doorman) "Call security."

"Mr. Corey, don't do it!" He walks outside and downstairs just like in Phoebe's premonition. "Watch out!" Phoebe chases after him. He drops his briefcase and a car heads straight for him. "Mr. Corey!" Phoebe runs on the road and pushes him out of the way. The car beeps his horn and drives past them. "That'll be $20. Tip not included."

**

Mark is taking Piper to his home.

"This is your place? It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Piper picks up a book.

"Camus. I'm impressed."

"I wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course I can say that about almost everything, I guess."

Piper reads from the book "I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where one is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart."

"I like that part."

"Me too."

"Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out. I want you to reach for something." He points to a small box sitting on top of a bookshelf. Piper reaches up and takes it off the shelf. "Open it."

They sit down on the couch and she opens it. It's packed with letters.

"What are they?"

"My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours."

"But they belong in your family."

"I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favour, use them for your sisters surprise birthday party."

"Prue doesn't want a party."

"Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted."

**

Prue's flicking through channels on the TV. Phoebe walks in.

"Prue, what are you doing?"

"Just flicking through channels."

"You don't flick, you never flick."

"Well, I flick now. Are you okay? You look..."

"Awful? I know. I feel fine."

"Did you warn that guy?"

"I did better than that. I saved that guy. And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference. Can you believe it's me saying this?"

"What more can I say? It's been a week full of surprises."

"Yeah, speaking of surprises; what are you gonna do about Andy?"

"I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point?"

"We're the Charmed Ones, Prue, not the Doomed Ones. We have lives just like everyone else. Call him, go see him, do something. Give to get, that's the secret of life, not our powers."

**

Piper and Mark walk in the foyer.

"You okay?"

"I was just thinking, walking under the stars, what's really up there, what's waiting for me."

"I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there."

"I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Piper."

She holds her hand near his face.

"Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin, that my touch gives you comfort."

"No..."

"Just close your eyes."

They move their lips together as close as they can so it's like they're kissing without touching. They pull apart.

"Where were you my whole life?" Suddenly, the front door flies open and two of Tony's men run in. They grab Piper and carry her outside. "No! Piper! Somebody help!"

Prue, Phoebe and Paige run down the stairs.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"They took her. Wong's men took Piper."

"Do you know where they took her?" He shakes his head. "I'm calling 911."

"No, do it from the car, let's go. We've got to find her."

"Even if it takes all night."

**

Tony, his gang and Piper are in the warehouse. Tony tied Piper to a chair.

"The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost."

"These ropes are really tight, if you could just untie my hands. Why did you kill Mark?"

"I needed his identity." He grabs her hair. "Who else knows I'm alive? I had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life and you screwed it all up."

**

At the police station Andy sits down at his desk. Someone puts an envelope on his desk. He opens the envelope and pulls out the photo of Tony Wong.

**

The others have arrived at the warehouse.

"Quick, they have her upstairs." A men comes out with a gun. "Look out!"

Prue uses her power and the guy lands into a pile of boxes.

**

Back upstairs

"I'll take her. You shoot anyone that comes through that door."

He unties Piper's hands, just when the others come in. Prue uses her power on the men. Tony shoots at Prue, but Paige stands in front off her with her shield. The bullet falls to the ground.

"Alright, that's it."

Piper freezes everyone.

"Thanks, sis." Prue says to Paige.

"Anytime."

Phoebe unties Piper.

"How long does this last again?"

"Not very."

Tony unfreezes, seeing that everybody moved.

"Who are you people?"

Prue uses her power again and Tony falls down the stairs. He runs outside just when the police pulls up.

"Police! Freeze!"

Tony fires his gun and Andy shoots him. The girls and Mark walk out onto the balcony.

"I've never seen anybody killed before."

"Jeremy."

"Javna."

"The neighbours."

"I mean human."

"Come on, let's get out of here before Andy sees us."

Tony's spirit floats out of his body. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Mark run down an alley and Tony follows.

"Wong."

"But you're dead."

"Yeah, so are you."

Yama appears on his horse.

"Mark, I think you should get outta here."

Mark grabs Tony. "Make a wish, you bastard." He pushes Tony into Yama's spear. The spear sucks him up. Yama moves closer to Mark. Piper stands in front of Mark, followed by the others.

"No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you."

Yama hesitates, but does disappear.

**

The next day is Mark's funeral. Mark is there watching. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing near by.

"We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey."

Mark starts talking to mother, although she can't hear him. "All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right." He walks over to Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Take it from me, Prue, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious."

"I won't."

Mark continues to Piper "I wished..."

"I know, me too."

He holds his hand close to her face.

"I'm gonna miss you, Piper."

A man appears in the distance.

"Who's that man?"

"My dad. I guess this really is goodbye."

Mark walks over to his dad and they disappear.

"Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy."

"It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock."

"Yeah."

**

Back home, Prue thinks about the party.

"You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right."

"Well, Prue, I'm glad you said that 'cause..."

They walk in the living room and there stands a room full of people. Everyone yells "Surprise!"

"Did I getcha? I gotcha."

"Yeah, you got me."

"Yeah."

"And an actual present too. It's paid for." She hands Prue a present. "I hope you like it."

"I'm speechless."

They hug. Prue sees Andy standing across the room. She smiles at him and he smiles back.


	5. Dream's sorcerer

Thanks for the wonderfull reviews.

**

Phoebe enters Quake for a dinner with her sisters. Three guys walk up to her.

"Are your parents terrorists? 'Cos baby you're the bomb."

"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"When you fell from Heaven. Did it hurt. 'Cos I know an angel when I see one."

"Hmm. I'm no angel. I'm a witch. But don't tell my sisters I told you." She walks over to Prue, Piper and Paige who are sitting at a table. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are still here. What are you staring at?"

"They have been going at if for almost an hour."

They mean couple that is making out.

"Hello! Oh, I can't even look."

"I know. I hate being single."

"you guys have got to be kidding me I love my new born freedom, Glenn drove me mad. I've decided to wait till mister perfect shows up."

"Waitress coming through. Special delivery."

"Hey Skye.".

"Hi."

She places a glass of wine in front of Prue.

"Um, I think there's been some kind of a mistake. I didn't order this."

"I know. You have a secret admirer. He ordered it for you."

She points out a guy.

"Who's that?"

"I have no idea. I'm just following the bartender's orders. And, apparently he's been eyeing Prue all night."

"Skye, can you do me a favour? Um, tell him thank you and I'm very flattered. But I'm kind seeing someone else."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"This is a nice change of an attitude."

"I'll say. Does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?"

"Lately I've been thinking about a lot of things."

**

Skye walks up to the guy.

"She didn't want the drink?"

"I'm sorry, no. She's flattered, she's just seeing someone else."

"Sure she is. How about you? Maybe you'd like to have a drink with me."

He comes behind the table and Skye sees he's in a wheelchair.

"Oh, um, that's really sweet of you but I'm not allowed to date the customers."

**

_Later on, Skye is sleeping in her bed, when suddenly the guy form the café wakes her up._

"_Hello, Skye."_

"_What the ...?"_

"_Shh..." He covers her mouth. "You in __my__ world now, Skye." Her room changes. It's all red and there are clouds in the sky. They are standing on top of a building roof and Skye is now wearing an evening dress. "You look beautiful in that dress. I knew you would."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_It's your dream, but it's my fantasy."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Hehehe. You're dreaming. I'm visiting."_

"_You're in my dream."_

"_But I can make it mine."_

"_You can walk."_

"_In dreams I can do anything. I can dance in your dreams, I can alter your dreams and I can kill you in your dreams."_

"_No, please."_

"_Did you know that if you die in your dreams, you die in real life."_

_He takes her to the edge of the roof. He makes her look down and she can see that it's a long way down to the bottom._

"_Please don't hurt me!" They say together._

"_Hehehe. Now Skye, you rejected me and now you gotta pay."_

"_Please, don't do anything!" They once again say together._

"_Sweet dreams." With that he pushes her off the edge, letting her fall to death._

**

Morris and Any are in Skye's apartment. She's lying on her bed in an awkward position, dead.

"What do we got here? Here name is Skye Russell, early twenty's, waitress at Quake."

"Every bone in her body's been crushed."

"The coroner said it's as if she's fallen of a twenty story building."

"But we're in a closed apartment, on the ground floor and the body hasn't been moved."

**

Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Prue and Paige are sitting.

"Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper."

"Piper, here's the problem. You didn't read the fine print. See. It says right here. $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon."

"Yeah. Well it's worked. She's the most desire female in America. What every man wants."

"That woman? Of course men want her. Men are not different from women. We all want what we can't have. Which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man."

Phoebe walks in, while eating Froot Loops.

"Tons of fun, lots of heats and no strings attached. That's what I want."

"I want adventure."

"I know this may not sound very P.C., but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candle lights. I love love. I'd take what Prue has in a flat second."

"Hmm, but then you'd have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal now, is it?"

**

Morris and Andy are sitting at their desks.

"Did you see the coroner's report?"

"Mmm hmm. Skye Russell died of massive internal haemorrhaging. Her body literally imploded upon itself."

"Ever seen anything like it before?"

"On jumpers. Their bodies were usually found on side walks."

"There aren't any signs of external damage consistent with any type of fall. In fact there's not a scratch on her."

"Yeah, well, maybe we were wrong. Maybe the body was moved."

"From where? How? The front door was locked and bolted, each window had bars on it, none of which had been tampered with in any way. Nobody but she was in that apartment last night. It's not a suicide, Morris. And it's sure not death by natural causes which leaves only one thing..."

"Murder. I hate it when we say that."

**

Piper is serving the people in Quake, she hands a guy his meal.

"Here you go, Mr. Manford. The chicken with rice and vegetables. Just the way you like it. Chicken well done, light oil on the vegetables and rice steamed dry."

"Thanks."

"Bon Appetite."

Paige walks up to her.

"Hey, why are you doing that?"

"Skye didn't show up for her shift day. So we're short-handed."

"Ooh."

"So, what's up?"

"Phoebe found this spell. 'How to attract a lover'."

"No, Paige. Forget it. We're not casting any spells."

"Come on. There must be more to our powers than warlock wasting. I'm ready to have some fun with our magic."

"No. No personal gain, remember?"

"How is it personal gain, if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person."

"Could you pass me that colander, please?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm not talking about marriage here. We have our thirties to freak out about that. This spell is about having good time."

"I admit it's tempting. The dating scene can be a little frustrating. But bringing men into our life through a spell... correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little bit desperate."

"No. How is asking for what you want being desperate? I say it's not. I say it's empowering. Besides, the Book of Shadows says we could reverse this spell at any time."

**

Back home Piper is cutting up some vegetables, while Paige is putting it in a bag. Prue walks in.

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige?"

"Prue. You're home. I thought you had a date with Andy."

"Uh, no. He had to cancel. What are you guys doing?"

"Hmm..."

Phoebe comes in from the other room "Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper." She walks in the kitchen and sees Prue. "Ooh. Did I say spell? I... I meant recipe. We are so busted, aren't we?"

"I would say yes. What spell are you casting?"

"I realized today that Phoebe may have stumbled onto something. Something that actually makes sense."

"Now I'm worried."

"All the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think that this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them. I mean, why else would it say we can reverse it at any time? All I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly."

"I can translate."

**

"You have got to be kidding."

"We were hoping you would join us."

"No. I have got enough complications in my life. You three are on your own."

"You know where to find us."

"Be careful what you wish for."

**

Paige, Phoebe and Piper have everything set up on the table in the attic to do the spell.

"Okay. You want to go first?"

"No. You go first."

"Okay."

Phoebe snatches the piece of paper off Piper.

"Hey. That's not fair."

"You want a man who is single, smart, endowed?"

"Employed."

"Oh, sorry, employed. A man who loves sleeping in on Sunday, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks. A man who loves love as much as you do. Wow. You're a romantic."

"Yep. Paige's turn. You want adventure, someone who is not afraid to let things go. He has to be open to try new things and be friendly to animals. Someone you can tell everything to and will let you study when you have to."

"What was that last?"

"Well, Glenn always wants to have fun and sometimes, studying is a must."

"Oh is that the reason of the recent break-up?"

She sticks her tongue out to Piper. "Let's see what Phoebe wants. You want the sexy, silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning. A man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets."

"He's about hunger and lust and danger and even know you know all this, even know you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away. And he recycles."

"He recycles?"

"Yeah. And I think it goes without saying we all want a man who is well... employed."

"You're seriously twisted. This is the spell we have to say?"

"Yeah. We're lucky. If we were men looking for women the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for day."

"Eww."

"Maybe we can say this."

"Okay."

They all start saying the spell "I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be. I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be."

"You think it worked?"

"I don't know. The big spells usually require all four of us."

The phone rings.

"Ooh." "Ooh." "Ooh."

They run downstairs to the foyer. But Prue already picked up.

"Is it for me? Is it for me?"

"This is Prue. Who's this? … Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The guy from Quake answers "Yeah. We met at Quake. Well, we didn't actually meet. I sent you a glass of Chardonnay and you sent it back. Still, you know, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime."

"Uh, oh, look, as I told the waitress I'm just not available. How did you get my number, my name?" He hangs up. "Hello?"

"Who was it?"

"That guy from Quake who sent me a drink."

"What did he want?"

"He asked me out."

Phoebe walks over to the door and puts on her coat.

"Um, hello. Missy May where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quake see if my spell worked. Want to join me?"

Paige takes her coat, ready to leave.

"Pass."

"No. Thanks. I'm gonna take a bath."

**

Prue's lying in the bath. She is so tired that when she closes her eyes, she falls asleep. The guy from the Quake is in her dream.

"_Hello Prue."_

"_Who the hell..."_

"_Am I and how did I get in? Hmm?"_

"_I don't care just get..."_

"_Out of the bathroom?"_

_They scream together__ "Piper, help me!"_

"_Scream all you want. No one can help you."_

"_How did you know..."_

"_What you are thinking and know what you're going to say?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm in your conscious. I know your every thought and desire."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm the man of your dreams."_

"_You're not real. You don't exist."_

"_That's what your mother used to say, isn't it? Every night, before you went to sleep?"_

"_You're not real. You don't exist."_

"_As she tucked you in? She'd say if you saw any monsters to tell yourself they weren't real."_

"_You're not real. You don't exist."_

"_They didn't exist?"_

"_I can't move. Why can't I move?"_

"_Ha ha ha. Because I'm going to love you to death."_

_He__ gets a sponge and rubs it on her back so hard it makes her bleed. He pushes her head under the water._ Piper knocks the door and Prue wakes up.

"Prue, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You were yelling."

"Yeah. I had a... I had a really bad thing."

"A thing?"

"Yeah. Uh, I'm okay now. I promise. Just go back to bed." Piper leaves and Prue gets out of the bath. "Ow." She looks in the mirror and sees scratch marks on her back from the sponge. "Oh, my God."

**

In the Kitchen, Prue and Piper are there.

"Do you remember what mom used to say about nightmares?"

"She said if we saw any monsters to tell them to go away that they didn't exist. Always worked, too."

"Yeah, well, not this time. He knew about mom. He knew what she told us and how did he know that? And what about the marks on my back. Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared. I don't know how and I don't know why but they were definitely there."

"How many hours did you work this week? 60, 70? And now what are doing today, on a Saturday, no less?"

"Yeah, well, the auctions starts on Monday and the shipment arrives three days late. And you're changing the subject. You don't believe me."

"No. I believe you think you saw marks on your back. But I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee and we're talking about a nightmare you had while you asleep in the tub. So isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?"

"No. He was in my dream and it was real."

"So why didn't you use your powers to help you out? You know, move him away."

"I don't know."

Paige enters, clearly in the need for a coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead. How went your night out?"

"I went and the only one coming up to me was Glenn. I took him back."

"I taught you hated how he never gave you time to study."

"Well, he was just different last night, just perfect."

"I think you weren't ready yet for the dating scene again."

"I guess not, wow."

A handsome guy enters wearing no shirt.

"Morning."

"Uh, excuse me but who are you?"

"Who cares?"

He gets a bottle of milk out of the fridge and drinks it all. Phoebe comes in.

"Hans, I found your t..." She sees her sisters. "shirt."

"Was it in the hammock or..."

"It doesn't matter."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"I got to run."

"Okay."

They kiss.

"I'll meet you later for lunch."

"Okay."

"Oops. I almost forgot."

Hans puts the empty bottle in the recycling bin. He leaves.

"Don't worry. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex."

"Eww."

**

At Quake, it's time for Phoebe to try to convince Piper about the spell.

"I'm telling you, Piper. The spell worked."

"Shh. A little louder, Phoebes. I don't think Oakland heard."

"Well, it did. Get this. Hans doesn't go to bars. He's never been to Quake but last night he's on his away back from his acting classes. When... BAM! Flat tire on his motorcycle right across the street from Quake. So he comes in to use the pay phone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies' room."

"Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house. That's not a spell working, that's hormones."

"No, that's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool. And he likes me too. And it also worked for Paige, I think. Apparently Glenn is the perfect guy for her."

Phoebe sees Hans, she runs over to him, they hug and he spins her around. Piper takes a plate of food over to a man sitting at a table.

"Mr. Manford, here you go. Chicken, rice and veggies. Just the way you like it."

"Thank you. And please call me Jack. Has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are?"

Piper laughs.

"Have you been drinking?"

"A sense of humor. I love that." She turns to leave. "Wait, Piper, don't go. I don't know why but I've got to get to know you. Have dinner with me."

"Can you hang on a second?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Piper walks over to the phone near the bar. A guy stands behind her.

"Prue Halliwell, please. It's her sister, Piper."

"You know, you shouldn't have dinner with that guy.

"Why not?"

"Because you should fly to Paris with me."

"Tell her it's an emergency."

**

"So you're not actually thinking of going out with this Jack guy, are you?"

Rex enters Prue's office carrying a box.

"Have you finished the, uh, Cromwell miniatures yet?"

"Rex..." (to Piper) "Hang on a second." (to Rex) "No, I'm still cataloguing the Rembrandt sketches."

"Oh, well, uh, set them aside. The, uh, letters of Ernest Hemingway are now first on the block."

Delivery guys bring in lots more boxes of stuff.

"I don't believe it. I'm going to be here all night. Piper, let me call you back."

**

Phoebe and Piper are in the foyer, Paige walks in.

"Jack stayed through the entire lunch shift. Talked my ear off, had me laughing at all his stories and somehow convinced me to have coffee with him."

"Hans and I are going dancing at Rave. Paige and Glenn are already coming. You and Jack should come join us too."

"Well, if our dinner date last as long as our coffee break, we wouldn't make it there till closing."

"Maybe we could all meet back at the house later. This has worked out so great, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Phoebe laughs and she and Paige leave with smiles on their faces.

"Great."

**

Morris, Andy and a are in a lab.

"So this is a dream lab? They actually pay people to sleep?"

"If you wait here, I'll tell Mr. Berman that you would like to speak with him."

"Thank you."

"Look, just because Berman dated the first victim..."

"Julie Garikson."

"Doesn't make him a killer."

"But it's a great place to start. It's our only place to start."

"What do you know about this place anyway?"

"It's a privately funded research facility and Julie Garikson worked here too. She and Berman teamed together on some kind of experimental project."

Berman arrives in his wheelchair. It's the same guy form the dreams.

"Hello, Inspectors, how may I help you?"

"You Whitaker Berman?"

"Yes. What's this about?"

"We're conducting an investigation and would like to ask you a few questions."

"Regarding?"

"Do you know this woman?"

Andy hands him a photograph.

"That's Julie Derikson. She was my girlfriend. I was heartbroken when she... Forgive me, it's just very hard. I still miss her."

"Another woman died just like her the other night. A waitress. Crushed to death in her sleep."

"Oh, you're kidding?"

"No."

"That's-that's awful."

"Mr. Berman, can you tell us your whereabouts night before last."

"I was here in the lab asleep. I left in the morning."

"Any witnesses who can confirm that?"

"A nights worth of day, two scientists and a lab technician. Shall I have them paged?"

"No, that's okay Mr. Berman. Sorry we disturbed you. Thank you for your time."

**

Piper's having dinner with Jack.

"What else can I tell you? Um, when I get stressed, I get hives... in very strange places. Which is nothing compared to what happens when I panic, believe me."

"Your honesty is so refreshing."

"Ah, well, it helps keep my ulcer under control"

"It's the nineties. I mean, is there anyone who doesn't have one?"

"Would you like to see my tattoo?"

"Would you like to see mine?"

"Uh, is there nothing I can say to turn you off?"

"There really isn't. Which is kind of strange, actually."

"Not really. Jack, you're under a..." Jack kisses Piper. "… Spell."

Piper sees a guy, sitting behind Jack, smiling and giving her the eye, another guy, standing near by, is holding a glass of wine and winks at her. She laughs nervously. She looks behind her and another guy is sitting at a table holding a white rose. "Hey, there." She turns back around to face Jack and lets a freaked laugh out.

**

Lab technicians are helping Mr. Berman into a chair.

"Give me 30 cc's of Vandereen."

"30 cc's? That's twice..."

"I'll be in rem sleep quicker and longer. Set the dream inducement system, the level twelve."

"We haven't got the results back from level eight."

"This is my dream. My experiment. Set the machine and give me the shot."

**

Prue has fallen asleep at her desk. Mr. Berman is in her dreams.

"_Hello Prue. We meet again." Prue wakes up. She grabs a letter opener off her desk. "All that work. All those hours. You fell asleep at your desk."_

"_Someone help!"_

_The walls of the office turn into blue and red clouds._

"_What do you hide from at work? Is it the pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future?"_

_Prue tries to get out of her chair but she's stuck._

"_I don't hide from anything."_

"_You can't move out of the chair, can you?" He spins her around. "Don't you want to know why? Because I don't want you to. You're powerless, Prue."_

"_Go to hell."_

"_I, on the other hand, am the all power-full. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. There's always Piper, Phoebe or any number of young, single women out there. It's an endless pool for the Dream Sorcerer."_

"_No, wait. I'll stay."_

"_It's too late. You're falling asleep."_

"_No. I'm fine. I'm awake."_

"_Shall I sing you a lullaby?"_

"_I don't think so."_

_Prue kicks him and stabs his hand with the letter opener. He yells in pain._

"_Good night, Prue."_

_He grabs the chair and gets ready to push her over the edge._ The phone ring. Prue's back in her office. She wakes up and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

It's Andy. "Hi, you're still at the office."

"Yeah, um, can I call you back?"

She spins around on her chair and faces the wall.

"Sure. I'm at the station house. Everything okay?"

"It is now. Thanks, Andy. Thanks for calling."

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Okay, bye."

She hangs up. Rex touches Prue on her shoulder, she gets a fright, spins back around and nearly stabs Rex with the letter opener.

"Bloody hell."

Prue notices blood on the tip of the letter opener and on her hand.

**

Andy and Morris are in the police station.

"The man is in a wheelchair. He's got no motive and he's got an alibi. So tell me again why you think Berman is our suspect."

"Dream leaping."

"Dream leaping?"

"That's what Berman's researching at the lab. Dream leaping. The ability to project himself into someone else's dreams."

"Into women's dreams and killing them? Now who's dreaming."

"Not just any women. Women who reject him. Just like Julie Derikson did. She broke up with him when they were driving somewhere. He got into an accident. That's why he's paralyzed. It's in the police report. The day after he went back to work at the lab, Julie Derikson died suspiciously. Six months later, two more women died in their sleep. Crushed to death. Coincidence? You tell me."

"Love to. Can't. Let's go."

**

The front door of the manor opens and Paige walks in.

"I'm home!"

She walks down the foyer and notices bunches of flowers everywhere. She sees an open box of chocolates and takes one. She walks in the kitchen. More flowers are in there too. Piper is sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"You're home early."

"Yeah. So are you."

"Where is Glenn?"

"He just freaked me out. He wasn't like usual. He was so perfect that it freaked me out."

"Oh no Paige, you didn't dump him again, did you?"

"No, I ditched him at his place."

Phoebe walks in. "What's with all the flowers. You and Jack fighting already?"

"I wish. The flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned. They're from men I barely know and men I've never met. All the flowers in here are for you. And the ones in the dinner room are for Paige. "

Phoebe sits down.

"Oh, well. I know they're not from Hans."

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone all night. He kept touching me. And practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ditched Hans and left him at the club. So, how was your date?"

"Perfect. Everything was perfect. Even my faults were perfect."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"It wasn't real. Everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me."

"Piper, you don't know that. Maybe he meant every word. Maybe if it wasn't for the spell he would've never had a chance to feel those things. Let alone say them."

"No, Phoebe. Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured. What we did, it's just... it's not right."

"Piper is right, Glenn just wasn't himself tonight, so I …"

"Broke up with him again?"

"No, left him at his apartment. Why does everybody immediately thinks I dumped him?"

Kit jumps on the table.

"Hmm. Ever our poor cat's in hell." Cats outside are trying to get. "Go away horny tom cats."

"Let's reverse the spell."

Phoebe and Paige nod. The phone rings. Paige gets up and answers it.

"Hello?... Prue, where are you?"

"I'm, um, still at the office. Look, I fell asleep and that man from my dream, he tried to kill me again."

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why. All I know is I'm only safe if I stay awake. If I fall asleep, I'm dead."

"Well, stay where you are. We will come pick you up."

"No. I don't want to stay here another minute. Look, I want you to look in the Book of Shadows and see if you can find anything on this guy. He calls himself a dream sorcerer, ok?"

**

Phoebe's looking through the Book Of Shadows.

"Nothing?"

"Nada."

"There's got to be something."

"I'm telling you. There's no Dream Sorcerer stuff anywhere."

"That's impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down."

"Well, maybe he's not a demon. Maybe he's a mortal."

"Then he's got one hell of a power."

"You're not kidding."

"Demon, mortal, there's got to be some way to stop him."

The phone rings.

"It's got to be Prue."

"Wait. What are you going to tell her? That we can't help her? That she can never go to sleep?"

They run downstairs.

**

Prue's in her car driving along. She's got her phone up to her ear.

"Come on, answer the phone."

**

When Paige and Phoebe come down, Piper already answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you, um, find anything?"

"No, we didn't but don't worry. You're not in this alone. We will help you."

"How can you help me when we don't even know what he is?"

"The most important thing right now is for you get home safely."

"Yeah. Ok, um, look. Just keep talking. Don't let me fall asleep."

"She sounds exhausted."

Phoebe takes the phone.

"Okay, Prue. Blast the air conditioning, crank the stereo and roll down the windows."

"Wait, don't crank the stereo. Let her sing the road trip song."

"Did you hear Paige, Prue?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen."

Hans knocks on the door. He sounds angry.

"Phoebe!"

"Hans?"

"Let me in. I have to see you."

"Go away." Hans breaks the door open. "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

**

"Piper? Phoebe?"

**

"You left me. How could you leave me?"

"Hans, please."

"Ever since I met you I can't do anything. Eat, drink, sleep. All I can do is think about you."

**

Prue's nearly asleep.

"Paige?"

_The Dream__ Sorcerer appears in her dream._

"_Time is now, Prue. We're almost there."_

Prue awakes from the honking of another car.

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe, where are you?"

**

Piper, Paige and Phoebe stand on the stairs.

"What have you done to me?"

Hans picks up a vase of flowers and throws it at them. Paige uses her shield and the vase drops on the floor, Piper freezes him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Phoebe remembers Prue. "Prue."

They run back over to the phone.

**

Prue's falling asleep again. She drops the phone.

**

"Prue! Prue! She's not there."

**

_The Dream S__orcerer appears._

"_Say good night, Prue."_

_She is__ heading for a pole. He starts laughing._

**

"She's not answering."

**

Prue has ran into the pole. The front of her car is totally smashed. Prue has her head resting on the steering wheel.

"I can't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep."

**

Prue's on a stretcher entering the hospital. The doctor's are pushing her down the corridor. A nurse runs up to her.

"Trauma one. What have you got?"

"I've got a 27 year old female. One-on-one. Car versus utility pole. Bp 80 over 40. Pulse 110. Semi-conscious at the scene."

"Pupils are responsive. Miss Halliwell, hang in there."

"Must stay awake, must stay awake."

The doctor runs into a room and gives orders to a male nurse. They push Prue in the room.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3."

They lift her on the bed and hook her up to the machines.

"Rasps are down to thirty-five. Pulse-ox is falling."

"How can that be? Give me five hundred mics of dopamine, and get ready to intubate. Stay with us, Miss Halliwell. Damn, she's unconscious."

_The room turns into her dream__. She's still lying on the bed._

"_How did I get here? I'm not..."_

"_Asleep? Actually you're unconscious. You fell asleep at the wheel. Hit a pole. Terrible terrible thing. Speaking of pain, you really hurt me last night."_

_He is talking about his hand, where she put the letter opener trough. __Prue tries to call from her mobile._

"_And not just my feelings."_

"_Suffer."_

_Prue starts __dialling her phone._

"_We're definitely out of range." He picks up a glass of wine. "A little wine with your death?"_

**

Andy and Morris are in the dream lab talking to one of the technicians.

"Mr. Berman insists that he's not to be disturbed during his experiments."

"I don't care. We want to talk to him. Just wake him up."

"It's not gonna be easy. He's highly sedated."

"Just get to work."

The technician walks in to the room where Berman is sleeping.

"I hope you're right about this."

"I know I am. Question now is, if Berman is gonna kill again. But who?"

**

_Prue's wearing a r__eally nice black evening dress._

"_Do you like the dress?"_

"_I've worn better."_

"_Hmm, yeah."_

_The Dream Sorcerer picks Prue up from the bed._

**

Paige, Piper and Phoebe walk up to reception.

"Excuse me."

"May I help you?"

"You called us a little while ago. Ah, our sister is here. Prue Halliwell."

He looks at some files.

"Oh, your sister's still in trauma one."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, if you go down to the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you."

"Okay, thank you."

They pretend to walk to the waiting room but when no one is looking they run down to trauma one.

**

Andy is losing his patience and starts knocking on the glass of the lab. "Mr. Berman! Mr. Berman, wake up!" (To the technician) "I don't care what it takes, just wake him up." Andy continues to bang on the glass. "Mr. Berman, wake up!"

**

_Prue hears Andy._

"_Wake up, Mr. Berman!"_

"_Andy?"_

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige are also being heard._

"_We're here, Prue, right beside you."_

"_Can you hear us?"_

"_Prue?"_

"_Piper. Phoebe. Paige."_

"_Prue?"_

"_They can't help you. You're mine, now."_

**

Back on in the hospital.

"I'm scared."

"I know. Me too."

"We just can't give up like that, she wouldn't give up on us either."

"What do we do?"

"We don't let her give up."

"Prue, listen to me. You've got to fight with this guy."

"Don't leave us."

"You can do it."

"We need you."

"Use your power, Prue."

"Come back to us."

**

_The sisters are being heard in the dream._

"_Use your power."_

"_You can do it, Prue."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_You're powerless."_

"_Prue, you can do it. Use your power against him. Prue?"_

_The Dream Sorcerer carries her over to the edge of the building._

"_Shall I say good night, hmm?"_

_Suddenly Prue finds her strength hearing her sister._

"_No, let me. Good night."_

_She uses her power and he flies over the edge of the building._

**

In the Dream Lab, Mr. Berman is yelling in his sleep. He doesn't stop screaming until he died.

"I don't believe it. He's dead."

**

Prue wakes up.

"Prue?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What about the..."

"He's gone."

Paige can't hold herself anymore and starts hugging her sister, not believing they almost lost her. Her other sisters quickly follow her example.

**

The next morning Paige, Piper and Phoebe are putting the flowers they got from the man, to good use. They are carrying them into Prue's room.

"Knock, knock."

"Please, tell me you guys are here to pick me up."

"Hi. No, Dr. Black said one more day. Just to be sure."

"Yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest."

Phoebe realizes what she just said and covers her mouth.

"Phoebe, it's okay. Thanks for the flowers."

"Yeah."

The three youngest sisters start laughing.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, long story, not very interesting."

"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?"

"Mmm hmm. But don't worry."

"We reversed the spell last night."

"Piper called Jack."

"The guy that you had dinner with?"

"And he didn't remember anything. And Phoebe called Hans..."

"And he didn't remember anything."

"Glenn also didn't remember anything anymore. So, don't worry. Everything is back to normal."

"Good."

Andy walks in carrying a red rose and some take-away.

"Afternoon, ladies. Surprise."

"Yes. It is."

Prue looks at Phoebe.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't tell him."

Prue then looks at Piper.

"Guilty. Come on, let's go."

"Okay, bye."

"Um, we'll see you later tonight."

"After we raid your closet."

"Brought your favourite."

He hands Prue the take-away bag and she looks in it.

"Oh, cheeseburgers and fries."

"Glad to see every bone in your body's not broken."

"What?"

"The car accident. Never mind."


	6. Wedding from hell

Sorry for the late update, but my pc crashed, so it had to be fixed and that took really long.

Again thanks to my reviewers.

Everything belongs to the rightful owners.

In the garden of an expensive looking house a girl is waiting for someone. A guy with roses in his hands comes up to her.

"Mrs. Allison Spencer, I presume."

She takes the rose off of him and smells it.

"You mean, Mrs. Allison Michaels-Spencer, don't you?"

"You wanna be alone?"

"No."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, Elliot, I am definitely not getting cold feet. I love you, you know that."

"But..."

"I don't know, it's just so overwhelming. I mean, after all these years of dreaming about us getting married, I just, I don't want anything bad to happen, that's all."

"I've got an idea. Let's elope."

"Yeah, right, like your mum would really allow that."

They kiss, but they get interrupted by an woman.

"Elliot?"

"Speak of the devil."

"Hi, mum."

"I have been looking all over for you. Did you get the marriage certificate yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you have to. The wedding won't be legal without it."

"We're going to City Hall tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner."

"But why not go today?"

"Mum, relax will you. Why are you so bent about this?"

Allison sees a blond girl standing near by.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, no."

"Who is it?"

"Someone I haven't seen for a long time." Grace walks over to the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"What's the matter? Forget about our little pact?"

"No, Jade, but I was hoping that you did. My God, you haven't aged in twenty years."

"You could've asked for eternal youth, Grace, instead of choosing wealth, power, all this. You've had a good life, haven't you?"

Another young girl walks up to them.

"Where to?"

"Oh, have the butler show you to our rooms. Tell him Mrs. Spencer was expecting us."

"You can't just move in here. People will be suspicious. What will I say?"

"Say the truth. Say your son's had a change of heart. That was our deal remember? Don't worry, Elliot won't even know what you did until it's over."

Jade flicks her hand and Elliot collapses on the ground.

"Elliot! Elliot!" Allison starts screaming and knees down next to him. "Help me! No!"

One week later at the Manor. Prue knocks on the bathroom door.

"Piper, are you still in there?"

Piper is holding up a pregnancy test.

"Can't you use the bathroom downstairs?"

"No, Paige is in there."

"I'm almost done."

"Define almost."

"Just give me another minute... or two."

"You're positive?"

Piper whispers to herself. "I hope not."

"Piper, I cannot be late today."

"I know the feeling."

"My first biannual auction starts tomorrow and I want to do a good job."

"Yes, I know."

"So, can you hurry?"

"Just kick Paige out off the bathroom downstairs."

"All my stuff is up here."

"Well, borrow mine. It's all down there."

"But then... never mind."

Prue leaves and Phoebe walks up to the bathroom. She knocks on the door.

"Piper?"

"I'll be right out."

"Is there any hot water left?"

Piper throws the pregnancy test box in the bin and opens the door.

"What?"

"Am I in for a cold shower? Yes or no?"

"At certain times in our life, a cold shower is probably a good thing."

"Not three mornings in a row, it isn't."

Piper leaves and Phoebe walks in the bathroom. She starts brushing her teeth and notices the box in the bin. She picks it up and has a premonition of a demon being born.

Piper is in kitchen cooking some food, while Paige is tasting everything. Right when Prue walks in the phone rings, but Piper is the one who answers before the others get the chance.

"Hello?... Okay, thanks. Bye."

"The four of us definitely need to figure out some kind of a morning schedule."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"In the upstairs or downstairs bathroom?"

"Maybe Phoebe can help me cater the Elliot Spencer wedding tomorrow."

"Hey, what about me. I would also like to help."

"Don't you have school to worry about?"

"Well, a student can always use some extra cash."

"That's good enough for me, you're hired."

"Shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you first?"

"That would be Chef Moore."

"Ah."

"Who is on his way to France and since technically the contract is with Quake, he is off hook and I'm on the line. Now I have to tell one of the most richest families in the city that the chef they hired can't do their wedding. They're stuck with me and I hope they go for it."

"Bright side? Who else can they hire in twenty-four hours? Piper, it's not the end of the world."

Phoebe walks in.

"What's not the end of the world?"

"Piper's problem."

"Oh, you know too?"

"She just told me."

"How do you know?" is what Piper would like to know.

"Oh, I..."

"Piper can definitely handle this. Frankly, I don't even think anyone will notice."

"I thought maybe you could help me."

"Me? What can I do?"

"Pick up some supplies. Tie some bows. Offer moral support if I panic and freeze anything and Paige isn't in the neighbourhood. Ten bucks an hour."

"Ooh, I'd take it. Good luck with the wedding."

Prue leaves her sisters after the good advice.

"So, will you do it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Here's a list of supplies I need, take Paige with you. I'll go to the Spencer Estate and you can meet me there at 1:00."

"You guys were really just talking about a wedding?

"Yeah, what did you think we were talking about?"

"Jeremy and his aftermath. You know, you slept with him."

"Don't ever mention that warlock's name again. It is over. He's in demon hell. End of story. Wedding yes, warlocks no. Am I clear? Good, because there is nothing in me that wants anything to do with Jeremy ever again."

Piper walks out of the room and Phoebe picks up an hor's d'ouevres.

"I shouldn't eat one of those."

"Like she would know."

Right when Phoebe wants to take a bite, Piper yells from the other room. "Don't touch those." Phoebe puts it back.

"Told you." Paige replies before leaving too.

Piper drives in the driveway of the Spencer's and stops beside an intercom.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh, my name is Piper Halliwell, I'm the caterer."

"I have a Chef Moore listed as the caterer."

"Yeah, there has been a change."

"Sorry ma'am."

"I've got ice sculptures melting over wedding cake. I've got to get in now."

"Someone will be with you in a moment."

The gates open and two security guards walk down the driveway. A priest appears at Piper's window.

"Please, I have to get in into the compound. This is a matter of utmost importance. I must get in."

The security guards grab the priest.

"Father Trask. We've been expecting you."

"Hey, easy on the padre, buddy."

"Go right ahead in, ma'am."

"She is the bearer of the demon child. Beware Hecate."

"Hecate? Okay."

Allison once again finds herself outside the Spencer's house and once again Grace is the one to come up to her.

"You have to stop calling here, Allison. Do you understand?"

"Do I understand? Are you kidding me? What the hell's going on? Why won't Elliot return any of my calls?"

"I can't explain right now."

"You better damn well explain because I am not leaving here until you do. I have called the police, the sheriff, nobody will listen to me, nobody believes me."

"I know how hard this must be..."

"Who is this Jade?"

"She's an old acquaintance of the family."

"I don't believe that. Elliot would've told me about her."

"There are many things about our family that you will never understand."

"Then let Elliot explain it to me. If he's gonna marry somebody else, I wanna hear it from him."

"It's over Allison, that is all you need to know. Elliot doesn't love you anymore."

"How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry. He's going to marry Jade D'Mon. Please don't ever call here again."

With that Grace leaves Allison once again alone.

Piper is in the kitchen of the Spencer's and is giving her orders out.

"Keep that at a simmer, not a boil."

Piper walks over to the table and buries her face in her hands. Paige walks in carrying two bags of groceries.

"Hey, sis."

"Finally. Did you get everything?"

"Most of it."

"Paige, I expected you over an hour ago. Where have you been? And where is Phoebe?"

"I had to do everything alone while madam went to see Prue."

"At the Auction House? That's all the way down... what is she doing there?"

"Adding more bricks to the wall between them."

The butler walks in.

"Mrs. Spencer and Miss D'Mon will see you now."

"Miss D'Mon?"

"The bride... Jade D'Mon."

"But I thought the bride's name was Allison..."

"Does not like to be kept waiting."

"Okay."

Prue and Hannah are in Rex's office looking at some items. Prue is doing her best to value them right.

"It's a Lassa warrior fertility goddess. Very rare and very powerful. The tribe believed that its mere presence would help a woman conceive."

"Hmm. You take it. My biological clock's not the one that's ticking."

Rex walks in.

"Prue, your, um, sister's here to see you. She's waiting in your office."

"Which sister?"

"The one who upon seeing your office, said, 'Damn, I should go back to college.'"

"Phoebe. Well, for once her timing's good. The fertility icon has been catalogued."

"I'm sorry. It's, uh, no longer available." Prue leaves. "Hannah. That was very careless of you. You should know for whom we acquired this."

"Look, her sister's catering the wedding. Prue won't even be there."

Jade is trying on the wedding dress while a dress maker adjusts the last things. In the meanwhile Grace is trying to sweet-talk.

"Oh, my son is very lucky. You're going to be a beautiful bride, Jade."

"Thank you, Grace."

The butler, Piper and Paige walk in the room.

"Miss Piper Halliwell."

"And her sister chopped liver."

"Mrs. Spencer, it's so nice of you to see me." (to Jade) "Um, wow, your dress, it's beautiful. I'd recognize the style anywhere. It's a Shiro, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"How are things in the kitchen?"

"Um, right on schedule. The lobsters arrive tomorrow morning. The hors d'ouevres are ready, Chef Moore is in France and the puff pastries are baking."

"What?"

"Chef Moore's gone?"

"Yeah. Um, I'll be handling the catering."

"Charles, get me my pill."

"My wedding, it's ruined."

"Oh, my, no, no, I-I would never let that happen. I know you may have made the deal with Chef Moore but I have been involved with every step of the preparation. So if you'll let me, I can guarantee a wedding that your children and grandchildren will talk about for generations."

Paige interferes. "Okay, okay. We don't need to talk about children just yet. Look, you don't know me. Hey, I barely know me." Grace and Jade stare at her. "Okay, I do know my sister and she is the best damn chef you will find. No one, and I do mean, no one puts the love and tender care that Piper puts into her cooking. So, you should not only be grateful that Chef Moore bagged out but you should consider yourselves lucky."

"If there is even the slightest hitch, I will have your head." Jade sees the scared faces of Piper and Paige. "Kidding. Then it's settled."

"Uh, no. Actually there's just one more thing, I need to confirm the party trays for the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight. Um, it looks like no decision has been made yet about the type of deli sandwiches for the bachelor party."

"Whatever you decide is fine."

"I think my son can make any decisions about his own bachelor party."

"Then we'll ask him together."

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the..." Piper pinches Paige's arm. "Ouch."

"Come on."

Piper and Paige walk out of the room. The dress maker continues pinning Jade's dress. Jade moves and the pin sticks straight into her skin, but she doesn't feel a thing. The dressmaker stops and stares at it in shock. Jade looks down at her.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all." She pulls the pin out. "Uh, I-I'm finished."

"Then go."

A security guard is running to another one.

"Hey, Darrin, get over here."

"What's the matter? What happened?"

"The priest, he got away from us."

"What? Check the perimeters. Go." (into his radio) "All sectors code three. Father Trask is on the grounds. Find him."

He leaves, not seeing Father Trask hiding inside a truck. The priest takes his coat off and puts workmen's clothes on. He sticks a knife down his pants and gets out of the truck.

Phoebe's sitting at Prue's desk talking on the phone, when Prue walks in.

"Oh, gotta go." She hangs up. "This place rocks. No wonder you never want to come home."

"Get out of my chair."

Phoebe stands up and picks up a notepad.

"I love too that you found time to scribble a morning shower schedule for we Halliwell sisters. I noticed that I'm last."

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were helping Piper with the wedding."

"I am but I need to talk to you."

"You've got, uh, five minutes. Go."

"Okay, uh, I had a vision this morning and in this vision a thing was being born, so I started to think back, oh, six, eight weeks ago..."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant."

"What?"

"That's why you came back from New York, isn't it?"

"No. But I shouldn't be surprised that you would think that. After all, I am the irresponsible sister, the black sheep who always screws up, the dark cloud over the Halliwell household."

"Phoebe..."

"Okay, I'm not pregnant."

"But then why..."

"Excuse me. I think I still have two more minutes. FYI, you have other sisters who had sex."

"Oh no Paige, I always knew Glenn isn't right for her."

"It's also not Paige and I didn't know you had anything against Glenn."

"I don't have anything against Glenn as long he doesn't get my sister pregnant, but wait a minute that means Piper…"

"Remember Jeremy? The guy who blew up in the attic? The warlock boyfriend? Think about it, Prue. Because it wasn't me in that vision having the demon child, nor Paige, it was Piper and I'm also pretty sure Andy isn't a demon. So, if you won't believe me, you can believe my power."

Allison is sneaking into Elliot's room. He's laying on his bed reading a magazine. She sits down. "Oh, Elliot, what have they done to you." He puts his magazine down and stares blankly at her. "Listen to me, Elliot. You can't go through with this wedding. Jade doesn't love you, she barely even knows you."

Jade, Grace and Kirsten walks in.

"Well, if it isn't Allison."

The spell works a little of on Elliot when he hears her name."Allison?"

"Yes."

"Don't just stand there, call security."

"Of course."

"Don't bother, I was just leaving."

Allison stands up.

"Let me show you the door." Kirsten smiles mockingly.

Suddenly an alarm goes off. Piper and Paige run down to the hallway.

"Is that an alarm? What happened?" They run into the foyer. A workmen walks past them. "Hey, that's the priest."

Kirsten has a hold of Allison's arm and is pulling Allison down the stairs. Jade and Elliot are standing on the second looking over.

"Don't forget, Elliot. Remember what I said. It's not too late!"

"Don't hurt Allison."

Jade pulls Elliot back in his room.

"Get in here."

Paige and Piper see the priest walking up the stairs with a knife in his hand.

In Elliot's room, Jade is staring out the window. Father Trask walks in holding the knife up in front of him. Jade turns around.

"Father Trask."

"I banish thee back to the underworld, Hecate."

"Not today, Trask." Kirsten appears behind him and turns into a demon. She grabs his head and snaps his neck. "Now get rid of him."

Paige and Piper adress a security guard.

"He's after the bride upstairs."

They hear a smash and run outside. The priest is lying on the driveway.

Police have arrived. Paige, Piper and Allison are standing near by. Allison is crying, so Piper hands her a tissue.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No worries. This is all kind of freaky, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"What my sister meant to say was, what is up with you and Elliot?"

"Paige..."

"You love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Then why...?"

"I've gotta go."

Piper can't stand that nice girl to be so miserable.

"This is so sad. We have to do something."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. We're good witches. It's our job, right?"

"We're so lucky."

Paige responds sarcastically and wraps an arm around Piper's shoulder.

"What can I say, we're charmed."

They walk away laughing.

Andy and Morris are questioning Jade.

"How many times do I have to go through this?"

"Until I'm sure I understand. Did you say Trask chased you to the window?"

"Yes, with that big knife. He was saying the most horrific things. Crazy things. He lunged at me. I screamed and I ducked and the next thing I knew, he was dead. It was awful. Can I go now? Have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow."

"Sure."

She walks off.

"Sorry the dead man on your driveway is such an inconvenience."

"Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless."

"Look at that window, Morris. Look where Trask landed. Tell me how anyone could jump that far."

"That's why we get paid medium bucks. To figure it out."

Grace and Kirsten are on the second floor.

"Kirsten, killing a priest is not part of our deal."

"Word of advice. You keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. In twenty-four hours Jade will be pregnant and all of this will be over."

Kirsten turns to leave but Grace grabs her arm.

"If anything happens to my son Elliot."

"You should've thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement. And let me remind you about one more thing, Mrs. Spencer, we're still on the second floor."

She points to the balcony and walks off.

After Phoebe left, Prue calls Rex in her office.

"You wanted to see me, Prue?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know what you wanted me to do with the fertility icon?"

"Uh, sorry?"

"Well, it's the companion piece to the female icon. The one you didn't want catalogued before."

"Oh, right, yeah. Um, yeah, by all means, go ahead and tag this one for the auction. That particular client only wanted the female icon."

"Okay."

"It's a wedding gift, actually. Quite a exquisite one at that, for the Spencer bride."

"Spencer? Really? My sister's catering that wedding."

"Is she? Small world. Is that the sister that I met? Um, Phoebe?"

"No, I have two other sisters, Piper and Paige. Piper is the one catering although Paige and Phoebe will be helping her out."

"I see. And what about you then?"

"Me? I don't do weddings."

"I was just wondering how close you and your sisters were. Anyway, carry on."

Rex walks back in to his office where Hannah already is waiting.

"Well?"

"Fortunately, you're right. Prue won't be in attendance."

"Hmm. Does that mean we can still go?"

"No, no, I'm afraid not, it's too risky. Don't pout, Hannah. I'm sure we can think of something to do. Perhaps we can go to a football match. And watch some players get injured. Huh?"

Prue is squatting on the floor holding the fertility icon. She's peeling a sticky tag off of its penis. Andy walks in and sees what she's doing.

"I'll come back when you're alone."

Prue puts the icon in its box.

"Uh, no." She stands up. "It's, it's okay, I'm finished. Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his... uh... on the, uh..."

"Artefact?"

"Yeah, yes. The artefact. I should know that word, shouldn't I?" She sits down at her desk. "Uh, where is your, um..."

"Artefact? Right here."

He shows her a large envelope that he's holding.

"May I?"

"It's all yours. It's the knife I called you about. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

"Anytime. I'm happy you called. This poingnard is exquisite. 14th century. Italian. Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium."

"My Latin's a little rusty. Uh, 'He shall not...'"

"'I shall not. I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished.' Let me see what else I can find." She searches through some stuff on her computer. "You found this at a crime scene?"

"It was on the victim."

"What was on the suspect? Chain mail and a coat of armour?"

"It belonged to a priest. He was at the Grace Spencer estate."

"Spencer estate? Piper's catering a wedding there tomorrow."

"I know. I saw her and Paige. Don't worry, they're fine."

A picture of Hecate appears on the computer.

"This can't be a coincidence."

"What?"

He leans over the table to have a look but Prue moves the computer so he can't see.

"Um, nothing. I'm just mumbling to myself. Do you mind if I keep this for a while? I would like to show it to Russell in armaments."

"Sure. I checked it out so you could research it."

"Right. I'll call you."

She leaves the room. Andy walks around the desk to have a look at the computer screen.

Phoebe's looking at a picture of Hecate in a book. Piper walks in holding a box of stuff, with some help from Paige.

"I knew I wasn't crazy. Look at these matches. Look at these napkins. They all say 'Allison and Elliot' not 'Jade and Elliot'."

"That explains a lot."

"And look at this. It's Chef Moore's contract for the wedding. Up top it says 'The wedding of Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer'. Allison is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow, not Jade."

"That's probably why she was crying."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Me too. Can you imagine watching the man you love marry somebody else?"

"No. Poor Allison."

"Now we have to help her. We're the only ones that know about this. We're the only ones who can."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Something about the wedding, which remains me, where were you?"

"Yeah, you let me alone to do all the heavy lifting."

"Groceries are heavy lifting, right? Piper, I …"

"What? You're already being mysterious all morning?"

"Okay, I can't hold this in any longer. Your name isn't Piper and that's the good news. You're really Hecate, Queen of the underworld. You're pregnant with a demon child, which means, I'm afraid I have to kill you."

"What?"

"Not to worry. You have plenty of time. I still have to find the jewelled poingnard to kill you with. See?"

She shows Piper and Paige a picture in the book. Prue walks in holding the poingnard.

"Are you talking about this?"

"The odds, Piper. What are the odds?"

"I'm not pregnant. Trust me."

"Well, that's good news."

"Are you kidding? That's great news." She hugs Piper. "You can live. Wait. My vision..."

"Phoebe, what is it that you saw exactly?"

"Well, I-I saw the thing being born."

"Did you see Piper?"

"Yes, I saw her legs."

"Never saw her face?"

"No."

"Hello, bickering sisters. I'm not pregnant but I am in the room. Phoebe, how did you know I took a pregnancy test?"

"I, uh, found the box in the bathroom."

"You're supposed to take the trash out, not dig through it."

"Piper, it's not like that."

"We're making those bathroom schedules now."

"We have bigger problems to deal with. Cliffs notes version. The priest who was killed today, he belonged to a secret order pledged to stop Hecate."

"Beware Hecate. That's what the Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade."

"She's a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding."

"That doesn't sound any different than most of the single women in this city."

"She needs Elliot to impregnate her. That way her child would look normal on the outside but internally and mentally, her child would be pure demon."

"This is huge. A child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer Family?"

"And I don't think it's a coincidence that you're catering the wedding. I think it's one of those things that we can kind of look forward to as protectors of the innocent."

"Well, before we ruin the wedding and my career, let's make sure we're right about Jade."

The sisters went back to the Spencer's. At the moment they are peeking through a window, they see Jade and her bridesmaids sitting on a bed. Jade is opening presents. She holds up some lingerie.

"This should make his assets rise."

They all giggle.

"Looks like a normal bachelorette party to me."

"I don't believe it. They've barely touched my food."

"Piper..."

"Those deli trays took hours."

Kirsten picks up the fertility icon.

"And you know who this is from. They understand how important it is for you to get pregnant right away."

She hands it to Jade.

"Hey, I know that piece, it's from the Auction House."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and a pizza delivery guy walks in.

"Hi. Pizza delivery."

"They ordered Pizza?" The delivery guy gets a small tape player out of the pizza bag and turns it on. He starts dancing. "Oh, okay, now I feel better."

The stripper starts removing his clothes. The sisters can't help but laugh at their stupidity.

"Mmm, he looks good enough to eat."

"Good idea." The women get off the bed and surround the stripper. They all start touching him. "Girls, I'm the bride."

She scratches the stripper on his chest with her long fingernails. He starts bleeding and yells in pain. The sisters immediately stopped laughing.

"Somehow, we have to stop them."

"So, there's only one problem with our plan. We're assuming that Allison is gonna be a willing accomplice."

"She still loves Elliot. You heard what she said."

"And the Book of Shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss."

"It's so romantic. Just like a fairy tale. And once Elliot is out of her spell, Jade's out of luck, no wedding, no honeymoon night."

"No honeymoon, no sex and no sex, no monster child spending alternate weekends with daddy."

"I still say we rely on our Power of Four thing and ix-nay the monster bride and her carnivorous bridesmaids."

"Phoebe, we're supposed to help people, not harm them."

"And that's exactly what we're gonna do. You two will get Elliot, and Paige and I will get Allison, and we'll meet at the front of the gate no later than 2:30. Everybody have their weapons?"

Piper grabs her phone, Prue grabs her phone, Phoebe grabs the poingnard and Paige produces her shield.

"I'll take that." She takes the poingnard off of Phoebe. "Okay, so, it's time to shower, shampoo and go kick some Hecate butt."

Prue leaves the room.

"Did she just say shower?"

"She did, didn't she?"

The other three sister scream at once. "Hot water!" and chase after her.

Andy and Morris are in some church looking around. Morris is on the phone. "Yeah, okay, thanks." He hangs up.

"M.E. report?"

"Mmm hmm. It is now officially a homicide. The priests neck was broken before he went out the window."

"Told you."

"So, what? Are you saying that a little one hundred and twenty pound busting bride tossed him out the window? I don't think so."

"The security tapes from the estate will show who did it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Morris gets a little notebook out of his coat pocket.

"Already had them sent to the station."

"You did, did ya?"

Morris puts his notebook back.

The doorbell of the manor rings. Prue opens the door.

"Allison Michaels?"

"Yes. Prue Halliwell?"

"Thanks for coming. Come in."

"You said it was important." Allison walks in and Prue shows her the napkin. "Where did you get this?"

"This won't take long, I promise."

People are getting everything ready for the wedding. Phoebe and Piper are there. Piper is still ordering people around.

"Oh, I'll need those in the kitchen right away."

"Yes, ma'am."

A woman walks past them holding a tray of food.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not in the sun, get an umbrella."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we trying to stop this wedding?"

"You're right. I just can't help myself."

"Forget the food. Let's go."

"Okay."

Prue, Paige and Allison are still in the manor.

"And everything was fine, right on schedule, until about, uh, six days ago. That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say 'I do', I was out and she was in. End of story."

"Did you talk to Elliot?"

"They wouldn't even let me see him."

"Not a big surprise. That bitch."

"Paige."

"What, I'm just saying what you're thinking."

"It wouldn't make any difference anyway. The Elliot I know, the Elliot I love, isn't there anymore."

"What if I told you Elliot isn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell, so to speak. Allison, Elliot loves you, not Jade."

"If that were true, I would be the one walking down the aisle today."

"You still can be. All you have to do is crash your wedding."

"What?"

"Look, it's not that crazy. The man that you love is marrying somebody else. Don't you want to do everything within your power to stop him?"

"This isn't a fairy tale. Real life doesn't work that away."

"But what if you can get him back? Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life just wondering? In your heart of hearts, you must still love him."

"I do. God, I really do."

"Then let us help you."

"But you don't even know me. Why would you want to help me?"

"Have you ever seen that television show where there's the woman who's an angel and she helps strangers every week?"

"I love that show."

"Don't get too excited, we're nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts."

"Gifts? What kind of gifts?"

"Ones you can't return. Let's just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you'll trust us, we can bring you and Elliot together."

The sister get a nod from Allison and that was all they needed.

Grace is preparing Elliot for the wedding. He is staring into nowhere. "Here we are. Finally. Your big day." She touches his face. "Forgive me, son."

Phoebe and Piper are in the hallway, when Kirsten comes out of a room.

"Stripper-eating bridesmaid ahead."

"Keep walking."

"Okay."

They walk up to Kirsten.

"We need to talk to Mr. Spencer."

"No ones sees the groom before the ceremony."

"Actually that would be the bride. This'll only take a minute."

"What part of no did you not understand?"

"The non-original part?"

Mrs. Spencer comes out of the room.

"Is there a problem?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started."

"Could we talk to you for a sec? It'll... you know, in private?"

"Certainly."

Phoebe, Piper and Grace walk down the hallway.

"Is everything all right?"

"It's about your son."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, he, um, he's not supposed to marry Jade."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I know more than you could possibly imagine."

"We can help him."

"No one can help us. It's too late."

"No, we have a plan. We can stop the wedding."

"Go to the wine cellar. Wait for me there. I'll join you in ten minutes." Kirsten looks over at them. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you."

Phoebe and Piper walk off.

Piper and Phoebe walk in the wine cellar.

"Did you hear that?"

"Not to worry, we still have thirty minutes before the wedding."

Piper and Phoebe walk down the stairs. Two bridesmaids walk in and turn into demons.

"This is bad."

"Really bad. Freeze them."

Piper tries to freeze them.

"I'm trying. It's not working."

"Yes, it is. Look." A fly is frozen in mid-air. "You froze the fly. You have to be closer to the object you're trying to freeze."

"Forget it. Run."

A police officer puts a box of security tapes on Andy and Morris's desk.

"Here you go, Inspector."

Morris picks up a video tape.

"Man, the Spencers sure go through a lot of security."

Morris throws Andy the video tape.

"All those cameras should've picked up something around the time the priest was killed."

Prue, Paige and Allison are standing outside the Spencer's House, waiting for the other two sisters.

"It's 2:40. Could we have missed them?"

"I hope not. Where are they?"

Piper and Phoebe are sneaking around the cellar. Piper's phone rings. She quickly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Piper, where are you?"

"We're down in the wine cellar. Help."

They then see the demons and start running away.

Jade is dressed in her wedding dress. Kirsten hands her a present.

"This is from me. Your something borrowed."

Jade giggles and unwraps the present. It's a book.

"Faust. I love this. I read it the last time I was here. What about my something blue?" Kirsten looks over at Grace, who's crying. "You're right. Nothing's bluer than the heart of a mother giving away her only son." They giggle again.

Andy and Morris are watching the security tapes on the TV.

"It's just two women talking. You can't even hear them."

"What, you don't read lips?" He leans forward. "Something, killing a priest wasn't part of our deal."

"Man, you're good."

Back in the Spencer's house, the wedding has started. Jade is walking down the aisle. She stands next to Elliot and they face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this sacred union as we join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Piper and Phoebe run up the stairs in the wine cellar. The demons follow them.

"Okay, they're really close now. Freeze them."

"Great."

Piper freezes the demons. Prue comes in the wine cellar.

"Piper, Phoebe, duck!" The demons fly into some boxes. "Are you guys okay?"

"Uh, huh. Nice timing."

"Where's Allison?"

"Paige is with her upstairs. Come on."

"If there's anyone here who knows of a reason these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The sisters walk in.

"We have a reason."

Allison and Paige come out of the shadows.

"I love you, Elliot."

"Why, you little witch."

"Hey!"

Jade starts chanting.

"By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst!" (to Elliot) "You're coming with me."

It gets very windy and stormy and everyone starts to run away. At that moment Andy and Morris pull up in their car.

"Well, this is exciting. I wonder what's going on here?"

Jade takes Elliot to his bedroom and turns into Hecate. The sisters follow them, right when they open the door the are pushed in by three demons.

"Alright, quick, we have to banish them back to the underworld." Prue looks in her purse. "Uh, the poingnard, it's gone."

Elliot picks the poingnard off of the floor.

"Elliot."

The poingnard starts glowing.

"Prue, do something."

Prue uses her power and the demons get sucked in the poingnard. With the demons gone, the spell on Elliot is over.

"Whoever you three are, thank you."

Elliot and Allison are back together, hugging and kissing. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are near by.

"We did that."

"And they'll live happily ever after."

"I wonder if we will."

"Of course, we will. Why shouldn't we?"

"That's easy for you to say. You'll never greet your husband at the door with: 'Honey, I think I froze the kids.'"

"Don't worry I shield your kids from your freezing."

"That's really sweet Paige, but you can't actually prevent me from accidentally moving them to another zip code."

"That's why we have Phoebe. She will see them, find them, and bring them back safely."

"If I can ever learn to control my powers."

"If any of us can."

"Just think of the obstacles that Allison and Elliot have overcome. If they can do it, so can we."

"I guess true love does conquer all."

"Especially if you have separate bathrooms."

They see Andy walking towards them.

"Speaking of true love..."

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, isn't it?" She holds up the poingnard. "Uh, I wanted to give this back to you. I'm finished with it."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. I was gonna drop it off after the wedding."

"Aha, shall we talk about this in private, Prue?"

Andy puts his arm around Prue and they walk away.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

The other three sisters giggle.

"He believes in destiny."


	7. the fifth sister

In a room full of candles a teenage girls sits down before a mirror. She is completely dressed in black. After lighting the last candle, she gets into meditating position and starts chanting. "Come to me Kali. I conjure thee Kali." She keeps repeating it, until a woman appears in the mirror.

"I'm here Aviva."

"It's been over a week."

"I know. Be patient Aviva."

"But I've done everything that you've asked. I've followed the Halliwell sisters. I know their every move."

"Which will all become valuable in good time. You must trust me. You must make them want you as badly as you want them."

"I talked to my mom today."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. She's better...I think. I miss her."

"She's gonna be so proud of you."

"Yeah? I hope so."

"Are you ready to receive your power?"

"You know I am." She giggles.

"Remember, it's a sacred power. If I give it to you, you must use it only as I say."

"I will. I promise."

"Very well. Reach for the mirror. Put out your hands. Feel the power." She reaches her hands towards the mirror and they begin to glow. After she receives the power, her hands stop glowing and she puts them down. "You know what to do. Go to Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Prue."

After Aviva leaves, Kali appears as her evil demon self.

Piper is sitting in the chair, holding reward flyers for Kit, when Leo walks in. He moves the fireplace screen from the fireplace, looks into it and sticks a tool up at it. Doing this, his behind is easily seen in the jeans he is wearing.

"Uh... well I think I see... yep. There's definitely something here."

(to herself) "Definitely."

Phoebe enters the living room with a mug of coffee and makes her way around the sofa.

"Oh my. Santa, you've changed."

"He's looking for Kit."

"The cat. Right. Four legs and fur. I remember." (Mouthing to Piper) "Oh my god!"

Leo gets up from the fireplace holding a bird nest.

"Sorry. You know, have you tried the shelter?"

"Yeah. Nothing."

"Well, she had her collar on right? With your number on it and everything?"

"A very distinctive collar actually."

"Anyway... Uh, thanks for looking. I'm sure you must be hungry after all that work."

"All what work?"

Phoebe laughs a little and puts her arm around Piper.

"Oh, that's just Piper. She's gotta be everyone's mom. Think of her as your mom. I know I do."

"Isn't she a scream?"

"Well thanks, um...let me go put up these flyers first and I'll be right back, ok?"

He tries to leave but bumps into the fireplace screen.

"Oh careful."

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll just..."

He puts the fireplace screen back.

"Antique."

"Grandma's."

"Yeah."

Phoebe and Piper watch Leo leave.

"Oh. Quite possibly the finest gluts in the city."

"In the state."

"In all the land."

Paige enters. "Hey what are we talking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Leo, right?"

"I saw him first."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

"And I thought I was the youngest."

On the street, Leo is hanging flyers. Aviva is also there in a car. She watches Leo leave and then turns around to look at the flyer. It suddenly starts burning at which she smiles.

Piper takes a cinnamon roll out of the microwave and puts it on a plate and also pours a glass of milk. She takes the plate and glass out of the kitchen. And goes with it towards Leo.

"Here you go Leo. Non-fat milk right?"

"Right. Thanks."

"Just don't call me mom."

Phoebe and Prue come down the stairs discussing Andy.

"Trust me. One hot night is all you guys need to get back on track."

"Yeah. I hope you're right."

"Andy's a cop. You're a witch."

"Ahem."

"Expect complications."

Prue suddenly notices Leo.

"Hey, Leo. How's it going?"

"Good. Uh, this wall only needs two coats and then I gotta do the moulding and then I'm done."

"Ah, are you sure it doesn't need 3 coats?"

"Uh..."

Piper can't help herself but bring Phoebe down in front of Leo.

"Nice outfit... for 9 o'clock in the morning with no place to go."

"Hmm. I'm glad you like it." Leo drinks some milk and leaves a moustache. "Oh. Leo. Come here." She wipes the milk moustache off her face. "Got milk?"

After seeing all the flirting, Prue thinks it's about time to intervene. "Uh...Phoebe, come here." Phoebe doesn't. "Phoebe!" She grabs Phoebe's arm and heads towards the kitchen.

"I think that Piper likes Leo."

"What's not to like? He's a great guy."

"No. I mean... really likes him."

"Your point being?"

"Never mind. Classic Phoebe."

"Wait. Define that."

"I think you know."

"Okay. Look Prue, I think we need to put some major closer on this or we're gonna be in rocking chairs slurping oatmeal out of rubber spoons and I'm still gonna hear about Roger." Paige enters to get coffee. "Paige, am I a boyfriend thief?"

"Totally."

"Besides Roger, whom again Prue, I never touched."

"My boyfriend. Jeff Walts."

"Jeff Wal?... Six grade Jeff Walts?"

"You kissed him at my birthday."

"Who kissed who?" Piper asks entering.

"Phoebe and Jeff Walts."

"No I did not kiss him at your birthday. I was helping him find a contact lens."

"Oh please. You were all over him with your breasts all...whatever."

"I didn't even have breasts back then."

"Phoebe, you've always had breasts."

"So, I think I'll just let you and Piper work this out on your own. But, um, just remember, I get the house tonight. Just Andy and me. No warlocks, no innocents to protect and especially, no sisters."

She leaves.

"So you know... it's not like either one of us has a problem finding guys."

"Please."

"So if one of us... got Leo... it'd be ok with the other one."

"Absolutely."

"So we can just consider this a friendly competition."

"Sibling rivalry."

"War."

"Exactly."

"You guys are really getting me suspicious about my birth certificate. Because there is no way that I'm the youngest."

Aviva is lying on her bed writing in her diary while listening to music.

"Dear Diary..."

Someone knocks on her door.

"Aviva, open the door."

She continues, paying no attention to the one after the door. "Life sucks here."

"I'm gonna be late for work."

A woman opens the door. Aviva puts her diary under her bed and sits up.

"So that part about this being my room, that was a lie?"

"It's my apartment, Aviva."

"So you keep reminding me, Aunt Jackie."

"Why don't you get some light and air in here?"

She goes to open the curtain but Aviva stops her.

"Because I like it dark and stale."

"Why are you so antagonistic to me?"

"How come you haven't called my mom yet?"

"What?"

"To see how she's doing, or just to say "hello"? It would help her you know. I mean, it's not like she's got a lot of family."

"She has to take responsibility for her own actions."

"She's not in jail. She's in rehab. She didn't do anything wrong to take responsibility for. She's sick and that's it. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Whatever."

Her aunt leaves leaving the door open. Aviva slams it close.

Andy and Prue are searching for a video at the video store.

"Ah, ever see "Lethal Weapon 3"?"

"Not very romantic."

"Right."

He puts the video back.

"Hey." Prue shows him another video "How about "Double Indemnity"?"

"It's black and white."

"Right."

Prue also puts the video back. A video store clerk comes to them.

"Video paralyses."

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably two minutes away from leaving without a rental. Mind if I help? After all, I am a pro."

"Sure. Doesn't matter what we pick anyway. We'll probably never get around to watching it."

"Oh yeah? Pretty cocky."

"Actually what I meant was something always seems to come up. Get in our way."

"That's not true. OK, well, maybe it's sometimes true, but there's always a perfectly good reason."

"Prue, there's never a perfectly good reason. As a matter of fact, there's never usually even a reason at all. Good, bad, or otherwise."

"All right." She moves closer to him. "You...me...alone...tonight. Nothing and I mean nothing will get in our way. Guaranteed."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Ok."

They kiss. The video store clerk comes up to them with a video.

"I got it." Prue and Andy stop kissing. "Body Heat".

"We'll take it." They answer simultaneously.

Aviva is again in front of her mirror. "I conjure thee Kali." Kali appears.

"I'm here Aviva."

"I'm going crazy here Kali. I can't wait any longer."

"The Halliwells don't understand our way. They don't know the full uses and joys of their powers."

"I'll show them."

"You must gain their trust first. You must let them welcome you into their coven."

"I won't disappoint you. I swear."

"Then it's time." The closet door opens. Aviva gets Kit. "Take the cat back to the Halliwells."

Piper looks into the foyer from the dinning room and sees Leo sanding down something. She pretties herself up and then goes over to Leo.

"About done for the day?"

"Just about."

"Uh...well, Prue's got a date so we kinda gotta clear out. I was thinking about catching a movie. Wanna go?"

"I can't do it."

He goes to another corner of the room.

"Ok."

"You know...these are original to the house. I mean, they really should be sanded down, finished off with steal wool, and... and restrained. Not covered in paint."

"Oh, right. Sort of like risotto with minute rice." Leo chuckles. "It's a cooking analogy."

"Yeah." Now they both chuckle. "Anyway uh...I have some stain samples at home if you're interested. I can bring them by tomorrow and show them to you and your sisters."

"Or better yet, why don't you just bring them by the restaurant? Say about lunchtime? Prue's so busy, Paige isn't really into buildings and Phoebe doesn't really care. She's more into stucco."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"So what time's that movie?"

The doorbell rings. And Paige runs down.

"I got it."

She opens the door. Aviva is standing there with Kit.

"Kit! Oh my god. Where did you find her? We were worried sick."

She takes Kit.

"I was just walking by and I um, saw one of your flyers and poof. There she was. Like magic."

Paige laughs nervously.

"Wow." She closes the door. "I can't even believe she let you hold her."

They go in the living room. Piper and Phoebe enter.

"Oh. Welcome home Kitty!" Phoebe laughs as Paige hands Kit to Piper. Leo also enters. "Oh. You must be starving." Phoebe and Piper sit down in the armchair holding Kit. Paige settles for the arm of the couch. Aviva also sits down on the couch.

"I fed her."

"I thought you said you just found her."

"I did. Oh, um, a couple of hours ago. I mean."

"And she didn't try to scratch you?"

"Mm-mmm."

"You know, I'll take the flyers down tomorrow. Let me uh, clean up before the movie."

"Movie? What movie?"

"A war movie."

"I love war movies. Mind if I tag along?"

"Uh sure. Why not? I'll be right back."

He leaves.

"It looks like you guys are fighting over a doll and since when do you two love war movies? That's more my thing. I'm actually going tonight to one, together with Sean."

"That's what also gave me the idea of a war movie."

"And who is Sean?"

"A guy I met in class, he's really sweet." The doorbell rings again. "That must be him."

"That's why she was so quick to answer the door earlier." Piper whispers to Phoebe. In the meanwhile, the sisters completely forgot about Aviva while she has been following their conversation.

"You guys aren't going out are you? I mean, you just got your cat back."

"Oh she'll be fine. Let me get my purse." She puts Kit down and goes towards the table. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Oh. No. No. I don't want your money."

Paige enters with a good-looking blond guy.

"This is Sean. Sean this are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe."

"And is that Prue?"

"Oh no, she is just a girl."

"I get what is so sweet about this Sean." This time it is Phoebe who whispers to Piper looking at the good-looking guy. But then Prue and Andy enter from the parlor.

"Hey Andy!"

"Hey!"

"Hey. I thought we all had plans tonight?"

"This girl just found our cat for us."

"Aviva."

"Well that's great. Um, is fifty bucks enough?"

"Uh, I don't... I don't want a reward." She stands up. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About wicca."

"Uh..." Leo also enters. "Andy Trudeau, this is Leo Wyatt. You guys chat. We'll be right back."

"Why don't you go meet them too, Sean?"

"Ok."

Piper and Phoebe get up and lead Aviva away.

"Thanks again."

They push Aviva away.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you can't stay."

"I'm...not leaving. Don't you understand? I'm one of you."

She points at the popcorn Andy is holding and it begins to pop.

"No."

Piper stops time but Aviva doesn't freeze.

"Very cool."

She walks around the guys.

"Um, wait. You didn't.... she didn't....you didn't freeze?"

Aviva walks back to them.

"That's because I'm a witch too."

"A what?"

"Look, I just want to be friends."

"Uh, guys, we have about 20 seconds until they unfreeze."

"How did you find out about us?"

"I'm gonna need more than 20 seconds for that."

"We really need to move things along here Prue."

"Ok. You need to leave here now."

"What? A...why?"

"Because we don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. Ok? Go. Go. Go."

She pushes Aviva.

"No. I'm not leaving. I just saved your cat."

"Leave now or else."

"Or else what?"

She looks at the tape Prue is holding and it begins to smoke so Prue drops it. Aviva leaves with a pleased look on her face. Time unfreezes. The popcorn bursts open and is thrown all over the place.

"What the hell?"

"Hey, where did that girl go?"

"Uh. She just..."

Prue uses her power to make the front door slam.

"Uh! Uh. Left."

Aviva is back in her room talking to Kali.

"You said if I brought them back their cat..."

"Was it the oldest? Was it Prue that sent you away?"

"Yes."

"Avoid her. She's the strongest. You must separate them. Together they're Charmed. Impenetrable."

"But what if they don't want me?"

"Phoebe will. In her own way. She's searching for someone to relate to. Someone to share her witchcraft with. What's the problem?"

"I... I don't know."

"You're the one that came to me remember? You're the one who wanted... sisters."

"I know. I want a family. I don't have anybody. What do you get out of it? I mean, you know, you never really said."

"Halliwell magic is old and powerful, and I want it. And since they're new to the craft, if I'm ever going to get it, it has to be now...through you. Just do as I say Aviva. Make Phoebe convent your power, then we'll both get what we want."

The next morning, Prue is on the phone with Andy as Paige is doing the laundry.

"It's not what you think Andy. It's hard to explain. It's just..."

"Just another one of those things you can't explain. It's a broken record Prue."

"Look, I wanted you to stay. You have to believe me."

"Then what happened? Why'd you want me to leave all of a sudden?"

"I told you. Something came up. Sister stuff. I can't really go into detail without betraying someone's secret."

"Prue..."

"Look Andy, I'm unpredictable. Ok? That's just part of who I am and you have to accept that because I can't change it."

"I don't want you to change Prue. I just... I just want to have a normal date. That's all. Is that too much to ask for."

"All right. Let's just try it again. Tonight? Uh, same time? Same place?"

"Same movie?"

She picks up the burnt movie.

"Uh, yeah. Ok, so what? 8 o'clock?"

"I'll be there. Bye."

"All right. Bye." She hangs up and goes to the laundry room. "If I ever see that little artiest again..."

Piper and Phoebe come in. Piper stands by the dryer as Paige takes clothes out and Prue puts them in the laundry basket.

"Just got done dodging Leo's questions about her. That was close."

"Too close. The question is, who is she?"

"And what does she want?"

"Let us not forget Aviva found Kit."

"Yeah. She's probably the one who stole the cat in the first place."

"Hello? Paranoia check."

"Phoebe, for all we know, she's a warlock."

She takes the laundry basket into the kitchen and puts it on the table and begins sorting through it again. Paige, Piper and Phoebe follow her.

"She can't be. She didn't freeze."

"Beside, she said she was a witch."

"Ok, a bad witch maybe."

"Yeah, a bad witch with a really cool power. Better than mine. That's for sure."

"Why are you so quick to defend her?"

"Why are you so quick to condemn her?"

"If she is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kinda cool."

"Especially, considering she's the first one we've run across."

"Exactly."

"Guys, we don't know anything about her—how she got her powers. How she found out about us?"

"She tried to tell us, but you kicked her out."

"Yeah. She would have exposed us if I hadn't."

"Prue, she's just a kid. Besides, if she is a witch, she probably feels just as alone as we do. Maybe she just needs some friends."

"Or maybe she's out to destroy us. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Ok."

"All right, until she knows who she really is, let's just steer clear. Ok?" She looks at Phoebe until she nods. "I'm late for work."

"Me too."

"I have to go to class."

After her sisters leave the phone rings.

"Hello?… Aviva?"

At a High School, Phoebe is waiting for Aviva. She checks her watch. Aviva comes to the bike fence where Phoebe is standing

"I'm so glad that you came."

"I'm glad that you called actually."

"Bet you got a few questions huh?"

"A few. Uh, what time does school let out?"

"Uh, now."

She goes under the fence lock.

"Uh, whoa. Whoa. Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, the same thing I'm sure you did a thousand times. Am I right?"

"Well.."

"I am right. Um, you didn't tell your bitch sister about this, did you?"

"Hey, watch your mouth. Prue had every right to be upset about what you did."

"It's funny how you knew that I was talking about Prue and not Piper or Paige. Hey, come on." She heads towards a car. "Let's go for a ride. I'll tell you everything that you want to know."

Leo walks in Quake looking for Piper. He turns around and finds her with a menu.

'Table for one, sir?'

'Wow. You own this place?'

'No. I just run it. Um. Actually, I used to be the chef here.'

Piper leads him to the table. She hands him a menu.

'I'm impressed.'

'Good. I mean, um, good that you came here as opposed to the house and Phoebe.' Leo takes the stain samples out of his pocket. 'How about those stain samples?'

Leo hands them to Piper.

"Now I only brought the ones authentic to the era in which the manor was built."

"Great." She sits down in the chair across from Leo. "Hungry?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, it's on the house."

"You're big on food, aren't you?"

"Uh..."

"No. That's good. You know, actually, in the Mayan culture, the cook was second in the hierarchy only to the medicine man."

"Mayans? You know about Mayans? Well, you certainly are a handyman, aren't you?"

"Uh, so, does Phoebe work here too?"

"Phoebe? Work. No. No. No. No. No. No. She's probably at her gay and lesbian group right about now. So what'll it be?"

That night, Phoebe is giving Aviva a tour around the house.

"This is the dining room. This is the parlor. That's the conservatory, which is just another fancy name for family room."

"This is so totally cool. Oh, I love it here."

They walk towards the parlor. Aviva opens the door.

"And welcome to planet Leo." She indicates his ladder and tools. They walk into the parlor.

"You are liking this Leo."

"Uh, maybe."

"Does he like you? I mean, how can he not? You are so gorgeous."

"Well, you see, Piper and I have sort of have this little competition going over him."

As Phoebe talks, Aviva goes and sits down on the couch holding Kit. Phoebe also sits down.

"So just use your powers. Cast a spell on him or something. You do have powers, don't you?"

"What makes you think I do?"

"Please. You're a witch."

"Yeah, which brings us back to how do you know that. You promised."

"I have this teacher. She's great. She's like my mom. She told me."

"Who is she?"

"Another witch. Like a high priestess or something. She said you were the coolest and I would like you the best. She was right."

"Well I'd like to meet her sometime."

"Yeah?" Phoebe nods. "Is your room up there?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Come on. I want to share something with you." She puts Kit down and stands up. "You're gonna love it. I promise."

Aviva is looking into Phoebe's mirror and putting on black lipstick.

"I like mirrors. They never lie to you." Phoebe appears behind Aviva. "They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not. It's basic black. The color of my soul. Do you want to try it?"

"You're soul's not black."

"You know the feeling that I mean. You're different, you know, you'll never want what they want. You belong on the edge. We aren't pink people Phoebe." She turns around. "You want to see something incredible? Better yet, you want to try it?"

"Try what?"

"I'll show you my power if you show me yours."

In the meanwhile Prue got home.

"Anybody home? Better not be." She puts her purse on the table and finds a note form Paige telling she is spending the night at Sean's.

Phoebe and Aviva are sitting on the ground Indian style. In between them is a laid out handkerchief with some candles.

"Don't be afraid."

She holds out the palm of her hands. Phoebe grabs them.

"Ok. Now what?"

Aviva glances at the mirror. Kali appears slightly and then disappears. Aviva giggles a little.

"She's giving it to you too."

"Who is? Giving me what?"

"The power. Here." She puts a potted plant in front of Phoebe. "Touch this." Phoebe does and the plant begins to grow. "It's the power of heat. You're hand is like the sun."

"Whoa."

"That's pretty cool huh?"

At that point Prue opens the door while saying. "Phoebe, are you..." She stops midsentence seeing Aviva.

"Prue..."

"What are you doing?"

"Get out. This is her room."

"Aviva..."

"No. She treats you worse than my aunt treats me. It's not right."

"It's ok. Relax."

The door rings. Prue leaves with Phoebe on her heels. Aviva stays behind to blow out the candles.

Prue opens the door. Andy's standing there holding a bottle.

"Chianti, Body Heat...What do you think?"

"Ah..."

"Prue, I can explain!" Phoebe sees Andy. "Oh no!"

"Oh no...Let me guess? Rain check?"

"Andy..."

"Prue, this is...this is getting ridiculous."

Aviva comes up to Phoebe.

"I know. Believe me. You have every right to be upset, and I can't talk about it right now but I will. I promise. Tomorrow? Quake? 1:00? Please?"

"Ok. Tomorrow 1:00." He waves to Phoebe before leaving who waves back. Prue closes the door and begins to walk away. She pasts Phoebe.

"I am so sorry." She starts to follow Prue again. "I totally forgot."

"What the hell is she doing here? What's the matter with you?"

"This is her house too, ok? She can do whatever she wants."

(To Aviva) "Aviva..." (To Prue) "She's not what you think she is."

"She doesn't understand Phoebe. She'll never understand." And with that Aviva leaves.

Aviva is once again talking to Kali.

"If there were no Prue, Phoebe would be with us now."

"I hate her and wish that she were dead."

Outside the door her aunt starts talking against her. "Aviva? What's going on? Who's in there with you?" She open the door and comes in. "You skipped school today and I want to know why."

"Get out of my room!"

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" She notices the candles as Aviva stands up. "What's going on here?"

"I said get out of my room! Leave me alone or else..." In the mirror, Kali is her demon self. She throws a fireball at Aunt Jackie right when Aviva points to her. It hits the bottom of her dress. She screams and tries to put it out by slapping it with a jacket. "Aunt Jackie?" She goes out of the room while slapping and hits the wall. "Oh god." Aunt Jackie falls down the stairs when Aviva comes out and runs downstairs. "Aunt Jackie?" She stops short and sees her aunt on the floor motionless.

A little later the medics are in Aunt Jackie's apartment. They take Aunt Jackie away in a stretcher. Aviva walks up her room. Kali is already waiting in the mirror.

"What did you tell the police?"

"That the candle caught her dress on fire and she fell down the stairs. Oh my god. What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You powers are growing."

"I know, but as soon as Aunt Jackie walks up, she'll tell them what really happened. I've got to get out of here."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You must go back to the Halliwells. You must complete what you've started."

"But how?"

"Paige won't stop you, Piper will go with the majority and Phoebe's already an ally. Only Prue stands in our way. You must use your powers. You must take Prue's place in the power of four. Don't disappoint me Aviva. You said you wanted a family. And now you'll have one."

As Kali said, so shall it be. A couple of minutes later Aviva is already standing in the kitchen with Phoebe and Prue. In the meanwhile Piper is on the phone. Phoebe gives her a cup of coffee

"Thanks."

"You poor thing. You're shivering."

"I'm ok." (To Prue.) "I know that you don't like me and I know that the last thing you want to do is help me. But I don't know where else to turn. I don't have anybody else."

Piper hangs up and comes over.

"She's telling the truth. Her aunt was admitted to the hospital."

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"She has a broken arm and a concussion."

"How did she fall again?"

"I don't know. I...I heard her scream and, and then I found her on the floor and I called 911. I promise, if you just let me spend the night and get some sleep, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me tomorrow."

"She can't stay alone."

"She can sleep in my room."

"No magic."

"I swear."

Prue leaves the room, right when Paige enters.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Aviva is staying over."

"Cool."

Later in the night, Phoebe is asleep, but Aviva is awake. Kali appears in the mirror.

"Now... is the time."

Aviva goes out into the hallway. Kali appears as her demon self.

Aviva opens the door of Prue's room slightly and sees Prue asleep. She then prepares to use a fireball. When Piper comes down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

"Um..." She closes the door. "I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Oh. It's down the hall to the right."

"Great. Thanks. Good night." She goes to the bathroom while Piper looks in Prue's room, making sure her big sister is ok.

Paige is sleeping well when she is waken by someone. It's Piper.

"Paige, wake up."

"Alright, what's so important you have to wake me in the middle of the night?"

"I've got a bad feeling about Aviva."

"What do you mean?"

"I just caught her in Prue's room."

"So what did she say?"

"She was looking for a bathroom."

"Then what's wrong, did anything happened to Prue?"

"No, she is fine."

"So you think that a girl that needs to go to the toilet, is a good reason to wake me up?"

"No, I just … Could you stay home tomorrow, I would feel much better when I know Phoebe isn't alone with her."

"Fine if it will ease your mind and let me get back to sleep."

"Thanks, you're a dear." She turns to leave, but at the door she reminds something. "Oh and Paige, don't tell the others, Phoebe wouldn't believe us and Prue would get only more suspicious."

"Fine, good night."

The next morning, Phoebe is on the ladder putting a light bulb in the lamp. Prue is with her.

"I'm going to the hospital to see her aunt in an hour. I'll be back ok?"

Leo walks into the kitchen and opens the door. He almost hits Aviva.

"Whoa. Sorry. Didn't know you were there."

Phoebe turns on the light and steps down.

"That's ok."

Leo leaves.

"Aviva, I'm going to go see you aunt. Let her know where you are. We'll talk when I get back ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. Tell her I love her."

"Ok." She leaves. Phoebe comes in the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Prue is sitting by Aunt Jackie's hospital bed.

"I don't understand. Why is Aviva staying with you? I don't even know who you are."

"Um, actually we just met your niece. We lost our cat and she found it for us."

"Oh. That's what she was hiding."

"Hiding?"

"In the closet. She wouldn't let me go anywhere near it. You're lucky she didn't sacrifice the poor thing."

"I'm sorry?"

Aunt Jackie leans closer.

"She's a strange kid. Very troubled. Into all sorts of wired stuff. Black magic, voodoo. God know what else. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

"What makes you think she's into black magic?"

"You should see her room. It seems like every time I walk past there she's in there...chanting or something. Sometimes, I swear, I even hear other voices. I know she's not happy there. I'm only taking care of her until her mom gets out of rehab."

"Do you mind if I stop by your place and pick up some things for Aviva?"

"No."

"Great. Thanks. Feel better."

Piper comes out of the kitchen of Quake and goes to the table where Andy's waiting.

"Andy, I can't seem to get a hold of Prue. I know she was going to the hospital..."

Andy stands up and takes the napkin off his lap, not giving Piper time to finish.

"That's all right Piper. Thanks for trying."

He takes some money out to pay for the drink on the table.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good..."

"Explanation?" He puts the money on the table. "Wanna bet?" He leaves.

Forgetting her date, Prue walks into Aviva's room. She looks around. She opens the closet and sees some black candles and some other stuff. Kali appears in the mirror behind Prue in demon form and then disappears when Prue looks over her shoulder at the mirror. That's when she sees Aviva's diary by the bed. She picks it up and reads one of the pages.

"Kali says we're close to taking over the Halliwell coven. I hate lying to them."

She puts the diary down and picks up her cell phone to call home.

"Hello."

"Uh, Phoebe. It's me."

"Prue, where are you? Piper called. She said you were supposed to meet Andy at Quake."

"Um. Listen, we have a bigger problem to deal with. Call her back and tell her to come home. I'll...I'll explain it to you guys later." She begins to leave. "And Phoebe, whatever you do, don't let Aviva out of your site. Ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"All right. Bye."

She leaves. Kali appears again in the mirror in demon form.

Phoebe hangs up and turns around.

"Prue's on her way home. We can have our little chat when she gets here."

"Yeah. Ok." She puts the magazine down and stands up. "Mind if I go upstairs and lay down? I'm...I'm not feeling real well."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Aviva comes to Phoebe's room, grabs her backpack, and goes to Prue's room.

In the foyer Leo is sanding down a corner.

"This last coat of stain's gotta dry." He looks at Phoebe. "I'm uh, heading over to Filmore's in a few minutes to do an estimate."

"Wait. You're finished already?"

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow to make sure everyone's happy with my work."

Leo stares at Phoebe.

"What?"

"Just...just out of curiosity, um...are you and Aviva..." Phoebe raises her eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, Piper said that..."

"Piper said what?"

"Uh. Nothing...I think I need some water."

Aviva gets in meditating position.

Leo comes out of the laundry room as Phoebe comes in.

"Wait, Leo, what did Piper say to you?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter, really... forget it."

Leo begins washing his hands.

"Well, whatever she said, you should probably take it with a grain of salt, 'cuz sometimes her medication makes her say the strangest things! But, not to worry-her shrinks are on it."

"Shrinks?"

Phoebe nods and chuckles behind his back. She sees Aviva's jacket on the chair and picks it up which causes a premonition. In it, Prue opens the door to her room and Aviva throws a fireball at her. The premonition ends. Paige enters the room.

"Oh my god. Aviva."

Leo hears a car door close and looks out the window. He looks back at Phoebe.

"Prue's home."

"Oh no." She leaves, taking Paige with her.

"What the …?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Aviva is putting something in the middle of the candles. She hears someone run upstairs. Paige opens the door, with Phoebe right behind her, as Aviva throws a fireball..

"Aviva?" The fireball heads towards Paige, who creates her shield, where the fire can't go through. Aviva stands up. "Aviva!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Phoebe... Paige… I'm sorry."

She leaves.

All of the sisters are sitting in the kitchen.

"Ok. So, how did this happen?"

"I had a premonition...that Aviva was going to hurt you, so I tried to stop her. I should have listened to you Prue. You were right about Aviva. She's evil."

"No. Actually, she's not, but she is being used by an evil spirit and I think I know which one, so come on."

Aviva is back in her room, putting stuff in her backpack. Kali appears in the mirror.

"Where are you going Aviva?"

"Go away. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be a witch anymore."

"But you haven't finished what we've started."

"But I'm hurting people. Don't you understand? First Aunt Jackie, now Paige. I have to leave."

"Aren't you going to say good-bye first? Touch the mirror, Aviva. It's ok. I'm not upset. Touch the mirror and I'll go away too." Aviva puts her hands out and Kali goes into her body. "Hello..." Her voice changes to evil. "...Aviva?"

The Charmed Ones are looking through the Book of Shadows.

"Kali. Kali. Kali."

"There, there. 'An evil sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess...'"

"'...innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power.""

"Wait. I don't understand. So she's using Aviva to try to turn us into bad witches?"

"Does it say anything about how to get rid of her?"

"Uh, yeah. 'To get ride of her: shatter her reflection.' However the hell we do that. Here." She gives Piper the book. The door slams open and there stands Kali in Aviva's body.

"Aviva?"

Aviva walks towards them.

(In Aviva's voice) "Hello Phoebe. How" (Kali's voice) "are you feeling?"

"You're not Aviva?"

"You're not kidding."

She throws a fireball at them. Prue pushes Piper and Phoebe to the left and takes Paige with her to the right.

Suddenly Aviva comes true. "Phoebe! Help me!" But it doesn't take long. "Never mind." Piper puts the book down.

"Hey, over here."

Paige yells bravely. Kali throws a fireball at her, but she shields herself off. Kali throws with her other hand another fireball and it hits the mannequin, which falls on Paige. Kali looks at Prue.

"My power's greater then yours Prue. It's only a matter of time."

Phoebe and Piper are now kneeling beside Paige.

"Time? Piper, that's it!" Kali looks at them "Freeze her!" Piper looks at her.

"Aviva doesn't freeze."

Kali looks back at Prue.

"Yeah, but Kali will."

Piper freezes Kali

"No!"

Aviva's body falls to the floor. Piper looks behind her and pulls down a sheet, revealing a mirror. "Prue! The mirror! Get her to the mirror!" Prue uses her power to throw Kali in the mirror.

"No!"

Phoebe hits the mirror with a broom. Kali screams as the glass is shattered. She disappears in flames.

Phoebe is in her room holding Kit. Aviva is standing by the mirror. Her hair is washed and she's wearing a dress that's dark red.

"Thanks for the dress."

"No problem. It's Prue's." She puts Kit down on the dresser and walks to Aviva, who grabs her jacket. "All set?"

"Yeah. I'm all set."

"You ok?"

"I don't think, uh, looking into a mirror is ever going to be the same."

She turns around.

"Yeah, well, the demon's gone Aviva, forever."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately all the other ones remain. It's so hard."

"Oh, I know. It was hard for me too when I was your age."

"Yeah?"

"Are you kidding?" Aviva goes by the dresser and grabs on her coat. "These are the hardest years of your life." Phoebe sits on her bed. "The one thing I learned is you just gotta be yourself." Aviva giggles as she puts on her coat.

"Easy for you to say. What if yourself sucks?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. No. Aviva, I'm serious. You are a great kid. I could totally see us hanging out together in school. A couple of troublemakers."

Both she and Aviva laugh.

"I'm going to miss being a witch. Having powers...and having sisters."

"Yeah, well, you've got your mom. And your aunt will be home from the hospital tomorrow." She stands up. "Ok, now remember, do not tell anyone about us Halliwell sisters right? It's just our little secret."

"I promise."

"Ok."

They leave.

Outside Andy's house, Prue is in her car waiting for Andy. He pulls up. Prue gets out and so does Andy.

"Hey."

"Hey." He walks towards his door and Prue follows him.

"Uh, can we talk?"

"Is there really anything to talk about?"

"Andy..." He stops and turns around. "I'm sorry..."

"So am I!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, come on Prue. Who we kidding? I mean, let's face it. One of us is obviously more interested in this relationship than the other."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Then how come I'm always the one left standing there looking like a jerk."

"I can explain."

"No, you can't. Or you won't." He goes up the stairs and stops at the top. He throws his jacket on the ground. "Damn it Prue. I still love you. I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me Prue." Prue walks up to him. "That's you're prerogative. All I'm saying is... it hurts that you don't trust me enough."

"I do trust you Andy. It has nothing to do with you, it's just... it's just something that I don't know if I can ever share with anybody."

"Well I hope that's not true for your sake. All I know is there's nothing I can say or do to reassure you, that I'm there for you."

He grabs his coat and walks up the stairs.

"Andy..." He stops half-way and turns around. "Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?"

"I don't know what I want anymore."


	8. The truth is out there  and it hurts

Hey, it's me with a whole new chapter.

I've also put some more Paige in this one, because everyone seems to enjoy that. I hope you can enjoy it too.

In an underground parking lot, a man is walking to his car, when another man addresses him.

"Excuse me, are you Dr Mitchell? Dr Oliver Mitchell?"

"Yes."

"What a pleasure. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this."

"Excuse me but have we..."

"Met? I'm sorry, only in print. I've read your work. Your studies, specifically on cell degeneration are ahead of their time."

"You're very kind."

Dr. Mitchell tries to go further, but the guy stands in his way.

"No really. It's fascinating. You've become kind of a hobby of mine. I found your article on the mutant retina gene to be particularly intriguing."

"But I haven't even..."

"Published it yet? Don't worry, you will. And you'll help to find the vaccine."

"The vaccine? Against what?"

"Against this."

A hole appears on the guy's forehead, where a laser beam comes out of that burns a hole in Dr Mitchell's forehead.

At the same time Prue, Piper and Paige are waiting in a line to catch a movie. Phoebe joins them while holding a magic 8 ball. She just asked a question, but the ball responds with an 'Ask again later.'

"Hello, vague. How am I suppose to plan my future without a little direction?"

"You, who can see the future is now looking for a magic 8 ball."

"My visions don't help me remember?"

"I've got an idea. Why don't we ask if Prue and Andy will get back together?"

"Oh, Phoebe, please don't."

Phoebe shakes up the 8 ball.

"Ooh... interesting."

"Very."

Piper's pager beeps and she starts to search it in her purse. While Phoebe is distracted by Piper, Prue tries to look at what the ball says, but Paige beats her to out and pulls it out of Phoebe's hands.

"C'mon Paige, please."

Paige pretends to hand it over, but at the last moment, she pulls away again.

"You are cruel."

The only response Prue gets is a put out tongue. In the meanwhile Piper had time to find her pager in her purse.

"I forget what a day off feels like. That was my boss, Martin. I have to get back to the restaurant."

"You're kidding?"

"There's a convention in town and business is just crazy."

"But you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that. He's working you to death, Piper."

"I thought that you were gonna talk to Martin about this weeks ago."

"I never got around to it."

She gets her cell phone out and dials the number.

"Well, tell him to stuff it. Tell him you're taking the night off and that's that."

"I know, you're right. I will." (On the phone.) "Hello, Martin. No, I know what you want but ... okay, no that's not a problem. I'll be right there."

"Wow, you told him."

"Beware of the wrath of Piper."

"C'mon, you can take on warlocks, but not a single guy, what kind of witch are you?"

"I will talk to him... eventually. I gotta go."

She walks off.

"Wait, Piper, I'll walk you to the car, it's safer."

Phoebe follows Piper.

"We'll just have to wait here."

Prue says, while trying to steal the ball again but Paige is again to quick for her.

"You really need to work on your reflexes, sis."

"I'm getting you back for that, I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

In the meanwhile, Phoebe and Piper are making their way trough the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me." Phoebe bumps into a guy and has a premonition of him burning a hole in a woman's forehead. "Oh my God, Piper."

"What is it?"

"I just had a premonition. A woman's about to get murdered."

A police car with its sirens on drives into the car park.

"They are really taking their time, the movie is about to start."

"Hey isn't that Phoebe and Piper running over there?"

"Oh, no."

Prue starts to run, being her usual overprotective self.

"Say goodbye to the careless night out."

And Paige follows her eldest sister.

Phoebe, Piper run into the car park quickly followed by Prue and Paige. They see Dr Mitchell lying on the ground with a hole burnt in his head.

"Oh my God."

"Phoebe saw this murder before it even happened."

"Oh, no!"

"No, not this one. I think I saw the next one."

The next morning the usual routine of waking up at the Halliwell's takes place. Piper is making coffee, Phoebe's pouring cereal in a bowl, Paige is making toast and Prue divides the paper and sits down to read it while drinking her coffee.

"Uh, is this leaded?"

"Always is."

Piper knocks the cereal off the table but freezes it before it hits the ground. She places the bin underneath it. The cereal unfreezes and falls in the bin right when Leo walks in the kitchen.

"Morning, ladies. Took a look at the staircase. Shouldn't be more than two days work. You mind if I get started?"

"Nope, not at all. I'll get you some coffee."

Piper's pager beeps again, giving Phoebe the chance to flirt with Leo.

"But you're busy. I'll get it. Be right there, Leo."

Leo leaves the kitchen. Paige sits down and motions to Prue to look at the other two sisters who are fighting over the coffee cup. Prue puts her paper down.

"When are you two gonna stop fighting over him and grow up?"

"When Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him."

"Well, that doesn't matter now because I have to go protect the innocent."

"So, we'll call it truce... temporarily. I'll just take this to Leo."

And so Piper does.

"You know you're only into him because Piper is."

"That is so not true. I'm wounded. Now, is there anything in there about last nights murder?"

"Nothing of any use."

"How am I suppose to figure out who the girl in my vision is?"

"Well, what did she look like?"

"Well, she was about 5' 3", hair was lightish."

"That's it?"

"Wow, do you know how many girls like that walk around on campus?"

"It's not on video tape. I can't exactly rewind it. Hey, you've got to talk to Andy."

"What?"

"Well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets to her."

"Well, have you checked the Book of Shadows? From the way you described your vision that sounds like it could be demonic."

"Yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail. You have to go see him to find out."

"I can't."

"Won't."

Phoebe and Paige say at the same time.

"Guys, give me a break. We just stopped seeing each other. Don't you think it might be a bit awkward?"

"Okay, then how about I go see him and you look in the Book Of Shadows."

"Phoebe..."

"Prue, I had this vision for a reason. I'm supposed to save her, I know it and I have to find her."

"Can't Paige look in the book, I have to go to work."

"Sorry, I have to go to my lessons once in a while."

Prue is in the attic looking through the Book Of Shadows.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for." She closes the book and heads towards the door. It opens up to the truth spell by itself. Prue stops and walks back over to the book. "The Truth Spell." She turns to a different page. The page turns back to the truth spell. "What the... ?" She shuts the book and leaves the attic. The book opens back up to the spell.

Quake is full of people. Piper's sitting at the bar talking on the phone.

"The truth is, I need extra table cloths because..."

Some guy sitting next to her spills his drink over her paperwork. She tries to clean it when Martin comes up to her.

"I need this space. Can't you do this in the manager's office?"

"You took my desk remember, Martin?"

"Then go somewhere else. I've got a restaurant full of conventioneers, I just ran out of white corn chowder and I need you to get a hold of produce, pronto."

"What about the books?"

"You can take them home with you. I come back after three weeks and the place is chaos."

"Martin, you know what I think?"

She stands up, ready to do stand up for herself.

"What? What do you think?"

But she chickens out.

"I think I'm gonna need that number for produce."

Prue is sitting at her desk staring at a photo of her and Andy together when Paige comes in

"Hey, sis."

"Hey. Weren't you suppose to go to your lesson?"

"Hello, where have you been, it's already one o'clock, I already had two periods. I have a break now. Can I borrow your laptop? Phoebe wants me to do some surfing on the web, see if I can find anything about the burns on the victim's forehead."

"Um, so, you talked to Phoebe?"

"Yes I did, why don't you ask me your real question?"

"Did she talk to Andy?"

She hands Paige her laptop and Paige notices the photo that Prue was staring at.

"Actually, she spoke to his partner instead."

"She told Morris? Typical Phoebe"

"About the case? She didn't have to. It seemed that every inspector at the station was talking about it. The only problem is, they're stumped. Did you find anything in the Book Of Shadows?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. So, she didn't see Andy?"

"No, I said she didn't talk to Andy. She did see him and she told me he had that look, Prue. You know the one I'm talking about. The one you have been carrying for the last week. Prue are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, it's me you're talking to. We always told everything against each other. Do you miss him?"

"Off course, I do."

"So what are you waiting for? I know he still cares about you. Tell him the truth. It's the only thing that's standing between you guys."

"Tell him I'm a witch? I can't do that. What if he can't handle it? It's not like I can put the genie back in the bottle."

"He's not going to turn you into the warlock police. At least you'd know how he feels once and for all. Otherwise, you'll never know if it could of worked out or not. If I were you, I'd figure out how to tell him. Thank you for the laptop."

Paige leaves holding the door open for the sandwich lady.

"Sandwich?"

"Hey, Tanya. Sure."

"I saved you your favourite. Turkey, no mayo."

"You're a good woman."

"Bye."

That night, Prue is back in the attic looking at the truth spell.

"Okay, you win."

Piper opens the door of the manor. She's holding all the paper work. Phoebe and Paige come up to her.

"Hey, stranger. Back from the war?"

"More like I brought the battle home with me. Inventory."

"We'll help you with yours if you help us with ours."

They walk inside.

At the attic Prue's saying the spell.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends."

Paige, Piper and Phoebe walk in the parlour.

"I guess you didn't talk to your boss."

"Of course I did, just like I said I would." They sit down on the couch and Paige opens Prue's laptop to restart her search. "Am I getting a zit on my chin?" Phoebe looks.

"Can't even see it."

"Those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from others' mouths."

"You really can't see it?"

"Are you kidding? It looks like that thing has a life of its own."

Paige looks up from behind the laptop. Did she really heard Phoebe saying that? Phoebe herself tries to act like she hadn't said anything.

"So you really told off Martin, huh?"

"No, I lied. I chickened out."

Now they all look at each other. Phoebe is the first to react.

"I'm going to bed."

"Good idea."

"Yeah, I'm also in the need of some good night sleep."

"Good night then, right?"

Phoebe asks Piper, who is obliged to tell the truth.

"Right, like sleeping alone in a bed when you want someone special, can be a good night?"

They stand once again still and look at each other.

"Goodnight."

The all say together and disappear in their bedrooms.

In the attic, Prue is not aware of the consequences of her spell. She is calling Andy instead..

"Hi, you've reached Andy Trudeau. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks."

"Hi, Andy, it's-it's um, Prue. I was wondering if - could you just call me please, soon... within the next twenty-four hours. I need to talk to you about something so, um, just call okay, alright, um, tonight would be fine too. Okay, bye."

A lab technician is working on something when the laser guy enters the room.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Pearson? Alex Pearson?"

"Yeah, yeah, can I help you?"

"In so many ways. Working late tonight, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. I work better at night. And these soil samples just arrived from the Bindura plateau."

"Ahh, Zimbabwe. Their crops have been over run by disease for decades. Well, your work will put an end to that. "

"That's the hope."

"That's the reality."

Alex starts to get suspicious about this guy.

"Are you from the foundation? They usually don't check up on us this late."

"Oh, no, no. But I have studied your work and I know what it will lead to."

"My work, you mean the lab's. I'm really just the technician."

"For now. But someday, someday you will help to find the vaccine."

Now, Alex is really getting suspicious of this guy and starts to back away.

"The vaccine? For what? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Your future."

A hole opens up in the guy's forehead.

"God, what is it?"

Alex tries to defend himself and in the little fight, a button of the laser guy falls on the ground. But the fight is useless and a hole is put in Alex's forehead with a laser beam-like coming out of the hole.

The morning routine is again taking place at the manor. Piper hands Prue her cop of coffee, while Paige is making toast.

"Thanks. Is this leaded?"

"Nope."

"It's not?"

"Never has been. I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel."

All three girls look strange at each other when Paige sits down. Phoebe enters the kitchen.

"Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill. I was up all night on the internet and I didn't find anything. That poor girl. Oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit."

"That's okay. So you really can't see it?"

Phoebe looks at it again.

"Like I said, it's huge."

Prue looks up behind her paper, but Phoebe is the one making the comment.

"Something weird is going on."

Leo enters the kitchen.

"Morning, ladies. I should be able to finish the stairs today."

"Okay, um, I'll make some more coffee."

"And I'll bring it to you."

Leo leaves.

"C'mon Phoebe, let Piper get Leo, why do you like him anyway, he's not even your type?"

"Prue, we all know the only reason I like Leo is because Piper does. Okay, I have no idea why I just said that." (to Prue) "What's going on?"

"Uh ... okay, I'm late for work, busy, gotta go."

She stands up and heads out the kitchen.

"Prue!"

"Yeah?"

"Spill. What's up?"

"I cast a truth spell."

"What!"

"You cast a truth spell?"

"Yes, so please no more questions."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he knew I was a witch."

"Oh."

"I can't believe it."

"Look who's talking, Little Miss Spell-of-the-week."

"No, no. I mean it can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. About time."

"Personal? It's affecting us. Prue, what have you done?"

"The spell was only suppose to work on me, okay? It said, 'those in this house'. I thought I was alone."

"Well, obviously you weren't."

Piper began to panic.

"Wait, we just have to, we have to undo it right now. Fast."

"Can't. Twenty-four hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody that comes in contact with us, will have no choice but to tell the truth."

"What do you mean no choice?"

"Exactly that. Ask me a question."

Phoebe really couldn't get that one go.

"I'm game. Prue, what do you think of me?"

"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh God, that is so enough."

"Now do me."

"Paige, this isn't the time for games. Oh my God, this could be very dangerous."

"I'm kinda diggin' it. Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis. Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired."

"No, no, no. It's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard. You guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react."

"What a way to come out of the broom closet."

Now Piper was really freaking out.

"Are you nuts? We just need to, we need to lock the doors, call in sick, and stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away."

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman. Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute."

"A premonition?"

"No. An epiphany. So are you're telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth."

"I think so, yes. But that also means if we get asked a question, we have to answer the truth."

"I can work around that. This is cool. Very cool. C'mon, Paige."

Phoebe grabs her coat in the foyer pulling Paige with her, who had barely the time to catch her coat.

"Phoebe, no, where are you go...? Don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now."

Piper says after seeing Prue's look.

At the police station, Phoebe and Paige walk up to Andy's desk.

"Phoebe, Paige."

"Hi, Andy."

"What are you...?"

"Have you talked to Prue?"

"She left a message on my machine last night. Wasn't sure if I wanted to call her back or not."

"Believe me, trust me, definitely wanna call her back."

"Is that why you came here?"

"Hardly. Paige?"

Paige rummages around in her purse and brings a pen and notebook up.

"Ready."

"What do you know about the guy they found murdered in the movie theatre parking lot the other night."

"Lead detective says he's not the only victim. Last night they found a lab technician out in Oakland. Each of them had the same cauterized mark on their forehead and their eyes were drained of colour. They were completely white. Wait..."

"Cause of death?"

"Unknown. Looks like they took a bullet to the head, only there's no exit wound and no bullet. Phoebe, this is highly..."

"Any suspects?"

"Not yet."

"Any evidence that could lead to a suspect?"

"They found a button at the crime scene, possibly from the suspect's jacket made of an alloy forensics has never seen before. What the hell is...?"

"Ah-ah! Do not ask that question. We gotta go. Thanks."

"Don't forget to call Prue by eight o'clock tonight."

Paige and Phoebe are on their way out of the office.

"Hey, I want to check the lab, do you wanna come?"

"Sorry Pheebs, I did enough investigating for today and I'm in a definite need of coffee."

"Right, well I'll see you later then."

Prue's sitting behind her desk clicking her pen. Her phone rings.

"Hello? Uh, I mean, Prue Halliwell."

"Hey, it's me."

"Andy, hi."

"Paige and Phoebe stopped by. They suggested I give you a call."

"Sisters. Yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone."

"Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner. Let's say now?"

"It's lunchtime. But I'm gonna be interviewing a witness in your area around five. I could swing round after."

Someone knocks on Prue's door.

"Yeah. Um, here? Uh, I guess that's fine, all right. I'll see you then." She hangs up. Tanya the sandwich girl walks in with Hannah behind her. "Hey Tanya."

"Personal call, Prue?"

"Personal business, Hannah, and I swear that that's my name on the door."

Hannah picks up a sandwich.

"Oh, look. Last turkey, no mayo. My favourite."

"Actually, I was saving that for Prue."

"Yeah, you were."

"Don't you hate turkey?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to have it."

"Is there any particular reason why you're such a bitch to me?"

Rex walks up behind Hannah, hearing their conversation.

"Yes, because it's my mission in life to destroy you."

He decides to intervene.

"Well, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing. Um, Hannah, a word."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know. It-it-it came out."

"No, no, no, it didn't just come out. You almost came out. Am I supposed to believe that all of a sudden you lost complete control of your faculties?"

"No. God, she's just so... Prue. Forgive me?"

"Always. Hey..." He gets a cigar. She blows on it and it lights up. "Go on. Get back to work."

Piper is talking on the phone.

"Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books… Do the books and run the floor? That's impossible… But you don't unders-- Right now? I'm, on my way." She hangs up, right when Paige walks in holding a cup of coffee. "Nice talking to you too, jerk."

"That had to be Martin."

"How could you have asked it? Where is Phoebe?"

"She wanted to do some more investigating. I'm going over to Sean." Paige wants to leave, but sees Leo working in the other room. "Hey, now Phoebe is gone, why don't you take a shot at Leo?"

"I don't know …"

"C'mon, now is the best possible time, he can't lie to you and if it doesn't works out, he'll forget it."

"You're right, I'll do it. Later."

"Do I really have to do everything myself."

Paige says to herself while she walks in to the other room. "Hey Leo." He turns around and Paige pretends to accidently slip her coffee on his shirt.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Leo."

"It's okay."

"I would say that I would clean it but I would probably make it worse. Hey, I have an idea, why don't you ask Piper for help, she is a really good cleaner."

"Never mind, I got another shirt in my car."

He walks out, leaving a disappointed Paige.

"Damn it.'

Piper sees Leo walking in with spilled coffee on his shirt.

"Hey, I had a little bit of an accident. You mind if I borrow your washer?"

"No, not at all. Go right ahead. Can I get you some coffee?"

Paige's head comes behind the corner, making a hint to Piper that she has to make her move.

"Ah, you better not. I'll just wind up knocking it all over again." He starts walking towards the kitchen, making Paige hide back behind the wall. "Truth is, caffeine makes me a little clumsy, you know."

"Leo, wait."

He turns around, which gives Paige the chance to stick her head around the wall again, looking hopeful.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you need another shirt?"

"No, I got one in the truck. Thanks."

Paige looks a bit angry and her gestures are becoming more forcefully.

"Leo, wait, that wasn't my question."

"It wasn't?"

"No. I was just wondering... do you ever think of me?"

"Yeah."

"In what way? As a friend sort of way or..."

"You have beautiful eyes."

"That's a good way."

"I'm sorry. That was totally inappropriate, wasn't it?"

"No, not at all. Ah, what the hell... Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting for it to happen."

"Goodness."

Piper kisses him.

"Ahh... how do you feel about guys who make the second move?"

"Love 'em."

They kiss again and a happy Paige leaves them alone.

Prue's waiting outside an elevator when Rex walks around the corner.

"Hi Rex."

"Hello, Prue. How are you?"

Phoebe walks up behind Prue.

"I'm a nervous wreck because I am about to tell my boyfriend that I am a wi--

Phoebe quickly comes behind Prue to finish her sentence.

" -ner. A winner. She is a real catch, this one is. I'm Phoebe, her sister. We've met, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget."

"Let's go to my office."

Prue and Phoebe walk away.

"Okay, the spell is really working."

"Yeah, I know. So, you talked to Andy?"

"I sure did. He gave me a list of all the victims. They all died the same way too. The only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding... her."

Phoebe looks at Tanya who is walking past them.

"Who, her?"

"That's the girl from my premonition."

"Tanya?"

Tanya gets in an elevator.

"Wait, hold the elevator."

The elevator closes.

Inside the elevator, the demon is also there.

"Excuse me. Are you Mrs. Parker? Tanya Parker?"

"Yes."

"You have been most difficult to find. Never in the same place, never alone."

"Excuse me?"

Prue and Phoebe are still upstairs, Phoebe is pressing the button from the elevator aggressively.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And that's the truth."

"Alright, um, take the stairs. I'll call security."

The demon has already a hold of Tanya in the car park. Phoebe runs out and grabs a glass bottle on her way. The demon starts putting a hole in Tanya's head with the laser, but is unable to finish due to Phoebe, who hits him over the head with the bottle.

"Run Tanya, run."

The demon turns around to face Phoebe. She hits him with the bottle again. Tanya runs to her car, followed by Phoebe. They get in and drive off. Prue runs out with security.

"Phoebe!"

Sean opens his door, where Paige is standing with a bottle of wine.

"I'm in a definite need for alcohol tonight and I'm offering you the chance to take abuse of it."

"But I wouldn't be much of a gentleman then, right?"

"Who needs a gentleman when you can have a delicious guy like the one standing before me. At least if he lets me in."

"Oh sorry."

He opens the door further so Paige can come in.

"Why don't you install yourself in the couch, I'll get the glasses."

While Sean goes in search of glasses, Paige is happy to oblige his instructions.

Tanya's still on the phone when Phoebe walks in.

"Honey, I'm fine. There's no reason to fly back early. I'm, um, staying with friends. I'll explain it all when you get home."

"Kids. Do you have any kids?"

"Not yet."

"Pets?"

"No." (on phone.) "I love you too." She hangs up. "Um, before I can explain any of this to my husband, you're gonna have to explain it to me. What is going on?"

"Short story: you're in danger. And to keep you out of it, we're gonna have to keep you out of the obvious places, which is why you have to stay here."

"But what was that thing?"

Phoebe really hated the truth spell right about now.

"Truth spell. That thing... was a demon."

"I'm outta here."

"No, Tanya, he has killed before. Trust me. Call the cops. Check it out. That burn on your forehead, that's how he does it. I've seen it. Okay, I have visions, visions of people that I am supposed to help. I've seen his next victim. It's you. There are no coincidences. I was supposed to see you, to find you. And now I'm supposed to save you."

Piper's is also on the phone, but in Quake. She is still giving her orders, while on the phone.

"Romaine, in fridge three." (on phone) "Phoebe, you have her there? At the house?... No, I understand you have to protect the innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent béarnaise sauce? My kitchen is collapsing… I gotta go. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hangs up "Martin, hi. Just the man I wanted to..."

"I made a list. You better check it twice. I'll be back after the dinner rush."

"Um, but I've got a family situation."

"So, you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?"

She makes herself ready to leave.

"Thank you, Martin. Thank you for understanding."

"Oh, don't thank me. Because the answer's no."

"Alright Martin, what part of family situation do you not understand? Are you insane? No one person can do all of this. How do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"Because I know you will."

"What?"

"Why spend money on more employees when I know you'll do it. And you won't complain. I got a bargain. All the work for half the price. Piper, I don't know why I said that."

"Too late, Martin. Truth's out, and so am I. You don't deserve me. I quit."

Prue walks in her office. Andy's there.

"Andy, hi."

"Hello, Prue."

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over."

"Your assistant said I could wait here. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. Can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"A nervous wreck. You?"

They look strange at each other for the honest answers.

"Heart's pounding like a sledgehammer."

"Uh, so, Andy... how well do you think you really know me?"

"Well, I know about your fondness for Twizzers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous." She stops the picking. "And I also know I'dlove to start seeing you again. I wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of."

"Well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about. Except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you, so here goes. See this?" She points to a pyramid thing, he nods. "Watch." She moves a it with her powers. He jumps up out of his chair, laughing.

"What the hell was that?"

"My secret. I did that with my mind."

"You're telekinetic?"

"Yes. Well actually it's so much more than that. I'm a witch."

Andy laughs again.

"A what?"

"A good witch. I have powers. I never wanted them. I didn't even find out about them until recently. Right around the time that I ran into you again. Okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation? This is why. And believe me, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone." Andy is speechless. "Are – are you okay?"

"I don't know. I mean of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was actually no where on the list. Does this mean Piper, Paige and Phoebe are..."

"Yeah. We inherited our powers from Mum and Grams."

"So, when you have kids...?"

"If they're girls... yes."

"Wow. That's quite a secret you've hiding."

"Tell me about it."

"Can you change? I mean, is it something you can get rid of?"

"No, Andy, I can't change who I am. And that's something I've recently come to accept. The question is, can you?"

"To tell you the truth... I don't know, Prue. I honestly don't know."

During the first glass of wine, Paige lets the truth spell work to her advantage.

"Hey Sean, what do you really think of me?"

"I think you're beautiful, you have the most sweet smile I've ever seen." He pauses, looking at her smile, but the truth spell makes sure he continues with his answer. "You're fun to hang out with, you can always make me laugh. You're also the most thoughtful person I know, you always think of others first. And you're great in bed." He laughs nervously, realising what he just said. "I'm sorry, I don't know why that last thing came out."

"It's alright, I like my men honest."

"See that's what I mean, you can always make me laugh when I feel nervous. But maybe we should test it that characteristic of you again, to see if I really spoke the truth."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yes."

She gets up and hits him playfully. But he pulls her back down and starts kissing her.

"Maybe it's not that bad, if we would test it again."

They get up heading for the bedroom when Paige's phone rings.

"Hold that thought." She gets her phone out. "Hello with Paige… I can't really talk right now" She looks seductively to Sean, who starts kissing her neck and shoulders. "What? I'll be right over." She hangs up. "Sorry Sean, but we'll have to reschedule the test." She kisses him and starts putting her shoes back on. But Sean pulls her back into his lap and starts to kiss her neck again.

"I can't resist it when you do that."

"In that case."

He keeps on giving little kisses on her shoulders and neck. But Paige pulls away unwillingly.

"Sorry Sean, but I really have to go."

"But you don't really want to leave do you?"

"No I don't. But it's an emergency."

"Right." He stops the kisses and leans back. "Please don't tell me it's that Glenn guy again?"

"No, it was my sister Piper. What? Do you have anything against Glenn maybe?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean it's just that he always hangs around you, you're more with him then with me."

"That's only because we're following the same courses and we know each other forever. You're not jealous, right?"

"Yes I am."

"There is no reason to be jealous, believe me."

"Oh no? I know he has not only been your youth friend, he was also your ex. Sometimes I even wonder if you would rather be with him then with me."

"Oh please, what kind of thought is that?"

"A very good one and one you're avoiding to answer, so what is your answer?"

"Look, I have to admit that I like to be with Glenn, he makes me feel at ease. He is the only one who knows me as well as I do. But I also love to be with you. That's also the reason that I'm here and not with him. I love you, alright?" Paige can hit herself for spilling the last sentence. "I got to go."

But Sean stops her.

"You love me?"

Paige tries to avoid his look, but the truth spell forces her to answer.

"Yes I do. What?"

He doesn't answer, but just kisses her sweetly.

"I also love you."

Piper puts the phone down. Phoebe comes to stand next to her.

"So is Paige coming?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't with much pleasure."

"Oh, hey why don't you make some thee, while I'll try to explain everything to Tanya?"

"Okay. I'll also call Prue."

Piper comes in the living room, carrying a tray. Phoebe and Tanya are looking through the Book of Shadows for the demon.

"Did Prue talk to Andy?"

"She didn't say." (to Tanya) "Did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?"

"Nothing I recognize."

"So, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford? What's the link?"

"He may think it has something to do with what they're working on. Biogenetics."

"A professor, geneticist, a lab technician..."

"And a sandwich girl? Do you really think he's after me?"

"Uh-oh, truth spell." Phoebe touches Tanya ready to answer but a premonition interrupts her. She sees Tanya holding a baby. The premonition ends. "Piper, we need milk. Kitchen." They walk into the kitchen. "She's carrying."

"Carrying what? A baby?"

"Of course a baby, what else?"

"So she's pregnant. Ohh..."

"No, no. She doesn't know yet."

"What do we do? Do we tell her? I mean, we protect. We don't do prenatal."

"No, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now. Especially from people she just met, who are telling her that some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her. Suck the life out of her... Wait a minute, is it possible that it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby."

"How would he know she's pregnant?"

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too like me? Or else he's from it. The button."

"Excuse me?"

"The police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before."

"Rewind."

"Okay, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon that the Book of Shadows says doesn't exist, and a baby no one knows exists. You got a better explanation?"

"Even if you're right, how do we find him?"

"Well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us."

"He doesn't know where we are."

"Well, he found Tanya at Bucklands, he saw me... with Prue."

Hannah knocks on Prue's door.

"Hey, last one out gets the lights. I'm, uh, going home. So, lock up when you leave."

"Sure."

"Um, Prue? About what I said earlier..."

"Now isn't a good time."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"But you wouldn't really mean that, would you?"

"No!"

Hannah leaves and the laser guy enters.

"Excuse me. Are you Miss Halliwell? Prue Halliwell?"

"Yes. Did we have an appointment?"

"No, actually I'm looking for someone and I believe you can help me."

"I find objects, not people."

"Well, I think you might know her. I saw you talking to her earlier. Um, petite, brown hair, the two of you were over by the elevators."

"I don't remember."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I mean what do you want with her?"

He can't help himself from answering.

"She is hiding the woman I sent back to kill."

"Sent back from where?"

"The future. What are you doing?"

"Why kill Tanya?"

"I don't want Tanya. I want what's inside her. No!"

"And the others, why kill them?"

"They're all pieces of the puzzle. Pieces of the vaccine. Stop this!"

He goes for her but she uses her power to push the desk up against him and runs outside.

Piper is ringing Prue.

"Answer. Come on, Prue, pick up." The answering machine picks up. Piper hangs up. "There's no answer, it's after five, it's going straight to voice mail."

"You have to go to Bucklands."

"Okay, I'll grab my keys, you grab Tanya and we call Paige in the car."

"No, you have to go alone. If we bring Tanya with us and he's there, it's like bringing the feast to the lion and she can't stay here by herself."

"But I need you, Phoebe, we need you."

"It can't always be the power of four."

"But what if he comes here and you're all alone?"

"We'll be in the attic with the book."

"Okay, be careful."

They hug.

"You too. I phone Paige, so she can go straight to Buckland's."

"Hey Phoebe I'm on my way home, but not with much pleasure I might add… What is wrong with Prue?… I'm on my way." She hangs up. "Sean could you maybe set me off at Buckland's instead of the manor?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Prue's running down the stairs and the demon is following. She runs in a store room and hides. He starts to look around for her.

"I've got eight and a half months to find Tanya, Miss Halliwell. Plenty of time. Yours, however, has run out."

Paige runs in to Prue's office and finds a mess. "Prue." Paige sees Prue's purse on the floor. "Oh, no." She starts running downstairs.

Back in the store room.

"You can't hide from me forever."

"What's the vaccine for? What does it protect against?"

He laughs.

"Against me, of course. And all other warlocks like me in the future. The Parker child will be the one to bring together all the elements to create the vaccine which will destroy us." He finds Prue. "Unless I stop him." Paige runs in and sees the demon picking Prue up by her neck and his third eye thing opening. She quickly runs over and puts her hand between the demon and Prue and produces her shield so the beam can't get trough. The demon drops Prue and turns his attention to Paige. "Another one." He tries to use the beam on Paige, but she uses her shield again. He then hits her and she flies against some boxes. "Not so tough now?" He is ready to use his beam again, but now it is Prue's time to use her power and he flies to the other side, further from Paige, but closer to Prue. "Alright, if you want to go first, you just had to ask" He picks her back up by her neck. Piper finally runs in and freezes him not a second to soon.

"Hey, need a hand?"

"Yeah!"

Piper grabs a crowbar and loosens the demon's grip, so Prue can escape form his grip. They run over to Paige.

"Paige!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, my arm hurts a little."

"He's not after Tanya, he's after her baby, she's pregnant."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Truth spell, later. Where's Phoebe?"

"Home, protecting Tanya."

"Guys, not to be annoying, but maybe we should kill the demon first and ask questions later?"

"Well, what are you waiting for, Piper? Whack him."

"No! Can't you move him?"

"Where? He's from the future."

"Prue, he's gonna unfreeze soon."

"Piper, just do it."

"No, you do it."

"No, do it! Piper!"

He unfreezes. Piper and Prue are so scarred that they just stick the crowbar in the demon's third eye. He falls down, dead. Some big tornado thing comes out of nowhere and sucks him up.

"I love it when they clean up after themselves."

Piper helps Paige up, who is holding her arm.

"I'm really thinking of never using my power again."

"Why, you saved my life?"

"Yeah, but every time I use it, the bad guys push me into stuff and focus there attention on me."

Later that evening, Prue is waiting outside Andy's apartment. Andy walks up to her.

"Prue."

"Andy. I need to know how you feel about what I told you."

"I'm gonna need a little more time."

"I don't have time, Andy. I need to know before eight."

"Alright, won't you come inside and we'll talk about it."

"I can't."

"Prue ..."

"Andy, no. Look, if I come inside and we'll have drinks, there'll be small talk and precious minutes will pass. I need to know now. Can you or can you not accept that I am a witch?"

"If I have to answer right now... I don't think so, Prue. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it I guess. It's just not a future I envision having." A clock chimes. It's 8:00. "What were we just talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Honestly, no."

"You don't remember anything you've said to me in the last twenty-four hours?"

"No. It's really weird. You wanna come inside?"

"No, I have to go." She kisses him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Andy." She walks around the corner and starts crying.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at a table in Quake, trying to order

"Excuse me, hello. What good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"

"Speaking of the future... Where did Tanya go?"

"Oh, she went to the bathroom. Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the halibut."

"Great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning. Will this day never end?"

"Actually, it just did. It's 8:20, the spell is over."

"The world is a safer place."

Martin walks up to the table.

"Piper, I see you sitting. What is wrong with this picture?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Piper, I need you in the kitchen pronto. We're down a sous-chef."

He leaves.

"I don't believe it. I finally stand up for myself and quit and he doesn't even remember. Wait a minute, everybody else's forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"Truth or consequences. Wiccan rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout."

"I'll be right back. I need to remind Martin of something."

"Good for you, Piper."

"Ooh, you go, girl."

She leaves Paige and Phoebe alone.

"I'm also going, I'm meeting Sean."

"It looks like it is becoming serious between you two."

"Yeah it is."

"But you've only met him, how do you know for sure."

"Let's just stay that I got a little Wicca help. And by the way, I'm already dating Sean for a couple of weeks already. I just never told you guys, because you always have comments on the guys I'm dating."

"Alright then. See you later."

"Make that a 'see you tomorrow'."

"Eww, too much information."

"You wanted to know."

Piper walks in to the kitchen.

"Martin, we need to talk."

He throws her an apron.

"Excuse you."

"I cannot, no, I willnot do everything by myself anymore. I need help. You restaurant needs help. You need another manager, sous-chef, hostess and an extra busboy on the weekends. If you will not agree to hire these people, then tell me now and I'll quit."

"What took you so long? All you had to do was ask."

"Really? I mean, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But I-I-I just..."

"It's my night off." She walks towards the door and pushes it open, hitting Leo in the face on the other side. "Oh, Leo! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just, uh, surprised."

"Yeah, me too. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you, I just, um... I have this really strange feeling that I did something that I should apologize for. Did I?"

"No, no. Not at all. Definitely not. Can I buy you a drink?"

Prue walks up to Phoebe.

"Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?

"Not well."

"Oh, Prue, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too, but I cast the spell for an answer and I got it. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted."

They hug.


	9. The witch is back

1692. Salem. Two guys are walking towards a jail but only one enters. In the far corner of the jail cell a woman is standing. She turns around to see who it is.

"Matthew."

"Hello, Melinda."

Matthew steps into the cell. The door closes behind him.

"Why? Why did you betray me?"

"You got what you deserve."

"So, you never loved me? All the passion? All the heat?"

"I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to share your powers."

"And so now you have them. So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn."

Matthew chuckles.

"I had to keep my secret."

"Well, you can keep your trinkets, too."

She tears a locket off from around her neck and tosses it to him. He catches it.

"I'll find another witch to give it to."

He opens the locket and looks inside. Melinda smiles in triumph.

"Maybe not."

Matthew takes out the small piece of parchment. It flashes in his hand and starts to burn.

"What magic is this?"

"I'm taking back the powers you stole from me."

A magical whirlwind forms around Matthew, trapping him for the moment. Melinda starts her spell.

"_Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain_!"

"Noooo!"

Matthew is sucked into the locket. The locket glows golden, sealing him inside it, and slams shut. Melinda smiles.

-c-

Rex Buckland carries a tray of jewellery into Prue's office, the locket is one of them. He places it on her desk alongside the other trays. Instead of turning around he grabs the locket and tries to get it open. Prue walks into her office and sees him failing in opening the locket.

"Rex."

Rex quickly puts the locket down.

"Ah. Good morning, Prue. I've, uh, left a few things for you to catalogue, a marvellous shipment from an estate back east."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thanks."

Rex turns and leaves the office. Prue picks the locket up that Rex was trying to open. She looks at it for a moment, then opens it easily. A haze of smoke rises up from inside the locket. Prue's office door slams shut. Prue looks up. The locket flashes gold and a whirlwind comes out of it growing larger in front of Prue. A guy, crying out in pain, appears in front of her.

"Aaah!"

The whirlwind leaves.

"At last! Freedom. The world has changed. What time is this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

"Matthew Tate. And if you freed me from that locket, you are a descendant of Melinda Warren."

With his hand outstretched, Matthew takes a few steps towards Prue. Close enough to touch her, Prue gets nervous and uses her power to push him away from her. He flies up backward and crashes against the door. After a moment he looks at her, apparently not bothered by it at all.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Matthew stands up.

"I tricked you into using your power on me. Now I have it."

Using her powers against her, he moves Prue's chair into her, pushing her backward up against the wall. He chuckles and vanishes. Prue looks around, then pushes the chair away making a dash for the office door. Matthew blinks behind her.

"Behind you, witch."

Prue stops running and turns around. Matthew slowly advances toward her.

"How did you do that?"

"I can share your powers, but you can't share mine."

"What do you want?"

"I want what Melinda took from me. I want all four powers back."

Moving fast, he grabs Prue and twists her arm behind her back. She cries out in pain.

"Defend yourself. Stop time."

"I can't."

"Ah, so you're not alone. There are others." He lets her go and blinks over to the desk where he picks up Prue's desk plate. "And the family name is now Halliwell."

There is a knock on the door and Rex tries to contact Prue through the door. "Prue, are you okay in there?" While Prue look at the closed door, Matthew looks at the glass windows. He uses Prue's power and blasts the windows outward shattering the glass into the sky. Matthew runs and jumps out of the window. Twelve floors below, he lands on his feet in front of a man reading a newspaper. The man's jaw drops as he stares at Matthew. Matthew casually walks through the sidewalk tables. As he passes the various patrons at the tables, he reaches out and takes something off of someone's plate. He takes a bite of it and walks away. Up above, Prue looks down through the now broken window. She turns and leaves.

-c-

The area around the sidewalk tables has been taped off. Curious bystanders hang around and watch as the police try to sort things out. The witnesses are talking excitedly with each other. Morris and Andy are interviewing the businessman.

"I was just sitting there, you know, reading sports, having a cup of Joe, and bam! This guy comes flying out of nowhere, you know. Weird clothes, bad manners, he nearly fell right on top of me."

"When you say fell…"

"I mean fell, you know, like from way up there, I guess. I don't know."

The guy points up. They look up and see the open window.

"That's a ten-story drop, sir."

"Twelve."

Andy corrects Morris.

"And you're telling us that he just got up and walked away without a scratch? That's what you're saying?"

"Got a better explanation?"

"Excuse us."

Morris pulls Andy aside.

"All right, Trudeau. Pull out your secret ghost-hunter decoder ring, and let's hear it."

Andy chuckles at Morris.

"Morris, I don't know, okay? All I know is, whatever happened started up there at that office."

"Mm-hmm. So let's find out whose office it is."

"I already know. It's Prue's."

Andy heads for the building. A second later Morris follows.

-c-

Phoebe comes downstairs into the dinner room where Paige is having her breakfast, while reading the paper.

"Why are you having breakfast here?"

"Leo is in there."

She answers without putting her paper down.

"So?"

"So is Piper."

"Got it. Did she already make a move?"

"Nope."

"What's up with that girl?"

Phoebe walks further, ready to enter the kitchen. Paige puts down her newspaper.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Entering our kitchen."

"Hello, I'm sitting here for a reason. We shouldn't be interrupting a relationship in the making."

"That is the reason why I'm entering, because without me there never will be something to make."

"But…"

Phoebe already entered, Paige picks her newspaper back up because you really can't make Phoebe change her mind.

-c-

Piper walks across the kitchen rambling while Leo is under the sink fixing the pipes. Phoebe enters without anyone noticing.

"So I suggested we add crab sauté to the, um, lunch menu, and it was great. Sold out. Do you like crab, Leo?"

"You know what I'd love, Piper?"

"What's that?"

"Is the, uh, ratchet extension. Could you hand that to me?"

"Sure."

Piper kneels down in front of Leo's tool box and looks at his tools. She hesitates. Leo holds out his hand for the part but Piper has no clue what she's looking for. Phoebe reaches into the kit and takes out the ratchet extension. She holds it up. Piper grabs it from her.

(whispering) "I knew that." (louder, to LEO) "Here you go."

She hands it to Leo.

"Thanks."

Phoebe nudges Piper. "Stop it." Piper pulls Phoebe to her feet and pushes Phoebe's hands away. "Go away." Phoebe makes kissy faces at Leo. "Be right back, Leo." Piper turns Phoebe towards the door and pushes her out of the kitchen.

"Heh heh. No problem."

Phoebe and Piper step out into the dining room. Where Paige is still reading the paper.

"Stop it."

"My sentiments exactly. Stop hinting around and ask him out, already. Give him some of your crab."

"Don't be disgusting."

"Don't be so shy."

"What if he says no?"

"Yeah, like that'll happen."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I'm very serious. I've never... you know..."

Paige begins to laugh quietly. Her sisters look at her.

"Sorry, something funny in the paper."

Phoebe and Piper continue their conversation.

"So you never…?"

"No."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"You've never asked a guy out before?"

"Not on a real date, no."

Now Phoebe is the one to laugh, but she is quickly followed by Paige. Piper gets embarrassed.

"Guys."

"Sorry."

"I don't understand. Am I the only person in this family who's inherited the "take a chance" gene?"

"Probably Phoebe, 'cause if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the 'can't mind my own business' gene."

"Ooh. Go."

Phoebe turns Piper toward the kitchen and pushes her back inside the door.

-c-

Piper walks back into the kitchen and heads towards the sink.

-c-

Paige puts her newspaper down.

"I got to get ready for college."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got your worried look, the one that looks a lot like Prue's."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Alright I already know you all your life and when you say that there is nothing wrong, there usually is. You really resemble Prue in that stuff."

"It's just, do you remember the truth spell?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well, Sean said he loved me."

"That's great, wait… was it under the influence of the spell?"

"Yes."

"So he doesn't remember, does he?"

"No, and the worst thing is, that he has never said it again."

"So you are waiting for it?"

"Hell yeah. I know he loves me now, but the frustrating thing is that I can't act like I know."

"Well, I think you should just wait for him. He have to be ready to say it at loud."

"You think?"

"Trust me."

"Thanks Phoebe, you should become a love-adviser or something, first Piper, now me."

"Maybe I will."

They laugh and Paige heads of to her bedroom.

-c-

Leo sits up and grabs a wrench.

"Well, part of the pipe is stuck, but I'm almost finished here."

"Terrific. Can I get you some tea?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"Ok."

Phoebe walks into the kitchen and leans back against the sink.

"What would be great?"

Piper takes out the pitcher of tea and puts it on the counter near Phoebe and just above Leo.

"Nothing."

Phoebe pushes herself up to sit on the counter and accidentally knocks over the entire pitcher of tea. Piper gasps.

"Leo!"

Piper instinctively raises her hands and freezes both the pitcher of tea and Leo. She rushes up to him to check on him.

"Leo?"

He doesn't answer her.

"Frozen. Quick, have your way with him."

Piper picks up the bucket and stands over Leo as she positions it below the spilled pitcher of tea.

"Do you never stop?"

"Looks like a Kodak moment to me."

Phoebe snaps a pretend camera at Piper and Leo.

"Phoebe, you're such a help."

"Smile."

Piper glares at Phoebe. Time resumes and the pitcher of tea lands perfectly in the bucket. Leo continues to pound the pipes without noticing a thing. Prue walks into the kitchen.

"You guys, we are in serious trouble."

Phoebe and Piper both motion to Prue that Leo is under the sink.

"Uh, hi, Leo."

"Hey, Prue."

"Hey. Um, sisters, upstairs now."

Prue turns around and heads out of the kitchen. Phoebe jumps down from the counter and rushes to follow. Piper puts the bucket on the counter and leaves as well.

-c-

Andy and Morris are interviewing Hannah and Rex.

"Um, Webster. Hannah Webster."

"You said you heard some noises in here. What kind?"

Hannah glances at Rex.

"Uh, it's hard to say."

"Well, it almost sounded like a… a struggle... of some sort, a fight, perhaps."

"Yeah, and then we heard a crash, and I assumed that was the window breaking, and we came in to check on Prue, and then she just went running out."

"What did she say? What happened?"

"Nothing, actually. She just... left."

"And she was quite agitated, too."

"She didn't say where she was going, by any chance, did she?"

"No, sorry."

"Ok, uh, thanks, Mr. Buckland. C.S.I. will be done with the windows in a couple hours, and you can have 'em fixed."

"Believe me, Inspector, I really don't care about the windows. I only care about Prue."

Rex and Hannah turn and leave the office. Morris turns and joins Andy.

"Look, maybe you ought to ask the captain to assign somebody else."

"Prue and I aren't dating anymore. There's no conflict, okay? I'm fine with this."

Andy walks past Morris and heads out of the office.

"Okay."

-c-

Rex closes his office door.

"I thought that went exceedingly well. Didn't you?"

Rex sits next to Hannah and starts rubbing the back of her neck.

"You may have proven the legend of the locket true and that the little witch is charmed, but now we have a 17th century warlock running around. I think he'll stick out."

"Yep. But then again, if the legend does hold true, Matthew's got a one-track mind. Just like we do. He won't be difficult to find. Stop worrying, Hannah. Gonna get wrinkles on your horns."

He rubs the spot on her forehead where her horns would be. They share a laugh. She snuggles close to him and he holds her.

-c-

The sisters are in the attic, where Prue is filling them in on their latest warlock.

"What did he say his name was?"

"Matthew Tate. And somehow, he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren."

"The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our ancestor?"

"The one who burned at the stake and started this whole mess."

"Uh, he came out of the locket, and he has strong powers, stronger than mine. I mean, he... did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me, and then... twelve stories down, landed right on his feet."

"If it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock..."

"Yeah, well, he's powerful, and he means business, and he wants all four of our powers."

"Can I see the locket?"

Prue gives Phoebe the locket.

"We have to figure out who he is before he finds the three of you."

Phoebe opens the locket and has a vision of the past. _She sees Melinda casting Matthew into the locket._ The vision ends.

"You said Matthew came out of the locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in."

"You saw the past?"

"But you only see the future."

"Not anymore."

"We always knew that our powers would grow."

"Yes, but somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly."

Piper chuckles as Phoebe puts a hand to her forehead. Prue and Paige smile.

-c-

Inside an office, a guy is sitting behind his desk talking on the phone when the doors magically open and shut. Matthew blinks into the room in front of the guy's desk. The guy hangs the phone up.

"Are you, uh, Arnold Halliwell?"

Matthew holds a ripped page from a phone book in his hand.

"Yeah. And who are you, Robin Hood?"

Matthew magically pushes Arnold's chair back against the wall lifting him high up into the air. Arnold gasps as the chair hits the wall hard. He squirms in his seat.

"Tell me where your sisters are."

"What sisters? I'm an only child. Let me go, or I'll sue you…"

Matthew grabs the air in front of him with his fist in one quick motion, breaking Arnold Halliwell's neck at the same time. Arnold and the chair slump to the floor. "Lawyers... have not changed." And with that he blinks out.

-c-

Paige is looking at a very old portfolio with coloured drawings on old paper. Phoebe is looking in over her shoulder.

"I was right. It was Melinda in my vision."

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Paige hands the portfolio to Prue.

"Hmm. She kind of looks like mom."

Piper interrupts their thoughts.

"Listen to this." She reads from an old book. "And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal."

"That must be what I saw."

"And I let him out early. Great."

"You're not kidding. The legend says that the warlock must never be freed, or he will destroy the Warren line. That'd be us."

"Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line behind the other warlocks."

"We have never been up against anyone like him before."

"So what do we do?"

"I say we hide."

"No. We have to find out exactly what we're up against, and we start with the locket and how it wound up on my desk."

-c-

Leo sits in front of the television holding a small plate with his sandwich on it. The girls enter the room.

"Hey, Prue, your work's on the news." He points to the set. "Check it out."

"... Just this morning. Witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories. The twist? He apparently got up and walked away unharmed."

"We gotta find him before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent."

"There's that 'I' word again."

"Look. Andy's on tv."

The door bell rings. Paige looks out of the window.

"He's here, too."

Phoebe rushes to the door to get it.

"Andy, what a surprise."

She steps out onto the porch and closes the front door behind her.

"How you been?"

"I need to talk with Prue, Phoebe."

"Prue? Wow. How out of the loop am I? And here I thought you guys broke up."

Paige comes out.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice. What's up?"

"He is here to see Prue."

"What, I thought you guys broke up."

"I had the same idea."

"It's not about that. It's police business."

"Oh. Well, um... she's not home. She's at work."

"No. She's not."

"Well, then, I don't know where she is, but I'll tell her that you stopped by, okay? Ciao."

Paige goes back inside the house. Phoebe wants to follow her, but Andy grabs her arm and turns her

back around to face him.

"A man fell out of Prue's office window, which is suspicious enough. But then a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street, a lawyer named Halliwell. Now, I know she knows who he is. One more time, Phoebe. Where's your sister?"

"Where's your warrant?"

Knowing he doesn't have one, Phoebe smiles, turns and heads back into the house. She closes the door behind her. No other choice, Andy turns and leaves.

-c-

Prue is pacing.

"Great. So now I'm being hunted by a warlock and the San Francisco P.D."

"Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue."

Phoebe and Piper sit side-by-side on the sofa. While Paige comes over to Prue, to try and calm her down.

"Maybe Andy can help."

"Oh, yeah. You want to have that conversation with him? 'Hey, Andy, I hate to bother you, but this 17th century warlock is trying to kill me and my sisters. Any thoughts?'"

Paige succeeds in getting Prue to sit down.

"Ok, it was a bad idea, but the point is we need help."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, more than Andy can give. What we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren."

"Ok, so what are we supposed to do, reach back in time, grab her, and tell her that we need her help?"

"Yes. And I know exactly how to do it, as long as you guys don't mind losing a little blood."

-c-

The girls are in the attic sitting around the round table. They have candles lit and the necessary items on the table. The athame is in front of Phoebe. Piper doesn't believe what they are about to do.

"Am I the only one having second thoughts?"

"Yes."

"We don't really have any other options."

"And we need help."

"But aren't we, like, raising the dead? What if she's all..."

"I read the Book of Shadows very carefully. She will come back as a real, live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers, too... our powers."

Phoebe picks the knife up.

"What's that for?"

"Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so... it shouldn't hurt... much." She pricks her finger. "I lied! I lied!" Phoebe's finger starts to bleed. Piper shudders and pulls away.

"Ok, come on, you guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember, we made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters?"

"I remember my finger got infected."

Prue takes the knife and cuts her finger and gives it to Paige.

"Ow. Yeah, but the oath worked."

Paige hands the knife to Piper. Piper doesn't take it.

"And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks. Don't hand me that knife."

"How are you gonna cut yourself?"

"I'm not."

"Piper."

"I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Evil beings have blown up in our attic."

"Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes."

"And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?"

Piper holds out her hand to Paige.

"Okay. Just cut my finger."

Piper turns her head and covers her eyes. Paige pokes Piper's finger with the knife.

"Ow!"

"Okay. Here."

Prue holds out the open locket. Each of them puts a drop of their blood into the centre of it. Phoebe closes the locket and puts it in the bowl in the centre of the table. The bowl smokes and bubbles.

"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, "

Phoebe begins to chant and is quickly followed by her three sisters.

"Our great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, we summon thee."

White orb lights magically appear in the attic and swirl around in a concentrated area. Melinda Warren appears. Piper stares at her wide-eyed. Prue looks at her sisters and smiles. Phoebe and Paige are already smiling. Melinda Warren takes a deep, refreshing breath of air and smiles.

"Oh, blessed be."

-c-

Melinda and Phoebe are in Phoebe's room where various clothing items are scattered on Phoebe's bed. Phoebe unzips the green, sleeveless dress.

"No! Don't, don't rip the dress to make it fit me."

"No, I'm not ripping it. It's called a zipper, see?"

Phoebe shows Melinda how a zipper works. She takes the dress and plays with the zipper, smiling as she does.

"Ohh... okay. A wise witch made this."

"Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile. You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in."

Melinda puts the dress on.

"It's so odd to be here again, to breathe and feel... what sheep has wool so soft?"

"A synthetic one."

Phoebe zips the dress up.

"Oh. So, did it take you long to make the dress?"

"Make it? No-no. I bought it."

"Oh, you must be rich."

Her sisters walk in hearing the last of the conversation.

"No. She's got credit cards."

"Oh, wow, Melinda. You look great."

"Oh, thank you. But, uh, how do you keep your legs warm?"

"We drink coffee."

Leo walks past the doorway.

"Oh, sorry. I let myself in, and it didn't occur to me…"

"Leo, it's ok. This is, uh..."

"Our cousin Melinda."

"Nice to meet you."

"Leo's fixing our plumbing."

"What's that?"

Startled by the unexpected answer, they try to cover.

"Uh, we've got to go now."

Phoebe tries to get Melinda out, but she lingers and looks at Leo.

"To work with One's hands is a great gift."

"Well... 'I am a true laborer. I earn that I eat, get that I wear...'"

The sisters watch while Piper can't help but smile.

"Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness..."

"Shakespeare."

They both say and laugh.

"Wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now."

Phoebe guides Melinda out of the room past Leo. Leo enters the room to get to work. As he leaves, Melinda looks at Piper.

"He is a treasure, Piper."

"Why are you telling me?"

Melinda smiles. She leaves the room. Piper follows.

-c-

Matthew leaves a store. Behind him a man is hung up against the wall by his own hardware tools and appliances, dead. Rex and Hannah step into the store.

"Hello, Matthew".

"We have got to do something about his clothes."

"Hmm."

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"The short answer is, we're the ones that gave the witch the locket that had you freed. I suppose you could say that we're, uh, partners."

"I work alone."

"Not in this century you don't. You're new in town. New in time. You need our help." Rex looks at the body hanging on the wall. "Hmm, I see you've been shopping. Find what you're looking for?"

"I want Melinda Warren's children."

"Ooh, talk about your coincidences."

"You see, we have the means to find them for you, and you have the ability to take their powers. Come." Rex and Hannah start for the door and notice that Matthew doesn't move. "What?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Prue Halliwell, a Halliwell Attorney, and now here. You are leaving a trail, my friend... and that has got to stop."

-c-

Melinda sits at the head of the dining room table. Prue puts the locket back around her neck.

"Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch... and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake."

"Why didn't you save yourself?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you use your powers to escape?"

"I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. She meant everything to me. If I'd used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge, and Prudence would've burned, too. So I thought... I'll accept this... and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then can the Warren line continue. And it must've worked, because here you are."

"Why do Warren witches lose their moms so early?"

"Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I can protect the future."

"How? Matthew is so strong, and he has this wild power, he can be at one place and then another."

"In the 'blink of an eye'?"

"Exactly."

"It's called blinking. He must have copied it from another witch. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what other powers he still has?"

"What do you mean, 'copied from you'?"

"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him."

"Then he definitely has mine."

"Once he's copied a power, it has no effect on him. Should he gain all four powers, he will be impossible to vanquish."

"So what do we do?"

"We curse him back into the locket."

"And if we can't?"

-c-

In the middle of the shopping bags, Matthew puts on a pair of jeans. Hannah is sitting in the chair with her back to him.

"Are these pants meant to be so tight?"

"Absolutely."

"No wonder your men frown all the time. It's a wonder they can even walk. So, is this right?"

Hannah doesn't look, although she really wants to.

"Oh, yeah. Mm-hmm."

"If it pleases you to look, look."

"Well, uh... I wasn't looking… Much."

"Why... the false modesty? I... I don't understand."

Matthew walks over to Hannah and slowly leans toward her.

"Well... it's a very complex issue these days. I mean, there's political correctness, sexual harassment, um... don't get me started."

"Hmm... what a strange time this is, so open, yet so closed... where even a warlock feels shame."

Rex walks into the office. "Hannah, I…" He stops when he sees Matthew so close to Hannah. "What the devil?"

"Rex, I told you I'd get him dressed."

"Yeah. Ten minutes ago."

Rex closes the door behind him.

"Oh, we've tried on many things. She says it is difficult to choose."

"Playtime's over, big boy. You have a job to do." He whispers to Hannah "Remember, he goes back from whence he came once his task is completed."

-c-

The attic door opens. Melinda, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Piper step into the room. Prue is carrying a pencil and a piece of paper. They head for the Book of Shadows.

"I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients."

"It's been a while since you cursed Matthew."

"Yeah, like three hundred years."

"Whatever you don't remember should be in the book."

They place the Book of Shadows on the bookstand.

"The Book of Shadows. Oh, my, it's gotten so thick."

"It wasn't always?"

"No, no. But obviously each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so. Have you added anything?"

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell. Wait, can we?"

"All things in time, Phoebe. The book will grow as you grow and sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you. Oh, here's the curse."

Prue hands Melinda the piece of paper and pencil. Not having seen a pencil before she looks at it in puzzlement.

"Just start writing."

"No ink?"

"No."

Melinda starts writing and gasps with delight. Prue and Phoebe chuckle as they watch her.

"Grams must've added this one."

"To increase patience."

"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?"

"We weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe."

"I was not a troublemaker. I was just…"

"A pain."

"A free spirit."

"A handful."

"A Warren." Prue and Phoebe continue to make faces at each other. "It's a family trait. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and, of course, the powers. All blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection, and it began with me."

"Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us. We need to get going."

-c-

Rex shows Matthew photos of the Halliwell sisters. The first photo is of Prue at a mailbox. It's obvious that she's unaware of being photographed. "Now, this is Prue. You've already met." He pulls out the other photos. "This is Piper, Paige and this is Phoebe."

"Such marvellous paintings. You cannot feel the brush strokes."

"Yeah. Remind us to take you to the movies when this is all over."

Rex picks up a slip of paper.

"This is the address of Quake. Piper works there. May I suggest that, um, you go there next and take her power? Hannah will drive you."

Rex gives Hannah the address.

-c-

Melinda gives Paige the list of ingredients.

"The curse is really simple as long as you have the ingredients I need."

"Phoebe can do the spices, and Piper will chop the scallions."

"What will you do?"

"Supervise."

Piper looks unbelievably at Paige. Phoebe quickly changes the subject before they would start fighting before Melinda.

"This is so cool. We've never done a curse before."

"Oh, I'm glad. They're not to be taken lightly."

"I just feel like there's so much we could be learning, or doing, if we had the right teacher."

"Oh, I'd savour my first gift before I move on to the next one."

"I see pictures. What's to savour?"

"But you see visions of the future and the past that'll allow you to protect and to heal."

"Huh. Did you hear that, Prue?"

Prue is in the living room looking out of the window.

"Prue, stop looking for Andy. He should be long gone by now."

"Yeah, he'll be back, probably with a warrant."

Phoebe gets the spices.

"Yeah, like Andy would ever arrest you."

Prue steps away from the window.

"So... do we have everything?"

"Actually, there's a few herbs we don't have, but I can get them at the restaurant. The only problem is the feather from a spotted owl."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, they're an endangered species. Um, certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore."

"Why?"

"Deforestation, pollution... it's a long story."

"Do you think they have one at the zoo?"

"What's... a zoo?"

"In theory, it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged, and it's…"

"You know what? I'll work on the feather. Piper, can you handle the herbs?"

"Yeah. After I get to Quake, though, I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift tonight."

"I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up."

"No. You can't leave the house. You are two of the three that Matthew needs."

"We'll be fine. How could Matthew even know about Quake?

-c-

Parked across the street from Quake's entrance, Hannah and Matthew sit in her car and wait for Piper to show up.

"I've waited over three hundred years for my revenge. As soon as Piper gets here, I shall have it."

-c-

Phoebe and Piper head for the kitchen through the dining room.

"You go ahead into the kitchen, I'm gonna cough over Martin and tell him I'm highly contagious so I can go home."

"Love the plan."

Phoebe heads for the kitchen. A waitress stops Piper.

"Hey, Piper, did your sweetie find you?"

"My what?"

"That guy with the English accent? He called earlier to see if you were working today."

-c-

Matthew is in the kitchen advancing on Phoebe who holds a rolling pin in front of her with both hands as if holding a bat. Phoebe swings it at Matthew. He catches the rolling pin and tosses it aside. He grabs Phoebe and she immediately gets a vision. _Matthew and Melinda are talking. Suddenly Matthew grabs Melinda by her neck._ The vision ends.

"Now I have your power. And I see Melinda's here. Good. She will die at my hand."

He tosses Phoebe to the ground. Piper enters the kitchen. Matthew blinks out. Piper finds Phoebe on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

She kneels down next to Phoebe.

"Yeah. It was Matthew. He's gone, but he copied my power."

She helps Phoebe up.

-c-

Andy sits in his car, watching the manor.

-c-

Prue, Paige and Melinda head down the stairs.

"All right, I found a spotted owl in the museum where I used to work, stuffed."

"But we only need one feather."

"Good. Maybe that'll keep it down to a misdemeanour. Look, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Prue gives Melinda a hug.

"Okay."

Melinda watches as Prue leaves.

"That leaves the two of us. Why don't you get on to the kitchen, I'm going to fetch the book to make sure we're doing this cursing right."

"Alright."

-c-

Prue backs her car out of the driveway. She drives down the street. Andy starts his car and follows.

-c-

Melinda walks into the kitchen. She looks around and stops when she sees the blender on the counter. As with everything else, it's something she's never seen before. She reaches out a hand and presses one of its buttons. The empty blender starts. She gasps, a little startled by the whirling noise. She presses another button and shuts it off. The phone rings.

-c-

Phoebe's on the phone, nervously tapping the bar counter with her hand trying to rush things along.

"Come on, answer."

-c-

Back at the manor, Melinda looks around wondering where the phone beeps are coming from. Suddenly, it stops and the answering machine picks up. When she hears it, she rushes to the machine.

"Hi. We're not home. You know the drill."

"Paige, pick up."

"Phoebe?"

"Are you guys there?"

"Phoebe, I, I'm here."

"You guys need to be really careful."

"Phoebe!"

"Matthew is here. He could be on his way…"

Melinda presses the button on the answering machine, shutting it off. An electronic voice comes now out the machine.

"The machine is off."

-c-

Phoebe hangs up. "The line went dead." She grabs her bag and runs. Piper follows.

-c-

Melinda stares at the answering machine. From somewhere behind her, she hears the front door bang open… She turns out to the main hall and stops.

"Matthew."

"We meet again."

"Yes. And the sight of you still makes me ill."

Melinda walks slowly towards Matthew. Matthew walks towards Melinda.

"Funny. The fact that I can now destroy your line forever makes you so much more appealing."

"You think I won't stop you."

"How? You made your curse before, and you still burned."

"And yet I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You're nothing more than a dead witch, watching over stupid girls who are about to die themselves."

"You won't touch them."

"Too late. I already have two of their powers. I just need two more. I believe their names are Piper and Paige."

Matthew steps forward backing Melinda up against the door frame.

"Unless..." He grabs her neck. "... you want to freeze me or produce a little shield."

"Go to hell, where you belong."

Matthew tightens his hold around her neck. Melinda gasps. Matthew closes his eyes and suddenly has a premonition. _A close-up of the owl feather. Melinda puts the feather in a pouch. She puts the pouch in the cauldron. _The premonition ends.

"Ah... so that's why they brought you back... isn't it? You think you can curse me again. Well, I might just... kill you now."

"Go ahead. I've already given them the curse."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

Paige comes down the stairs with the book.

"If Prue comes home we can… Hey let go of her."

"Make me."

While he is busy with Paige, Melinda steps on his foot. He lets go off her and she runs over to Paige.

"Whatever he does, don't use your powers."

"Right."

Matthew restores his poise. He uses Prue's power to move them. Paige and Melinda get thrown into the wall.

"C'mon witch, save yourself and your friend."

He uses his power again and some chairs land on top of both the women. He then sees a knife lying on the tbale and throws it at Melinda. But Paige uses her powers at last and the knife falls to the floor. Paige picks it up and throws it back, but he uses Paige's shield and the knife falls once again to the floor. He uses Prue's power to move Melinda to him. He also shatters a window and moves the shatters right in front of Paige.

"The one with the feather, where is she now? Where is Prue? Tell me!"

"She's at..."

"Yes?"

He lets the shatters come closer to Paige.

"The zoo."

"Then that's where I'll kill her... and then I'll come back for the other two. That way, you can watch them die... and I can watch you suffer."

He leans forward and kisses her. Tears run down Melinda's cheeks.

"And then... you'll be next."

Matthew pulls away. Melinda whimpers as Matthew turns and walks away. He uses Prue's power to let the shatters of glass attack Paige, but she ducks and produces her shield above her so she doesn't get hit. Matthew, unaware of the fact that Paige survived, blinks out mid-steps. Melinda shudders and goes over to Paige.

-c-

Hannah steps into the room and shuts the office door behind her. Rex is lounging on the couch, his fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose.

"You lost him."

"We've had this conversation before, Rex. Please, stay out of my mind."

"Well, did he copy Piper's power?"

"I have no idea. Something happened in that restaurant, though, because he just took off, and so did they."

"Then why didn't you follow him?"

"I tried. Why don't you just follow them right now?"

"Because I haven't mastered that ability yet, unfortunately."

"Oh."

"We need Matthew to provide us with the sisters' powers, otherwise we don't stand a chance in hell. Find him."

She turns and leaves the office. Rex sighs.

-c-

Piper and Phoebe step through the open front door and see the glass shatters everywhere.

"Paige? Melinda?"

"In here."

They find them sitting in the kitchen, Melinda is taking care of a cut on Paige's head.

"Are you guys ok? It was Matthew, wasn't it?"

"Yes. But don't worry. He's gone."

"I'm fine now. He did copy my power."

"He found us at the restaurant and he copied my power too. He said he was gonna kill you, and I was so…"

"It's all right, Phoebe, but we've got to hurry before Matthew gets back. Did you get all the herbs?"

"Yeah. All we need now is the feather."

"Good. Prue's taken care of that."

"How?"

-c-

The building's side door of a museum opens and Prue steps out. She holds the feather in her hand. She walks down the steps, turns and finds Andy walking up the steps toward her.

"Oh, Andy. What are you doing here?"

"You're gonna have to come with me, Prue."

He grabs her and leads her away.

-c-

Hannah is thrown back into the office. She hits the floor in front of Rex's desk. Rex is sitting behind it reading a paper. He doesn't move. Hannah stands up.

"I found Matthew."

"I can see."

Matthew steps forward.

"I need to find Prue and stop her."

"You're supposed to be after Piper and Phoebe. I don't under…"

"I got the power of shielding and premonition. With it I saw the eldest working on the curse. Help me find her."

"No. No, this is no time to be distracted. You must stay on track. You must obtain the last power."

"But the curse will end me. They brought Melinda Warren back from the dead to do it."

"They did what?"

"I will not go back to oblivion."

"Listen. Just listen to me. If they're planning to send you back, they'll have to cast the spell at their home."

"So?"

"So, Prue will have to return there to do it."

"Which is where you can thwart her... and then gain the power to freeze."

"I've already tried. They'd rather die than give me that."

Hannah sighs. Rex calmly reaches into his desk drawer and takes out a gun. He gives the gun

to Matthew.

"Try again."

Matthew looks at the gun and smiles.

-c-

Prue is in Andy's car as he questions her about the feather.

"Now, for the last time, Prue, why the feather?"

"I told you. I already had it from before."

"Before what? No, go ahead, you can say it. Before breaking and entering the museum, which of course you did after you obstructed justice."

"How did I obstruct justice?"

"Oh, come on, Prue, don't play dumb with me. I know you too well. You're in a lot of trouble here. Trouble which I can't help you out of unless you help me."

"Maybe I should talk to a lawyer."

"You really want to go there? You really want me to arrest you? Is that it? What's the matter with you, Prue? This isn't a game. This is very serious."

"Andy, please, you have to let me go."

"No. I can't look the other way anymore, Prue."

"This isn't just me. It's Piper and Phoebe and Paige."

"Just tell me what's going on. For once in your life, will you just trust me? It's your only choice, Prue."

"Andy, I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"No, Prue, you can't."

Prue grabs the feather out of Andy's hand, she turns and grabs the door. Andy reaches out to grab her. "Stop." Prue uses her powers and inflates Andy's air bag which effectively traps him in his seat. "What the hell." Prue gets out of the car and slams the door shut. "Prue, get back here! You don't know what you're doing!" Andy hits the air bag in frustration.

-c-

Melinda spoons the mixed herbs into the pouch.

"We're ready now. All we need is the feather."

"And Prue. What's keeping her? You don't think…"

"No. She should be fine. Matthew already copied her power."

"Besides, I sent him to the zoo."

"She's probably stuck in traffic."

"When she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew."

"Do you think he's going to be hard to find?"

Matthew stands at the kitchen doorway.

"Not at all."

Everyone turns to look at him.

"I have waited too long for this moment to hide."

"This is our battle, Matthew. Leave them alone."

"I will have what I came for."

He uses Prue's power and pulls Piper toward him. He grabs her.

"Your powers and your death."

"Piper!"

"Freeze me, witch."

"In your dreams."

He takes out the gun and holds it against Piper.

"I said freeze me. Save yourself."

Piper doesn't move.

"No?"

He turns and points the gun at Phoebe.

"Then save your sister."

"Phoebe!"

Prue steps into the kitchen.

"Save yourself."

Matthew points the gun at Prue. He lets Piper go. She runs over to Phoebe and Paige.

"Give me that feather."

Prue uses her powers. She knocks the gun out of Matthew's grip and tosses the kitchen chair at Matthew knocking him over. Prue hands the feather to Melinda, who adds the feather to the pouch and puts it into the cauldron.

"Piper, now!"

Matthew reaches out to stop her. "No!" Piper freezes Matthew. Melinda starts the spell and takes out the open pewter locket, holding it in her hands.

"_Outside of time, outside of gain. Know only sorrow, know only pain_."

Matthew unfreezes.

"Oh, no!"

"It's what you deserve!"

"This is not the end!"

Matthew is sucked back into the locket. The locket snaps shut.

"Yes, it is. This is for eternity."

She looks at the girls and smiles.

-c-

Hannah comes back into Rex's office.

"I followed him. He failed."

"Bloody hell."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. We're going to have to think of something fast, though. He's going to be none too pleased to learn that we have failed."

"It wasn't a complete failure. Right? I mean... we outed them. We proved they're The Charmed Ones. I mean, that has to count."

"It'll buy us a little bit of time, but precious little."

"You should've listened to me, Rex. We should've taken care of them ourselves."

He walks around the desk and stops in front of her.

"You're right, Hannah. We should have done."

He reaches out and grabs the back of her head.

-c-

Morris is trying to stop Andy.

"You're gonna wake a judge up at this hour? Are you nuts?"

"I'm getting an arrest warrant, Morris. End of discussion."

"Based on what?"

Andy walks past Morris towards the door but Morris grabs Andy and stops him.

"Whoa, whoa. Stealing a feather? He will bust your rank. You'll be cleaning out parking meters for a living."

"So I should just let it go, is that it? What about Prue's evading arrest? Am I supposed to let that go, too?"

"You're damn right, unless you want to tell the judge exactly how that little lady got away from you. By the way, exactly how did she get away from you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Andy turns and heads for the door again.

"Trudeau!" Andy stops. "Take my advice. Let it go. Don't embarrass yourself."

Andy looks away and sighs.

-c-

Piper is running down the stairs. She finds Leo standing at the base of the steps ready to work.

"Leo! You're here. Why are you here?"

"I... you called me for that window, right?"

"Oh, now's not really a good time. We're getting our cousin Melinda ready to go away. Can you come back later? Like tomorrow?"

"Sure. No problem."

Leo turns to leave.

"Uh, Leo?"

He stops and turns around, a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out sometime? With me, that is?"

"I'd love to. Give me a call."

"Okay."

Piper runs back up the stairs. Leo turns and heads for the front door.

-c-

The attic door opens. Piper steps inside and shuts the door behind her.

"Who was it?"

"It was Leo."

"Is he gone?"

"We're perfectly safe."

"Then let's begin."

Melinda hands the folded clothes back to Phoebe.

"Oh... we can't take those back."

"Why not?"

"Because that means you're leaving."

"But I have to go."

"Why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should have had?"

"Because this isn't my time. It's your time. And Prue's, Paige's and Piper's."

"We don't mind sharing."

"You four give me great joy. I've seen the charmed ones, good witches, women of strength and grace."

Phoebe looks at Melinda. She takes her hand and holds it flat against her heart.

"Tell me what you see."

Melinda closes her eyes and gasps.

"I see the future. Many more generations of my... beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that."

Melinda reaches into the cauldron and removes the locket. She puts it back around her neck. They reluctantly hold each other's hands.

"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you."

A light wind stirs in the attic around Melinda.

"Blessed be, my daughters. I love you."

White orb lights appear and swirls around her brighter and brighter until she's gone. There's a moment of silence.

"I'm gonna miss her."

"Me, too."

"I think we all are going to miss her."

"We can always bring her back."

Piper and Paige smile. After a moment, Phoebe chuckles.


	10. Wicca Envy

Phoebe and Prue walk into the manor their arms loaded with shopping bags.

"I don't know, Phoebe. The Betsey Johnson dress might be a bit too much for work."

"That's what a new wardrobe is all about, pushing the limits."

"Ah, and stretching the budget. Maybe I should just check with Piper."

Speaking of the devil, they hear her laughing. They turn and see Piper and Leo playfully running out of the kitchen and through the dining room on their way to the stairs.

"Oh, my god, Prue!"

Piper freezes Leo on instinct, trips, falls flat on the floor and slides across the foyer to stop directly in front of Phoebe and Prue. They help her to her feet.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Of course, she might have other things on her mind, like having her way with the handyman."

"I thought you guys were supposed to be shopping."

"Obviously." Phoebe points towards Piper loose shirt. "Ooh, look, front clasp bra. She means business."

"Serious business."

Piper pulls the end of her shirt closed.

"Do you mind?"

"No, are you kidding? I think it's great, as long as he's not still on the clock."

"That's not what I mean. You guys have to get out of he before he unfreezes. I never know how long this thing lasts. How much did you guys spend?"

"Lots. Prue's new look is perfect for an S.H.W."

"What's S.H.W.?"

"Single hot witch."

"Mmm."

"Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying, you know, post breakup?"

"Does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?"

Phoebe holds out a red bustier. Prue pushes it towards Piper.

"Hmm, maybe you should borrow it."

Phoebe giggles.

"Ok, time's up. You two got to go." Piper pushes Phoebe and Prue towards the sitting room. "Go on, go in there, and be quiet!"

"We will if you will."

Piper heads towards Leo. She carefully puts her hand in his. He unfreezes and they both run up the stairs. Phoebe and Prue run out from the sitting room to watch. Piper sees them and shakes her finger at them. Prue pulls Phoebe back into the sitting room.

-c-

Prue walks in her bedroom and unzips her sweater. Behind her, Rex appears in an invisible form. Kit growls at him like she knows that Rex is there.

"Kit, what is it?"

Rex begins to talk to her, but she can only hear him in her mind.

"You forgot to unpack your briefcase when you got home from work. And you want to do it right now."

Prue walks over to her desk. She sits in the chair and unzips her briefcase. Inside is a diamond encrusted tiara.

"What you're about to pick up is a tiara, but you will really believe it's your datebook."

Prue looks into her briefcase and sees her datebook. She takes the tiara out of her briefcase.

"Now, put it in the desk, just like you always do."

She opens her desk drawer and puts her datebook inside. She closes the drawer.

"Excellent. Now, you want to continue getting ready for bed."

Prue unzips her boots. Rex appreciatively watches her. But when Prue begins to unzip her sweater, Kit jumps on the desk and meows at what Rex disappears.

-c-

Rex is pulled back into his body. He opens his eyes wide as he re-orients himself. He takes a breath, shakes his head and exhales. Hannah sits nearby watching him carefully.

"Well?"

"Prue did exactly as I told her to. You know, I rather like this new power."

"And are you sure she didn't see you?"

"No, no, no, she couldn't see me. No, I was invisible."

"Well, then, how did you get there?"

He sighs and begins his explanation again.

"I've explained this to you, Hannah. It's called astral projection. With it, I can transport myself psychically and, uh, implant a subliminal thought into Prue's brain, just like I did when I tricked her into leaving the vault today with the tiara. See, I planted the thought that made her think she came out empty-handed."

"I still don't understand how it works."

"Watch."

Rex stands up and moves to the other side of the room near his desk. He takes a breath and projects himself next to Hannah. His invisible self appears just behind her.

"You want to disrobe for him ... desperately."

Hannah stands up and starts to unbutton her top. Rex returns to his body. He takes a breath and looks at Hannah. He smiles as he sees her unbuttoning her top.

"Understand now, Hannah?"

-c-

Prue is standing in front of her full-length mirror looking at her reflection as she gets ready to go to work. She's wearing a long black dress. She checks her back and sides when Paige walks in.

"Hey, what's up? Are you going to wear that for work?"

"No I'm not." Prue heads back to her closet and pulls something else on. "Where were you last night?" Prue comes out of her closet, wearing a white dress.

"I think it's a little cold for that one."

"Right." Prue disappears again in her closet. "You haven't answered my question."

"I knew you were going to notice that. So what's up with all the trying on, is there something special at work today?"

Now, Prue wears a tight-fitting gray dress.

"Can't I just look my best?"

"Sure, but I think that's more to go clubbing."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

When Prue disappears again in her closet, she notices that Paige hasn't answered her question yet.

"So where were you tonight?"

"Prue, that's nice."

"Thanks." She is wearing a black skirt with a charcoal gray top. "But stop avoiding the question."

"Alright I was with Sean."

"I figured."

She looks at her closet and uses her powers to pull out a pair of light tan shoes. She looks in the mirror and sees Paige sitting on the bed, looking sad.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"We had a fight."

"Let me guess, first fight?"

"Yeah."

Prue sits herself down next to Paige.

"About what?"

"Something stupid."

"C'mon Paige if you are this upset, it's not something stupid. What was the issue?"

"I know he loves me, but he never says anything. So this morning I thought I take matters in own hands and I said that I loved him once again and he responded with 'that's nice'."

"Oh no, he didn't."

"Yes, he did and he even dared to ask what he did wrong."

"Well you can only resolve this by talking to him."

"Great. By the way you look really good."

"That's nice." Paige stands up and leaves the room. "Paige, I was just kidding, come back."

-c-

Prue hurries after Paige.

"I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

Paige sits herself down on the couch. At the base of the stairs, Phoebe leans against the stair railing. Prue frowns as she recognizes the suit Phoebe has on.

"If you ran an employment agency, wouldn't you want me?"

"Maybe. But I'd definitely want my suit back."

"No, this is part of your old wardrobe. I'm just recycling."

"Well, the environment thanks you…"

"But take it off. Yeah, I know, I know."

Piper rushes down the stairs.

"Hi. Bye."

She rushes past Phoebe and Piper trying to make it to the front door before they stop her.

"Oh, Piper?"

Piper stops and turns around.

"Didn't you have to go in early this morning?"

"Right, that was the plan. I'm running a little late. Um, it just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned." Phoebe and Prue look at each other. "Okay, bye."

Piper turns and rushes to the front door. Phoebe and Prue take off after her, followed by Paige.

"Hey! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"Wait!"

Prue and Phoebe stop Piper, standing between her and the door and Paige stands on her other side so she can't escape.

"You, Leo, last night, dish."

"Mmm, well, uh, it was nice. It was… well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems."

"Problems?"

"What problems?"

"Well, it's been a while since, you know, I... and I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept on freezing him."

"Uhh, Piper, you didn't?"

"I didn't mean to... the first time."

"Ahh!"

"Ok, so, um, um... at what point in the process exactly did you freeze him?"

Piper smiles.

"Hello?"

"I gotta go."

Piper walks around them.

"No, no, Piper, we're only teasing you."

"Yeah, truth is, we're just jealous."

"Yeah. Seriously, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally."

"I mean, between you and Leo, Paige and Sean, Prue the new hot wicca woman, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up."

"Don't say that. The moment somebody says that, everything always goes south."

"Unless you freeze him." Piper rolls her eyes, turns and grabs her jacket off the hook. "Ooh! I couldn't help it. It was so good."

"Okay, okay, okay, if you're gonna borrow the car, let's go."

Phoebe and Prue head for the front door. Just then, Leo comes down the stairs.

"Good morning."

"Mmm, yeah, we heard."

"Uh, bye."

Prue grabs Phoebe and pulls her backward toward the front door.

"Yeah. Have a magical day."

Prue opens the door and they both exit the house. Phoebe giggles as she goes. Paige goes back to her room to get ready for college. Finally alone, Leo walks over to Piper.

"What'd she mean by that?"

"Who knows? Ha! I'm late for work. Bye."

Piper kisses Leo on the cheek and pulls away to leave. But Leo grabs Piper by the waist and pulls her towards him. Piper laughs as they kiss.

"Uh... bye."

"Bye."

Piper leaves while Leo watches her go.

-c-

Prue and Phoebe step out of the elevator and out into the hallway of Buckland's. There are office workers and police officers out in the hallway. They walk towards the Security Guard.

"Jaime, hey, what's going on? What happened?"

"We got robbed last night, Prue."

"You're kidding? What was stolen?"

"The Romanov Tiara."

"Oh, my god, not the Tiara."

"Prue." Rex walks up to them.

"Rex, hi. Jaime just told me."

"Yeah. Hello, Phoebe. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Rex. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Yeah, me, too. A loss of this magnitude could severely damage our reputation. I mean, who is gonna consign anything with us if…"

"No, no, we just have to get the tiara back before word gets out."

"I agree. Will you take point on this then, you know, help the police? You're really the only one that I can trust."

"Sure, but what about you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I've got another commitment tonight that I really can't get out of. It's, uh, some good friends who are giving a concert, and, uh, well, I promised I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, yeah, who?"

"The Verve."

"Get out! Are you serious?"

"Why, you know them?"

"Know them? I worship them. 'Bittersweet Symphony' is, like, the best song ever."

"Really?"

Phoebe nods enthusiastically.

"Here, I have an idea. Why not join me tonight? I'm sure I can rustle up another ticket." Phoebe glances over at Prue. Prue's smile falters. "Well, you wouldn't mind, would you, Prue?"

"Ha! Of course not. Why would I mind?"

"Then it's a date, well, figuratively speaking, of course."

"Of course."

"Yeah. Um, pick you up at seven, all right?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks." She glances at her watch. "Uh, oh, look at the time. I gotta get going. Hey, I promise I'll have the car back by noon."

"Uh-huh."

Phoebe leaves.

"Thanks for pitching in, Prue."

Rex also leaves. Andy rounds the corner and sees Prue.

"Prue."

"Andy, uh, are you on this case?"

"Yup. Guess fate keeps throwing us together."

Hannah Webster walks up to them.

"You two know each other. I forgot."

"No, you didn't."

"Well, uh, I suggested that the inspector speak with you, since you were the last one to actually see the tiara. Um... if you need anything else, please, don't hesitate to call."

Morris walks over to them.

"We'd like to see the security tapes from last night as soon as possible."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Prue can arrange that."

Prue nods.

"Excuse me."

Hannah leaves, followed by Morris.

"How are you?"

"Okay. It'd be better if you stopped by the station later on so we could talk about all this. One o'clock?"

"Sure."

Andy nods and leaves. Prue heads for her office.

-c-

Rex comes into his office and Hannah immediately starts complaining.

"I can't believe you're taking that little witch to the concert. Rex, that was my ticket."

"Hannah, kitten..." He turns to her and purrs. "I mean, I'm only doing it to upset Prue, all the better to frame her and to force the sisters to relinquish their powers." He plays with the lapels on her suit jacket.

"How do you know they even can?"

"Ah, there is a special spell in the Book of Shadows. When the time comes, they'll use it. Trust me."

He walks around her, turns her towards him and they kiss.

-c-

At the police office Andy is interviewing Prue.

"You said you put the tiara back in the vault before you left. Was anybody else there?"

"The security guard Jaime."

Andy jots down some notes.

"Did he lock up the vault?"

"No, I did."

"Okay, did you happen to take anything out of the vault when you left?"

"No. Is this an interview or an interrogation?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get all the facts, that's all."

Morris comes up to them.

"The problem is, there were no signs of forced entry into the auction house or the vault."

"So, do you think that one of the employees might have stolen it?"

"A strong possibility."

"Someone like me?"

"No, don't be ridiculous."

"Still, we have to check out everyone's story. Grand larceny's big time. Could cost a person 15, 20 years easily."

Andy stands up and ends the interview.

"I think we got enough for now, Prue. If we have any other questions, we'll give you a call."

"Well, you know where to reach me."

"I think I still remember."

Prue leaves. Andy walks over to Morris.

"What was all that about?"

"You tell me. Last time, you were ready to bust her for stealing a feather. Now you think she's Miss Innocent?"

"That was a whole different situation, completely unrelated."

"Look, I'm not saying she did it, all right? But you have to admit a lot of the arrows are pointing in her direction. There's also this. The security tapes that Prue brought over? One's missing, the one from the vault."

Andy looks down at the tapes, then back up at the door where Prue left. He looks at Morris.

"Yeah."

-c-

Prue sits at the Quake's bar looking at Piper as she counts the cash in the register.

"You're glowing."

"Hmm?"

"Your face, total afterglow."

"It is not. It's just warm in here."

"Mm-hmm."

Paige comes up to her sisters.

"God, is it just me, or is it really crowed in her?"

"Nothing more then usual."

"Oh, then it is really me."

"Hey Paige, a question, does Piper have an afterglow?"

"Yeah now you mention it."

"Alright enough about my complexion." Prue and Paige laugh. "So, how much was that tiara worth anyway?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance to have it appraised. We just got it in yesterday, but I would say well over a million dollars."

"Wow! Do they have any idea who stole it?"

"Yeah, me."

"Hmm?"

Phoebe and Rex walk up to them at the bar.

"So, what's on the dessert menu?"

"Hey, how was the concert?"

"The best. It was amazing."

"Still recycling, I see."

Phoebe makes a face at Prue.

"Thanks for taking care of things tonight, Prue. I really appreciate it."

"Mmm! Don't you just love that accent?"

"By the way, how'd it go with the police?"

"Uh, well, they think it's an inside job, actually."

"Do they? How disturbing."

"Okay, shop talk later. We're gonna grab a table, okay?"

Piper points them one.

"Take that one by the window. I'll send, uh, Cindy over."

"Uh, you're welcome to join us, Prue."

"No, thanks. I think I'll pass."

"Okay."

Phoebe and Rex head for their table.

"She's a big girl, Prue."

"Meaning?"

"He's rich, he's stable, he's handsome. You should be happy for her."

"I'm thrilled."

"Are you jealous?"

"No. No. More like territorial. Okay, I would just like to keep my work world separate from my home world, is that okay?"

"Good luck."

Piper takes the cash box and leaves. Prue looks over at Phoebe and Rex sitting at the table. Prue can't stand looking at them and turns her attention to Paige.

"So how did it go with Sean?"

"Don't know, didn't go."

"Paige."

"I know what you are going to say."

"Alright if you know it, than why are you still sitting here?"

"Fine, I'm gone."

Paige leaves and Prue's face turns back towards Phoebe's table.

-c-

Paige knocks on Sean's door. It takes a while before he comes to open the door. When he finally opens the door, he is still going with a towel trough his hair.

"Paige, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about what happened this morning."

"Yeah we do, but can't we do it another time, there is a hot tub waiting for me."

"No we need to talk."

Before Sean can stop her, she enters the room.

"Fine, but can I at least go and put on some pants?"

"Sure."

Three minutes later he comes back wearing a jogging.

"Great, so what's the matter?"

"Well, we need to talk about this relationship and where it is going."

"Oh no, I hate that talk. Well?"

"Why do you never say that you love me? I know you do."

"Well, I thought I showed my love enough." He comes over to her and starts hugging her and unbuttoning her shirt. "Or do you complain on that section?" She backs away from him.

"Sean, please."

"I never say that I love people alright, I just show it to them and I think I showed it enough to you. But if you really want to hear it, I love you alright?"

"You do?"

"Yes, now come here so I can prove it to you."

This time Paige let him unbuttoning her shirt with pleasure.

-c-

After Paige leaves, Sean goes back into his bathroom where a blonde is sitting in the bath reading a magazine.

"Is she finally gone?"

"Yes, now where were we?"

He says while getting back into the tub.

-c-

While Paige is sleeping out, Prue and Piper are already op and sitting on the sitting room couch. Piper is on the phone. Phoebe yawns and makes her way sleepily down the stairs.

"Good morning."

She stops and sees the open box of long-stemmed red roses on the main hall table.

"Wow, roses! Who are they for?"

"Guess."

"Phoebe looks at the card.

"Leo, I need to call you back. Something's about to come up. I'll see you later, okay? Bye."

Piper hangs up the phone. Phoebe reads the card out loud.

"'Phoebe, thank you for a lovely evening, the job is on its way. Rex.' Oh, what a sweetheart. Wait. Who opened the box?"

Piper gets to her feet and walks over to the roses. Prue sits on her chair glaring at Phoebe.

"I can't get over how beautiful these are. Can you, Prue?"

Piper grabs the roses and picks them up.

"So it must have been quite a night, you know, after the concert."

"Hmmm."

"I'll put these in some water."

Piper heads for the kitchen with the roses.

"All I did was tell Rex that I was going to the employment agency. He said he'd make a few calls and help me out. So, what's the big problem?"

"Phoebe, really, it's none of my business."

The doorbell rings and Prue gets up.

"It's just, watch what you say to him, okay? 'Cause there are certain things I don't want my boss to know about me."

Prue leaves to answer the door while Phoebe rolls her eyes.

-c-

Prue opens the door and finds Andy and Morris there.

"Andy... uh, what are you doing here?"

"We're... here to search your house for the tiara, Prue. We've got a search warrant."

Andy takes out the warrant from his jacket pocket. He and Morris enter the house. Prue shuts the door behind them.

-c-

Andy and Morris both walk into Prue's bedroom. Andy opens the dresser drawer and starts looking through it. Phoebe, Prue and Piper follow them inside.

"Wait, how can you guys even think that Prue stole the tiara?"

"We don't, Phoebe, not necessarily."

"Yeah, well, then, what are you doing here, spring cleaning?"

"Any idea where the vault security cam tape is?"

"I gave you the tapes."

"Uh-uh, not that one."

"It wasn't there, Prue."

Piper watches as Andy opens the desk drawer as he looks at Prue. Piper gasps and freezes the room.

"Why did you do that?"

Piper grabs the tiara out from the desk drawer.

"That's why."

Prue can't believe her eyes.

"Uh, no, no, no, wait. That is not possible. How did it get there?"

"I don't know, but you better come up with an answer quick before they unfreeze."

"Someone must have planted it there."

"Who? Somebody's been in our house?"

Next to Andy, we see Rex's Astral form appear in the room.

"It doesn't matter. Just let them find it. I've nothing to hide. I'm innocent."

"That doesn't look very innocent. Piper, hide it."

Piper puts the tiara behind the pillows on the bed. She goes back to her position next to Phoebe and waits as the room unfreezes. Andy and Morris continue to search. Rex interferes by putting a thought in Andy's head.

"You think you should check under the pillows."

"Morris, check under the pillows."

Morris moves away from the shelves and heads for the bed. Piper moves quickly, waves her hands and freezes the room.

"How did he know to look there?"

Piper grabs the tiara from behind the pillows and heads back to her sisters.

"Uh, put it in the dresser. He's already looked there."

Piper puts the tiara in the top dresser drawer. The room unfreezes. Morris checks behind the pillows on the bed. Andy looks up and Rex makes another suggestion to him.

"You want to look in the dresser again." Andy heads back to the dresser. Phoebe sees it and motions to Piper, so she freezes the room. Astral Rex steps up behind Piper as he watches Andy freeze.

"This is getting ridiculous."

Piper repeats him

"This is getting ridiculous."

"No, eerie is more like it."

Phoebe opens the dresser drawer and removes the tiara.

"I will be right back."

She runs out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll just keep freezing them until they give up."

Astral Rex leans in close to Piper and whispers into her ear.

"You're a miserable witch."

Prue sees the look on Piper's face.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I feel like calling a shrink for some reason."

Phoebe walks back into the room.

"Ok, I put it in the, uh..."

The room unfreezes. Andy and Morris resume their searches.

"... attic."

Morris checks behind the pillows on the bed. Astral Rex disappears from the room. Andy closes the last drawer.

"Nothing. I think that's good enough for now, Morris. I'm sorry about all this, Prue. I really am."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on, Trudeau, let's go."

Andy and Morris walk out of the bedroom.

-c-

Rex returns to his body. He takes a moment to orient himself, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. He turns around to Hannah, who's sitting in front of his desk.

"Oh, witches!"

He deliberately knocks something off his desk sending it across the room.

"Well, did the police find the tiara?"

"No." Rex stands up and moves around the desk. "Piper kept freezing them, then moving it."

"Well, how can we frame her if they can't even find the evidence?"

"We're gonna have to up the stakes."

-c-

Prue paces the floor as she thinks aloud. Piper dusts the desk nearby while Phoebe arranges the roses in a vase. Paige comes down the stairs.

"Good morning."

"Not that good."

"What happened?"

"We found the tiara back."

"But that's great."

"In Prue's room."

"Ohh. Why did you take it?"

"I didn't. Somebody is obviously trying to set me up, and they're using magic to do it."

"But who? And how?"

"Pick a warlock, any warlock."

Leo walks into the room.

"Hey! Uh, what were the police doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much, really."

"Is it all right if I go upstairs and fix the bathroom sink?"

"Oh, knock yourself out, Leo."

Leo walks out of the room.

"Did anyone ever think that maybe he's a warlock?"

"Why is it always someone I'm dating that gets accused of being that?" Phoebe takes a breath to answer her. "Don't answer that." The telephone rings. "Answer that. It's safer." But Prue is the one to answer it. Piper resumes dusting the desk and Phoebe returns to her flowers, while Paige is getting something to eat.

"Hello?... Uh, yeah, um, hi, Rex. Look, I'm on my way in. It's… of course. Hold on." She looks at Phoebe. "It's for you."

"Hmm." Phoebe takes the phone. "Hello? Yes, I got the flowers, and they're beautiful. That was so sweet of you." Piper starts dusting Phoebe, irritating her with the feather duster. "They made quite an impression over here, too." She looks at Prue. "A dinner party? Yes, I would love to. Hold on. Let me get a pen." Phoebe exits the room. Piper looks at Prue.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What can I do? My sister's dating my boss. I don't really have a…"

"I meant about who's setting you up. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"It's got to be somebody at the auction house. And if I had to guess, I would start with the person who said that they were out to destroy me."

"Hannah?"

"Smart girl."

-c-

Leo walks into the attic. He puts his tool chest down and closes the attic door. He walks to the centre of the attic looking around the area. He waves his hands and the three large chests near the window magically open up. He walks up to them and glances inside. Not finding what he is looking for, he waves his hand and the chests covers magically close. Leo returns to the centre of the room looking around again. He sees the dresser and motions with his fingers. The top drawer magically opens. He hears footsteps approaching the attic and he quickly motions to magically shut the dresser drawer. The drawer barely closes as the attic door opens. Piper is surprised to find Leo there.

"Leo, uh, what are you doing? I thought you were going to fix the sink."

"Yeah, I was… I… I mean, I am. I just, uh... I need to fix a light downstairs, and I was hoping there'd be some old fixtures up here that I could cannibalize." Piper doesn't say anything. "Listen, uh, there's something I need to tell you, something I don't think you're gonna like. Uh, I might have to leave here soon. I might have to go back home."

"Is home far away?"

"Yeah, it's pretty far. I mean, I don't know for sure yet, but, uh, you know, I wanted you to know, just in case."

"Thanks."

"Well, I, uh... better get to work."

Leo kisses Piper on the cheek, grabs his tool kit and leaves the attic. Piper turns around. She notices the dresser drawer partially open. She walks over, reaches in and takes out the tiara. She looks at it and thinks for a moment.

-c-

Phoebe turns the hallway corner and rings the doorbell. She puts the piece of paper back into her bag. Astral Rex appears behind Phoebe. "You will see a spectacular apartment." And he vanishes. The front door opens and the real Rex smiles at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I am so glad that you could make it. Please."

He motions her inside. Phoebe's impressed by the apartment.

"Wow, this is…"

"Spectacular?"

"That is exactly the word I was going to use."

"We must be on the same wavelength." They chuckle. "Champagne?"

"Uh, no, thank you."

"No, I insist."

Rex walks over to the table and picks up a bottle. Phoebe looks around.

"Um, am I early?"

"No. You're right on time."

"But I thought you said you were having a dinner party."

She takes her jacket off.

"Yes, I am... with a very exclusive guest list: Just you and me."

Phoebe sits down. Rex joins her handing her a glass of champagne as he sits down next to her.

"A toast. To your interview."

"Interview?"

"Yeah, at, um, Zeitgeist Magazine. They want to meet with you, you know, perhaps, um, hire you for the, uh, fashion section. Interested?"

"Very. But what's the catch?"

"You have to sleep with me." Phoebe puts the glass down on the table. "Phoebe, what sort of man do you think I am? I… um, I hope you like sushi, imported fresh from Kyoto. Please, just, um, make yourself comfortable."

Phoebe sighs and picks her purse up. Rex heads into the next room. In the empty room, Rex closes the door behind him. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Back in the living room, Rex astral projection appears next to Phoebe who is refreshing her lipstick.

"You're having a premonition of Prue at work."

Phoebe gasps and has a premonition.

_Prue is __running out of her office. A black panther is following her through the hallway._

"She's in danger. You feel a warlock's after her. You must save her."

Astral Rex vanishes.

"Prue."

Phoebe puts her lipstick and compact mirror away.

"Ohh!"

In the other room, Rex returns to his body. He heads back to the living room. In the living room, Phoebe grabs her coat and bag and quickly gets to her feet.

Uh, I, uh, I gotta go. I'm really sorry, and I can't explain, but, uh..." Phoebe rushes past Rex and heads for the door. "... uh, uh, I'll call you, okay? Sorry. Sorry! Really sorry."

Phoebe closes the door behind her. Rex snaps his fingers and the luxurious living room illusion vanishes to reveal an empty apartment. Rex takes out his cell phone and dials. His voice changes to Jaime's. "Nine-one-one? I'm calling from Buckland's Auction House. I think someone's trying to kill me. Please hurry." Rex hangs up and puts his phone away.

-c-

Prue walks through the hallway headed for the office.

"Working late?"

Prue gasps as she turns around and sees Jaime, the Security Guard there. She chuckles.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Uh, I guess I'm just a little jumpy lately."

"Can't blame you with everything that's been going on."

"Yeah. Um, listen, Jaime, I was wondering, when the tiara was stolen, was anyone else still here, like Hannah, or Rex, maybe?"

"No, you were the last one out, just like tonight. Hardest working woman I've ever met. For what it's worth, Prue, I know you didn't take it. I mean, of all people, there's no way."

"Thanks. "

He leaves. Prue pauses a moment and thinks of something.

"Hannah's computer."

-c-

Prue takes a seat behind Hannah's desk. She runs a search on Hannah's computer on Hannah Webster. The computer beeps: No Listing. Prue runs a search on Rex Buckland. The computer beeps again: No Listing. As she continues to type, Astral Rex appears behind Prue. "Someone's after you. Behind you." Prue quickly looks behind her. Rex chuckles. "You fear it's a warlock, with powers greater than yours." Prue stands up and leaves the office.

-c-c

Jaime is in the storage area on his rounds.

-c-

Prue runs to the elevator and presses the button. As she waits for the elevator, Astral Rex appears next to her. "You hear a scream, an innocent to protect, in the warehouse."

"Jaime."

Prue turns and heads for the stairs.

"You're to grab the artefact just inside the door."

-c-

Jaime continues on his rounds in the dark storage area. He hears footsteps and turns around. He gets hit on the back of the head with a heavy object and falls to the ground with a thud. Hannah walks up to his body. She tosses the security tape on the floor next to him. She walks over the body and on her way out, drops the heavy object on the floor.

-c-

Prue rushes into the storage area. She picks up the artefact on the floor in front of her. She looks up and sees Jamie lying on the floor. "Jaime." She rushes to him and kneels down next to him to check on him. Phoebe rushes into the storage area.

"Prue!"

She turns the corner and sees Prue kneeling next to Jaime who is on the floor.

"Ohh!"

Phoebe rushes over to them.

"Phoebe."

"Thank god you're all right."

"He's dead."

Prue and Phoebe look at each other.

-c-

Andy is examining the body on the floor. Prue and Phoebe stand on the side and wait. An officer walks forward and snaps a photo of the body.

"Tape found by the body?"

Everyone turns to look at Morris. Andy gets to his feet.

"Security… showing Prue exiting the vault putting the missing tiara in her briefcase."

Morris puts the video tape in an evidence bag.

"What? That can't be."

"I just saw it for myself."

Prue and Phoebe begin to debate forgetting everybody else.

"Somebody must have manipulated me into taking it."

"The same way someone manipulated me into being a witness against my own sister."

Morris doesn't understand anything.

"Any idea what they're talking about?"

"Not a clue."

"You were with Rex tonight, weren't you?"

"Yeah, Prue, but I don't think this is the time or place to get into that."

"No. I just meant that don't you find it a little coincidental that right when you guys start dating, all this is going on?"

"No, I do not. And besides, I thought you thought that Hannah was behind all this."

"I do."

Morris thinks it's time to interrupt them.

"Excuse us. Ladies, do you mind if we ask a few questions?"

"I already told you what happened, ok? I was working late, I heard a noise, and I came down here and found Jaime."

"You didn't know he had the tape?"

"No, of course not."

"And why exactly did you pick up the murder weapon again?"

"You think she killed him. Is that it, Andy?"

"Phoebe."

"No. I want to know how far he's gonna go with this. And none of this has anything to do with the fact that she dumped you, does it?"

"Stop it."

"Look, we got Prue standing over the dead body of the very security guard who last saw her with the tiara."

"With the missing security tape showing her taking it."

"And holding the murder weapon, which even you were there to witness. What are we supposed to think?"

"That I'm guilty as hell."

"You know she didn't do this."

"Then who did? Did you see anybody run past you on the way in here?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Prue. Brian." Andy motions for Brian to join them.

"Yes?"

"You're under arrest for suspicion of murder." Brian cuffs Prue.

-c-

Paige, Phoebe and Piper walk down the hallway towards Rex's apartment.

"We should hire a lawyer."

"With what money?"

"I don't know, but we can't let her sit in jail all night."

Phoebe rings the doorbell.

"That's why we're here… to get Rex's help."

When there's no answer, Phoebe knocks on the door. Still there's no answer. Phoebe glances at Piper and reaches for the door knob.

"What are you doing?"

The door is unlocked and the apartment is completely empty. Phoebe's shocked.

"This is so weird."

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Phoebe looks down and picks up her lipstick cover.

"This is my lipstick. I'm positive. He couldn't have moved out that fast. It must have been an illusion, all of it. Even my premonition."

"How is that possible?"

"Mind control... astral projection... throwing charms, who knows? Prue was right about Rex, which means I'm dating a warlock."

Piper can't help but smile.

"Been there, done that."

Phoebe and Paige look at Piper.

-c-

Prue paces the cell floor. The man in the next cell hangs in between the bars trying to get her attention. He makes kissy noises and calls out to her. "Ooh, baby." He makes more annoying kissy noises. Irritated, Prue turns around, squints her eyes and pushes him away from the bars. He flies up in the air, hits the wall and falls on the bunk bed on the other side of the room. Spooked, he clutches the pillow to him. Satisfied he's going to leave her alone, Prue continues her pacing.

-c-

Andy stares out the window. Morris walks up to him.

"Hey."

Andy turns around and sees it's Morris.

"Hey."

"You wanna talk?"

"I'm just running background checks on all the other employees at the auction house."

"That's not what I meant, Andy."

"'Andy'? You just called me by my first name. I wasn't even sure you knew it."

"I heard Prue say it."

Andy chuckles.

"She didn't do it, Morris."

"You keep saying that."

Andy sits down.

"It's too pat. It's too easy. The evidence just keeps falling in our laps."

Morris also sits down.

"Maybe her sister was right. Maybe your personal feelings are getting in the way."

"We've had that conversation, okay?"

"Okay. But you have to admit, you stopped seeing Prue for a reason. You thought she was hiding something from you. How do you know she wasn't hiding something like this?"

"A secret life of crime? I don't think so."

"You got a better explanation?"

Andy doesn't have one and sighs heavily. Morris stands up.

"You wanna book her into county jail?"

"No. Let's just keep her here for as long as we can, at least until the arraignment."

-c-

Piper rushes down the stairs. She's carrying the tiara. Paige stops her.

"Piper, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the evidence. They can't bust Prue for murder if they don't have a motive."

"Mouth, Leo's in the kitchen."

"Oh, he is? Really?"

"Focus... and think. The last thing we have to worry about is the legal system. We're up against a warlock now."

"Two, if Prue's right about Hannah."

"Exactly, which means we have to figure out what they want. It can't just be to frame Prue."

"Unless in doing so, somehow they think they can get her powers, which is what warlocks want."

"Which means they're trying to divide us so that we don't have the power of four to stop them."

"What are we gonna do?"

Phoebe comes into the room hearing Piper's question.

"We have no choice."

She grabs the tiara out of Piper's hands and opens the coat closet. Astral Rex sits on the couch and watches as Phoebe puts the tiara up on the top shelf inside the closet. She closes the closet door and walks back to Piper and Paige.

"Let's go."

Phoebe grabs Piper's hand.

"Go. Go where? Phoebe?"

Phoebe leads Piper and Paige out of the house.

"Piper, it's gonna be all right."

-c-

Phoebe leads her sisters through the alleyway to the back door of the police building.

"This is crazy."

"We have to get Prue out before Rex makes his move on us."

"But we can't break her out."

Phoebe tugs her arm and continues to head towards the back door.

"Yes, we can. We're witches. All you have to do is freeze the guards and then unlock Prue's cell."

"Me? What about you? Or Paige?"

"Somebody's gotta stay out here in case something goes wrong and you can take Paige with you. Ready? On three."

"No, Phoebe."

"Three."

Phoebe opens the back door. The guard inside hears the noise and turns around. Piper waves her hands and freezes the guard. Piper and Paige walks into the station and hurries inside. Phoebe shuts the door.

"Totally cool power. I hate you."

-c-

Piper and Paige reach the door to the jail block. The guards inside are frozen. Paige reaches in between the bars and removes the cell keys from the guard. Prue watches them.

"What are you doing?"

Paige finds the key and unlocks the block door. She walks past the guards and heads over to Prue's cell.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Just so we're clear, this was Phoebe's idea."

Paige unlocks the cell door.

"What?"

"We think Rex is a warlock, and he's after our powers. Phoebe's waiting outside for you to rub her nose in it."

The cell door is wide open. Prue doesn't move.

"Well, come on, Prue, before they unfreeze."

"Guys, this isn't right."

"Well, neither is the gas chamber. Look, if we're lucky, we'll vanquish them and still get you back here by morning rounds."

Prue turns around and stuffs the pillows under the blankets on the bunk bed to make it look like she's still there.

"That's pretty lame."

"Oh, you got a better idea?"

"No."

"Let's go."

Prue runs out of the cell and shuts the door. They lock it again. Prue runs up to the guard to return the keys.

"Don't touch him, don't touch him. Don't!"

"Come on."

The girls run down the hallway to the exit door.

-c-

Phoebe leans against the building wall waiting for her sisters. The door opens. Prue, Paige and Piper run out of the building. Prue sees Phoebe and motions for her to hurry.

"Come on."

As they run down the alleyway, a camera flashes. They stop running. They turn and find Rex standing in front of them with a Polaroid camera in his hand. He waves the developing picture in front of them.

"Quite photogenic. Now I should think the police will find this very interesting, to say the least."

"Rex?"

"Wait. How did you know that we…"

"What, that you'd be here? Well, let's just say that I've been watching your every move. Yeah, without you knowing it, of course."

"You bastard."

"Don't get too angry, Prue. You really wouldn't want to injure me with your power. I'm the only chance you have. While you were conducting your little prison break, Hannah was retrieving the tiara from your home. You should have gotten rid of it while you had the chance. Personally, I actually thought that was an excellent idea."

Phoebe realizes how he spied on them.

"Astral projection."

"What do you want?"

"Your powers, of course. That's why I hired you in the first place, you know, to see if you really were the charmed ones. Then I waited to test your strength, see how best to make my move, and here we are."

"But why all the drama? Why didn't you just kill us and take our powers?"

"Don't give him any ideas."

"No, no, no. I have seen exactly what you can do when you've been confronted directly. That is why I opted for blackmail."

He reaches into the car and removes an old, rusty lantern.

"See, there is a special spell in the book of shadows that strips you of your powers forever, and this device will capture those powers."

He holds the rusty old lantern.

"Then you'll bring them to me."

"Go to hell."

"Yeah, I'd love to, darling. I miss it terribly. And this will help me return with honours. In return, I'll give you the photo and tell the police I simply misplaced the tiara. No theft, no motive for murder, no prison. You really don't have much time, just until the prison guards realize you've escaped."

Phoebe shakes her head.

"Well?"

He holds out the old, rusty lantern.

-c-

Piper reads from the Book of Shadows open on the coffee table in front of her.

"It's a Relinquishment Spell. If we read it aloud, it takes away all of our powers."

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say."

"Well, then I say we flip to another page and find a spell that kicks Rex's warlock ass."

"We can't."

"Why can't we?"

"Because for all we know, he's here right now watching us. And if we don't do exactly as he says, he'll tell the police I've escaped."

"But we can't give up our powers without a fight. It's like giving up who we are, who we've become."

"Who we've come from."

"Exactly. These powers are gifts, gifts that were given to us to protect and ultimately to pass on to the next generation."

"Don't you think that I know that? I mean, how do you think I feel, Phoebe? I'm the one who got us into this situation."

Paige comes over to hug Prue.

"Prue, it's not your fault."

"It's not."

"Yeah, but I'm the one that Rex tricked. I'm the reason why we're having this conversation."

"There has gotta be a way out of this."

"Like what, become fugitives? Something tells me that's not the best way to go about protecting the innocent."

"Yeah, well, we can't protect the innocent without our powers. And even worse, if we give them up, we'd be giving them up to evil."

"No, we can't let that happen."

"Well, we can't let you die in jail, either. Besides, with you behind bars, we'll be divided. Rex wins either way."

"I don't wanna have to do this."

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice. All we can do is take the leap of faith and hope that somehow it all works out."

Unknown to the girls, Leo stands behind the wall listening in on their conversation. He steps away.

-c-

The girls hold hands around the Book of Shadows on the table. A couple of candles are lit on the table. The girls begin to chant one after the other.

"_From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers._"

"_From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers._"

"_From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers._"

They look at Phoebe.

"Come on, Phoebe."

She doesn't want to do it, looks away and sighs.

"Okay. _From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers._"

A strong wind blows in the attic. A white midst swirls around them. Bright white orb lights appear and swirl around the room. The letters and words in the Book of Shadows lift and rise out of the fluttering pages. The four bright white orb lights are pulled into the rusty old lantern. The winds die down. Phoebe flips through the Book of Shadows and finds that all the pages blank.

"Look."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yup."

"Let's get this over with."

Prue reaches for the lantern and gets to her feet.

-c-

Rex and Hannah wait for the girls to arrive with their powers in the lantern.

"They're coming."

"Good."

Hannah kneels down on the floor and stretches out. She morphs into a black panther and growls.

"I love you, too, darling."

-c-

Andy is working at the computer. He types in a background search for 'Webster, Hannah'. The computer results show a black woman's photo on screen.

"Why, Hannah, you've changed."

He reads the information: BORN: 11/21/76, DIED: 08/20/98

"Dead. Died 8/20/98."

Andy types in a background check for 'Buckland, Rex'. The photo is of an older, balding white male. The information reads: BORN: 07/12/74, DIED: 08/20/98 Andy chuckles. He reaches for the phone and dials.

"Mr. Morris. Trudeau. Get your butt over here. I think I've figured out who framed Prue."

-c-

The elevator doors open. The girls step out of the elevator.

"Okay. I say as soon as we get the photo and the tiara back, we knock the lantern out of Rex's hands and stomp on it."

"What will that do?"

"I don't know. Free our powers? It's better than doing nothing."

"How do we know this isn't just a trap?"

"You don't, actually."

Rex walks towards them.

"Nevertheless, here you are… powerless, I presume."

"Where's Hannah?"

"Lurking. That's what she does best. The lantern, if you please."

Prue hands the lantern to Rex.

"It all feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think? Too easy, almost. It feels as if we need a more satisfying ending."

He walks away past them. Out of the office, Hannah, as a black panther, comes. She growls at them.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

The girls stare at Hannah.

-c-

Leo walks into the attic. He sets the tool kit down on the floor and walks over to the Book of Shadows. The pages are open and they're conspicuously blank. Leo looks down at the Book of Shadows. He holds his hands out, palms down over the Book of Shadows. He closes his eyes and his hands cast a soft golden glow. Magically, the words in the blank pages of the Book of Shadows appear form top

to bottom. The Book of Shadows is restored.

-c-

The bright white orb lights caught in the old, rusty lantern rise out and make their way back to the girls. Rex watches with disbelief.

"No."

Wispy strands of white lights swirl around them as the bright white orb lights make their way back to the charmed ones.

"Hannah, now! Quickly!"

Hannah growls and runs toward the girls. She jumps. Paige puts her hands protectively before her and her shield appears, making Hannah fall to the ground. Hannah gets ready to attack again while the girls are still confused but this time Piper uses her powers and freezes Hannah mid-leap.

"Oh! Wait! We have our powers back?"

"How?"

"I say it doesn't matter. But I think it's not safe standing under the claws of a panther as it is ready to attack."

"Paige is right, let's get outta here fast."

Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige run back to the elevator. They stop when Prue turns around to use her powers and push Rex into the spot they were standing. Time resumes. The black panther lands on top of Rex, her jaws clamped around Rex's neck. His neck snaps. The black panther morphs back into Hannah. She sees Rex on the floor in front of her. She backs away, mortified.

"Rex... no."

She glares at Prue.

"What have you done!"

Flames start to rise out from the floor slowly engulfing Hannah and Rex's dead body. Hannah appears frightened. "Wait. It wasn't my fault." The flames rise higher and higher. "I didn't fail! He did! No! Please! No!" Hannah and Rex disappear. The flames vanish leaving some black scorch marks behind on the floor in front of them.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

"Okay. We gotta get me back to jail now. Let's go."

Prue runs for the elevator and presses the button.

-c-

Andy and Morris head for Prue's jail cell. They stop at the guard inside the cell block door.

"We're here to see Prue Halliwell."

The guard unlocks the door and lets them in.

"Thanks, Eric. Thanks a lot."

Eric also unlocks the door to Prue's cell. Andy and Morris walk inside.

"Prue?"

Andy looks down at the lumpy blanket. Andy glances back at Morris. Andy reaches out and pulls back the blanket and reveals Prue on the bed. She sits up.

"Andy, what is it? What's going on?"

"Just thought you'd like to know you're off the hook."

"Turns out you were right. Rex and Hannah were setting you up or whoever they were."

"I don't understand."

"Well, we think they killed two people, assumed their identities and took over the auction house. Then they bilked it dry and tried to cap it off with stealing the tiara."

"Which we found hidden in his office."

"Wow. Did you catch them?"

"Not yet. I don't suppose you have any idea what this was doing in his office, do you?"

Andy takes out the Polaroid of the sisters running out the back of the police station. Prue takes the picture from Andy.

"Quite photogenic."

"Isn't it?"

-c-

Piper flips through the Book of Shadows on the table in the centre of the attic.

"Spells, incantations, demon stuff,… it's all here. Everything just like before."

"Thank god."

"But how? I mean, we certainly didn't reverse the spell."

"Maybe we screwed it up."

Both Piper, Prue and Paige turn to look at Phoebe.

"What? It's not like it would be the first time."

"No. We didn't screw it up. Something or someone must have done it. It couldn't have happened on its own."

"Why not? It's magic."

They hear footsteps approach the attic, it's Leo.

"Knock knock."

"Leo."

"The front door was open. I hope it's all right. I left my tool box."

He points to the tool box just inside the attic. Piper walks over to him.

"That's funny. I don't remember that being there last night."

"Yeah, well, you know what Freud always said about leaving things."

"That you secretly wanted to come back for it."

"Guilty."

"Oh, don't use that word."

"Uh, it's a long story. Never mind."

Piper casts her sisters a sideways glance. Phoebe nudges Prue and Paige's shoulder with her own and motions that they should give her some privacy. They move themselves to the back of the attic. Piper looks at Leo.

"Leo, you're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Afraid so."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Well, I've fixed everything I came here to fix. But I'll be back. Promise." He leans forward and kisses her. "Nothing can keep me away from you too long." Leo backs away. He picks up his tool kit and heads for the attic door. He turns and gives Piper one last look before leaving.

"Mm, well, at least he wasn't a warlock."

Paige, Prue and Phoebe re-join Piper in front of the Book of Shadows. Prue leans down and flips through the Book looking for the Relinquishment Spell.

"Hey, you don't suppose Leo was the... uh, what are you doing?"

Prue rips out the Relinquishment Spell page out from the Book. She hands Piper the box of matches.

"Just getting rid of the Relinquishment Spell. However we got our powers back, I certainly don't want to risk losing them again."

"I second that."

"Third."

"And fourth."

"So, witches forever?"

"And damn proud of it."

Piper lights a match and sets the Spell page on fire. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige watch it burn.

-c-

Leo steps down from the stairs and heads for the front door. He orbs out as the front door opens. The white orb lights exits the house through the open front door. The front door closes shut behind him.


	11. Feats of Clay

Three guys are breaking into a house in Egypt. One smashes his fist through the glass of the door. He reaches in through the hole he made and opens the door. Together with an other guy, he walks into the room.

"Told you, piece of cake."

"Let's just do this and get out of here, Palmer."

"Relax, Clay, I told you no one's home. The owner's dead."

The third guy joins them.

"Stay here and keep watch. We'll get the urn."

Two guys head into the next room to get the relic they're looking for. The one in charge looks around searching for his treasure, but he is stopped by the other.

"Hey. Clay doesn't know, does he?"

"Why spook him? He'd probably believe it actually was the curse that killed the old man."

"He was stung to death by a scorpion, Wesley, in the bathroom of an airplane."

"Don't tell me you believe in that crap?"

"You think I'd be here if I did?"

He finds the urn on the display table.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Wesley picks up the urn. The golden outline of the image of the guardian of the urn imprinted on the side of the urn glows as if it comes to life. But the guys don't notice it.

"You see any scorpions around?

"No, just dollar signs. Let's go."

As they talk, the image on the urn glows gold and sparks off of the urn as they turn to exit the room. Instead of them leaving, Clay joins them.

"Hey, man, there's a guard coming. You guys must've triggered an alarm."

"Let's get out of here."

They leave the room. The golden glowing dust rises up to the air, then follows them out of the room.

-c-

Two guards with guns run through the lobby towards the display room. The thieves are hiding behind the plants along the wall. Wesley is carrying the urn while Clay is getting concerned.

"I should've never let you guys talk me into this."

"Shut up. We'll split up and meet in San Francisco. Take the urn to your friend and hock it right away."

Wesley hands the urn to Clay.

"And don't you think about ripping us off, 'cause I'll find you."

Palmer and Clay leave. Wesley turns to follow them, but he's stopped by something.

"What, what... whoa."

In front of him, the golden dust from the urn appears and swirls untill it materializes into a woman dressed in ancient Egyptian robes.

"What are you?"

She steps forward.

"I'm the guardian of the urn."

"The what?"

The guardian's ring glows. She touches it and than touches Wesley's chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

In the spot where she touched him, a poisonous spider appears. He starts screaming. Palmer looks back through the plants and sees Wesley fall down to the ground in pain.

"You're being punished for your greed."

Wesley struggles under the poisonous spider. The guardian turns and looks directly at Palmer.

"As will your friends."

Palmer turns and runs.

-c-

Three days later. Phoebe walks quickly down the stairs. Piper is hot on her heels.

"New York Clay? That Clay?"

"That's the one."

"You said you never wanted to see him again."

"Ancient history."

"Six months?"

Phoebe and Piper reach the bottom of the stairs where Prue is waiting.

"Five. He's just stopping by on his way home. It's not a big deal. He was travelling or something."

"Who's Clay?"

"Nobody."

Paige also coming down the stairs hearing Prue's question.

"Isn't that your old boyfriend, the musician who you met when you were working at the Rainbow Room? Don't you remember him, Prue?"

"No, I don't. Nobody told me. They hired you at the Rainbow Room?"

"Yeah. She was a hostess until she started working at the Chelsea Pier."

"No, no, she first worked at the Crowd."

"Yeah, that's right, I forgot about that."

"Okay. Can we talk about this later, please?" The doorbell rings. "A lot later. We're just friends, that's all, you know. Do I have lipstick on my teeth?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Phoebe starts rubbing her teeth with the tip of her finger, not realising that Piper was being sarcastic. Phoebe turns and runs to answer the door. Paige, Prue and Piper remain behind to watch.

"That was mean."

"That was not mean."

"Okay."

They turn to watch. Phoebe answers the door. Clay is standing on the front porch.

"Phoebe."

"Clay."

"It's really good to see you."

She hugs him and gets a premonition. _Phoebe and Clay are kissing passionately in bed. _Phoebe pulls back from Clay.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh. Ooh."

-c-

Prue, Piper and Paige are sitting at the bar at Quake. Prue is troubled that she didn't knew about Clay.

"What else don't I know?"

"Prue, don't take this personally, but sometimes you can be a bit judgmental."

"Oh, that is so not true. All right, so maybe it's sometimes true. I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy."

"People don't like to dwell on things that end badly."

"Yeah, well, I wish my relationships ended that badly. Did you hear them last night? There was music, there was wine, there was..."

"Talking."

"And how do you know there was wine?"

"Okay, so I peeked."

Paige and Piper look disgusted.

"You never peek in when I'm with Sean right?"

"Of course not. But, you know, if nobody tells me anything, I have to get creative."

"Stop worrying. She'll be fine." A waiter accidentally throws the glasses over on the tray. With one smooth motion, Piper freezes the room. "She knows what she's doing." Prue looks around. "Watch that entrance, make sure nobody comes in."

"Does Doug still drop everything?"

Piper gets off her seat and walks over to the three glasses hanging mid-air.

"Yeah."

"Poor guy."

Piper straightens Doug's tray and places the three glasses on it. Satisfied, she lets time resume. Doug gasps, but Piper is right in front of him straightening out his tray.

"Whoa, Doug, easy."

"Thanks, Piper. I hope Shelly didn't see that."

He looks at a blonde waitress.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Doug. You just hang in there."

Piper turns around and heads back to her seat next to Prue.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Prue makes a hand-waving, freezing motion.

"That. You know, the guy, the glass. Do you do that often, freeze time in front of, ooh, I don't know, let's say everybody?"

"Yeah. I'm finally getting some control over the unfreezing. The poor guy, he just keeps dropping everything."

"Oh, then maybe you should just fire him."

"Mm. The owner wants me to. Actually threatened to fire me if I don't. But Doug's just going through a hard time right now. Shelly the waitress just dumped him, after six years of dating."

"So what, you're playing Cupid at the risk of your own job?"

"I am. I mean, Doug loves her. He even bought an engagement ring and everything. He just waited too long to ask. So now he's a wreck."

"Still, you can't just keep…" She motions with her hands again. "… you know, freezing in order to protect him."

"I know."

"And how come Paige knows and I don't?"

"I often come here to help out and…"

"She was the one who suggested the freezing."

Paige quickly changes the topic before Prue could start yelling at her.

"So are you still going back to Buckland's?"

"Yeah, that's where I work."

"Oh, I just figured after everything that happened with Rex and Hannah that you would be hitting the classifieds."

As Prue talks, Piper looks up.

"Well, if we don't save the Auction House, I might have to. Rex left us all but…" Piper sees Doug walking by Shelly while carrying an armful of plates. He trips and Piper freezes everything. "… bankrupt."

"What were you saying?"

"Never mind. Gotta go."

Prue gets off of her seat and grabs her bag.

"Hey, can I get a ride to college?"

"Sure, let's go."

Paige and Prue head towards the door while Piper gets off her seat and walks over to Doug in a mid-spill. With her hands on her hips, she looks at the scene, shakes her head and sighs.

-c-

Phoebe and Clay are walking through the park.

"I wish you could have been there, Phoebe. You would have loved Egypt. Pyramids, giant sphinx, the Nile river, camel taxis. It was amazing."

"You rode a camel?"

"Hey, they're friendlier than some of the cabdrivers I've met, believe me."

"I can't imagine they're faster."

They look at each other.

"You were right to leave me."

"Oh, and the conversation turns."

"No, I'm serious. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I blew it. I know that."

"Clay."

She shakes her head.

"What, too much too soon?"

"Yep. Look, I, uh, I hope you don't take this the wrong way. Uh... but why are you here... with me… now?"

"Why? Can't a guy visit?"

"Yeah, but you're not just a guy." She playfully whacks him with her purse. "You're Clay, and Clay comes with strings attached."

"I never could hide anything from you."

"Actually, you could. That was one of our problems, remember?"

"I picked up this urn at a... overseas market. Thought it might be worth something."

"So you want me to get Prue to help you. Because of the Auction House."

"Guilty."

"Whew. For a minute there, I thought you were here to win me back."

"No, Phoebe. I think too much of you to still believe you're interested. Look..." They stop walking. "... it's no secret I've been in some trouble. Gotten in too deep. I just thought if I could sell this urn, make some money, pay off a little debt, I could make a fresh start. Hey. Think about it. Please, Phoebe."

-c-

Prue turns the corner and walks into her office. She finds a woman standing behind her desk going through the file drawer.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi. You must be Prue."

"And you must be..."

"Claire. Claire Pryce." They shake hands. "The bank assigned me to see if the business is worth salvaging. I'm looking for inventory records. The files in my predecessor's office were empty."

"Yes, well, Rex and Hannah weren't exactly qualified."

"Mm-hmm. Obviously why Buckland's is in such dire straits." Claire closes the filer drawer and steps away from behind the desk. Prue walks around her desk. "To be honest with you, Prue, I don't know anything about auction houses, and I know even less about art. But what I do know is the bottom line. And if we don't move $1.2 million worth of inventory at the auction tomorrow, I'm shutting the place down."

"Excuse me. Did you say tomorrow?"

"Did I stutter?"

"With all due respect, you don't just decide to throw an auction, okay? You need advance notice, a catalogue, buyers."

"Mm-hmm. Then it looks like you've got a lot of work ahead of you, doesn't it?"

Claire turns around and heads towards the door just as Phoebe and Clay are walking in. Clay is carrying the urn. They nearly bump into each other. Phoebe steps aside and into Prue's office.

"Sorry."

Phoebe walks up to Prue.

"Who was that?"

"New sheriff."

"Hey, Prue."

"Hey, Clay. What's up?"

"A favour." Phoebe takes the urn from Clay and puts it on Prue's desk. "Clay was hoping that maybe you could sell this for him."

"Yeah. I picked it up at a market overseas."

"'Picked it up'? Does that mean you bought it?"

"What else could it mean?"

Prue looks at the urn.

"Well, it's really beautiful. Gold inlay, 24-karat, a lot of lapis, looks to be from Egypt."

"Exactly. That's where I was travelling."

"These etchings are interesting, very unusual."

"You think it's worth something?"

"Oh, well, I would have to determine the urn's origins, its previous owners…"

"Oh, couldn't you just skip a step or two?"

"Phoebe, I cannot risk this auction house's reputation on something like this without checking on it first."

"Come on, come on, I will, uh… what will I do? I will cook you dinner."

"Oh, don't threaten me. Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Prue sets the urn aside.

"Hey, thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Is she the best or what?" Phoebe hugs Prue." Oh, thank you, thank you. Oh, I love you."

Phoebe grabs Clay's arm and they leave. Prue sighs and looks at the urn.

-c-

Clay and Phoebe are leaving the Auction House.

"Thanks for doing that, Phoebe."

"No problem. Prue will get you a great price for it, too. She's really good at her job."

"Well. It'd be nice if she just liked me a little bit."

"She likes you. She's just real protective of me, that's all."

"I remember when that was my job."

He puts his arm around her shoulders and Phoebe puts her arm around his waist. They continue to walk out.

"Yeah, and then I quit you."

Palmer walks up behind them.

"Hey, Clay."

They turn around.

"Palmer. What are you doing here?"

"I'm bumping into you." He looks at Phoebe. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Phoebe, this is Palmer. I met him in Cairo."

They shake hands.

"Hi. Oh, wow. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, what's going on with that urn?"

"Wait. You know about the urn, too?"

"Well, actually, that's where we met. At the marketplace where I bought it."

"Yeah, right, the marketplace. Right. I thought you were gonna sell it?"

"Well, actually, Phoebe's sister works at that auction house. She's looking for a buyer as we speak."

"That's good, that's good. The sooner the better I guess, huh?"

He wraps his arms around himself and sniffs.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine, thank you. It's just, uh, I'm a little tired. Jet lag, you know." (to Clay) "Are you staying at the Ashcroft like I suggested?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Good. Me, too. Maybe we'll hook up later?"

"Mm-hmm."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you, too."

They shake hands again. With one last meaningful look at Clay, Palmer turns and leaves.

"Eew, creepy guy."

"Yeah. You hungry?"

He leads Phoebe in the opposite direction.

-c-

Palmer Kellogg walks up to a custom's officer on the airport who is writing on his clipboard on a large wooden crate.

"Can I help you?"

"I was a friend of Wesley's. His family wanted me to make sure he got home all right."

"Sorry. How'd he die?"

"I don't know. Spider bite, I think. He's off to J.F.K., right?"

The custom's officer checks his sheet.

"First flight in the morning."

The custom's officer turns and leaves. Palmer puts his hand on the crate.

"Sorry, Wes."

On the side of the crate is a blue Egyptian stamp outlined in gold. The gold in the stamp glows and changes into a puff of gold dust. Palmer turns and walks away form the crate. The gold dust materializes into the guardian of the urn who watches Palmer leave.

-c-

Prue is sitting behind her desk doing some research on her laptop while she's on the phone with Piper.

"What am I supposed to think, Piper? Phoebe's ex pops into town and wants me to sell something for him. You think that's a coincidence?"

Piper is sitting at the bar in the busy dining room.

"Oh, Prue, you wonder why you're out of the loop. You worry too much about Phoebe."

No, I don't. I just don't want to see her get hurt, that's all. Look, I just get this really bad feeling about Clay. I can't explain it."

Prue shuts her laptop and takes off her glasses.

"I can. You don't think he's good enough for her. Just like you don't think that Sean is good enough for Paige and just like you didn't think Jeremy was good enough for me. Of course, in his case you were right, but that's not my point."

"No, your point is that it's none of my business, and you're probably right. Speaking of playing matchmaker, how's Doug?"

"The same, unfortunately. Except I'm getting a little freeze frazzled. It's draining."

"Don't you think you need to find a better way to deal before you get fired?"

"I know."

Piper turns and sees Doug walk past Shelly. Once again, his eyes are on Shelly and not where he's walking.

"Oops. I gotta go, I gotta go."

Piper hangs up just as Doug turns and knocks into a vase on the side table. Piper tries to run over to stop him from tripping and from breaking the vase. She's too late but luckily Paige is also there. She uses her powers to stop the vase from falling. Doug looks back at the vase which Paige is now carrying.

"Watch out where you going Doug."

"Thanks Paige."

He turns and leaves. Piper walks back to the counter and puts the phone down. Paige follows.

"Hey sis."

"Thanks about that."

"It's nothing, just don't tell Prue."

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at college."

"I have a free period. I wondered if there is a free table for tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great, Sean and I have romantic plans."

"Great, Phoebe has Clay, you have Sean and I have an dripping waiter on my hands. The world can be so dishonest sometimes."

Paige puts her arm on her shoulders.

"What can I say, it must be karma."

"Oh you, get back to college before I cancel your table."

"Before you cancel my table, you better check over there."

Paige points Doug out who is walking past Shelly again.

-c-

That night, Paige and Sean are going back to the manor after their dinner at Quake. Phoebe comes into the foyer.

"Paige, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Do you also want Chinese, I'm ordering for me and Clay."

"No thanks, we already ate at Quakes."

"Hey Sean, long time no see."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't know why, but it's like Paige doesn't like me to hang out at the manor, like it's dangerous to be here, you know."

He started laughing and comes over to give Phoebe a kiss on the cheek. Right when they meet Phoebe gets a premonition. _Sean is kissing with another woman and begins to undress her and himself. _

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Hey Paige, I got to go, got an early class in the morning."

"Alright."

They have an long night kiss. "See you tomorrow." He opens the door to leave and runs into Prue.

"Sorry."

"Never mind."

Prue walks into the manor.

"Hey."

"Hey. Why are you're so late, you just started working again."

"Well, new chef in town." Prue looks at Phoebe and sees her tensed look. "What's wrong with you Phoebe, you're looking a little stressed."

"What do you mean?" She sees her sister's faces, knowing how bad she is at lying she decides to tell the truth. "Ooh okay, I'll tell you…" Clay comes back in the room. "Never mind." She turns her attention to Clay.

"I thought someone come in. So, how's it going with the urn?"

"It's going."

"I think what he's trying to ask is, is it going, going, gone?"

"Well, I put it on the auction block."

"Oh, great. That's great. Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, well, I'm still waiting for the background check to come through on it so I can set a reserve price."

"Okay, well, whatever you get for it is fine with me."

"As long as it sells, right? And in a hurry?"

"Well, from what I understand, if anyone can do that, it's you." (to Phoebe) "So, I will call you tomorrow? Maybe you can show me around the city, help me see where I left my heart."

They kiss. Phoebe and Clay head for the front door. He looks at Prue on his way past her.

"Okay. I really appreciate it. Thanks again."

"Anything for Pheebs."

Phoebe opens the door. Clay slips out.

"See you later."

Phoebe closes the door. She turns and looks at Prue.

"What?"

"Nothing. I can worry about my little sister, can't I?"

"Don't ever stop."

They look at each other and share a smile. But suddenly there is a loud bang from the attic.

-c-

Prue, Paige and Phoebe walk into the attic. Prue waves her hand in front of the white smoke disbursing. They head for Piper sitting on the floor in front of the potions table with the book of shadows open in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing to see here. Move along."

"Welcome to London."

In the potion's pot is a smoking bag of something.

"What did you do?"

"More like who did you do it to?"

Piper stands up.

"I put a charm on Doug, but I doubled the recipe. It's just a little something to boost his confidence so he can give love a shot and give me a break."

"Go ahead, Prue, yell at her."

Prue turns to look at Phoebe. Paige lets out a little smile. Piper continues to explain.

"It's not for personal gain, and it fits into the whole 'harm none' thing we have to live by. Besides, Prue's the one who told me to do something."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did. I just need Doug to stop dropping things so I can stop freezing things. I'm just exhausted."

"You know. Well, maybe he and Shelly aren't meant to be together. Not everybody's supposed to..."

"Oh, that was, that was real subtle."

"Well, we'll never know unless Doug has the guts to pop the question. All I'm doing is giving it to him."

"Mm. It's just like the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz." Phoebe sees Paige's face. "Well, it is."

Piper smiles, Phoebe puts a hand to her mouth to quench the squishy thoughts, Paige laughs at loud and Prue looks at them and smiles.

-c-

The girls are leaving the attic, but Phoebe stops Prue before she can leave.

"I have to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"You know that Sean was here right? Well when I touched him, I got a premonition."

"He isn't in danger, is he?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him cheating on Paige."

"Past or future."

"I actually don't know. But does it matters, he did or is going to cheat on her."

"Well, we got to be sure."

"Alright, what do you propose."

"We could breaking into his apartment looking for evidence."

"That's actually a good idea."

Phoebe turns around, leaving the attic followed by Prue.

"Phoebe, I was just kidding… Phoebe."

-c-

The next morning, Phoebe and Prue are before Sean's door.

"Do you know for sure, that he is gone?"

"Yeah, he said last night that he had an early class. Alright open the door."

"How?"

"Hello, you're a witch with that can move things telekinetically."

"Oh yeah."

Prue uses her powers unlock the door. The enter the room.

"Alright, what are we actually looking for?"

"I don't know, how do you prove that someone is cheating."

"Well let's start with the bedroom."

Phoebe walks up to the bedroom. Right after she opens the door, Prue hears voices.

"Who's there?"

Phoebe closes the door again and takes Prue by the arm, out of the apartment.

"What's wrong."

"I found the evidence, it was lying in the bedroom and I think it saw me too."

Phoebe and Prue get out of the apartment, but are followed by an half-dressed Sean.

"Hey you there, stop right now."

But the girls just speeded up. When the are outside they hide themselves behind a car. Sean also comes out and is searching for the girls.

"Oh no Prue, he is coming towards us."

"I have an idea."

Prue uses her powers and suddenly Sean's pants fall down in front of everyone in the street. Everybody starts laughing and pointing. Sean tries to get back in side while trying to put his trousers back on, but that just makes him slip and fall. Finally he gets back in, red from embarrassment.

"Good work Prue."

"Well, he had it coming."

"So how are we going to brake the news to Paige."

"I guess as soon possible, I don't want her to spend another minute with that jerk."

-c-

The auction is in progress. The auctioneer stands behind the podium while his assistant holds up the lot up for bid. Prue rushes up to a guy standing on the side. "Mark, move the F. Scott Fitzgerald pen to the next slot, all right? Our buyer Mr. Gordenson is getting restless. Go." Mark turns and leaves. Prue turns around. Claire is standing there holding a sheet of paper.

"I think you should see this, Prue."

"What is it?"

Prue takes the sheet from her.

"It's the appraisal on the urn you requested. The good news is it's worth a fortune. The bad news is…"

"It's stolen."

"Apparently. No wonder the Auction House is going under. Selling stolen goods."

"No, this is highly unusual and very embarrassing."

"Yes, it is."

Claire turns and leaves. Prue looks at the lot table and sees that the urn is up next. "Oh, no." She squints and uses her powers to move the lot labels switching it with a painting. Prue rushes up to the table and grabs the urn off of it and leaves the room with it.

-c-

Prue is walking through the hallway carrying the urn as she reads the background check sheet. She walks into her office where she finds Palmer. She puts the urn on her office.

"Who are you?"

Prue puts the urn down.

"You must be Prue, Phoebe's sister."

"Same question. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a friend of Clay's. Why didn't you sell that urn? You're supposed to sell it."

"I think that you'd better leave."

"No! Don't you understand? You have to sell it before the curse…"

"Curse? What curse?"

"The urn, it's cursed." He walks over to her. "Never mind. Forget it, I'll get rid of it myself."

Prue turns and uses her powers on the urn, pushing it across the desk. Palmer sees the urn move. Prue pretends that she doesn't know how it moves.

"Oh, my god, it is cursed."

"Oh, no."

She uses her powers again. Prue points the urn while taking a step back.

"Uh... what's going on?"

"The curse. It's happening. It's too late. I gotta get out of here."

Leaving the urn, Palmer turns and runs out of the office. Prue stands there and looks at the urn.

-c-

Phoebe and Piper step out onto the sidewalk.

"Do you believe in giving people second chances?"

"Absolutely. That's probably why I wanted to help out Doug so much."

"Ok, well, Clay says he can change, and I want to believe him, but..."

"But you're afraid of getting hurt. That's totally understandable."

"So I keep my distance, and then what, hope that I'm wrong?"

"Well, you could be. That premonition of yours is definitely in the future."

"Yeah, but the problem is, I keep thinking about the past. When I moved to New York I was so angry." Piper looks at her. "All right, I was scared. And then I met Clay, and he helped me out a lot. And he was really good to me at a time in my life when nobody else was. I'm sorry. You know what I mean. I didn't mean it like that."

"All right. That's fine. So why did you leave him?"

"Well, he kept living beyond his means. He never thought about the future. Yeah, I know, that sounds familiar. Let's just say he took one too many shortcuts. Got involved with some bad people, got in over his head. Way over his head. And finally, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave."

"And so now he's back, hoping to be the man you fell in love with originally."

"Yeah, so what do I do? What if he's the one, like you say Doug and Shelly are? Do I just walk away?"

"No. But…"

"We can't live together forever. What do we expect, to be sixty years old and still be sharing clothes and a cat?"

"Well, now that you put it that way, no. I don't want to live with you anymore."

Piper and Phoebe walk into Quake and see Doug acting like prince charming behind the bar. He's mixing drinks with flair in the middle of a crowd of women.

"I thought your charm was to boost his confidence, not turn him into Tom Cruise."

"Maybe I shouldn't have doubled the recipe."

"Uh, yeah."

Piper heads for the bar followed by Phoebe.

"Doug. What's going on?"

"Not sure. But whatever it is, I feel great."

"Oh. Oh, my."

Shelly walks up to the bar with a drink on her tray. Doug takes the drink and puts it firmly down on the bar counter and pushes it to the woman on the other end of the bar. Shelly looks hurt and leaves.

"Um, Doug. What about Shelly?"

"Who cares about Shelly when I got Thursday, Friday, and Saturday all lined up and waiting?"

"Ha ha!"

Doug smiles and looks at Phoebe.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"I don't believe you will. Off limits."

Doug raises his hands and heads back to the crowd of women.

"Well, your charm worked. You've turned Doug into a…"

"A monster."

"Mm-hmm. Oh, I gotta go. I told Clay I'd meet him over at the house."

Phoebe kisses Piper on the cheek.

"Try to talk with Paige."

"I'll try, goodbye."

Piper watches Doug and smiles dryly. She pounds her hand on the counter in frustration.

-c-

Palmer rushes into his room. A haze of gold dust materializes into the guardian of the urn.

"Leaving?"

Palmer is startled from packing his bags. He turns around and sees the guardian.

"How'd you get here?"

"I came with your friend. I waited for your fear to consume you. Where's the urn?"

He falls back on the bed as she advances towards him.

"It's at the Buckland Auction House. I tried to get it back. I was gonna return it, I swear. I tried to make things right, please. Don't. I'm sorry."

She takes a swipe at her scorpion pin on her shoulder and places it on Palmer's chest. With a whirl of gold dust, a real scorpion appears.

"No! No!" He falls back on the bed as the scorpion attacks his neck. "No! No!"

"You're being punished for your greed."

-c-

That afternoon Phoebe is sitting on the couch when the door opens.

"Hey Paige, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Come in here, I have to tell… Oh Sean you're also here."

"Yeah, can't stay to long away from my angel."

He puts his arms around Paige's waist.

"Yeah, right I can really believe that."

"Phoebe is something wrong, you look a little stressed."

"Me, no I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"Alright than, Sean and I are going up to my room."

"Sure thing."

As soon as they are up the stairs, Phoebe phones Prue.

"Prue you need to get home."

"I'm already on my way, I have to tell you something about the urn."

"That doesn't matter, Prue, Sean is here, with Paige."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

-c-

Piper is sitting on the chair with an open book of shadows in her lap as she writes something down. The door slams shut, startling Piper. Prue walks up to her holding a sheet of paper.

"Oh, Prue, you scared me."

"Where's Paige?"

"Upstairs."

"But you might want to..." She turns and sees Prue's gone. "...knock."

-c-

Prue walks through the hallway with the sheet of paper in her hand. She opens Paige's bedroom door without knocking... "Paige, we need to talk…" and finds Paige and Sean naked in bed, kissing.

"Yes, we do."

Prue shuts her eyes and groans. She turns and leaves

-c-

Paige holds the door open as Sean is leaving. Prue, Phoebe and Piper wait.

"You know, you don't have to leave."

"Yeah, I think I should."

He kisses her.

"I'll call you."

"Okay."

He leaves. She closes the door and turns around to glare at Prue.

"I hope you liked the show."

"Paige, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"What, that it was my room that you barged into? I have more privacy on campus where it's crawling with students."

"Sweetie, you can't blame her."

"Why not?"

"Because we need to tell you something."

"Alright I'm listening."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"You do it."

"Please, will somebody do it, I'm dying out here and I'm not even Paige."

"Alright I'll do it. But first sit down."

They move into the living sitting room and all sit down on the couch except for Phoebe who sits down before Paige on the table.

"Alright, it's not easy to tell this and you probably aren't going to like it."

"Just tell me, I'm a big girl Phoebe."

"Alright, here goes nothing. Sean is cheating on you."

Paige's smile leaves her face.

"What?"

"I know it's horrible."

"How do you?... Why?... How do you know this?"

"When he was here the other night I got a premonition and I saw him with another girl."

"Well that proves nothing, your premonition could be wrong."

"But it isn't. Phoebe and I went to his apartment when we thought he wouldn't be home. But we find him in bed with another girl."

"I don't believe it. How could he do this to me?"

Paige starts crying. Her sisters engage her in a group hug.

-c-

The next morning, Prue and Phoebe are going to check up on Paige, when Piper closes the door of Paige's room.

"She has been crying all night. She is now finally in sleep."

"Oh yeah Prue, didn't you need to tell me something about the urn?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it with Paige. Wait I have to get something."

She goes into her room and comes out with a paper.

"Alright I'm just going to say it outright, Clay is a thief."

"I'm sorry. Excuse me?"

"My new boss handed this to me. Thankfully, just before the urn could be sold."

Prue hands the sheet to Phoebe. Piper moves behind Phoebe to read it over her shoulder.

"Clay didn't buy it at some outdoor bazaar, Phoebe. He stole it."

"This can't be right."

"It looks right, Pheebs."

"Seasons change. People don't."

"I changed. Do you remember what you thought of me before I walked back through that door?"

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"You're my sister."

"Well, there's gotta be so mistake."

"It gets worse. If the background information is accurate, there's a curse attached to the urn. Anyone who steals it ends up dead, a victim of the guardian who protects it, and she feeds off their greed."

"Okay, well, even if that's true, Clay could have never known about it, otherwise he wouldn't have brought it here."

"Are you sure, Pheebs? You wouldn't be the first Halliwell to misjudge a guy."

"No, it's not about judging, it's about knowing. And I know Clay."

"And I know what Clay has done. He put my job in jeopardy. He lied to me. Phoebe, he lied to you."

"You don't know that." Prue can't believe it. "Look, I am not saying that he's perfect. Okay? And... even if he is foolish enough to risk his own life... he would never risk mine."

Phoebe walks past Prue and heads down the stairs.

-c-

Palmer is dead, his neck extremely swollen. The coroner looks at Andy and reports.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a scorpion sting."

"Scorpion sting in San Francisco?"

"I know, but that's what it looks like."

"Any chance he was killed somewhere else and then moved here?"

"No. The lividity is consistent with where he was found."

"Well, I buy this place has roaches. I'm not so sure about scorpions. Anything else?"

"Found someone's business card in his pocket. 'Buckland's Auction House'?"

"Ah-ah. Let me guess. Prue Halliwell?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

He grabs the business card from the coroner and tucks it into his jacket pocket.

"I'm cursed. Let me know when you get the report back on that sting."

Andy walks around the coroner and heads for the door. Clay is walking through the hallway slowly making his way toward Palmer's room. He's puzzled by all the people there. On his way in, he bumps into Andy on the way out of the room.

"Excuse me."

Clay looks into the room just in time to see the coroners zipping up the body bag over Palmer.

"Palmer?"

-c-

In the empty office, the urn is still on Prue's desk. Gold dust appear and magically seals itself back on the side of the urn in the form of the Egyptian blue and gold symbol. Prue and Claire walk into the office. Prue is holding a calculator punching in the numbers as Claire calls them out to her.

"Lot 49, twenty-six hundred. Lot 50, fifteen thousand. Lot 51... excluded." Claire looks at the urn. "Shouldn't that be turned in to the proper authorities?"

"I'm contacting customs as soon as we're finished here. Look... again, I just want to assure you that I didn't have anything to do with…"

"Just... handle it. How did we do?"

"$1.28 million. We did it."

"The Auction House lives to see another day. Congratulations."

She shakes Prue's hand.

"Good work."

"Thanks."

Claire turns and heads out of the office. Prue puts the calculator down and looks at the urn, noticing the Egyptian Symbol on its side.

"Hey."

She looks up as Andy walks into the office.

"Andy, hi. Here to arrest me again?"

"Mm... not this time." He looks at the urn and sees the image on its side. "A scorpion. Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm afraid I don't…"

"A young man died last night of a scorpion sting. Palmer Kellogg. You know him?"

"I don't believe I do."

"Well, he obviously knew you. I found your card on his body."

He shows her the business card.

"We did just have an auction. I met a lot of people."

"Ah. Well, I'll bring a photo by later, see if it jogs anything."

"That's fine."

"Prue, listen. Just because we're not dating anymore, I want you to know I still care about you. So if you're ever in jam or you ever need anything... just know you can always call me."

"I know that. Thanks."

He smiles at her. He turns and leaves the office.

-c-

Clay is shoving his clothes into his bag. There's a knock on the door.

"Clay, are you in there?"

"Phoebe?"

He opens the door.

"You stole the urn, didn't you?"

"Would you, uh, come inside?"

"No. I am not going anywhere until you answer the question."

"Okay. Yes."

She walks into the room and sees his incomplete packing efforts. He closes the door behind her.

"Were you planning on saying goodbye before you skipped town?"

"Palmer's dead, Phoebe."

"What?"

"He died from a scorpion sting. I called Wesley to tell l him. That's when his parents tell me he's dead, too. Spider bites. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I know one thing… I'm not gonna stick around…"

"You are such a liar!"

"Phoebe, I'm not lying."

"You knew the urn was cursed when you stole it. You knew the legend."

"What are you talking about? What legend?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't know whoever steals the urn dies?"

"Palmer, Wesley. I swear I knew nothing about it."

"Yeah, right."

She heads for the door.

"Come on, Phoebe, you have to believe me."

She turns around and looks at him.

"No, I don't. You're a liar, Clay. You will never change. You'll always look for the easy way out."

She opens the door and leaves.

-c-

Shelly walks over to the bar. Through the bar's mirror, Doug sees her just as he's putting a glass up on the shelf. He misses the shelf and drops the glass. He turns and looks at Piper.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, I'll go get the broom."

"Good idea."

Doug leaves. Phoebe appears and sits down next to Piper.

"I see you reversed the spell."

"Yeah. And I've been given until tomorrow to fire him."

"Maybe Prue is right. Maybe they just don't belong together. Seems like the theme of the week."

"Oh. Clay?"

"Uh-huh. He totally used me, Piper. He just used me to get to Prue."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks for not saying, 'I told you so.' Why didn't I see it coming? What am I? A sucker for punishment?"

"No. You see the good in people, and that's never wrong. Besides, the wrong guys are usually the most interesting."

"Until you get your hopes up and let your guard down and they reveal their true selves. I mean look at Paige and Sean."

"Look at Doug. Great guy, kind of boring on the surface, easy to overlook, but... maybe in the long run, we're better off with his type."

"Maybe in the waaay long run. I think I'm still looking for adventure."

"Then you risk paying the price."

They hear a loud crash. Piper turns to look at the end of the bar. Doug steps out holding a dustpan and broom.

"I got it."

"Maybe it's a price worth paying."

"Yeah. I just don't know anymore. Thanks for the ear."

Phoebe turns and leaves.

-c-

Once home Phoebe checks on Paige and knocks on her door.

"Paige are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Phoebe enters the room and sees Paige still lying on the bed.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Great, I just heard my boyfriend cheated on me, how do you think I feel?"

"I don't really know how you must be feeling, but do you know what always helps for me when I'm sad?"

"No."

"A relaxing bath with some sweet music and a few candles. I will make one for you, alright?"

"Sure, why not?"

-c-

Paige walks on the bathroom and Phoebe is heading over to the attic when the doorbell rings. Phoebe answers the door and finds Clay there.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Look, I may have lied about buying the urn, but I swear, I didn't know it was cursed."

"Well, that still makes you a thief, now, doesn't it?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. I want to make things right. I want to turn myself in to the police." She rolls her eyes. "I mean it, Phoebe. Honest. It's the only way I can redeem myself with you."

"And how do I know this isn't just another one of your scams?"

"Well, I guess you don't. But I don't want to take shortcuts anymore. I want to take the urn with me to the police. There's no way Prue is just gonna give it to me. Not without you there. I need your help. It's the last favour I'll ever ask. I promise."

"I don't think so."

Clay reaches out to touch Phoebe's arm. "Please." Once his hand touches her arm she gets a premonition. _Inside Prue's office is a cobra on the floor. It rises from the ground and stares at Clay._ The premonition ends.

"The curse..."

"What?"

Phoebe grabs her coat off the hallway hook.

"Let's go."

She closes the door as she leaves with Clay.

-c-

Prue is in her office working when Phoebe rushes into the office. Clay's behind her.

"Phoebe… what is he doing here?"

"Save it till later. I have seen the future, and it's not bright. Oh, good. You didn't give the urn to the police."

"Yeah, no. I thought that it might get you in trouble."

"Yeah. Well, you know that little legend we were talking about? Well, I…" As she talks, the guardian materializes . "... I think it is true."

"What the hell is that?"

"Clay!"

"Get him out of here."

Phoebe pushes Clay out of the office.

"Go!"

She closes the door. Prue uses her powers on the Guardian. Nothing happens.

"I don't want to harm you. I came for the thief."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the guardian of the urn. You cannot destroy me."

"Uhh!"

Prue uses her powers again against the guardian, but only succeeds in pushing her back a couple of steps.

"Uh... Phoebe, run."

Prue and Phoebe run out of the office. The door closes behind them.

"So now there are more who will die."

She disappears in a swirl of gold dust and reappears as the Egyptian symbol on the side of the urn.

-c-

The door of the manor opens. Prue, Phoebe and Clay rush into the house.

"I still don't understand."

"You stay down here. We'll be right back."

Piper meets them in the foyer.

"What's going on?"

"Tell you in the attic."

Prue grabs her and pulls her with her toward the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Fill her in. I'll meet you guys upstairs. Uh... Piper is really into legends, and… and Prue is really good with her mind, so…"

"Yeah, but that thing, the guardian, she's not even…"

"Human? Yeah, I know, but she's real, and we have to figure out how to stop her before she gets you."

"I don't know what you're thinking, Phoebe, but I do not want you getting hurt because of me."

"You know, I think I actually believe you."

Phoebe smiles, then heads upstairs. Clay watches her go.

-c-

"Alright why did I have to come out of my warm bath? I was finally relaxing a bit."

"Problems."

"Oh no, what is it this time?"

-c-

Piper is flipping through the Book of Shadows while Prue fills Paige in. Phoebe enters the attic.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing about Egyptian urns or greed demons. Zip."

"Well, let's just hope that she didn't follow us here, because our powers are useless against her."

"How is that possible? I mean, that's never happened to us before."

"Maybe we're not supposed to protect him."

"What are you saying?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe there's a reason... like Piper trying to force Doug and Shelly back together again. Maybe there are just some things that we're not supposed to save."

"No. We're saving Clay, period. There's just gotta be something that we're missing."

"Maybe this is something. I mean, it doesn't talk about the urn, but it talks about the seven deadly sins, greed being one of them."

"Wait a minute. The guardian punishes the greedy, so maybe if Clay does something selfless, it'll even the score."

Paige laughs softly.

"Good luck."

She looks at Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"Sorry. Man-hater for the moment."

-c-

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Prue rush down the attic.

"Clay! Clay, where are you? Clay!"

They look around and can't find him.

"I think he left."

"I don't believe it."

"Typical… Sorry, still an hater."

"No, I mean I really don't believe it. He wouldn't just leave like that."

"Well, do you have a better explanation?"

"He was worried about me. He was worried about us. I am telling you, he… wait. My vision. I think I know where he's going. We've gotta stop him."

They head out.

-c-

The Egyptian symbol on the side of the urn changes once again into the guardian. The door to the office opens. Clay walks in.

"I knew you'd come back. Your greed consumes you."

"I'm not here for the urn."

The guardian has a golden coil in her hands.

"You must be punished."

"I know. When you're done with me, that's it, right? You're not gonna hurt anybody else?"

"Not until somebody steals the urn again."

"How do you know anybody will?"

"Somebody always does."

She throws the coil on the floor at Clay's feet. It changes and grows into a large cobra. The cobra rises up and looks at Clay. Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Piper run into the room. Paige steps out with her arm out, ready to produce her shield but Prue stops her.

"Our powers don't work on her, remember."

"Clay!"

"Stay back, Phoebe."

"No!"

Clay pushes Phoebe back.

"Phoebe, look out!"

The cobra strikes. Clay lifts his arm to block the cobra and it vanishes.

"A selfless act. Just like Prue said."

The guardian of the urn goes back to the Egyptian symbol on the urn and the urn vanishes.

"Where'd it go?"

"Who cares as long as it's not here?"

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Who says people never change?"

Phoebe hugs Clay.

-c-

Piper, Prue and Phoebe sit at the counter.

"Good thing we didn't have to end up using our powers to vanquish her, or otherwise Clay would've have seen them."

"They didn't work, anyway."

"Not something I hope ever happens again."

Piper perks up.

"Ooh! Ooh! Forgot about Doug!"

In front of them, Doug is carrying a large tray filled with a lot of things. Just then, Shelly walks by. Doug turns to look at Shelly and he drops the tray. Piper freezes the entire room before it hits the ground.

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Oh, tell me about it. That engagement ring's probably still burning a hole in his apron."

Prue gets off her chair and heads over to Doug.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?"

"Solving your problem and keeping you employed."

She takes the engagement ring out of Doug's pocket and puts it down on the floor in front of Shelly. Prue turns and rushes back to her seat.

"Okay."

Piper unfreezes the room. Doug drops the entire tray of things. He sighs as he looks at Shelly.

"Sorry."

He kneels down to clean up the mess. Shelly sees the ring box.

"What's that?"

Doug's jaw drops as Shelly picks up the ring box and opens it.

"I was carrying that around for weeks, trying to find the right time to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"To, uh..." He stands up. "... marry me?"

"But... that's why I broke up with you. I gave up on waiting."

Doug and Shelly hug. Prue smiles. Phoebe draws her index finger down her cheek to indicate fake tears as she fake cries.

"Oh... maybe this would have happened sooner if I would have kept my little wicca nose out of their business."

"I guess you can't change people. They have to change themselves."

Prue sees something.

"Oh, speaking of that, yum."

Clay walks into the dining room.

"Go, baby."

"Go, girl."

"All right. I'm goin' in."

"You can do it."

Phoebe leaves Prue and Piper laughing. She walks up to Clay.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm glad you stopped by."

"Yeah, well... any chance you're going to come back with me?"

"Mm... no. This is my home now."

"You know me. I had to try. I know I've lied to you about a lot of things. But one thing I never lied to you about was how much I care about you."

"I know, Clay."

They kiss.

"I guess I should be going."

"Yeah."

"Um... you know, I hope the next time we cross paths... I'll be the guy you always think you see."

"Mm. Good-bye."

He kisses her knuckles and leaves. Paige comes in. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. No big deal."

"I've heard that before."

"Oh..."

They give her another group hug.


	12. The wendigo

Piper and Paige are stuck on the side of the road with a flat tire. While Piper is calling with Phoebe, Paige is trying to figure out how to use a jack

"Of course I know what a jack is. Ask Phoebe how to use it."

"Of course she knows what a jack is, Phoebe. She just doesn't know how to use it. It's not like we've ever got a flat tire before. I mean, it doesn't happen to me every day."

On the other side of the phone Phoebe and Prue are sitting at the bar in Quake.

"Piper, relax. I used to date a mechanic. I will walk you through it. Okay, you put the jack under the jeep and then you put the handle in the base, and you ratchet it up and down, okay? It's very easy."

"You have to put it under the car and you need to use the handle Paige."

"The handle." She looks around. "Handle. I don't think you got a handle."

"Wait, there's a long wooden spoon in the back."

Piper heads for the back seat of the car.

"That's not going to work." (to Prue) "She's looking for a long wooden spoon."

A waitress calls Prue and motions.

"Our table's ready." (to waitress) "One second."

Piper finds the wooden spoon and gives it to Paige who inserts it into the base and presses down. The wooden spoon breaks.

"Oh. It didn't work."

"Okay, stay there, and we'll come get you."

"No. I can do it. We can figure it out."

"Piper, you're stranded, and you're all alone, and the only thing you have to protect yourself with is a wooden spoon that's broken!"

"And I have the power to freeze and Paige who can create shields. We're fine. It's better than mace. Okay, I got to go before my battery dies. I got to call the Auto Club. We'll meet you there in a little bit."

"Piper, wai…" Piper hangs up. "Hello?" Phoebe puts the phone down and looks at Prue. "They are out of their minds."

"All right, we'll give them fifteen minutes and call back."

Prue looks at Phoebe and nods.

"Okay."

"Okay."

-c-

Meanwhile, Piper dials her phone.

"Directory assistance. What city, please?"

"San Francisco. Auto Club, please."

-c-

Phoebe takes her drink and stands up. Prue follows.

"So, back to what we were talking about."

"Mm-hmm."

"What do you think?"

They head for their table.

"Well, I think it's a good idea."

"Great."

"And I think it's a bad idea."

"How? How is it a bad idea? You need extra help for the auction, and I need a job."

They sit down at their table.

"Well, not only are we family, but we live together, and I don't think that my wardrobe can take the assault of your daily needs."

"Okay, I'm great with phones, better with people, I'm very computer friendly, and with a pay check, I could purchase new clothes, so by hiring me, you'd actually be expanding your wardrobe, not decreasing it. And I'd be eternally grateful."

"You really want to work at Buckland's with me?"

"When opportunity knocks, I answer the door."

"The job is very demanding. Auctions can be stressful."

"I love a challenge."

"Can be pretty long hours."

"Overtime is my friend. Oh, plus I just thought of something else. With my premonitions, I might just be able to get you the straight dope without a trip to the office water cooler."

Phoebe smiles.

"Don't push it."

"Right. So, what do you think?"

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes! Hey, can you give me a ride?"

-c-

Piper's phone dies while Paige is leaning against the car.

"Hello! Oh, great."

"What?"

"The phone died."

Paige looks around and sees a telephone booth.

"I'm going over to that booth and call the Auto Club back. Are you okay alone?"

"Sure."

Paige goes over to the booth and leaves Piper alone with the car.

"No problem. For I bear the power of, uh... one."

A twig snaps behind her. She looks and sees no one there. More twigs snap behind her. Piper gasps and looks around. She doesn't see anything in the trees. Her eyes narrow as she takes a good look around. Piper starts walking across the grass towards the booth.

-c-

Paige is calling when a beast attacks her out of nowhere. The booth gets thrown over and the glass shatters. The beast grabs in to the booth and tries to attack Paige, but she uses her powers.

"Piper, piper, help."

Piper starts running towards the telephone booth.

"Hey get away from her."

She tries to freezes the beast, but because the beast is in the booth, her powers have no effect. Out of powerlessness, Piper starts batting the beast with a stick. It turns around and pushes Piper away. Having absolutely no interest in Piper, it starts attacking Paige again. Paige doesn't have the time to create her shield and she gets scratched by the thing. "Hey!" The creature stops and looks up. A man carrying a flare gun steps out of the bushes. He raises the gun and fires it. The flare bounces off the phone booth and hits the tree behind the creature. It catches fire creating pulses of bright light in the park. The creature runs away, scared of the fire. The man puts his flare gun down as he watches the creature disappear into the bushes. He rushes over to Piper to check on her.

"My sister!"

"Where is she?"

Piper points to the booth. The man heads over and looks in the booth. Paige is lying there, shocked.

"Everything's going to be ok. It's okay. You're safe."

-c-

Holding hands, Phoebe and Prue rush through the hallway of the hospital towards the nurse's station.

"Ah... Piper and Paige Halliwell."

Andy clears his throat.

"Prue. Phoebe."

"Oh! Andy, thanks for calling us."

"Please, they are like my sisters, too. They are in here."

He points to the emergency room where the doctor is un-wrapping Paige's injured arm. Phoebe and Prue walk in. Piper, who is standing next to Paige, is looking disgusted at all the blood.

"Oh, my god! That's a lot of blood!"

"Uh, hey, sweetie."

The doctor removes the bandage and Phoebe gets a look at the injury.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Piper gets a little white.

"If I pass out and I need a transfusion, I'm AB negative. It's very rare. It could be a problem."

"Try not to look at it. And just so you know, I'm AB neg, too. Plus I love good food. The perfect donor."

Andy smiles at her.

"Piper, I also have AB-negative, remember?"

"Yeah, right."

"Um, so, no stitches?"

"No. It's not that deep."

"Follow up with your doctor in the morning, though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"You're all set. Just sign this."

"Oh, I got it."

Prue takes the clipboard and walks away. Phoebe puts her arm around Paige and pulls Piper closer.

"Come here, baby. I don't understand. Why didn't you just freeze him?"

"Paige was trapped in a phone booth and he jumped in. My power doesn't work in another room if I'm not in it, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

Piper walks over to Billy. She introduces him to everyone.

"Billy… this is Billy. He saved our lives."

"Hey, I'm just glad I got there in time."

Andy also comes to stand with them.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you about that, along with that flare gun you just... happened to show up with."

Billy puts a cigarette in his mouth and automatically lights up. Prue rushes over to stop him.

"Ohohoh!" She blows out the lighter's flame. "Yeah... I don't think that you can smoke in here."

"Oh. Right." He takes the cigarette out of his mouth. "Uh, look, it's no coincidence I was there, inspector. I heard about the murder last night, the creature…"

"The creature?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Yes, creature. Absolutely."

Paige backs Billy up. A woman walks into the hallway and joins them.

"Describe it. Billy, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. Hunting that thing."

"Uh, Paige, Piper, Prue, Phoebe Halliwell, special agent Fallon of the FBI."

"Hmm, FBI. Cool."

"Describe it? Ok... big, scary, strong... kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson."

"Yellow eyes?"

"Yes."

"Talon-like hands?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I talk to you, inspector?"

Andy nods. They step aside.

"The Misses Halliwell are the first ones to survive an attack."

"Unlike that poor guy we found last night with his heart ripped out of his chest."

"Just like the killings in Chicago and New Orleans."

"Yeah, I've sent for the coroners' reports."

"Why? I think it's pretty obvious this case is out of your jurisdiction, inspector. On the bright side, you don't want it."

"Why is that?"

"This witnesses corroborates every other statement. According to their descriptions, this perp's not either animal or human. You didn't blink. I was expecting a response."

"Just tell me what I'm looking for."

"You believe them, that it's not human?"

"Let's just say recent experiences have taught me to keep an open mind."

-c-

Meanwhile down the hall. Prue and Phoebe turn away from Andy and Ashley.

"Cozy, aren't they?"

"So, Billy, how did you know to use a flare gun?"

"It's afraid of fire."

"How did you figure that out?"

"'Cause when it attacked us, um... me and my fiancée Laura... we were camping by Lake Michigan, and I grabbed a log from the fire, it freaked. Took off. But, um... not before it ripped Laura's heart out. Might as well have taken mine, too. I came here to kill it."

-c-

Piper is sitting in the kitchen looking trough the book of shadows while Paige is trying hard not to scratch her wound. Prue sets her cup coffee down before Piper, attracting her attention.

"If that thing last night wasn't demonic, I don't know what is."

Prue turns and heads back to the cabinet to get another cup. Piper continues to flip through the book of shadows.

"Yeah, well, it's not your fight, Piper. Just let Andy and that FBI agent handle it, ok?"

"Can't. That thing tried to kill us. Besides, I was meant to be involved in this. I know it. It's no coincidence I got that flat. I can't just do nothing."

Prue turns and notices the boiling pot on the stove. She uses her powers and shuts the stove off. The pot immediately stops boiling. Prue walks over to it, and puts some oatmeal into her bowl. Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

"Ahem-hem-hem!"

Paige glances at her.

"Nice outfit."

"Very corporate."

"Yeah, well, I have to try to impress my new boss. Hey, how's the arm?"

Phoebe grabs the coffee pot and fills her cup.

"Itches."

Prue walks over to Paige.

"Paige, you have got to go the doctor, ok? It could be infected."

"It's not. It's fine."

Prue puts the bowl of oatmeal in front of Paige on the table.

"Here."

She heads back towards Phoebe, who sees Piper frantically looking into the book.

"Listen, you, while we're at work… whoa head rush." She pauses for a moment. "While we are at work. Don't even think about going after that thing alone."

"Oh, wait, there's no reason to go after it at all. The only innocent to protect here is Paige."

"I thought I was going to lose my sister last night. I was totally powerless, and all I could think about was that I was never going to see her alive again. And then suddenly out of nowhere comes Billy. Saved her. Protected her. That thing took away the person he loved, and he's out there all alone trying to kill it. I can't just do nothing."

"Just don't do anything unless we're together, okay? Promise?"

Piper looks at them. When she doesn't immediately agree with them, they stare her down.

"Okay."

"Meet you outside?"

"I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Prue walks out of the kitchen. Phoebe immediately goes into panic mode.

"Okay, I'm freaking, I'm freaking!"

She rushes over to Piper and Paige.

"Why?"

"Because I convinced Prue to hire me and what if I disappoint her? Or what if I screw up and make her look bad? There's a reason my resumé is only three sentences long, Piper."

"Stop. You're one of the smartest people I know. I'm sure you'll do great."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"That makes me feel so much better." Grateful for the confidence boost, Phoebe kisses Piper on her head. "Mm. Thank you." Phoebe leaves the kitchen. Piper resumes going through the book of shadows. She flips the page and stops.

"Whoa. Paige get over here. Isn't that it?"

"It looks like you found it."

"The wendigo. The wendigo is a non-dead creature that roams the earth destroying the good-hearted and those in love. His fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts. The first wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart. In revenge for the treachery, he slew his love and ate her heart. Rather than savour the warmth of revenge, his heart was in turn, turned to ice. During daylight hours and the phases of the moon, the wendigo looks as you or I. Beware the wendigo on the three days of the full moon when his strength and appetite are greatest."

"Great, it is supernatural."

"Hey could you come with me to Quake, I could use some help while I brake the news to Billy."

"Sure."

-c-

Phoebe and Prue go through the items in the room. Phoebe carries a clipboard.

"Lot number 102, one lamp, estimated value $2,500... what, it doesn't need light bulbs?"

"It's a Stickley. An original."

"Oh, right! A Stickley. I still can't believe none of this stuff belongs to anyone."

"Yeah, well, every year the city auctions off unclaimed probate items, assets, seizures, for revenue."

They stop in front of a tray of jewellery.

"What about the stuff that doesn't sell?"

"It gets tossed. Um, what is lot 103?"

"103... gold bracelet." Prue picks it up and looks at it. "Hmm. Estimated value, $375. I will take that if no one wants it."

"Note that it's inscribed with the initials 'T' and 'L'. All right, um, that finishes the first grouping. I'm going to go upstairs to appraisals and make sure we didn't forget anything. Meet you back at my office?"

Prue turns to leave.

"Your midmorning coffee will be ready and waiting. I think this is really going to work with you and me."

"Me, too."

Prue continues to head out of the room. Phoebe picks up the bracelet and is immediately hit with a premonition. _It's night, a car screeches and falls off the side of the cliff. The bracelet falls onto the dirt._

"Prue..."

"Yeah?"

"I just had a vision. Of the past. It was a terrible car accident, and this bracelet..."

"What about it?"

"It was thrown free. Oh, man, I bet I'm supposed to figure out who it belongs to."

Prue walks back towards Phoebe.

"Whoa, no, no, no. Not now."

"I can't help it."

Claire joins them from behind.

"Prue, just want to make sure everything's in order for today's auction."

"Wait, the auction is today?"

"Yes, Claire, everything's in order."

"Terrific. I'll see you later then."

She sees the bracelet in Phoebe's hand. She takes it and looks at it.

"Ooh, nice. Oh, that should sell quickly."

Claire smiles and leaves. Phoebe turns and looks at Prue.

"What are we going to do?"

-c-

Billy walks over to Piper who sits at a table.

"It's called a what?"

"A wendigo. Apparently, it looks like a normal person during the day but then transforms at night. It survives by feeding on human hearts."

"What?"

"According to my information, the first wendigo was a mortal who, betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it. As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice, and that's how he became... this monster."

"So, what, it, like..." Billy sits down. "... it takes love away from others. Is that it? Or... then why did it go after you? Are you... in love?"

"No. Unfortunately, um, no. But it also didn't go after me it went after Paige." Piper looks at Paige, who is bringing some customers a drink. "Who is still in love." Piper turns her attention back to Billy. "Um... yeah. Anyway... from what I gather, it strikes during the three phases of the full moon, which means... it may try again tonight."

"That's what it did before. Amazing. You know, I've been tracking this thing for two months, and in one night, you're a PhD in wendigo."

"Yeah. Well... read more about it. Um... I should call Andy, I mean, inspector Trudeau and tell him this."

"No. Uh, agent Fallon's better. She's been so great to me ever since Laura d… um... and she's already a believer. I'll tell her, okay?"

Billy and Piper stand up.

"Um... will you call me after you see her, please?"

"Sure."

"I can help, Billy. I can't tell you exactly how or why, but I just want you to know I can. You're not in this alone."

"I know."

Billy chucks her chin with the side of his finger. He turns and leaves. Paige walks up to her.

"How did he take it?"

"Good, considering the circumstances."

Paige's phone rings. She answers it.

"Paige Halliwell."

"Paige, it's Andy. Just checking in to see how you're doing."

"Oh, Andy, that's sweet. Um... I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah, well, you should be relaxing."

Piper is signing Paige that she wants to speak with Andy.

"I'm okay. Uh, Piper wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Hey Andy. Uh, listen, Billy Waters just left. He's on his way to the federal building to see agent Fallon. He has a theory on the attacks."

"I'll let her know. Tell Paige she rests up, ok? And stay out of dark, scary places for a while, will you?"

"Okay."

"Take care."

He hangs up and turns to look at Ashley.

"Billy's on his way over to your office. Apparently he has some information on the attacks."

"Really? I guess I'd better go." She closes the file folder and stands up. "You seem pretty familiar with the witnesses."

"Piper and Paige? Yeah. I dated their sister."

"Dated? Past tense?"

"It's a long story. Why?"

"Just curious. Wouldn't want a lovesick cop on my hands. Especially if that's what the creature's after."

She walks over to her coat.

"What makes you think it is?"

"You got a better explanation for why it rips the heart out of its victims?"

"Maybe. I've just gone over the coroners reports from Chicago, New Orleans, and now local. It turns out all the victims were AB negative."

"Chose them by blood type. That's a new one."

"That, plus they're all killed in three's. The night before, the night after, and the night of the full moon. Paige would've been the second, only she got away."

"Well, if you're right, that means the creature will try again tonight."

"I'm not altogether convinced it's a quote-unquote creature. The blood types, the full moon, the stolen hearts... that feels like ritual." Andy fills his cup with coffee. "And ritual is human. Could be just one sick mind behind these crimes."

He walks back, sits on the edge of the desk and takes a sip from his cup.

"Maybe we'll have a chance to confirm your theory tonight." She looks at Andy and backs up towards the door. "You and me. Stakeout at the park. Interested?"

"I'll bring my flare gun."

Ashley smiles at Andy. She turns and leaves.

-c-

Billy rushes across the front heading toward the building.

"Billy." He turns around and sees Ashley. "Looking for me?"

"Yeah. Listen, I think I know what that creature is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, Piper was telling me about it. It's called a wendigo, and it feeds…"

"Wait, wait up. Not here. The other agents already think I'm a little weird. Why don't I walk you to your car, and we'll talk on the way?"

She turns and heads away from the Federal Building. Billy follows.

-c-

Billy and Ashley enter the parking garage.

"It's like this wendigo attacks people in love. Uh, it's... sort of like an anti-cupid."

"How does it know that about its victims?"

"I don't know. Instinct? Uh, maybe it just senses something. Look, I know it can take on human form. Maybe it stalks them first. Anyway, I know it's going to attack tonight. I know it. Probably in the same park, just like the other cities."

"Interesting."

As he talks, Billy takes out a cigarette and his lighter. "Yeah, well, we got to get there, stake it out, we wait for it to show up, so then we could..." He flips his lighter on. The flare from the fire startles Ashley and she pulls back, instinctively shielding herself from the flare. "Kill it." Billy sees her reaction and realizes that she's the one. "Son of a bitch!" Ashley glances at the lighter and hits Billy in the neck, snapping his neck. He falls dead to the ground. Ashley glances to the side, then turns and walks away.

-c-

The elevator doors open. Prue steps out into the hallway of Buckland's.

"Prue!"

Prue looks up as Phoebe rushes over to her.

"Prue, check it out. I found out whose car went off the cliff. Franklin Bates. He worked for a big P.I. Firm in San Jose."

"How did you do that?"

"Easy. I recognized the road. Coast highway by Carmel. I also recognized the car, a sixty-five Lincoln. My first boyfriend Jimmy used to drive one just like it, remember? Anyway, so I got on the web and started snooping around… uh, which means that I tied up your phone lines while you were at appraisals."

"Go on."

"I searched the Chronicle's databases for all articles on car accidents in the area, and voila! There it was. February 1989. Um, unfortunately, it took me a while to access it, and I sort of forgot to tell you that Claire was looking for you."

Phoebe rushes away from her.

"Phoebe!"

Prue keeps up with her. They walk into her office.

"I'm sorry, but here's the best part: I called the P.I. Firm he worked for, lied to them, told them I was Andy's partner, and they told me what the initials on the bracelet stand for. The 'T' is for 'Teri,' the 'L' is for 'Lane'."

Prue sits behind her desk.

"Should I know the name?"

"Teri Lane was a five-year-old girl kidnapped by her father. It was the case the detective was working on when he died."

Prue picks up the bracelet and looks at it.

"So?"

"So, I think that that bracelet is proof that he found her, and maybe the mother never got it because he died. Which means she never found her daughter. We can't sell that bracelet, Prue. Not until we know for sure."

"So how am I supposed to explain this to Claire? What, psychic provenance?"

"Psychic what?"

Claire walks into the office. Phoebe turns to look at her, Prue smiles.

"Claire, hi."

She walks up to Prue's desk and grabs the bracelet from Prue.

"Hi. I have been looking all over for this bracelet. What's it doing up here?"

"Um... I had it cleaned."

"Fine. I'll return it downstairs. I've already got two buyers interested."

Claire turns and leaves the office. Once clear, Phoebe turns to Prue.

"We cannot let her sell that bracelet, Prue."

-c-

Andy ducks under the crime scene tape and heads over to the crime scene. Ashley sees him and calls out to him.

"Andy."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I came here to meet him and found him there."

"How did he die?"

"Coroner hasn't said, but it's definitely homicide although there's no mutilation, no other physical wounds. It doesn't fit our M.O. I suppose it could be random."

"Chases off a crazed killer last night, then succumbs to a mugging today?" He shakes his head. "I don't buy it."

"Maybe the creature, or whatever it is, found out Billy had some information on it. Got to him before he could get to me."

"He had been stalking it for two months. Could be the killer knew."

"Still, if these are ritual murders as you suggest, all the steps have to be followed, or the killer doesn't get his... happy feeling. So why is the heart still intact?"

"Two possibilities: He's not AB negative... or it was trying to protect itself from being found out."

"I'd go with that theory, personally."

"Me, too. Let's go talk to Piper, see if he told her what he wanted to tell you."

"You read my mind, inspector."

Ashley turns and walks away. After a last look at the body, Andy turns to follow her.

-c-

The auction is in progress. Phoebe walks into the auction room and heads over to Prue.

"Prue, guess what?"

"Where have you been? The auction's already started."

"I think I found the little girl Teri Lane. She's living in Oakland. I contacted the detective's old secretary. She helped me piece it together. She also told me that it was the little girl's mother who hired him because the father had abducted Teri."

"And next is lot 103, a gold charm bracelet and bidding will begin at $375."

The assistant holds up the bracelet.

"Oh, Prue, you've got to do something. That bracelet might be the only way to convince the mother we know where the little girl is."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Phoebe motions for Prue to use her powers.

"$375 for it. Now at three seventy-five. At $375 now."

Bidder number 114 raises her paddle. Prue uses her powers and the paddle flies out of the woman's hand.

"Three seventy-five. Anyone at $375? $375."

A man clears his throat. Bidder 145 raises his paddle. Prue uses her powers again and the man drops his paddle.

"Anyone at three seventy-five? At $375 now."

Bidder 130 raises his paddle. Prue makes him drop it. And also with all the other bidders until the auctioneer gives up.

"Very well, we'll move on to lot 104, the pewter flagon..."

The assistant drops the bracelet back in the tray on the table.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You'd just better be right."

Phoebe picks up the bracelet from the tray.

-c-

_The door__bell rings. Paige comes down the stairs to answer the door. She opens the door and finds Andy on the front porch. _

"_Hi, Andy."_

_Andy steps into the house._

"_Hi."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Paige__ closes the front door. _

"_Just want to see how you're feeling."_

"_I feel great."_

_Andy looks at Paige's arm and sees that it's completely healed. _

"_Hey, where's your bandage? How did your wound heal?"_

_Paige__ looks at her arm. _

"_Uhh__..."_

_She morphs into the wendigo. She grabs Andy by the front of his shirt and growls in his face. _

Paige suddenly wakes up from her nightmare. She had fallen asleep on the couch and takes several deep breaths, panting. She moves the blanket aside and checks her arm. It's still bandaged. The doorbell rings. Paige stands up to answer it. She stops in front of the closed door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Andy."

"Andy... go away!"

"Sorry?"

Paige opens the door a crack.

"You can't come in. I've got the flu."

"It's okay. I had a flu shot. I got to talk to Piper. It's... it's about Billy. He's been killed."

"What?"

Paige pulls the door open. Andy walks into the foyer.

"It's not possible. He should've been safe, it's not even night!"

"It might not have been whoever attacked you."

"Who else could it have been then?"

Ashley walks up the front.

"Sorry. I had to make a call." She looks at Paige and notices how bad she looks. Are you okay?"

"No. Um, I don't feel so well. Piper is not here, she is at Quake's."

"Maybe we should go to Quake than?"

"Just a few questions, if you don't mind. We were wondering if you maybe knew what exactly Billy was coming to tell me?"

"Um... just that the creature is called a wendigo and that it attacks during the full moon."

"Yeah, we know that."

"He also said that... it looks like a normal person during the day."

"Really? That's new. Did he have any idea who it might be?"

"Uh... I don't think so."

"Too bad. How's the arm?"

Paige glances at her arm.

"Oh... it's fine. Well, it hurts like hell."

Ashley takes a step forward.

"May I?" She looks at Paige's arm. "You're the only one to survive one of these attacks. Hope you didn't get infected by it. If you think of anything, anything at all... call me directly."

She gives Paige her card. She turns and leaves. Andy watches her go before turning towards Paige.

"Try and get some sleep."

"I will. Thanks."

Andy nods. He turns and leaves. Paige closes the door. She takes a couple of steps towards the sitting room and stops. Her arms are trembling. Paige stops and removes the bandage over her wound. Her arm is covered with dark hair. She gasps at the sight, scared at what's happening to her.

-c-

The doorbell rings. A woman steps out from the backroom to answer the door. She opens the door and finds Phoebe standing out in her hallway.

"Yes?"

"Are you Harriet Lane?"

"Who are you?"

"We've never met. I work at an auction house. Actually, I just started today. My sister got me the job." She chuckles. "Uh, well, anyway, I sort of found something, and I was wondering if you might recognize it."

Phoebe holds up the bracelet. Harriet takes a step forward and looks at the bracelet. After a second of silence she answers.

"I've never seen it before."

"Are you sure?"

Harriet moves to close to the door on Phoebe, but Phoebe stops her.

"Uh... hi. I don't mean to intrude, and I know that this must be hard for you, but I know that you recognize this bracelet. It was your daughter's, wasn't it?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Your daughter... what's her name?"

"Teri. Teri Lane."

Phoebe turns and looks behind her down the hall where Prue is waiting. Prue moves.

"Do you know where she is?"

Phoebe smiles at her and motions for her to step out into the hallway. Harriet follows and finds Prue standing next to a teenaged girl.

"Teri?" The girl steps forward. Harriet recognizes her. "Oh, my goodness. Teri. Teri."

They move towards each other and hug. Prue steps away from them towards Phoebe.

"Mama."

"My baby. Oh, Teri, Teri, Teri, Teri, Teri. I never thought I'd see you again."

Prue puts her arm around Phoebe.

"It's okay, mama. I'm home now."

"Let me look at you."

She looks at Teri, then hugs her again.

"Guess that bracelet was worth more than I thought it was."

"Are you kidding? It's priceless. Thank god for my powers."

"It wasn't just your powers that did that, Pheebs."

Prue's phone rings. She answers it.

"Hello… Paige, you sound terrible. What's wrong?... I call Piper and Phoebe and I are coming over."

-c-

Ashley and Andy walk along the park and cross the bridge.

"Sure hope Paige's gonna be okay. She didn't look very well."

They stop in the middle of the bridge.

"I know." He points. "Both Paige, Piper and the first victim were attacked at the far end of those trees."

"Must've hidden in that stretch of woods, waited to attack. Want to get a closer look?"

"Absolutely."

They start moving again.

"Better turn off your cell phone, too. Wouldn't want it to ring and scare it away. This is a nice spot. How'd you find this place?" Andy turns his cell phone off. "You and Paige's sister spend some time here?"

"No. Prue runs more to the highbrow."

"Her loss."

"I take it you're not married."

"Do you see a ring on my finger? I was engaged once. He was my world... totally my world. Then, one day, boom, the empty dresser, the one-word note: 'Sorry'. I started falling. I kept falling."

"Yeah, I know how that is."

"No, you don't. But I took steps. I did what I needed to make myself strong, to make it so no one could ever hurt me like that again."

"I'd love to know how you do that."

She looks at him and smiles.

"Maybe I'll show you, if you're lucky. For now, my life's a lot less complicated. All I'm interested in is sex." Andy raises his eyebrows at this. "Does that shock you?"

"No. Just wondering where you were when I was in college, that's all."

She smiles at him. Andy turns and continues walking. Ashley's smile fades as she watches him go.

-c-

Prue, Piper and Phoebe return home.

"Paige!"

They rush into the house looking for her. They stop and find her sitting in a chair in the sitting room. She looks awful. Phoebe takes her jacket off and kneels down in front of her.

"Paige."

"I'm miserable."

"It's okay, honey. It's okay."

"No. No, it's-it's not."

She removes the blanket covering her side and takes off her bandage to show them the hair under it.

"Ohh! Prue."

"Uh, oh. Um... okay, can you get up?"

Piper kneels down to help her.

"Back off. What do you think, I can't walk now?"

Piper looks at Phoebe.

"Honey, we're just trying to help you."

"Help me. You can't even hold a job."

"Okay. Now wait a minute, Piper.

"Oh, save it. Do you always have to be in charge?"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe look at each other, all concerned about Paige. Paige whimpers.

"I'm so sorry. What's happening to me?"

Prue sits down next to her.

"Okay. It's all right, okay? We're gonna take care of you."

Phoebe looks down and sees the card of Ashley. She picks it up and has a premonition. _Ashley morphs into the wendigo while standing behind Andy._

"What?"

"What?"

"I just saw who the wendigo is." She shows them the card. "Agent Fallon."

"Her? I thought it had to be a him."

"I guess not. And even worse, I saw her and Andy at the park at night, alone."

"Okay, uh, I'm gonna call him and warn him. You two go upstairs to the book of shadows and see if you can find a way for us to help Paige, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Prue leaves. Phoebe and Piper turn and looks at Paige.

-c-

Phoebe is looking trough the book and finds the page of the wendigo. Paige and Piper are standing in front of the book of shadows. Piper has an arm around Paige. Paige moves away.

"Nothing. It's just the same crap I've already seen."

Prue walks into the attic.

"I've tried Andy's cell phone. No answer."

"We can't find anything about reversing the wendigo thing."

"Well, there's got to be something. Um..."

Prue looks at the page and sees the notation at the bottom of the page with the sketch of the wendigo.

"Well, didn't you check this at the bottom of the page? 'C.F. Desiderata'."

Prue flips to the front of the book.

"Yeah, like we're supposed to know what that means."

"Well, it means, con fir desiderata. It's Latin for 'look up things that are yearned for'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're so very smart."

"Paige."

"Don't Paige me, just shut up."

Piper goes to stand before Paige.

"No, you are going to listen to me. This is not you, all right? It's the blood of the wendigo, and you have to fight it."

"It's so strong."

"You're stronger."

"Fight it, Paige."

"I'm okay."

Prue turns her attention back to the book.

"All right, um... 'things that are yearned for'. Uh, 'wisdom, balance, unbecoming'." She starts flipping through the back of the book. "That's got to be it. Um... all right, 'Unbecoming a wendigo'. So, we have to kill the wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice."

"What if you can't find her?"

"We'll find her. She's gonna be in the park tonight."

"What if you're wrong? What if you don't? Then you'll have to..."

"Then you'll have to kill me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Paige. We're not gonna kill you."

"We're gonna kill the thing that did this to you."

"But... we might have to confine you until we get back, so, tie you down, I guess?"

"No, go to hell!"

"Do we have any chains?"

"I actually do think I have something."

"Okay."

Phoebe leaves the attic. Piper looks at Paige.

"Are you back?"

"I don't want this to happen to me, Piper. Kill Ashley. This is me talking."

"Okay."

Phoebe returns holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Here."

"Where did you get the... ?" Phoebe shrugs. "Never mind."

"Let's just do this."

"All right, over here."

Prue leads Paige over to the pipes. Phoebe pulls up a chair for Paige to sit on. They snap the handcuffs on Paige hooking her to the pipes.

"We still need to take a trip to the army-navy store."

"Why?"

"To get a flare gun."

"Screw you, bitch!"

"Uh, okay, I think we need to hurry."

"Uh, yeah, just hang in there, Piper."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe leave Paige sitting there.

-c-

Andy and Ashley walk along the park. Andy sniffs. They stop.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, I was just thinking how I'm probably not the best cop to be on this stakeout with, seeing as how I'm, uh, AB-Negative."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Ashley keeps walking. After a moment, Andy follows.

-c-

The full moon rises. Paige sits alone in the attic handcuffed to the pipes. She's sweating and shivering. She lets out a sharp scream. She growls and throws her head back, her eyes are yellow. She growls and morphs into the wendigo, her face, hairy. Her body grows and expands out of her blouse, ripping it clear off her back. She growls and kicks her chair back as she stands up. With her super-strength, she rips the pipe off and tears her hands free from the handcuffs and leaves.

-c-

Ashley looks at Andy.

"Andy, doing okay?"

Andy adjusts his tie.

"A little on edge."

Ashley looks up at the full moon. She looks down at the palm of her hand. Her hand morphs into the hairy, long-nailed wendigo hand. Ashley looks at Andy and smiles.

"Instinct of the hunt. That's why you're here. That's why you're a cop."

"Does this turn you on or something, Agent Fallon?"

"Or something."

She leans in incredibly close to Andy, her eyes on his mouth.

"Look, you are a gorgeous woman, but we're on this job together. Let's just leave it at that."

Andy turns his back to Ashley. He reaches for his gun to check on it. Ashley lets her coat slip off her shoulders.

"Let's not."

She also morphs into the wendigo, her clothes rip off her back. She growls at Andy. Andy turns around and sees the wendigo. He takes out his gun and fires three times at her, but his no effect. The wendigo hits Andy on his shoulders. He falls down backward. The wendigo lets out a loud roar.

-c-

Prue, Piper and Phoebe drive up to the park. Prue stops the car and they exit the car.

"Okay, if the moon is over there, we should go that way."

"I don't see Andy's car."

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"All right, let's hurry."

-c-

The wendigo tears Andy's shirt open to expose his chest. She takes a sharp fingernail and cuts an opening down the middle of his chest.

"Andy?"

The wendigo is startled by Prue's call. She growls and turns around.

-c-

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in the park looking for Andy.

-c-

The wendigo stands up and moves away from Andy.

-c-

"Andy?"

Piper, Phoebe and Prue continue to walk and look around the place.

"This is definitely the place. I recognize it from my premonition."

-c-

From the bushes, the wendigo watches Prue and Phoebe walk across the park and growls. Phoebe, Prue and Piper turn. They see a wendigo running across the park towards them.

"Oh, God."

"Uh..."

Prue takes the flare gun and fires at the wendigo. She hits the tree nearby. The flare gets caught in the branches as burns. The wendigo turns and runs away.

"Okay, give me another one."

Phoebe hands Prue another flare. The wendigo watches them from the bushes. Prue loads the gun.

"If that didn't get Andy to come out, he's dead already."

"He's dead when we find a body, not before."

Piper, Prue and Phoebe continue walking cautiously through the park looking for Andy. The wendigo follows them from the side. Prue, Piper and Phoebe turn around. They see a wendigo running across the park towards them. Prue lifts the gun and fires. She misses and hits the tree nearby. The wendigo turns and runs away from them.

"Okay, how many more do we have?"

Prue opens the gun to load it.

"Two."

"Two?"

"That's all they had."

She hands the flare to Prue who loads the gun.

"Alright, than it's my turn."

Prue gives the flare to Piper. Phoebe sees something in front of them.

"Wait. I think that's him."

Over in the distance, they see a body on the ground. They run over to Andy to check on him.

"Oh, god."

Prue kneels down and checks Andy for a pulse.

"All right, he's, he's alive, but she slashed him."

"He still has his heart?"

"Yeah, we must've driven her off just in time."

They look around the area. Piper, Phoebe and Prue listen and wait. They hear a wendigo growling behind them. They stand up and look around. Piper turns, and fires. She misses and hits another tree nearby. The wendigo turns and runs away.

"Last one."

Piper opens the gun as Phoebe hands her the flare. Phoebe takes the gun from Piper and loads it herself.

"My turn. This time we don't fire until I see slobber on its face."

They hear the wendigo growling. Prue points in one direction.

"Okay, uh, it's over there."

Piper points in the other direction.

"No, wait, I think it's over here."

Prue sees the wendigo approaching.

"No, no, no, it's right here."

"Guys I can't shoot two wendigo's at once." Phoebe moves the flare gun from one wendigo to the other. "Wait, how could it be in two places at once?"

"It can't, one of them is Paige."

"Shoot."

"I can't, Prue."

"Just shoot, and pray you hit the right one."

Phoebe shoots. The wendigo raises its hands and creates a shield. The other wendigo keeps on closing in.

"Piper."

Piper freezes the still moving wendigo. Phoebe looks at Prue.

"Do something. Do it."

Prue uses her powers and pushes the flare from the Paige wendigo over to the Ashley wendigo. It hits the wendigo in the chest and burns as the creature roars. The Paige wendigo stops and watches. The wendigo groans are mixed in with Ashley's groaning. The wendigo falls to the ground and disappears in a cloud of dust. Prue and Phoebe turn and look at the Paige wendigo. It morphs back into Paige. Paige looks at them. Then, she looks down and realizes that she's naked. Her eyes-widen as she hurries to hide behind the nearest tree. She peers out at them and smiles sheepishly. Piper, Phoebe and Prue rush over to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. But I'm naked and freezing."

Meanwhile, the cut on Andy's chest magically heals itself. Prue rushes over to check on Andy.

"Andy."

She kneels down next to him just as he's coming to.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What happened? Prue, what are you doing here? Where's the wendigo?"

Andy tries to get up, but Prue stops him.

"Oh, oh, oh, hey. She's gone. Easy. Lie back down. Just lay back down."

Andy relaxes back on the ground.

"It's all right. I'll explain everything later."

Andy puts a hand to his head and groans. In the shadows, Phoebe holds onto Piper who is now wearing her coat.

-c-

Paige carries three drinks over to Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"Free drinks for saving my hide."

"Literally, you wendigo you."

"Um, yeah. Are you okay to go to college in a minute?"

Paige sits down next to Piper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's like nothing ever happened."

"Except for Billy."

"Well, there was no way that you could have known about agent Fallon."

"I know. It's just I'm not used to losing an innocent we're supposed to protect."

"He wanted to help stop her so she couldn't hurt anybody else, and that's exactly what he did."

"I'm just grateful that you're safe."

"And Andy. By the way, what did you tell him about why we were all there?"

"I told him the truth."

"Get out!"

"I did. I said that what he saw happen was true, that agent Fallon really was the wendigo, and that had we not vanquished her, that both he and Paige would have been killed. I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Not much. He was either too stunned to speak or actually believed me on some level. It was the closest that we've ever come to having an honest conversation."

"So maybe Andy's more open to your being a witch than you think."

"Hmm." Prue looks at her watch. "All right, back to work?"

"Uh, actually, I, uh, I need to talk to you about something, and please don't be mad, but I quit."

"What?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the opportunity, because I do. It's just that every time I touch something at Buckland's, I risk having a premonition, and it's just too emotional for me. Besides, that's... your world. I need to find one of my own."

"You will."

Phoebe smiles at her.

"Just stay out of my world, or I'll kill you."

Startled by her tone of voice, Phoebe, Piper and Prue stare at Paige, both wondering whether the wendigo is truly gone for good. Paige gets up to go to college. She turns to them and smiles.

"Just kidding. It's a joke."

Paige leaves. Piper, Prue and Phoebe look at each other, both taken in by Paige's gag.


	13. from fear to eternity

It's nearly midnight. Prue and Phoebe are the only people in a shop. The shop owner turns around. She's got a worried look on her face.

"Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Prue glances at her watch. "I thought that you were open till one."

"Normally I am, but not on the eve of Friday the 13th. In fact, I kind of want to be closed by midnight."

"All right, well, we won't be much longer, will we, Pheebs?"

"Okay, okay." She turns around holding a silver coin. "So, input?"

"It's nice, let's go."

"'It's nice. That's it? Maybe I should look for another one."

"Look, Phoebe, the woman wants to close."

"I know, I know, but choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision."

"If they all bring good luck, what's the worst that can happen if you choose the wrong one?"

"All right, you know, this is why I like shopping with Piper or Paige."

They head over to the register where Phoebe puts the charm on the counter. The shopkeeper looks glad, that Phoebe has made a decision.

"Okay, do you want me to put this on Piper's order?"

"Uh, no, I'll pay separately."

"Cash or charge?"

Phoebe turns to Prue.

"Uh, will you put it on a credit card for me? I will pay you back. You know, tomorrow I have a job interview, and..."

"...and the good luck charm is going to help you get the job." Prue hands the charge card to the shop owner. "How much?"

"$25.50, plus tax."

"Okay."

"Oh, but you get 10% off if you sign the mailing list."

"See? Good luck already."

Phoebe picks up the pen to sign the mailing list. The shopkeeper rings up the sale and turns back around.

"If you're interested, we're having a wicca gathering for the spring equinox."

She hands Prue a flyer.

"What makes you think that we would be interested?"

"Most witches are."

"We never said that we were witches."

She gives them a little smile and turns back to the register to complete the sale. Phoebe and Prue look at each other.

"You think she knows?"

"How could she?"

Phoebe goes back to signing the book. The shopkeeper gives Prue back her card and the receipt. The clock starts to chime midnight.

"Could you please hurry?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I told you I just, I wanted to be closed before midnight."

"Wow, you really take this Friday the 13th stuff seriously."

"Yeah, you should, too. Especially this one."

"And why is that?"

"Because once every 1300 years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday the 13th, and this is the year."

"Of course it is."

Prue returns the sales slip.

"Did you hear that? The clock struck thirteen. It's starting already."

She hands Phoebe back her bag.

"Good night, Tanjella."

Prue grabs her things and goes.

-c-

Prue and Phoebe cross the street and get into Prue's car. She starts the engine and they drive off. The manhole cover under the car starts to smoke. A demon appears on the street. He opens his eyes, looks up and spreads his arms out wide as he sniffs the air.

-c-

Tanjella blows out the candle as she closes up. She shuts the light off. The demon appears outside the front door. He knocks.

"Sorry, we're closed."

She turns off the overhead lights. The demon pounds once again on the front door.

"I said we're closed."

The demon walks inside while the front door passes through him. Tanjella gasps in fear.

"Not to me, witch."

"Oh, my god."

She grabs the nearest amulet and holds it with both hands out in front of her.

"Amulets don't work. Not with this demon." He passes his hand in front of him. "Your greatest fear is being buried alive... in an earthquake." The little shop starts to rattle and rumble as the ground beneath them quakes. Lights flash and various items fall off the shaking shelves. Tanjella screams in fear. "Yes." She screams as shelves overturn and items fall around her. "Oh, you can't run! You're frozen..." She screams. "In fear!" More items fall and break around her. She screams while the demon smiles. Tanjella stops screaming. Her eyes roll back and she crumples to the ground. The earthquake stops. Her hair is completely white and her eyes wide open.

The demon walks over to the mailing sign-in list. His hand passes over the names on the list and he picks off the signatures of the witches leaving the non-witches behind.

-c-

Piper is rushing down the stairs. She steps into the conservatory where Paige is sitting. Piper sets a box on the table and opens it. She removes various good luck charms and other items from the box. Paige looks up from the newspaper.

"Alright, what's all that?"

"My good luck charms, what else?"

"Why?"

"Hello, don't you know what day it is?"

"A Friday?"

"Not any Friday, it's the thirteenth."

"Oh and you're scared or what?"

"Off course not, just better safe than sorry. Here, wear this."

She gives one off the necklaces to Paige.

"If it makes you feel better."

Phoebe steps out of the kitchen dressed in a business suit and carrying a cup of coffee.

"How are two off my favourite sisters doing?"

"You only have three sisters."

"I know, and by the way talking about Prue, has she ever said 'I love you' to any of you guys. I mean, think about it. When has she ever said it to you?"

"I don't remember exactly, but I'm sure she must have."

"Yeah, okay, try to think of a time, just one. Whenever I say it to her, she says something like, 'oh, me, too,' or 'same here'."

"You know, you're right."

"I never thought about that."

"Yeah. The girl cannot say the words 'I love you'. It's like some weird..."

Prue walks into the conservatory.

"Morning."

"Oh, good morning."

"Oh, that outfit looks great on you."

"Thank you for giving it to me."

"Wait, you gave her that outfit?"

"Yeah, it was an early birthday present."

"For the next three years."

Piper feels Prue's forehead. Prue pulls away. Piper sits down.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine. In fact, I had a wonderful dream about mom."

"Oh, how great. What about?"

"Well, um, I was a little kid, like, four or five, and I was reaching up holding her hand, and she was taking me someplace. I don't know where, but it felt so safe."

"I wish I had dreams like that."

"Mom would have to knock before she came into your dreams."

"Ooh!"

Prue yawns. Piper immediately covers her mouth for her. Prue pushes Piper's hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to cover your mouth when you yawn, or you might let the devil in. Especially on Friday the 13th."

Prue looks at Paige who chuckles.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea where she gets this stuff from."

"Is that amulet one of the things that we picked up for Piper last night?"

Paige looks down at the amulet she had to wear from Piper.

"Yep, but there is more."

Paige picks up the sticks and the necklaces.

"Well, we're having a superstition-themed fund-raiser at the restaurant today. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Don't you think that you're overdoing it just a little bit?"

"With all the warlocks and demons we've seen, I don't think so."

"Piper, those things are real. Okay, superstitions are like old wives' tales, invented to explain somebody's misfortune."

"Although there are statistics that show that more bad things happen on Friday the 13th than any other day."

"How do you know that?"

"I learnt that on campus."

"See, and as an example I met Jeremy on Friday the 13th."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he tried to kill me. Afterwards, I found out there's a superstition that any relationship started on Friday the 13th is doomed."

"More bad things happen on Friday the 13th because people put energy into believing bad things will happen. I learnt that too."

"Pheebs?"

"Actually, I prefer the upside of superstition." Phoebe stands up and shows them her good luck charm. "Good fortune, which is what I hope this little honey brings me in my job interview with the real estate agency." (to Piper) "Will you give me a lift? I'm running late."

"Sure."

Piper puts her bag on her shoulder and picks up her jacket. Paige gives Prue the newspaper.

"Okay, well, have a great day, Prue. I love you."

"Yeah, me, too."

Paige, Piper and Phoebe turn to look at Prue. Prue continues reading. Paige, Phoebe and Piper look at each other for a beat before Phoebe and Piper turn and head for the door.

-c-

Piper puts her jacket on.

"I wonder if she knows she does that?"

Phoebe shrugs. She grabs her jacket off the hallway hook. Piper opens the door and finds Andy standing on the front porch, arm raised, ready to knock.

"Oh. Hey, Andy."

Andy puts his arm down.

"Hey. Prue in?"

"Prue, there's a policeman here to see you!"

Andy steps into the house. Piper and Phoebe step out.

"See you later, Andy, we're running late."

They leave. Andy closes the front door, turns and walks through the living room when Prue steps out of the conservatory to meet him.

"So, this must be bad news."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's a little early for a social call."

Prue walks around Andy and heads for the couch where she sits down. Andy takes a seat facing her.

"You're right. We've had three suspicious deaths since midnight. All single females, all under 30. One was a book store owner. Credit card company's records show you were her last customer."

"Oh, my god."

"You remember anything out of the ordinary? Suspicious characters hanging around?"

"No, Phoebe and I were the only ones in there. In fact, she was locking up when we left."

"Was the place in order?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when we found her, her body was half buried in debris. But the coroner said it wasn't her injuries that killed her, it was a heart attack."

"A heart attack?"

"Yeah, her hair had turned chalk white, her face was contorted in terror just like all the others. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were literally scared to death. You visit occult book stores at midnight often?"

"No, of course not. Phoebe needed a good luck charm for her job interview today. It was, it was very last-minute."

"These killings look like some weird ritualistic thing. The victims all had ties to the occult." Andy stands up. "You might consider shopping somewhere else."

"Meaning?"

"Just be careful."

He heads for the door.

-c-

Paige opens the Book to look through it, Prue is looking over her shoulder.

"Alright, so what am I looking for?"

"Try Friday the 13th"

Towards the end of the book, Paige finds a page. Prue reads at loud.

"The demon of fear appears once every 1300 years on Friday the 13th. He feeds on the fears of witches for his survival."

Prue recognizes something else as she lightly touches the words on the paper.

"Mom's handwriting."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Paige also touches the book.

-c-

It's midday already, Piper is in Quake, talking with a woman.

"Okay, we need a table for taking the tickets."

"Okay."

Piper looks up over at a handsome man looking at her. Prue walks up to Piper, startling her.

"Who's the guy?"

"Lucas Devane. He's chairing the fund raiser for the children's hospital."

"Oh, right, I saw his picture in a magazine. Wasn't he named one of the Bay area's most eligible bachelors?"

"Don't rub it in."

"Hey, you're the one who's letting a silly superstition run your life."

"Is he still looking over here?"

"Yeah. He's undressing you with his mind, and he's down to white cotton."

As Prue and Piper walk around the room, Lucas' eyes watch Piper.

"I haven't worn white cotton since high school."

Piper pulls Prue away from walking under the ladder.

"Ho! Whoa!" They walk around the ladder. "Humour me." Prue grunts. "Uh, so, sorry I had to rush you off the phone. What's with the demon of fear?"

"Well, Paige and I found a page about him in the book of shadows in mom's handwriting."

"Mom? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked it against the handwriting on the back of the spirit board."

Prue and Piper both take seats at the bar.

"Wow, this is the first time we've found anything mom's written in the book."

"Well, she must've known that this demon would appear in our lifetime, and she wanted to warn us against him."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, if he can kill 13 unmarried witches before midnight, he'll be freed from the underworld to wreak his terror every single day."

"Unmarried. Like being single doesn't have enough problems. So, how can we stop him?"

"I don't know, but he does kill by turning a witch's greatest fear against her."

"Meaning?"

"The book doesn't say, but mom wrote that in the face of our greatest fear, our powers are paralyzed."

"Wait a minute. We're on the most wanted list, and we're defenceless? Didn't mom say anything about how to get rid of him?"

"Just to release our fear."

"How do we do that?"

"Don't know. That's all she wrote. Look, I know that you're afraid of flying."

"That's not really a fear. I just prefer buses."

"Well, as long as you stay in a crowded restaurant, you'll be fine. And since Phoebe's afraid of being trapped in an elevator, Paige is over to tell her to take the stairs. And I already told Paige to stay out of little rooms and in crowded areas."

"And you'll stay away from pools. Ever since mom drowned, you've been terrified of the water. That's why you never took swimming lessons with us. We've always known that was the reason. It's okay."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I got to go."

Prue grabs her things and hops off her chair.

"Call me when you get to Buckland's."

"I'm not going to Buckland's. Mom warned us, but there are others."

"We don't know any other witches."

Prue holds up a folded piece of paper.

"No, see, Tanjella gave me this flyer for a wicca gathering, and there's a woman named Zoe listed as a contact. I'm hoping that she can help."

Prue turns and leaves.

"I love you."

Prue raises a hand waving back at Piper as she heads out. Prue walks under the ladder without a second thought. Piper nods and looks away.

-c-

A young woman is interviewing Phoebe.

"As you can see, we're a small firm, but we've built a very successful business."

"Oh, well, size doesn't matter to me. What does excite me, though, is the chance to work with a successful woman. I mean, if I want to be a success, who better to learn from, right?"

Phoebe rubs her good luck charm as they share a chuckle.

"Oh, I like that. I've heard all I need to hear. Um, when can you start?"

"Are you serious? I got the job?"

"I can spot talent when I see it. Um, can you start today?"

"Uh, yeah, yes, of course."

A man walks into the office.

"Hi, honey. Give me a second. Uh, here are the keys. Louise is out of town. I've got... I'll be in Calistoga for the day, so all you have to do is answer the phones."

"Taking a romantic mid-week break?"

"Well, yeah. Um, which reminds me. There is one special task I'll need you to handle from time to time. If my husband calls, I'll need you to cover for me."

She stares at Phoebe. Phoebe laughs nervously.

"Oh, uh, right, uh... uh... sure."

"Our little secret?"

"Oh, of course."

"Well, you have my pager number, so have fun."

"Okay."

Phoebe watches as her boss leaves with the man.

"You, too."

The door opens again and Paige comes in.

"So, did you get the job?"

"Sure, did you come all the way down here to tell me that?"

"No, off course not. We got a little wicca problem. We're meeting at Quake, I'll fill you in on the way."

-c-

A woman is snipping the leaves off her plant when she hears the sound of someone entering the room.

"I thought you might come."

She turns around and looks at the demon.

"There's nothing for you here."

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, witch. You're all alone. That's all I need."

"You have no power over me. I have evolved to a place where I have released all mortal fears. My inner strength will destroy you."

The demon looks at the palm of his hand. The candle on the stand behind the woman lights up. She gasps and turns around to look at the flame. A flame jumps and falls on the carpet directly in front of her. She immediately tries to stamp out the fire with her bare foot. The demon stands on the side and watches.

"You didn't release your fear of fire, you only repressed it."

The flames get larger and spread around her. The demon raises his arms wide.

"No... please!"

The demon enjoys her fear.

"Save it for another lifetime! You're frozen in fear!"

The woman gasps as she's frozen with fear.

-c-

Prue walks through the hallway heading for Zoe's apartment. She knocks on the door.

"Hello?"

Prue suddenly hears a scream. She looks at the door, takes a step back and uses her power on the door. The doors open. Prue walks in and finds Zoe dead in the centre of a large smouldering circle on the carpet. Her hair is completely white.

-c-

The place is filled with officers dusting for fingerprints, snapping photos and walking around. Out from the crowd, Andy, who is wearing an old pair of white sneakers, steps out into the front near Morris who is kneeling next to the body. Morris looks from Andy's old pair of white sneakers up to Andy as he puts on his gloves. Andy kneels down next to Morris.

"Sorry I'm late. So, what do we have?"

"The coroner said there are no burn marks on the body. She didn't die of smoke inhalation. Her heart gave out just like the others. And I can't believe you're wearing the serial shoes again."

"They're my good luck charms."

"They're embarrassing."

"This is the fifth woman with ties to the occult that's been found dead since midnight. Now, tell me it's not the work of some serial nut case."

"I can't, but it still doesn't mean those shoes aren't embarrassing."

Andy nods at him. An officer taps Morris on his shoulder.

"Inspector... would you look at this?"

Morris stands up to see what the officer has found. Meanwhile, Andy lifts up the sheet from Zoe and takes in her white hair. Andy stands up. Morris turns to Andy.

"Doorman... keeps a visitors' sign-in log. Want to guess who the last person was to see the victim?"

"I'm going to guess the killer."

"Prue."

-c-

Prue sits at the table talking with Piper, Paige and Phoebe.

"What did you tell Andy?"

"I didn't talk to Andy. I didn't want him to know that I was anywhere near there, so I called 911 and I left."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that, uh... I can't get her face out of my mind, you know. There was so much fear, and her hair was pure white, the terror that she must've felt. It's just..."

"Okay, I'm scared enough, thank you. Uh, so now what?"

"We avoid any place he can use to terrorize us."

"And what about all the other witches?"

"Well, I took Zoe's day runner. Some of the names in it have got to be witches. I'll start making phone calls."

Prue reaches across the table for the salt and accidentally knocks it over.

"Oh, oh, quick. Throw some over your shoulder."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's bad luck. You could be attacked by evil spirits."

"Piper... we have been attacked by plenty of evil spirits, and they had nothing to do with salt. And considering our powers, I can't believe that you want to rely on this for our protection."

"My feeling is you can never be too rich or too safe."

"Oh, look, a ladybug."

Phoebe finds a ladybug on the leaf in the flower centrepiece.

"Is that bad luck?"

"No, actually, I learnt that whatever direction it flies in, you can find your ideal mate."

"Why do they teach you this?"

"We've got one professor who's really superstitious, so he learns us all about this stuff."

"We got to try it. Ready?"

Phoebe flicks the ladybug and watches it as it flies across the room. The ladybug lands on Lucas' shoulder.

"Ooh."

"So, does a positive superstition cancel out a negative one?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"That guy has been trying to talk to Piper all day, and she has been avoiding him because she..."

Suddenly, a waiter trips and spills his tray on Prue. She screams. From across the room, Lucas looks up and watches them. Piper and Phoebe stand up to wipe the mess off Prue as the waiter cleans up the mess on the floor.

"Oh, no...you should've thrown the..."

"You know what, Piper? Don't even say it."

"The salt."

"Sorry."

The waiter takes his things and leaves.

"I'm... going home to change."

Prue stands up.

"Okay."

"Be careful. I love you."

Prue waves back as she leaves.

"Yeah."

Once she's gone, Phoebe looks at Piper and motions that she's made her point. Paige, Phoebe and Piper sit back down.

"All right, so she can't say it. Maybe she's afraid it'll make her look too vulnerable. Ever since mom died, you know, she has to be the strong one to take care of us and everything. It's probably just all part of that."

"Maybe. Hey, I got to get back to work."

"How's the new job?"

"Great, except my new boss wants me to lie to her husband about an affair that she's been having."

"Oh, how nice. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm just hoping it never comes up."

"What, you aren't going to tell the husband?"

"I don't know yet Paige."

"You have to tell him Phoebe. Remember Sean, I didn't like to hear it, but I needed to know, it's just the right thing to do."

Paige leaves them.

"I thought she was over him."

"Apparently not."

"Hey… Good luck."

Phoebe turns and leaves. Piper starts to clear off her table as Lucas walks up to her.

"How's it going?"

"Oh, good."

"Listen, um, we've been working so well together on this fundraiser, I was, uh, wondering if you'd want to get dinner after it's over."

"Uh... I should probably... I should probably check my schedule."

"You, uh, don't know if you're free tonight?"

"Well, um..."

Piper sees the ladybug land on Lucas' shoulder.

"Dinner would be great."

"Great."

They smile at each other.

-c-

Phoebe sits behind the reception desk and looks down at the lucky charm.

"Okay, heads, I tell him the truth, tails, I lie."

She flips the medallion. It hits the table and falls off the edge. Phoebe stands up to check on the outcome. The medallion spins on its side and stops.

"Oh, that helped a lot."

Phoebe picks up the medallion. The phone rings. She knocks a water bottle over as she answers the phone. The water spills onto the floor.

"Oh! Hold on, please."

Phoebe puts the phone down and picks up the water bottle. She gets hit with a premonition. _Prue is drowning in the shower as the water quickly rises to the top_.

"Uh... no one's in. Call back later."

Phoebe hangs up the phone and dials Prue.

-c-

But Prue already gets in the shower. The answering machine kicks in.

"We're not in. You know what to do."

The machine beeps.

"Prue, it's Phoebe. Pick up."

The demon appears in the room and listens to the phone message.

"Prue, are you there? Pick up. Hello? Prue, I just had a premonition. You could be in trouble. Are you there?"

The demon raises his hand. His shadow picks up the caller ID name and number.

"Prue, are you there? Hello. Prue, pick up."

Satisfied, the demon walks away. Phoebe hangs up, grabs her jacket and bag and heads out.

-c-

Prue is washing her hair, her eyes closed. The demon passes his hand in front of her. Prue opens her eyes and sees the demon standing in the bathroom. She takes a step back and gasps in fear.

"Your greatest fear is drowning. Thank you for making it so easy." Suddenly, the water level in the shower begins to rise. Prue looks at the demon and whimpers. "That's right." Prue tries to open the shower door. "Feed me your fear." The shower door doesn't open.

Prue slams the palms of her hands against the shower door. "No!" The demon lifts his arms up. Prue continues to hit the shower door. "Help!" The water level in the small shower continues to rise. Prue shuts the water off. The demon closes his eyes and allows the water to continue to rise.

Prue gets up close to the shower door. She tries to use her powers, but it doesn't work. "Your powers are frozen by your fear."

Prue looks around as the shower continues to fill with water. The demon tilts his head back and relishes in her fear. "No." Prue slips under the water and struggles.

-c-

Andy and Morris walk up the front towards the door off the manor.

"I wish I could think of a logical reason to explain why Prue's involved in this."

"You mean this time or every other time?"

"Hmm."

Morris rings the doorbell.

-c-

In the bathroom, the demon opens his eyes. Prue is in the shower nearly completely filled to the top. Prue pushes herself to the top, above the water line, takes a breath and screams.

-c-

Outside, Andy and Morris hear Prue scream. Morris reaches for his gun. Andy puts a hand on Morris' arm for him to wait. "Look out." Andy kicks the door open and reaches for his gun as he steps into the house. He and Morris run into the foyer.

-c-

The demon is in the bathroom. Andy is calling from the outside.

"Prue?"

Prue's head is barely above the water line. The demon vanishes from the bathroom as the door opens.

"Prue?"

Andy and Morris burst into the bathroom, their weapons drawn. They both stop and find Prue standing in the empty shower. Prue has her eyes shut tightly and is panting.

"Prue?"

Prue opens her eyes. Morris glances at the open window, the curtains blowing from the light breeze. Andy puts his gun away. Prue looks around, scared. Morris also tucks his gun away.

"You okay?"

"I don't know."

With a glance at Andy, Morris turns to leave the bathroom. He steps out.

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

Andy closes the door behind him on his way out. Prue grabs a dry towel and wraps it around herself. She's still shivering and shaking from the fright. She pushes the shower door open and a lot of water, up to her ankles, spills out into the bathroom.

-c-

Prue is sitting in the foyer, while Andy and Morris are questioning her.

"So what were you screaming about?"

"I told you I had soap in my eyes."

"You had soap in your eyes? That's why you were screaming?"

"Yes."

"You want to tell us what you were doing at that woman's apartment?"

"Well, I was, um... Zoe was a collector of occult items, and she wanted to know if the auction house was interested in selling them for her."

"When you got there, was she alive or already dead?"

"Dead."

"So you called 911?" Prue nods. "Why didn't you leave your name? Why did you just duck out?"

"Because I wanted to avoid this. I knew that you would suspect me of being involved, and I'm not."

"Prue, don't you think it's a little coincidental you being one step ahead of death twice in one day?"

Prue gets to her feet.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Prue, if you were in my shoes, what would you think?"

"First of all, nobody should be in those shoes."

Morris bends over Andy's shoulder.

"Told you."

"But if I were, I would never think that you had anything to do with these deaths."

"Prue, five women your age have been scared to death since midnight. Now, we show up, we hear you screaming, we break in, find you terrified in the shower."

"I told you, I had soap in my eyes."

"That wasn't pain on your face, that was fear."

The front door opens and closes.

"Prue?" Prue turns around to see Phoebe run to a halt in the foyer. Phoebe freezes when she sees Prue with Andy and Morris. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine. So, are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done."

Morris moves to leave but Andy doesn't move. Prue looks at Andy and nods her head. She turns to show Morris out. She stops in front of Phoebe who has a smile on her face. She nods and waves to Morris and Andy as they leave. Prue stands in front of Phoebe, not moving from the spot.

"You would not believe what happened to me."

"Yes, I would, I saw it."

Prue takes the towel off her wet hair.

"Prue, he came really close, didn't he?" Phoebe points to her hair. "You've got some white in your hair."

Prue touches her hair. She goes over to look in the mirror. Prue sees the streak of pure white in her hair.

-c-

Phoebe leads Prue into the attic.

"There's got to be something in the book about releasing fears. Maybe it's just not obvious."

Phoebe heads for the book of shadows. Prue stops as she lifts her head to sniff the air.

"Phoebe, do you smell that?"

From behind the bookstand, Phoebe looks back at Prue.

"What?"

"It's like, uh, sandalwood."

"No, I don't smell anything."

"Mom used to wear a fragrance like that."

Prue walks up to the book.

"I was too young to remember."

Phoebe goes back to read the book. She finds something new written on the end of the page.

"Wait, I thought you said there was nothing in here about releasing your fear."

Prue walks around the book to read what Phoebe's found.

"To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers. That wasn't there this morning."

"Well, you know, maybe because of all the stress you've been under..."

"No, Phoebe it wasn't there, all right? It's in mom's handwriting, I would have remembered."

"Okay. Uh, what do you think the greatest of all powers is? Do you think that's the power of four?"

"I don't know."

"What is it?"

"It's like I can feel her presence."

"Okay, maybe you should get dressed and go to Buckland's."

"No, um, I don't really think that I'm up for that."

"Look, Prue, you said he disappeared once Andy got there. So maybe he only attacks when you're alone. When your fear is greatest."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, whatever you do, stay away from water, any water. Don't even drink it."

"Don't worry."

Phoebe starts to leave, but turns around to look at Prue.

"I love you."

"Me, too."

"Hey, why do you do that?"

"What?"

"You never say 'I love you' to me."

"I just did."

"No, you just said 'me, too'. And you never say it to Piper or Paige either. Have you ever said 'I love you' to anybody?"

Prue's quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I said it to mom. It was the last thing I said to her before she died."

Phoebe walks over to Prue and gives her a hug.

-c-

Piper steps into Quake's dining area. She sees Lucas talking with a couple of people. Piper stops, turns and heads into the kitchen. She stops a woman dressed as a black cat. She turns the woman so that their paths don't cross and yet they're both able to get to where they're going.

"Oh, uh, do me a favour, uh, walk behind me so you don't cross my path."

"Okay."

The woman drops something. Piper stoops to pick it up and she hears fabric tear.

"Oh, wait... Oh! You dropped your tail."

Piper hands the cat's tail back to the woman. Holding her dress together in the back, Piper walks past Lucas and heads into the kitchen. Piper walks over to the shelf and takes down a box. She opens the box and takes out a stick and a slip of paper. Doug walks by Piper.

"Are you okay?"

"Me?"

"You seem kind of, I don't know... tense."

"Well, it just seems ever since I agreed to have dinner with Lucas, I've had a run of bad luck." She shows him the band-aid on the tip of her finger. "I broke a nail, the shipment of clams is late, I had to fire a hostess and I just ripped my skirt."

"Well, it is Friday the 13th."

Doug turns to get an order. Piper closes the box and looks around. She walks over to the stove and lights the sage sticks from the burner. The sticks start to smoke. Piper waves it around as she reads the spell.

"_Sage so fair, from far and wide, take my troubles and brush them aside_."

The white smoke from the sage sticks sets the smoke alarm blaring. Piper's eyes widen and she quickly pulls the sage sticks down.

"Hey!"

"Is there a fire? Where's the smoke coming from?"

"Is it malfunctioning?"

Piper looks around hoping that no one's seen her. People in the kitchen start looking for the fire. Piper dips the burning sage into the pot of hot water and burns her fingers.

"This is not my day."

-c-

Phoebe's in the office when a young, attractive man walks in.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Hi, I was looking for Erica."

"Oh, she's not here, but I can tell her you came by. What's your name?"

"Peter Monford."

"Oh, you're Erica's husband."

"Unless she's got one that I don't know about."

"No, no. She doesn't have another husband."

"I thought I'd surprise her and take her to dinner. Do you know where she is?"

"Uh, yes. She went out."

"Okay, well, I think we established that. Do you know where?"

"Uh, well, she... actually interesting, she, uh... I can't do this."

Phoebe stands up and starts grabbing her things.

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Monford, but I can't be the assistant your wife wants without compromising my beliefs, and I just won't do that."

"Wait a minute, slow down."

"Don't worry about the office, I will lock up. Erica..."

Phoebe starts to write a note when Peter figures it out.

"Thank you."

Phoebe looks at him.

"For what?"

"For not lying to me about Erica's affair."

"You knew?"

"I've tried to deny it for some time now, but I guess there comes a time when you have to face the truth."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Now, listen, don't quit on my behalf."

"I'm not."

Peter turns and leaves the office. Phoebe puts the pad and pen down on the table.

-c-

Paige is on her way towards Phoebe when she sees a coin lying on the floor. She reaches down to pick it up, but when she comes back up she bumps into a man.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to pick up this coin. They do say they bring good luck."

"Well maybe they do. I'm Peter by the way, Peter Monford."

Paige looks once again at the guy before her and finds the guy with the big brown eyes and black trimmed hair very attractive. She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Paige, Paige Halliwell. Wait a minute, Monford, don't you own SWA Properties, that real estate firm."

"Yep, that's where I'm coming from."

"So, you met my sister Phoebe."

"Was that your sister? Well you're lucky to have such an honest sister like that."

"Oh, she told you."

"You know about it. Well I already had my suspicions about Erica. We weren't getting along this last few months, but she kept smiling, she told me that she had met a new friend. I should have figured it out from the start."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it doesn't help, trust me."

"You've also…"

"Yes, been there, done that."

She gives him one of her cutest smiles.

"Well that guy had to be really foolish to let a woman like you slip trough his fingers. You know I have to go, but I would like to see you again, if that's alright?"

"Sure, let me give you my number."

-c-

Back inside the office the phone rings. Phoebe answers it.

"SWA property."

"Hello, may I speak to Erica?"

"Uh, no, she's not in right now. Can I take a message?"

"This is Mrs. Joffie. I'm outside a house Erica's supposed to show me and she's not here."

"Uh, well, I'm sorry, but she must have forgotten. She's out for the rest of the day."

"Can anybody help me? I flew in from L.A. Just to see this house. I'm under a terrible deadline to move from my other house."

"Uh, no one's here. But, you know, since you flew in and all, I guess I can show you the property. What's the address?"

-c-

Once Peter is gone, Paige continues her path towards Phoebe, holding the coin tight. Suddenly a man appears in front of her.

"Tell me, what's you biggest fear."

It's the demon, he lets his hand move in front of Paige.

"We're in a open area, you can't trick me."

"So you keep telling yourself that that is your biggest fear, you mortals need to look deeper."

Sean suddenly appears behind Paige.

"Hey Paige, remember me, just wanted to let you know that the blonde wasn't the only one I cheated you with."

While Paige backs away, Glenn and Peter also appear.

"Yeah Paige, do you really think that I'm your best friend. You really shouldn't trust me with all your secrets."

"Do you really think that I'm going to call you back?"

While more people appear, making Paige feel more scared, she starts screaming. Suddenly someone is shaking her awake and calling her name. Paige opens her eyes and finds Phoebe bending over her, all the people are gone. She grabs Phoebe tight and starts sobbing. Phoebe hugs her back, while trying to comfort her.

"There were all this people Phoebe, people I know. I was so scared."

"Paige, it was the demon, he is gone now. You're safe. I guess you are afraid of trusting people. Shh, everything is going to be alright. I'm going to drop you off at Quake's."

-c-

Phoebe walks up the driveway to the front of the house. She walks over to the back gate.

"Mrs. Joffie? Hello?"

There's no answer. Phoebe pushes the gate open and heads towards the pool.

"Mrs. Joffie? It's SWA properties!"

"Hello, dear."

Smiling, Phoebe turns around and finds the demon there instead.

"Thanks so much for coming out."

Phoebe turns to run, but the demon grabs her.

"Let go, or I'll scream."

"Go ahead. I could use the fix."

The demon passes his hand over Phoebe.

"I know how you kill. There are no elevators around here."

"Elevators? That's what you think your greatest fear is? Like your sister you don't look down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister, and I get two for one."

The demon and Phoebe look at each other.

-c-

Prue's sitting at her desk and on the phone.

"He's only a threat till midnight, okay? All right, well, take care, and don't look in any closets till then."

Her other line rings.

"All right, um, look, I got to go. Somebody's calling me. Bye." She picks up the other line. "Hello?"

"Prue, it's Phoebe. I got stuck at a house I was showing. Can you come get me?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?"

Prue flips the notepaper over.

"I'm at 3112 Napa Street."

Prue rights the information down.

"All right. I'm on my way."

She rips the paper off and hangs up. The demon hangs up. He glances behind him at Phoebe, sitting on the concrete bench bound and gagged and shivering with fright.

-c-

Piper is having dinner with Lucas.

"I can't remember when I've enjoyed a dinner more. I'm so glad you suggested this."

"You know, I almost didn't."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm pretty sensitive to people's feelings, and, uh... I got the sense this morning that you were totally turned off to me."

"How odd. So, what's it like being one of the city's most eligible bachelor?"

"Oh, that magazine article was so lame. I'm, uh, really a very simple guy. I value home and heart. I'd like to settle down, have kids. I've got two nieces I'm crazy about. I even carry pictures of them."

He chuckles. Piper waves her hand and freezes the entire room.

"You sound too good to be true."

Piper reaches over and takes out Lucas' wallet from his jacket pocket. She flips it open and sees a photo of Lucas with two girls. Above the photo is a note: 'I love uncle Lucas, Tracy'. She looks at the photo.

"You are too good to be true."

She closes the wallet and puts it back in his pocket. As she puts the wallet back, time resumes. He looks at her. Piper sits back down in her seat.

"Lint." She reaches over and brushes his jacket. "Had a little lint."

Lucas looks down and brushes his jacket.

"Oh. Thanks."

"So, your instinct about me this morning was right. I was sort of sending out negative vibes."

"Why?"

"Well, there's this superstition that any relationship started on Friday the 13th is doomed, so I was determined to avoid you, but then there's another superstition about finding your ideal mate..."

"Wait a minute. Um, you were going to reject me because of a superstition, but then decided I was worth going out with only because of another superstition?"

Piper chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Well... doesn't say much for me then, does it?"

"Oh, oh, no, it's not..."

"Piper... I'm sure you're very nice, but, uh, someone who lets things like superstitions or omens determine their lives, uh... well, I just had an experience like that with, uh, my last girlfriend, and, uh, it was a disaster. I'm looking for someone who's just not into that stuff. I'm sorry."

Piper is left speechless.

-c-

Prue is parked out front. Phoebe's SWA car is also parked in the driveway. Prue walks up the drive towards the house. Prue reaches the gate.

"Phoebe?"

"I'm in the backyard. You won't believe the view from here."

Prue opens the gate and heads into the backyard.

"Pheebs, where are you?"

Prue reaches the poolside and looks around.

"Phoebe?"

Prue turns around and finds the demon standing right behind her. When he speaks, it sounds like Phoebe and his own voice.

"Isn't that a great view?"

He steps closer to Prue.

"Bring your suit?"

Prue gasps. He shoves her into the pool. Prue falls backward into the pool with a great splash. Phoebe surges to her feet. Prue is underwater. She slips out of her overcoat. Phoebe whimpers. The demon starts laughing.

"Yeah, that's right. Feed me your fear."

Unable to help her, Phoebe starts crying. The demon stretches out his arms as he relishes their fear. Prue stops trying to get to the surface. Phoebe trembles with fear, her eyes glued to the pool surface and Prue underneath. The demon turns and looks over at Phoebe. A bright life appears under the water shining down on Prue.

"Prue, Prue."

Prue opens the eyes and sees a bright light in front of her. White orb lights swirl in front of her. The figure of a woman appears in front of her.

"You must face your fears, Prue. You must trust in the greatest of all powers, love."

"Mom?"

"Save yourself. Save your sister."

The woman in front of Prue holds out her hand.

"Don't be afraid."

Prue puts her hand in her mom's. Their hands clasp in a firm grip. The woman pulls Prue up to the surface. Prue breaks through the surface. The demon is leading Phoebe over to the pool when he sees Prue. She makes her way over to the pool side. The demon lets Phoebe go and takes a couple of steps back. Prue reaches the side and grabs a hold of it. She glares at the demon.

"It's over."

She uses her power and he flies backwards and hits the grass. Prue pushes herself out of the water and makes her way over to the demon. He slowly gets up.

"Your fear."

"I'm not afraid anymore."

"No!"

The demon glows red, then explodes into black orbs. The black orbs change into smoke and disappear back into the ground. The magical binds around Phoebe's hands, wrists, arms and mouth disappear. Prue turns around and gives Phoebe a hug.

"Oh, my god, I was so scared."

"I know. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you."

"I love you."

Phoebe smiles.

-c-

Piper is sitting on the floor in the manor. She takes off her good luck amulet and tosses it into the fire in front of her. She pouts as she tosses the other good luck charms. The front door opens and closes. Prue and Phoebe walk into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Phoebe sits down.

"Kicking myself. I just lost probably the greatest catch in San Francisco."

"What happened?"

"He doesn't like women who rely on superstitions to make decisions. And I'm not so sure he's wrong."

Paige comes down the stairs wearing a beautiful dress.

"Ow and where are you going?"

"I got a date with Peter. Don't look like that, it's not that kind off date, there's only going to be talking. I decided that I have to let go of my fear. And there's only one way to do that. What are you doing?"

Piper gets up.

"Nothing."

"So, Prue vanquished the demon of fear."

"Well, at least put him back in the bottle for another thirteen hundred years."

"Wait, whoa, what? What happened?"

"Well, he pushed her into a pool and then..."

"... and mom helped me out."

"Mom?"

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but I saw her. It was just like my dream. She was this incredible vision, so peaceful and she took my hand and brought me to the surface."

"That doesn't sound crazy. I wish I could've seen her."

"Me, too."

"We all do."

"I'm just glad you're all right."

Piper gives Prue a hug.

"I love you."

Paige and Piper are both surprised.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you."

Piper looks at Paige, who shrugs. Piper looks at Prue and smiles.

"That's the first time you've said that to me."

"Yeah, I know. I wish I would have said it a long time ago. Ever since mom died I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anybody else."

"Well, we're not going anywhere."

Prue looks at Paige.

"You know I love you too right?"

"Off course I do."

"Okay. I'm exhausted. I'll see you three in the morning."

Prue turns and leaves the room. Piper and Paige look at Phoebe.

"Um, what happened to her in that pool?"

"I don't know, but whatever is was, it must've been incredible."

-c-

The clock chimes midnight. Prue sits curled in a chair looking at the page written by her mom. She lightly touches the writing on the page. White orb lights glide across the page and more words appear: 'Thanks for letting them into your heart.' Prue looks at the words and cries. "I miss you, mom."


	14. Secret and guys

**Secret and guys**

A man walks into the living room carrying two plates with pieces of pie on it. He hands one to his son, who is sitting on the couch playing with an Etch 'n Sketch.

"Here you go."

He sits down on the couch next to his son when two masked armed men burst into the house. One of them heads for the adult and the other grabs the kid.

"Max!" The gunman pushes the adult back on the chair and holds his gun on him. "Hey!"

"Don't move. Don't breathe. Just listen. We're going to be borrowing your kid. Now we need him just for a day. Now if you're smart, you will not call the cops. We will have him home safe and sound first thing Monday morning ready for school. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"It's just our little secret, right?"

"Yeah."

The gunman knocks him across the face with the gun, knocking him out. The other gunman puts a cloth bag over the kid's head and drag him out of the house.

"Dad!"

-c-

The sisters are cleaning out the attic. Piper picks up an old Etch 'n Sketch and shakes it. Paige is looking at a couple of books of witchcraft.

"Can I just say I am actually enjoying this?"

"That's because you're not doing anything."

Piper squints at Phoebe who is busy painting her toenails.

"Not true. I've painted my fingers and my toes."

"I just hope that this doesn't fall under the personal gain category."

"How could it? A good witch is a clean witch."

"Yep. I think we should spring clean like this more often. You go, girl."

And with that, Prue squints and uses her powers to clean up the attic. The drawers with clothes hanging out magically close. The chest magically opens and things fly into it. The window starts cleaning itself. The toys and the books go back on the shelf and the broom sweeps the floor. The trophies on the top shelf rise up so that the duster can dust under them. Phoebe giggles.

"Good job, Prue."

She magically puts the broom away. Piper looks in the box near her and finds more childhood things.

"Oh, look. More toys. I told you Grams wouldn't throw them away."

"Yeah, but we will. Why don't you just put that stuff in the discard pile?"

"Wait. What's in there?"

"Stuffed animals without eyeballs, dollies that look like they've been through the mill once or twice... and look here, Miss Phoebe's diaries."

"The place where I kept all my secrets. Give me those." She giggles as Piper hands them to her. Prue turns and looks at Phoebe. "What?"

"The place where you kept your secrets?"

"Uh-huh."

"Phoebe, you could never keep a secret."

"Oh, that is so not true."

"Oh yeah name one."

"Prue's surprise birthday party."

"Guess again."

"You knew?"

"Mm-hmm."

Piper and Paige start whacking Phoebe with stuffed animals.

"Phoebe. You swore you wouldn't tell her."

"Little squealer."

"I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident." She sighs. "I say we keep all the toys."

"Subject-changer."

"For our children, for our future."

"That's a good idea."

"Well, you can get rid of mine." They look at Prue. "What? It's just that, you know, we live in a world with so much violence, and then you add the evil demons, and it's a pretty scary place to raise kids in. Besides, I don't really think I'm cut out to be a mom."

"How can you say that?"

"You practically raised us."

"Why don't we just have this conversation later? Like, say, in five years."

The downstairs kitchen alarm rings.

"Good. Ooh, ooh. I think dinner's burning." Piper gets up. "Phoebe, lend me a hand."

"Can't Paige help, I just did my nails."

Piper leaves. Paige gets up to follow her.

"Okay, but while I'm gone, don't tell any more 'secrets'."

"Funny, no hurry up."

Paige runs out of the attic after Piper.

-c-

The two men push Max into the office garage. He's gagged and bound as he sits down on the floor.

"All right, you try anything, you're dead, and so is your old man. You got that, kid?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Come on. Ease up on him, Mickey. Kid's not stupid. Are you, Max?" Max shakes his head. "You're going to do just like we tell you, and everything's going to be fine, right?"

Scared, Max nods again.

"Yeah, you better be right about him, or me and you got problems."

"Look, that kid is a living, breathing, winning lotto ticket. All I know is my kid brother said somehow, like magic, he turned off the arcade alarm system from across the street and got them inside."

Mickey looks at Max and nods. He suddenly turns to his friend.

"I don't believe in magic."

"So? We test him out, we don't like what we see, cut our losses."

He turns and leaves the room. Mickey stares at Max for a moment, then he also leaves the room. Max watches them go. He closes his eyes and slowly starts rocking back and forth.

-c-

Back in the attack, the pointer on the spirit board starts moving. Prue sits at the attic table with a pad and pencil taking down the letters that the pointer stops at. Phoebe calls for Paige and Piper.

"Piper. Paige. Get in here."

They run into the attic.

"What is it?"

Phoebe motions to the spirit board, while Prue is writing. Paige stops and sighs. Piper also stops.

"Oh, no. Not again."

"What's it saying?"

Prue shows them the notepad.

"Help Max."

Phoebe looks at Piper, while Paige sits down next to the board. Prue looks at them all. She puts the note pad down and sighs.

-c-

Phoebe and Prue walk into the conservatory, where Paige is sitting next to the spirit board. Prue is carrying the book of shadows. They both take a seat at the table.

"So maybe Max is a ghost. I mean, after all, that is a spirit board."

"A ghost who needs our help? I don't think so."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

As they talk, Piper is on the phone and pacing.

"What if it's just someone in trouble crying out?"

"Well, it would have to be someone with powers. It's not exactly AT&T."

"Help Max. That's not a lot to go on."

"Yeah. I mean, there's nothing really you can do unless he sends another message. Did he?"

"No, I kept up for most of the night, but the pointer didn't move again."

"Too bad. What are you on hold or something?"

Phoebe turns towards Piper.

"It's Harry, the new chef at Quake. He threw out all my Henckel knives. Apparently, he prefers Forscheners."

"You follow any of that?"

"She had hired a new chef, but he is a little stubborn."

"That doesn't matter right now. Look, we wouldn't have gotten the message if it wasn't important."

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe go see Andy. See if he knows anything about a Max needing help."

"Can you say long shot?" Prue doesn't say anything. "All right. You're obsessed. I accept that. I'll thumb through the book of shadows, see if there's anything in there about spirit board SOS's."

"Okay, and maybe Piper can…"

"Look, wait. I'm the manager. If I say I want Henckels, then I want… Hello?" Piper looks at the phone. "The jerk hung up on me." She slams the cordless phone on the table. "Okay. How can I help you three?"

"I think we got it under control."

"Okay. Then I'm going to Quake before Harry does any more damage."

Piper turns and leaves. Prue looks at Paige. Phoebe smiles.

"So Paige maybe you can keep an eye on the board for another while then?"

"I guess so."

While yawning.

-c-

Piper grabs her jacket off the hallway coat hook and opens the door to leave. Leo is standing on the front porch.

"Ha. Ding dong."

"Leo, you're back. Come in." They hug each other. "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"Better now. How are you, Piper?"

"Um, I'm better now, too."

Paige, Phoebe and Prue enter the foyer. The spirit board is tucked under Paige's arm. Phoebe smiles at Leo.

"Leo!"

"Hey, stranger. Good to see you."

"Yeah. What brings you back?"

"You know, the chandelier in the living room keeps flickering."

"Yeah? Well, I'll get my tools."

"Oh, no, no. Take your time."

"Uh, attic. Remember? You have some reading to do."

"Right."

"Mm-hmm."

Phoebe waves to Leo. She turns and leaves. Paige is ready to follow.

"Is that a spirit board?"

"Uh, this?" Leo nods. "Yeah, it is. We were cleaning up the attic, when we found it. I'll better put it back, you never know when a spirit board can come in handy. Bye."

Paige runs up the stairs. Prue grabs her jacket.

"So I'll call you if I hear anything."

Prue walks out of the house.

"I'll be at the restaurant."

"Do you have to go now?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of, but I'll be back soon, I promise. Uh, can you wait?"

"Um, sure."

She reaches up to him and they kiss.

"Ooh. So glad you're back."

Piper walks out of the house while Leo steps into it, turns and watches Piper leave.

-c-

Andy is sitting at his desk across from Prue.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You think a guy named Max might be in some kind of trouble, but you have no idea why. You've never met him and really don't have any idea who he is. Is that about right?"

"Okay, fine. See, I had a dream last night, and, um, in my dream, my sisters and I were cleaning the attic when we found this old Ouija-type board, and the pointer started to move until it spelled out help Max." She stops. Andy waits for her to continue. "That's it."

Andy slowly turns to his computer. He types in MAX into the Metropolitan Police Department to search the Missing Persons Database.

"You know, I hear a lot of stories in my line of work, but yours are always very entertaining."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The computer beeps.

"Sorry. Nothing on anyone named Max."

"Oh. Thanks for checking."

"Any time."

Prue and Andy look at each other. Suddenly she smiles.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Prue gets up and leaves. Andy watches her go.

-c-

Piper bursts into the back kitchens and heads straight for the new chef. "Harry!" The new chef, a young man wearing shorts, stands in front of the stove.

"Hey. You must be Pippy."

"Piper, and…"

"You know, your voice doesn't do you justice. You're actually attractive."

"You can not come into this restaurant, throw away all of our knives, and refuse to make the house specialty. That is not a proper chef's uniform."

"Will be." He turns and reaches for the colander on the counter. She notices that he's holding a phone in his other hand. "I'm a trendsetter. In fact, I, uh, decided to change the menu, so I threw out all the old ones." He picks up a colander. "Now, my crab ravioli, there's a specialty." He smells it. "Mmm. Straight from Eden."

"You threw out all the menus?"

"Hey, complain to your sister Phoebe. She's on line one."

He hands her the phone. She grabs the phone from him.

"You're fired."

"Ooh. Attractive and feisty. Um, you can't fire me, 'cause, um, you're just a manager. Unless you'd rather be the executive chef."

He steps away from her, chuckling. Frustrated, Piper freezes him. "Ooh." She takes her knives out from the trash bin and throws in Harry's crab ravioli. "Take that." Piper turns and walks out of the kitchen. Time resumes. Harry looks around and notices that Piper's not there anymore.

-c-

Phoebe walks down the stairs as she talks on the phone with Piper. She is followed by Paige, who is wearing the board.

"Yeah, sounds like a real piece of work. He has a nice voice, though. What does he look like?"

Piper sits down at the bar.

"A complete and total jerk. Is Leo around?"

"Yeah. He's working away." Phoebe steps down into the main hall slowly making her way towards Leo. "He wants to know when you're going to get back, though."

Piper glances back near the kitchens and finds one of the chefs talking with two waitresses.

"Uh, I think it might be a while. Maybe I should talk to Leo."

Phoebe turns into the sitting room.

"Sure. Hold on a second."

She looks up and sees Leo floating mid-air as he fixes the lights. He has the extra light bulb between his lips to free up his hands. The light bulb is lit. Phoebe can't believe it.

"Oh, my god!"

Paige also comes around the corner and bumps into Phoebe.

"Hey, why did you… Wow."

Leo suddenly notices he is being watched and falls to the floor.

"Let me call you back."

Phoebe hangs up and brandishes the phone in front of her as if it were a weapon. She points it at Leo. Leo struggles to his feet, the lit light bulb in his hand.

"Uh, Phoebe, Paige, wait. I can explain."

Leo gets to his feet and walks over to the girls. They start backing away from him.

"Not a step closer."

Paige produces her shield.

"You are a warlock, aren't you?"

"No. Wait. Think about it. If I was a warlock, and I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would've done it the last time I was here?"

"Okay. Good point, but still, most... normal handymen use ladders to fix chandeliers. Are you a witch?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"Uh..."

Leo tries to come up with an explanation. He waves the lit light bulb around in his hand as he thinks of something to say. Phoebe's eyes widen as she realizes that the light bulb is on, her eyes following the swaying light. Paige's shield gets stronger as she gets more scared. Leo glances at the light bulb and puts it down. He smiles sheepishly at them.

-c-

The parking lot is empty except for a single car parked with the main entrance in view. The kidnappers and Max are in the car.

"So, the main security panel is in this room here."

One of them shows Max the building layout and goes over the instructions with him in the backseat of the car. Mickey sits in the front seat.

"All you got to do is switch the system off. You start with zone one, ending up with zone five, ok? You got it?"

"I can't. My mom made me promise never to use my power for bad things."

"Yeah, well, you ever read the book when bad things happen to good people?"

"Look, I got it, Mickey." (to Max) "You broke into the arcade, right? This isn't any different, man. I mean, we're not even going to take anything. We just want to see if you can actually do it. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom, okay? That's a tough break, but you want to make sure something doesn't happen with your dad, don't you?"

Max looks at him. He looks down and starts rocking back and forth as he concentrates. The one in the back looks at Mickey and nods. Mickey opens the car door and gets out of the car. He closes the car door behind him as he makes his way to the building main door.

-c-

The small metal door to the security system box opens. Inside, the lights are on. They're all red.

-c-

Mickey makes his way to the building's main door. He looks around and stops in front of the door to look at the alarm box on the door.

-c-

Max continues to rock back and forth.

-c-

The red lights switch and turn green. The box smokes and shorts out. The security lights to the alarm system shut off.

-c-

Max stops rocking and looks at the guy next to him.

-c-

The light on the security alarm on the door turns from red to green. Mickey smiles. He opens the door and steps inside the building. He stands in the main lobby and looks around.

"Well, I'll be damned."

-c-

"I don't know how you did that, but I got to say I'm very impressed."

Max turns and looks out at the main door. Walking along the side of the building headed back to the main door is a security guard. Just then, Mickey steps out of the building. The security guard sees him and reaches for his gun.

"Hey."

Mickey takes out a gun and shoots the security guard. He falls to the ground. Max can't believe it.

"Nooo!"

"Shut up."

The guy grabs Max and covers his mouth with his hand. Mickey tucks the gun back into his waistband and heads for the car. Inside the car, the guy in the back looks around. He's still covering Max's mouth to keep him silent.

-c-

Phoebe, Paige and Leo are sitting in the conservatory. Phoebe is holding a cup of tea in both her hands.

"I really don't know what to say. I mean, up until today, I thought you were a handyman, and now I find

out that you're a…"

"Whitelighter."

"A whitelighter."

"What exactly is a whitelighter?"

"Oh, we're really just messengers, guides. Think of us as guardian angels for good witches." Paige likes the sound of that. "Your tea's cold."

Leo reaches forward and holds his hand over Phoebe's mug. Her tea in the mug starts steaming. Phoebe moves her hand away from the heated cup.

"Ow. Well, you are handy. So all this time you knew who we really were?"

"Yeah. I was sent here to watch over you and your sisters when you first got your powers. You know, help out wherever I could."

"Sent by who?"

"Whom. They're a group of elder whitelighters. They're known as the Founders. You were never supposed to find out. I screwed up and got caught."

"So, what, you're here again to help us out with something else?"

"Uh, actually, I'm here to help a boy named Max."

"Max? Wait. That's the…"

"The spirit board. I know. See, Max is a budding good witch, new to the powers, but he's very young and vulnerable, and he's in serious trouble. Someone wants to take advantage of his gift."

"So why don't you help him?"

"I did. I made sure that Prue received his cry for help. That's why I was sent here. That's all I'm supposed to do for now. The rest is up to you guys.

"Yeah, but we don't know anything about him. We didn't even know that he's a little boy."

"Well, now you do. In the meantime, you must help me keep my secret, or I could get in trouble, okay? Piper and Prue can never know what I really am."

Paige chuckles wryly.

"Phoebe keeping a secret? Hello? Wrong Halliwell."

"Hey, still in the room. Wait, uh, you have to tell Piper, because if I know her, she's going to think that…"

"I know, I know, and that's where I need your help." Leo stands up. "You see, whitelighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love. It's like humans and angels aren't... but I did. I fell in love with Piper."

"And we know how much she cares about you."

He sighs.

"It isn't fair to keep her in the dark... but I have to keep the secret, so somehow I have to tell Piper that I can never see her again, and I can't tell her why."

"You don't need our help, Leo."

"You need a miracle."

Leo scrunches his face at that thought.

"Well, Phoebe why don't you go with him to Quake, you're more advanced in love advice than me. I'll stay here on watch."

"Okay, but take a little nap, you look exhausted."

-c-

Paige gets back to her room, wanting to take a little nap. When suddenly the pointer on the spirit board starts to move again. Paige notes the letters down.

-c-

Prue is at her desk working on the laptop computer. There's a knock on the door. Andy walks in.

"Got a minute?"

"Uh, sure."

Andy walks over to Prue.

"So what's up?"

"I've got some interesting information about a boy named Max."

"A boy?"

"Named Max. Yes."

"Whoa."

"It's curious, huh?"

"Very."

"Earlier today, a microchip plant was broken into, but nothing was taken. Stranger still, the alarms on the inside were turned off before the front door was opened on the outside."

"Um, so what does this have to do with this boy Max?"

Andy reaches into his valise.

"Well, uh, security cameras picked up a car in the parking lot with a boy in the back seat... matching this photo taken at an arcade last week..." Andy puts the photo on Prue's desk. "...where a couple of kids snuck in, in much the same way. Same boy. Max Franklin."

"Do you know who was in the front seat?"

Andy shakes his head.

"Just that they shot and wounded a security guard at the scene. This boy's in serious trouble, Prue. This is not a dream. I need to know what you know about this."

Andy leans forwards.

"Well, I mean, why would I know anything? I think that you need to talk to his family."

Andy leans back in his seat.

"I did. His father. He pretended not to know anything either. Told me that the boy was out of state visiting grandparents, will be back tomorrow, but something's wrong. He wanted to tell me something, but he was scared. He was afraid to say anything. You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Prue says nothing. Andy stands up. "One day I'm going to figure out your secret, Prue. Count on it." Andy leaves the office, right when the phone rings.

"Hey Paige, what's new?"

"The pointer moved again. It spelled kidnapped and auto shop. But I have no idea what that means."

"I have an idea. I'll pick you up at the manor."

-c-

Piper is putting the knives into the soap bin in the sink. Harry walks up to her.

"I need more crab for my ravioli because someone threw it all away, and I just got five more orders, Pepper."

He tosses the orders at Piper, turns and leaves. Piper grabs the orders as they hit her in the face.

-c-

Prue and Paige walk up to the front door of Franklin's home. Prue rings the door bell. Gordon opens the door. He has a band-aid on his left cheek.

"Mr. Franklin?"

"Yes."

"My name's Prue Halliwell and this is my sister Paige. We need to talk to you about your son."

"Sorry, um, you have to leave, okay?"

"Look, I know that he's been kidnapped. I know that he's in trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. What I don't understand is why you won't talk to the police."

"Please, you got to leave, all right? Thank you."

He starts to close the door. Prue sticks her foot in the door and stops him. Paige figures it out.

"Unless you can't talk to the police. The kidnappers won't let you, will they? That's why you wouldn't say anything to inspector Trudeau."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm begging you…"

"We can help."

"No, no. You can't. All right? Good-bye."

Again, he tries to close the door. Prue reaches out her hand and stops the door from closing.

"Mr. Franklin..."

On the hallway cabinet are some framed family photos. Prue magically lifts one of the photos up. Gordon catches it. He turns and looks at the girls.

"Dear god."

-c-

Leo and Phoebe sit at a table in Quake. As they wait, Leo holds his hand over Phoebe's empty water glass. The glass fills up with water. Phoebe smiles at Leo.

"Thank you."

In the back, Piper rushes out of the kitchen to stop in front of their table.

"Hi. I know you guys have been waiting a long time."

There's a loud crash in the back kitchen. Piper puts a hand to her forehead and sighs heavily. Harry starts yelling from the kitchens.

"Who's the culinary idiot who ordered penne putanesca sans black and green olives?"

"Hey, have you heard from Prue?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, she is with Paige. It sounded like they got everything under control. I'll be right back."

Piper turns and hurries back to the kitchen.

"Okay, it's actually good that we have a few more minutes. We can go over your plan. You know, what you're going to tell Piper."

"Oh, well, I thought I'd tell her that, uh, you know, as much as I love her, and as much as I'd like to stay in San Francisco, I can't, and I don't know how long my work will keep me away."

"No, no. What you just said to her was as much as you'd love to stay and have sex with her, you've got a wife and kids in another part of the country. Try again."

"Piper, um, you know how much you mean to me, and more than anything, I wish things could work out, but they can't, and no one is more sorry than I am."

"Translation: I found someone I like even better."

"I'm completely confused."

"Uh, look, Leo, it's not that complicated. Okay, just avoid the following, we can still hang out, I don't deserve you... yet, I need more me time before we can have we time, and my personal favourite, it's not you, it's me, and whatever you do, do not start off the conversation with, we need to talk. Other then that, you will do fine."

She smiles confidently at Leo, picks up her glass of water and takes a sip. Leo still looks confused.

-c-

Gordon holds the framed family photo. Prue and Paige sit down on the couch. He sits down too and puts the photo on the table.

"Then they hit me and I passed out. I've been out of my mind crazy ever since last night. Should I go to the police? Should I do what they say? They promised to bring him back, but after what the police say happened this morning, I... I don't even know if he's all right."

"No. I know that Max is okay right now. If he wasn't, he couldn't have sent me that last message."

"So I take it you're, uh, witches, too, huh?"

"Is that what your son says he is?"

"What Paulette, my wife, said he is. It's what she was. You know, it would've been a hell of a lot easier to handle her family secret had it been revealed a lot sooner."

"Maybe she was afraid of how you'd react. Maybe she was afraid that you might not accept her or love her."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, Paulette, she had to tell me." He looks down at the framed photo on the table and lightly touches the picture of his wife. "She was running out of time. She passed away three months ago. Then suddenly, Max, he starts having these powers. I don't have a clue what to tell him, what it all means. Then he uses it and nearly gets busted at an arcade and now this."

"I'm sure that Max…"

"Do you have any children?"

"No, but…"

"Then you couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling."

"Still, I'm sorry about what happened to Max and your wife, but if you could just find a way to forgive her."

"Forgive her. She should've told me. Maybe if she had, I would've been better able to protect Max."

"Do you know anybody who owns an auto shop of any kind?"

"No, why?"

"I think your son was trying to send me a clue."

"No, I... although I think Max's friend Danny, his brother works at one over in Oakland."

"Is Danny the friend that broke into the arcade with Max?" Gordon slowly sits up. By the expression on his face, he is. "Got an address?"

-c-

Max is sitting on the floor struggling with untying his hands. Prue walks in through the doorway and sees him.

"Max?"

Max turns and looks up.

"Who's there?"

Prue kneels next to Max and starts working on the ropes around his wrists.

"My name is Prue. I'm here to take you home. My sister is waiting in the car."

"But how'd you find me?"

"I had a little chat with your friend Danny. Look, your dad, he's waiting for you."

"You know my dad?"

"Yeah, he…"

A door closes. The sound alerts them. Prue looks up and sees Mickey walking in through the doorway. He sees Prue.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

Prue stands up and uses her powers on him, sending him back through the doorway and into a rack full of tires. He falls to the ground. Max looks at Prue with awe. David walks in and Prue pushes him also back against the tire rack. He falls to the ground. Prue quickly turns to Max and pulls him to his feet.

"Come on. We need to hurry."

"You have powers?"

"Yeah. We'll explain them to you in the car, okay?"

"I can't leave. They'll kill my dad if I do."

"Prue!"

Prue turns around and sees Mickey holding a gun against Paige's head.

"David, get some rope. And don't get any ideas in your head, little witch or your friend gets a bullet trough her pretty head."

"Paige, use your powers."

Mickey hits Paige in the face with his gun. She falls to the floor unconscious.

"Any more ideas?"

-c-

Prue and Paige are bound and sitting on the floor. Paige is still unconscious. Mickey walks over to Paige and shakes her awake.

"Nap time's over, pretty head. Wake up. I got a little surprise for you."

Paige wakes up while Mickey puts Max down next to the sisters.

"Max, are you okay?"

"He's fine."

Prue ignores Mickey and looks at Max.

"Look, don't worry…"

Mickey grabs Prue's shoulder.

"I said he's fine." Prue glares at Mickey. "Now before you go trying to pull any of that magical, uh, hocus-pocus crap again, I want to show you something."

Mickey takes out a small hand-held device with a blinking red light.

"What is it?"

"All that matters is what happens when I flick that little switch. Now I flick that little switch, and Max here takes a nap. A long one."

David comes closer.

"Mickey, why don't…"

"Shut up!"

Mickey walks over to Max as David leaves the room. Mickey opens Max's jacket and shows Prue and Paige the bomb attached around Max.

"Plastic explosive. Little trick I picked up in Corcoran. Prison system's very educational."

"Mickey, he is just a child. He's already proven that he's not going anywhere. If you're going to wire anyone, wire me."

"Or me."

"What is it with all of you? What are you, like, magicians or freaks of nature? Aliens? What?"

"Witches."

Mickey starts laughing. He gets up and leaves the room. Prue and Paige look at Max.

"You okay?"

"I'm scared."

"I know. Just, uh, do as they say and everything will be fine. They need you, remember?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this. Sorry I have these stupid powers."

"No, Max. Don't ever be sorry about that. It's a gift. It's like being a, uh, musician or an athlete."

"It's a pain. I'm a freak. My dad hates it, too. He hates me."

"No. No, he doesn't. He just doesn't understand it, that's all. It's new to him, too. Don't worry, Max. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Max nods a little. "Okay?" Prue looks at him until he finally agrees with her.

"Okay."

"Okay."

They share a smile.

-c-

David walks up to Mickey who is standing in front of a table with some blueprints open and spread out.

"You really think it's necessary wiring the kid like that?"

"You saw what that chick did. Pretty cool, actually." Mickey is looking at the alarm schematic blueprints. "Might come in handy tonight. I wonder what pretty head is capable off. It's the only reason they are still breathing." Mickey walks away. David looks at the blueprints.

-c-

The kitchen door opens. Piper steps out and walks over to Leo's table. She removes her apron and sits down.

"Sorry. Small mutiny in the kitchen. Where were we?"

"Piper, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Look, forgive me, but I could be summoned at any moment, so I have to tell you this now." Piper waits quietly for him to continue. "I can't… I can't, uh... I can't believe how much I missed you."

"Well, Leo, I missed you, too. What do you mean summoned? Summoned where?"

The kitchen doors open and Harry comes out. "Hey!" He looks at Piper and snaps his fingers trying to recall her name. "Uh ... Piper. No respect I can live with, ok, but where the hell's my coriander?" Harry turns and heads back into the kitchen.

"Ok, that's it. I'm ending this now."

Piper takes her apron, stands up and heads for the kitchen. Phoebe, who has been watching on the side, sees Piper stand up and heads over to her.

"Oh, my gosh. You know."

"Of course I know. The whole restaurant knows. Didn't you hear him scream across the room?"

"I thought it was a secret."

"I wish. It'll probably be in the newspaper tomorrow."

"No, it can't be. Look, Piper, he never meant to hurt you."

"Phoebe, please. You haven't even met the maniac yet. What's gotten into you?"

Without waiting to find out, Piper walks around Phoebe and heads into the kitchen. Phoebe looks at Leo.

"She's talking about the new chef."

"Oh. Right. So does that mean she took your news well?"

"That means she doesn't know. I can't tell her, Phoebe. I can't stand to think about it, much less talk about it."

"Well, here's something else you might not want to think about. Piper said that Prue and Paige had everything under control. Well, I can't find them."

Leo and Phoebe share a concerned look.

-c-

Morris shows Andy the surveillance photo.

"Say hello. Mickey Jackson. Security camera digitally enhanced for your viewing pleasure."

"Jackson's a convicted bank robber. What's he doing breaking into a microchip plant?"

"And stealing squat. Good question."

"A better one would be how he broke into the plant in the first place." Andy chuckles as he taps his temple. "High tech's not exactly his style."

"Mmm. Unless this was just a dry run. Maybe Mickey's looking to do bigger and better things."

"Like another bank?"

"Hmm. Like a big bank. It's a leap, I know."

"Agreed. But why the kid? How's he fit into this?"

The phone rings. Andy answers it.

"Trudeau."

"Hey, Andy, it's Phoebe."

While Phoebe's on the phone, Leo is on the couch with his eyes closed. He's concentrating.

"Have you seen Prue since this morning?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I was about to ask you the same question."

"Really, why?"

"Because I think she knows something about a boy named Max. Do you?"

"Uh... ooh. Oh. That's my call waiting. I gotta go. It could be Prue. Bye."

She hangs up and turns to Leo.

"Uh... anything?"

"No. I can't reach either Max, Paige or Prue telepathically."

"Does that mean they're in trouble?"

Piper appears in the doorway.

"Who's in trouble?"

"Oh, the 49ers. No secondary. They need a good draft pick next year. Well, I'm gonna go into the kitchen and see if I can get in touch with Prue or Paige. Carry on."

Phoebe leaves the room. Piper walks over to the couch and removes her coat.

"Alone, finally. Don't have to worry about any more interruptions from Harry. He quit."

Piper sits down and reaches for Leo. He automatically pulls away from her.

"Okay. Not the enthusiastic response I was hoping for."

Piper sits back.

"Look, uh, Piper, I've been searching all day for an easy way to tell you this."

"Ooh. Uh-uh."

Piper freezes Leo. She turns and calls out to Phoebe.

"Phoebe. Phoebe, I know you're not in the kitchen."

"That is so weird. I was just on my way back."

"Is Leo about to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

Dying to tell her, Phoebe sits down next to Piper and takes her hand. She takes a deep breath and stops herself. She glances over at frozen Leo, puts Piper's hand back on her own lap and stands up.

"You'll have to ask him."

Phoebe leaves. Piper sighs heavily and turns around to look at Leo. She unfreezes him.

"And that's the problem. I fell in love with you and I shouldn't have."

"You're married."

"No."

"Engaged."

"Um... I'm involved. But it's not the way you think. The truth is that I led you on and made you believe that I was coming back."

"Leo, you are back."

"Yeah, but I have to leave again. Now. And it's not because I want to, though, it's because I have to. I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah. I mean, Leo, you're a nice guy, and I like you a lot. But let's face it, you're, uh, geographically undesirable. I mean, you said you live really far away, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty far."

"Well, I try never to get involved with guys I can't see regularly. So, don't feel bad. I mean, I understand. Really, I do."

Piper leans forward and kisses Leo. She stands up and leaves the room, leaving a very, confused Leo still sitting on the couch. Phoebe walks back into the room and looks at Leo.

"So how'd she take it?"

"Not bad."

Phoebe shrugs. Leo hears jingles.

"Oh, um, excuse me, but I have to go."

He grabs his jacket and stands up heading past Phoebe.

"Leo, where are you going?"

"I have to leave. Now."

Leo heads for the door.

-c-

Mickey sits in the van as he checks his weapon. David walks over to him carrying the blueprints.

"So the thing is, once Max shorts out the alarm, we got like three minutes till the guards realize there's a signal interruption."

"Just make sure the kid knows what he's supposed to do. And keep an eye on the girls. I don't trust them."

David looks over at Max, Paige and Prue who are standing a distance away near the table.

"Has anything like this ever happened to you before?"

"Uh... not exactly like this. Usually the demons that we have to deal with…"

"Demons?"

"Your mom didn't get a chance to tell you much about being a witch, did she?"

"No. I just found out about my power when she died."

"You know, our mom died when we were young, too."

"I don't even have memories of her, because I was so young. So we know how much it hurts."

"And it doesn't ever really go away. We didn't even know that our powers were coming. We've had to figure it out all byourselves. Which means, so can you. Especially with your dad's help."

"He'll never understand."

"Max, you have to help him understand."

"You sound just like my mom."

"She does has that effect on people."

Prue smiles at Max. She puts an arm around his shoulder and gives him a hug.

"Well, I care a lot about you, too."

"I wish you could be my mom right now."

"So, what is your power anyway?"

"Mom called it psychokinesis. It means I can move things I can't see."

"What's yours?"

"My power is called shielding, I can create energy shields."

Mickey walks up to them.

"All right, remember, just do everything I say and nobody gets hurt."

In his hand, he holds the bomb triggering device. David walks up behind Max.

"Let's roll."

The group slowly heads for the van. When Gordon steps out from the front of the garage

"Max."

"Dad."

Mickey steps forward. He raises his gun and points it at Gordon. Gordon holds up his hands.

"Hold it. Hold it. Don't shoot. I'm unarmed." Gordon opens his jacket to show them. "Nobody else knows you're here, I swear. I found you the same way they did, through your brother."

"Your brother?"

"Gordon, they have him wired."

"Shut up."

"Dad."

"It's all right, son. Look, man, I'll give you anything else you want. Just... let me have my boy, please."

There's a long, tense moment. Suddenly, Mickey puts his gun down and turns to David.

"All right, David, go put 'em in the van." David looks perplexed. "Do it!"

David moves Max, Paige and Prue toward the van. As Max passes Gordon, Gordon reaches out to touch Max. "My son." David pushes Gordon aside and continues to steer Max, Prue and Paige towards the van. Mickey steps between Gordon and the van, pushing Gordon back into the garage. "Max. Max." With a look at his dad, Max is pushed into the van.

"Please, man, let him go. I beg you, please, he's my son." Mickey is putting a silencer on the gun. "Let him go. I beg you, please." Mickey points the gun at Gordon's chest. "Sorry." Mickey fires. Gordon falls to the ground.

Inside the van, Prue holds Max close to her. While Paige sees Gordon get shot. From the outside, Mickey closes the van door. He slips into the passenger seat and looks at David. "Drive." David starts the engine. Prue looks from Mickey to Paige, who shakes her head and starts crying. Prue understands and as the van pulls away, she pulls Max to her as she cries.

-c-

The van pulls up alongside the curb and parks in front of the bank. David turns around and looks at Max, Paige and Prue.

"All right. It'll be just like this morning, Max."

David spreads out of the alarm schematic in front of Max.

"That's where the alarm panel is. You know the rest."

Mickey turns around and finds Max staring at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"What did you do to my dad?"

Paige and Prue looks at Max.

"Max, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can get to him."

"We need to hurry."

Max picks up the map and looks at it. He closes his eyes and just like before, starts rocking back and forth as he uses his powers.

-c-

The alarm panel at the bank starts to smoke and shorts out.

-c-

The laser alarm inside the bank shuts off.

-c-

The vault door lock starts turning. The iron gate in front slowly opens.

-c-

Max is finished. He looks at David and Mickey.

"Okay."

Mickey pulls his ski mask down over his face.

"Out."

David also pulls down his ski mask. They get out of the van. Mickey opens the van sliding door. Max, Paige and Prue step out of the van. They all head into the bank.

-c-

They open the outer door easily and slip inside through the open iron gate. Everyone heads into the empty bank. David leads them to the back area.

"We got two minutes."

"All right. You get the cash, I'll watch them."

David steps into the vault. Mickey also steps into the vault, but he has his gun on the others. While David and Mickey are sufficiently distracted with the money, Prue turns to Max.

"Use your power."

Confused by what she's asking, Max looks at Prue. Prue glances down at the bomb attached to Max's waist. To emphasize what she wants him to do, she uses her powers and pushes Max's jacket open, away from the bomb. Max gets it so he closes his eyes and looks down. He starts concentrating. Just then, Mickey turns and sees Max. He walks over to Max and pulls Max away from the girls.

"Don't want you three getting any ideas."

Prue glares at Mickey as he pulls Max towards him and over to the vault. Retaking up his position in front of the vault door, Mickey goes back to watching David grab the money bags. Max glances at Prue. Prue nods to him. Max looks down and closes his eyes as he concentrates on the bomb around his waist. Mickey turns and sees Max.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The device around Max's waist shorts out and smokes. Prue and Paige smile at each other. The overhead alarms start ringing. They look up and find two bank guards running towards them.

"At the vault!"

Mickey pushes Max away from him. Prue grabs Max and pushes him down on the ground away from the line of fire.

"Hold it right there!"

Mickey and David head over to their duffle bag where they take out bigger and more dangerous weapons. Mickey positions the gun getting ready to fire. The two guards have their guns out and stop to aim. Prue uses her powers and pushes the two guards away just as Mickey starts firing the automatic rifle at them. The security guard hits the bank desk. Mickey glares at Prue. David aims at them. Paige gets up and looks at Mickey and David.

"Big mistake."

Mickey presses the small hand-held device. It doesn't work. He aims his gun at them.

"Yeah, right back at you."

He starts firing, but Paige produces her shield. He stops firing.

"What the hell is that?"

"Magic. Want to see some more?"

Paige looks at Prue who uses her powers to knock the guns out from Mickey and David's hands.

"Hey!"

She again uses her powers and pushes both of them back into the vault. She shuts the vault door on the two thieves. She locks the vault door. Grabbing Max's hand, Prue pulls him towards the front door, Paige follows.

"Come on."

"Shouldn't we wait for the cops, explain everything?"

"No, look. We cannot explain without telling. And you have to protect yourself by protecting your secret."

"And we really need to get back to your dad, okay?"

Paige, Prue and Max head out of the bank.

-c-

Gordon is on the ground and bleeding to death. He rasps for breath consciously aware that he's dying. In front of him, he sees a bright light appear and grow brighter and bigger as it gets closer to him. He smiles seeing the bright light turn into a person.

"Paulette?"

Leo appears. Leo walks over to Gordon and kneels down.

"It's not time to be with your wife, Gordon. It's time to be with your son."

"But..."

Leo holds his hand over Gordon's chest. His hand gives off a soft, golden glow. When he removes his hand, Gordon's gun wound is gone.

"Raise the boy well. Heed Prue's advice."

Leo stands up and slowly backs away. He orbs out, his form turning back into the bright, white light. As he watches, Gordon raises a hand up. The orb light moves out of the garage. Gordon touches his chest where the wound used to be. The van returns to the garage with Prue behind the wheel. She parks the van. Max jumps out of the van and rushes over to Gordon.

"Dad, you okay?"

Gordon gets to his feet and hugs his son.

"Max. Ohh. Ohh, I'm fine, Max. Thank God. Thank you. You're all right."

"But I saw you get... you're not bleeding."

"It's a miracle. Thank you. Thank you for protecting my son."

"I'm just glad it worked out."

Gordon kisses Max's head.

"Raise the boy well."

Gordon turns and gives Prue a strange look.

"What?"

He looks at Max.

"There's somewhere we need to go." (to Prue and Paige) "I'd like you to come with us."

-c-

Gordon and Max each place a pink rose tied with a pink ribbon down on Paulette's grave. They're kneeling in front of the headstone. Prue and Paige are standing a short distance away.

"Max, I was so busy being angry at your mother for leaving, for not telling me her secret, your secret. It was like a weight on my heart." He looks at Max. "I hope you both can forgive me." Max turns and hugs Gordon.

Over Max's shoulder, Gordon nods at Prue. She smiles at him.

-c-

Back in the attic, a small two-car toy train is travelling across the attic floor towards Kit. Kit meows and runs away just as Phoebe, Paige and Piper walk across the attic floor. They chuckle. Phoebe picks up the toy train while Piper and Paige follow her carrying both a box of things. Prue looks up at them and smiles.

"Can you believe that? Dad's old train."

Phoebe sits down next to Prue.

"Too bad you couldn't get to say good-bye to Leo."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. It's just weird. I felt like he was holding something back from me."

"Holding something back, what do you mean?"

"Who knows? It just seemed like he wasn't telling me the whole story, like he had some secret he was afraid I couldn't handle."

"Well, that's his call."

At that strange comment, Piper and Prue both look at Phoebe. Paige gives Phoebe a meaningful look.

"Assuming that he had a secret. Might not have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to beat it out of me. Leo is a whitelighter. They're sort of guardian angels for witches, and they're not supposed to get involved with witches. But Leo couldn't help it. He fell in love with you, and that broke all the rules and got him in all sorts of trouble. And even though he'll love you forever, you will probably never see him again."

There's a moment of silence. Paige looks around and starts laughing.

"What? Phoebe, that's… that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Oh, god. Don't be so silly."

They others also start laughing. Piper throws the doll she's holding at Phoebe. Phoebe wants to protest, but gets that Paige just saved the secret.

"That's me, silly."

"I'm gonna get some more tea."

Piper leaves the attic.

"You know, Pheebs, with an imagination like that, you should be writing children's books or something."

Prue looks at the toy in her hand.

"No. But I didn't… I didn't…" Paige gives her another meaningful look. "…even think of that. That's a really good idea, Prue."

Phoebe grabs the toy train and starts to dump it in the get-rid-of box. Prue quickly puts down the thing she's looking at and grabs the toy train from Phoebe.

"Oh. Oh. That stays here."

"Wait. I thought all of the toys were going to the Salvation Army."

"Well, like you said, we should save some for our children."

"Do I sense a hormonal shift here?"

"It's no big deal. I've just had some time to think."

"Yeah, in all that spare time of yours."

"And I realize that I do want kids."

"I think you'd make a great mom."

Paige grabs a box, stands up and leaves.

"So did you save Max or did Max save you?"

Prue looks at Phoebe who smiles back at her.


	15. Is there a woogy in the house?

Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Piper rush down the stairs right after a rumble shocked the house. Phoebe is the most nervous of the four.

"Oh, god, not another aftershock."

"Yeah. Well, at least they're getting smaller. What was the main one, 4.3?"

"The radio said 4.5."

The girls start straighten up the house. Phoebe adjusts the frame photo of grams straight on the wall.

"There you go, Grams. Earthquakes give me the jeebies."

"Would that be the Phoebe jeebies?"

"Oh, you know, the comedy styling's of Prue Halliwell."

Piper walks past them into the kitchen.

"The only Halliwell that actually likes earthquakes."

"I don't like them, but I don't go running through the house naked screaming, run for your life, either."

Prue, Phoebe and Paige walk through the dining room as they follow Piper.

"Okay, that is such an exaggeration."

"Yeah, she was wearing slippers."

They walk into the kitchen. Prue heads over to the shelves to help Piper straighten things more out. Paige stops and sticks her noise in the air.

"Okay, does anybody smell that?"

"Yeah. Uh, I caught a whiff of it first thing this morning. I think it's coming from the basement."

"Gas leak?"

"I don't know. I called someone to come out and check. They should be here any…" The doorbell rings. "Now. I'll get it."

Piper leaves the kitchen. Prue starts to panic.

"We're never gonna pull this off."

Paige turns to calm her down.

"Everything's gonna be fine."

Phoebe sits down. "Yeah, until the house blows up." Paige and Prue give her a deadly look. "I'm just kidding."

"Look, this Buckland's V.I.P. specifically requested for the dinner party to be here. Now, Claire may have prodded me into agreeing, but the point is, I did agree, and, and,…"

"Nothing has changed. Piper's gonna cook a feast that Paige and I will serve with grace."

"Sorry, but I can't help." Prue and Phoebe look at her. "You know it wouldn't be such a bad thing if anyone actually remembers that I got exams."

"Well, even without Paige, Piper and I will do it so good that Claire will kiss your ass..." Prue sees Piper enter with the gas man and clears her throat to warn Phoebe. Phoebe turns around. "...tronomical talents."

"Morning, ladies. Wow, that's the smell? Doesn't really smell like gas."

Prue starts to panic again.

"Yeah, but if it is, we can't light the stove. No stove, no dinner."

Piper walks over to her to calm her down.

"Relax. If we have to, I can have it cooked at the restaurant and brought here."

"Well, let me check it out, see what's up."

"Great. Thanks. The basement is that way."

Piper points.

"Okay, thanks."

The gas man opens the basement door, flips on the light switch and heads down the basement.

"Look, Phoebe. He's going into the basement alone."

"Don't even start."

"Yeah. What if, dare I say it, the boogeyman gets him?"

"I believe Phoebe pronounced it the woogyman Or was that just the buckteeth?"

"Ok, I was five years old, you guys."

"Oh, so, what, now you're over it? Which is why, I guess, you haven't been down there in what, eighteen years?"

"Alright, what am I missing?"

"You were too young to remember, but Phoebe believed there was a monster in the basement."

"Ok, you guys were not there. It was real. It was this…"

"A story. Grams told you she got rid of the woogyman in the basement so you could sleep better."

Phoebe looks at them with disbelief.

* * *

The gas man reaches the bottom of the basement stairs and looks around. The light bulb blows, startling him. He takes out his flashlight and turns it on. He looks around the basement. He takes a step and bumps into a crate. He drops the flashlight which falls near a crack in the floor. He kneels down to get a better look at the crack and pokes in it with his screwdriver. Suddenly black smoke shoots out from the crack in the floor. The gas man scrambles to his feet. "What the.." A thick, black dangerous-looking cloud of smoke rises up to the height of the gas man. It surrounds the gas man.

"Ahh! You have freed me, and now you will help take back the house."

The demon enters the gas man though his nostrils.

* * *

Piper is going through the mail, while Paige is sitting at the table, studying.

"Who is Chande Lier?"

Phoebe walks in and takes the package from Piper.

"Oh, that's me. I ordered some CDs."

"Using a fake name to score some free CDs." Prue walks into the kitchen. "Isn't that a little dishonest?"

"Phoebe's dark side rearing its ugly head?"

Piper hands Prue her mail as she sorts through it.

"I do not have a dark side, thank you very much. And just because I protect the innocent doesn't mean I have to be innocent all of the time."

"Oh, I don't know. Still believing in the woogyman is pretty innocent. And it's very cute, too."

"Yeah, well, you didn't think it was so cute when we were all sharing a room and she kept you up all night."

"It was scary, and it was real."

The gas man walks back into the kitchen from the basement.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Bad."

"Bad as in destroy my entire dinner party or bad as in you can fix it quickly, it'll just cost more than my entire education?"

"By tonight, there will be no more problems."

He turns back around and heads back into the basement.

"That's it." Paige gets all of her stuff together. "I'm going to my room, because it's absolutely impossible for you guys to be quiet." She leaves the room.

"Okay, what has bitten her?"

"Exams."

Prue looks understandably.

"I remember that from my time."

Piper also nods while Phoebe sits down.

"Alright, I'm off."

Prue walks out of the kitchen. Piper finishes looking through the mail. She hands the rest to Phoebe.

"Yeah, uh, I gotta go, too. I'm going to the wine store. Here. For you."

"Thanks."

* * *

The gas man reaches the bottom of the basement stairs. He stops and turns to look at his shadow on the wall. The shadow turns and faces the gas man.

"Which one do you want?"

Phoebe stands at the top of the basement stairs and peers in through the open door.

"Uh, I'll just be upstairs if you need me."

After not receiving an answer, Phoebe turns and leaves. The shadow raises its hand and points up the stairs at the kitchen.

"Phoebe."

The gas man nods.

* * *

Prue is setting everything right in her office. She uses her powers and straightens the skewed picture on her wall. Claire walks into the office behind her.

"Little down on the left."

Prue turns around and sees Claire.

"Thanks."

Prue walks over to the picture and straightens it by hand.

"Uh... so, was this your first quake?"

"And hopefully my last. I prefer my ceilings above me. All right, this is the final guest list for tonight. She hands Prue the sheet of paper. All important clients to me, to Buckland's, and therefore, to you. And at the top of the list..."

"Professor Whittlesey. Didn't she just buy the Calder?"

"Well, her family did, and they can afford to buy much, much more. And for whatever reason, she's fascinated with your house, so your job is to keep her happy."

A woman knocks lightly on the door before entering.

"Excuse me. Claire, I'll be bringing a guest, if that's all right."

"Of course. Prue, tonight's going to be five plus one."

"It's your home, than?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, oh. Prue Halliwell, Professor Whittlesey."

They shake hands.

"Beth. I can't tell you how excited I am to be spending the evening in a house with such history."

"I understand you know a lot about the Halliwell history."

"Well, I'm better versed on the house's structure than its inhabitants."

"The professor's tenured at Berkeley."

"Architectural history. As a matter of fact, I use your house as an example in one of my lectures."

"Really? Well, do you mention the leaky roof and limited hot water?"

"Oh, the original house that stood on that spot was a masterpiece, but it had to be rebuilt after the earthquake of 1906 when it was completely destroyed."

"That's right around the time my great-grandparents moved in."

"Metaphysicists believe the land to be what they call a spiritual nexus."

"But it's still standing after this morning's rumble. So, okay, gotta go. Gotta go." Claire urges Beth towards the office door. "See you at seven." She turns to look back at Prue. "Plus one."

They leave the office. After a moment, Prue grabs the phone to call Piper.

* * *

Piper is in a wine store when her phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey, how's my favourite sister?"

Piper makes her way through the aisle and heads straight for the wine she wants.

"You want something. I know you want something."

"Look, my boss just told me it's plus one. I'm so sorry."

Piper glances at the wine bottle on the shelf.

"Plus one? But I've already bought… oh, whatever. You owe me."

Piper hangs up. As she takes out her list, an arm reaches out from behind her and grabs the bottle of wine off the shelf. Piper absently looks at her list and reaches out to grab the bottle of wine off the shelf only to find that it's not there. She turns around and walks up to the blonde-haired man holding the wine bottle.

"Excuse me. That's…"

"Calera Jensen, '93. Last bottle."

"Mine. Look, um, why don't you try this?" She grabs a wine bottle off the shelf and offers it to him. "It's got a robust flavour, good nose, great vintage. It's probably better than the Calera."

"I'm impressed, but why do you want it so bad?"

"Because it's got a great body. Look, I'm making coq au vin, and I need that bottle more than you do."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've already been to three wine stores, lunch break is long over, and I was told that this was the bottle to get."

Piper chuckles humourlessly and puts the bottle she's holding aside on the counter.

"Told?"

"The woman who recommended this grew up on a vineyard... and, uh, she does know how to choose wine."

He smirks at her.

"Yeah, well, I grew up in a house with three sisters, and I know how to do this…" Piper waves her hands and freezes the guy and the entire store. "Oh, wait. I can't do that. I can't use my powers for personal gain. But it's not really personal gain exactly. Ugh! Damn!" Frustrated, Piper walks away from him. "You can keep the wine." The guy unfreezes. He looks around and finds Piper gone.

* * *

Phoebe walks down the stairs. She reaches the bottom and heads down the main hall. She stops, turns back and looks at the framed photo of Grams that's tilted to one side. Puzzled because she already straightened it before, she straightens it again. Suddenly Phoebe hears a cry for help from the gas man. She turns and heads for the kitchen.

"Help me!"

Phoebe stops in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where are you?"

"Please, help me!"

Phoebe turns and looks at the basement door. She takes a breath to control her fear. She walks over to the basement door.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"I fell. I think I might've sprained something, my ankle. I could really use a hand down here."

Looking down into the basement, there's some light coming from deep inside, but no sign of the gas man.

"Great. A hand. Okay. I'm okay. Uh... I'm coming!"

Trying to get control over her fear of the basement, Phoebe puts a hand on the door frame. She accidentally comes in contact with a framed photo of her sisters and herself and has a premonition. _Grams is standing in the basement, her right hand held out. Little Phoebe is standing in the doorway._

"_Grams."_

_Grams turns around._

"_Phoebe, go on, back to bed, honey. Go on."_

_Grams turns her attention back to whatever is in front of her._

Phoebe looks at the photo on the wall of the four sisters when they were young. "Grams." Phoebe looks down at the basement. "The woogyman. Uh, you know, I think I'm just gonna get somebody for some help."

"No, please. I need your help."

"Okay."

Bracing herself, Phoebe slowly walks into the basement. She cautiously steps down the stairs heading deeper into the basement.

"Hello?"

She reaches the bottom of the basement stairs. She sees the crack in the floor, a bright light coming from inside the basement, but no sign of the gas man.

"Where are you?"

The gas man steps out from the dark behind Phoebe blocking her exit to the stairs. Phoebe turns around startled.

"I thought you said that you were…"

The gas man says nothing but a deep voice does.

"Phoebe."

The gas man smiles. The voice comes from behind Phoebe. She turns around and sees the black smoke rising out from the crack in the concrete. She shakes her head in denial as she recognizes the woogyman.

"No."

"Your nightmares are true. I exist."

The black smoke continues to rise out from the crack in the floor.

"I'm a good witch. You can't take me."

"You'll fight me at first... but in the end... you'll do everything I ask."

The woogyman enters Phoebe, possessing her.

* * *

The front door slowly opens. Piper struggles to get the door open and carry in all her grocery bags at the same time.

"Don't worry. I can handle it all myself. It's me, the culinary pachyderm."

Piper crosses the threshold and is shocked by the door.

"Phoebe, maybe we should call someone to check the electricity, too."

Piper tries to get her bag onto the hallway table. Kit meows and dashes straight for the door. She runs out of the house. Piper watches, puzzled by their cat's behaviour.

"Kit. Hey!"

Piper calls out to the silent house.

"Pheebs? Paige?"

Paige comes down the stairs.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I thought Phoebe was home."

"She isn't?"

Paige gets over to Piper and helps her with the bags.

"She didn't answer my call."

Paige and Piper walk into the kitchen with the bags. They put the packages on the counter. Paige starts unpacking them and puts everything away.

"Oh the rest of the bag is for the dinner room."

"Okay."

Paige gets the bag and heads towards the dinner room. While Paige walks out of the room, the gas man walks in and stands behind Piper. She turns around and gasps when she sees him.

"Oh! God. Ohh, god. You scared me. Uh, is everything ok with the house?"

The gas man takes a step forward.

"It will be."

"Good. Could I get an ETA?" The gas man continues to advance on Piper. "'Cause I'm going to have one very stressed-out sister… have you seen my sister, Phoebe?"

The gas man grabs Piper's arm and twists it behind her back.

"Ow! Hey."

He pushes her down forwards into the counter.

"Paige!"

Paige comes in and starts slapping him with her hands. The gas man holds both Piper's wrists in one hand while he pushes Paige out of the way. Paige lands hard on the floor. Now that his hand is free, he tries to reach for the large metal meat fork on the counter with his other hand. Piper calls for Phoebe.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe runs out from the basement. She pauses in the kitchen and sees Piper struggling against the gas man. Suddenly a bat appears into her right hand. Phoebe swings the bat and knocks the gas man out.

"Phoebe, he just…"

"It's okay. It's okay."

"I thought he was going to kill me. I didn't even have a chance to freeze him…" Piper sees the bat Phoebe's holding. "Where'd you get the bat?"

"Uh... I don't know."

Phoebe puts the bat down and helps Paige up.

"It suddenly appeared in her hand."

"What do you mean it appeared? Like she opened the closet and found it, or appeared like Phoebe thought bat, and there it was?"

"Yeah. Door number two."

"I can't explain it, but something weird happened to me down in the…"

Phoebe stops.

"What? Phoebe, spill How'd you make the bat materialize?"

The gas man groans.

"Safety first, witchcraft later. We got to call 911."

* * *

Andy and Morris walk down the sidewalk as Andy fills Morris in on information he's learned.

"This doesn't track."

"What's that?"

"I just got background on the gas man. He doesn't have a record, not even a parking ticket. He's a family man, a church volunteer, little league coach…"

"When good coaches go bad, next week on Fox."

Prue walks up to them.

"Andy, what's going on?"

"Everything's fine. There was an incident involving the gas man who was checking your house. He got a little rough with Piper."

Prue turns and heads for the house.

* * *

The front door opens and Prue walks in. As she crosses the threshold, she, too, is shocked by a jolt of electricity. "Ow." She doesn't think anything of it. She shuts the door and looks for Piper. Prue finds Piper on the couch sitting next to Phoebe. Paige is pacing.

"Hey, Piper, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No. Yeah. I'm, I'm fine. He attacked me, pushed Paige to the ground and then Phoebe stopped him." She turns to look at Phoebe who is barely interested. "Go on. Show her."

"I told you, I can't do it now."

"Do what?"

"Phoebe has a new power." Piper stands up and walks over next to Prue. "She thinks of something, and poof, it appears."

"I just did it once."

"And it saved my life. I would think that you would be thrilled. You've always wanted an active power."

"Whatever."

"Wait a second. Time out. Our powers are supposed to progress, not grow at random, and if it did grow, I would think that it would at least be premonitionesque. I smell book of shadows. Did you do something?"

"Ok, I just saved Piper's ass and probably also Paige's. Where were you?"

"Phoebe."

"Prue's just pissy because this time, she didn't get to play wonder woman." Phoebe stands up. "I'm not in the mood to soothe your ego."

Phoebe walks away.

"Well, tonight's going to be fun."

"She'll be fine."

"Everything will be fine and tonight you are going to suit your boss and her little friends and everything will be fantastic, ok."

* * *

Phoebe walks down the basement stairs and stops at the bottom. She holds out her hand and a nail file appears in a puff of black smoke. She turns and addresses her shadow on the wall.

"Thanks for my new power."

"You must not fail me again. You must use your powers against your sisters."

Phoebe takes a couple of hesitant steps towards the stairs. The shadow remains on the wall.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt them."

"Phoebe. You're not strong enough to fight me."

Phoebe smiles.

* * *

Phoebe sits on a chair in the centre of the basement filing her nails. She's dressed for the evening. The shadow rises up in the background. Electricity sparks. "It's almost time, Phoebe." Phoebe looks at her nails. They're polished green. With a wave of her hand, the colour changes to red. "Use the powers." Phoebe smiles, pleased with the new colour.

* * *

Piper is trying to cook in the kitchen, but it doesn't work very well. She reaches out to turn the blender on. It sparks and jolts her fingertips. She pulls back in pain.

"F… flour."

Prue walks into the kitchen. She's wearing a white towel.

"All right there is lava water spewing from the showerheads. Did you turn up the water heater again?"

"No. Uh, no. I…"

Piper walks over to the food processor. She turns it on and it, too, sparks.

"Ow! All right, the earthquake must've messed up the wiring or something. Try cooking a feast when your own kitchen is attacking you."

"Ok, just relax. We still have an hour before…"

The doorbell rings. Piper checks her watch.

"It's seven o'clock. How can that be?" She glances back at the microwave clock. It reads 6:08. "The clock on the microwave says…" The clock on the microwave is flashing. It shorts and goes out.

"Something weird is going on."

Phoebe walks out of the basement.

"Is anyone going to answer that?"

Prue and Piper turn and both look surprised at seeing her.

"Phoebe?"

"Wait. Am I seeing things, or did you just come from the basement? What about the woogyman?"

"That was just a story, remember?"

The doorbell rings. Phoebe walks by Prue.

"You should probably finish getting ready."

Phoebe leaves the kitchen. Prue turns and looks at Piper.

* * *

Phoebe opens the front door. Beth and Claire smile at her.

"Welcome to Halliwell Manor. My name is Phoebe. I'll be your cruise director this evening."

Phoebe turns and walks into the house. Beth and Claire look at each other. The guy from the wine store walks up behind them.

* * *

Piper is once again muttering to herself.

"Everything is fine. This is fine."

She picks up the bag of flour and a measuring cup to pour it into. The flour spills all over herself and the counter. She puts both items down, frustrated that things aren't going smoothly as planned.

"This is utter disaster. I am a good person. What did I do to deserve this?"

Piper puts her head in her hands. The guy from the wine store walks into the kitchen.

"Prue told me to give this to the chef."

Piper looks up and finds herself face-to-face with the wine stealer from the wine store. He also looks shocked when he recognizes her. In his hand, he has the bottle of wine.

"You."

"Most people call me Josh. I, uh, well, I work for Professor Whittlesey."

"You're the plus one."

"And, uh, I stole your wine."

He takes out the wine bottle from the bag.

"Truce?"

"Calera Jensen. What a surprise."

Piper lifts her chin and puts the bottle on the counter behind her.

"Last bottle." He points to her face. "Uh, you have, um, flour on your, uh, right… yeah, um,…"

Piper brushes the flour from her face as he points to it. She exhales and stops brushing at the flour.

"Perfect."

Josh turns and leaves. Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

"Are you planning on feeding the people in the living room?"

"Of course, um, I've got…" Piper looks around the counter. "What have I got?"

Phoebe points to the tray on the side.

"Um... what's in there?"

"Duck medallions, but…" Phoebe grabs the tray. Piper tries to stop her. "No, no, no. That's supposed to be part of dinner. Okay, now I guess it's an appetizer. Okay, go, go, go. Mingle, mingle, mingle."

* * *

Beth and Claire sit on the sofa. Beth is impressed by the house.

"The manor's been beautifully restored, really quite magnificent."

Prue walks into the sitting room.

"Prue, there you are."

Phoebe walks in carrying the covered serving tray.

"Anyone hungry?"

Phoebe puts the serving tray down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Duck medallions..." She uncovers the tray to reveal a white duck, alive. Beth and Claire both gasp. Prue looks at Phoebe. "…Sans medallions."

Prue smiles. Beth starts to laugh too.

"That's my sister the magician. Usually it's a dove or a rabbit."

Phoebe covers the serving tray. Prue glares at her as Phoebe turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Piper is adjusting the temperature on the gas stove.

"Lightly simmering..."

The heat flames up to engulf the pan. Piper gasps and steps back from the stove.

"Okay, okay, okay." She turns the stove off. "Sabotage. I am being sabotaged."

"What seems to be the problem?"

Phoebe appears in the kitchen.

"There is something terribly wrong with the house."

The sink gives a loud gurgle and dirty water spews out from the disposal splashing on the counters and on the floor. Piper whirls around.

"Oh, my god."

A large dagger appears in Phoebe's hand. Piper rushes over to the sink to clean up the mess. Phoebe slowly advances on Piper from behind. She raises the dagger as she gets closer to her.

"Call a plumber. Oh. This is a complete and total disaster. Somebody just kill me now and spare me the agony of cleanup."

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Everything all right in here?" The dagger disappears from Phoebe's grip in a puff of black gas. Piper and Phoebe both turn around at the sound of Josh's voice. Josh walks into the kitchen. Phoebe glances at her empty hand while Josh looks around the chaotic kitchen. "And people pay you to do this?"

"Phoebe, could you please escort Mr. Congeniality out of here, please, now?" Phoebe turns to leave. "And get Prue. Tell her it's an emergency."

* * *

Prue shows Beth around the house.

"There's no other house in the city quite like yours."

"Because of its architecture?"

"Because of its location."

"Right. You mentioned that. Something about some sort of a spiritual..."

"...Nexus. It's mythology, really, but it's believed that when a geographical point is equidistant from the five spiritual elements, it's a place of great power."

The electric lights spark and turn themselves off. In the background, we see Phoebe and Josh enter the sitting room. Phoebe makes her way towards Prue.

"Power failure. Um... look, I don't know what's going on, but I apologize for any inconvenience."

"Prue, Piper needs you in the kitchen. Oh, don't worry. I'll take very good care of your guest."

Prue smiles at Beth and turns to go to the kitchen. Phoebe walks up to Beth.

"You came to see the house. Would you like the grand tour?"

"Mm-hmm."

Phoebe turns to lead Beth through the house.

* * *

Prue turns the corner and stops when she walks into the kitchen. Piper is on the floor, legs and arms waving in frustration. "Aah!" The place is still a mess. Prue walks over to Piper and helps her to her feet.

"Okay, aren't you the same girl who said, and I quote, everything will be fine?"

"No that would be Paige."

"What would be me?"

Paige comes in.

"What are you doing down here, don't you have studying to do?"

"Yes I do, but that's a little difficult without light."

"Hello back to my problem. I don't know what it is, but it's like the house is possessed."

"No, no, no. It is Phoebe and her new powers."

"Look, I know she's been acting really weird lately, but she wouldn't…" The kitchen sink gurgles loudly interrupting Piper's train of thought. "I would argue if I could think of another option."

Claire walks into the kitchen.

"Uh, Prue?"

The duck quacks as it walks past Claire into the kitchen. She jumps.

"Aah!" Prue gives Claire a smile. "May I speak to you for a second?"

"Yes. I'll be out in one second, Claire." Claire leaves. Prue whirls around to Piper. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, but I can't cook this meal, not in this kitchen, and it's too late to get it from Quake."

"Okay, um, let's just end it now before it gets any worse. Be my wingmen?"

Piper takes off her apron and Paige turns around.

"Mm-hmm."

"Yep."

Prue, Piper and Paige walk out of the kitchen to find Claire.

* * *

Beth and Phoebe enter the kitchen. Phoebe leads her to the basement.

"Really, I don't need to see the basement."

"Are you kidding? It's the best part of the house. After you."

Beth walks through the door leading to the basement.

* * *

The other sisters walk up to Josh and Claire.

"Well, as hostess, it's sometimes helpful to be present at the party."

"Uh, Claire, I am so sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this evening short."

"We're experiencing some technical difficulties."

"What? Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Yes, and I think I'm doing it just in time."

"There is a table waiting for all of you at Quake, on the house."

"There is?"

"There will be."

Claire looks at Josh. She turns and leaves.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"I think she's giving the professor a, um…"

"...Tour."

They turn around to find Beth walking calmly towards them.

"She showed me the bedrooms, the solarium. I found the basement particularly intriguing."

"Beth, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, uh, dinner has been changed. Uh, we're having it somewhere else, okay?"

Claire rushes up to Beth.

"Oh, professor, I'm only sorry you didn't get to spend more time in the house."

"My time was well spent."

They all head out the front door.

* * *

Beth walks out first, followed by Josh. Claire and Prue step out of the house.

"I'm looking forward to hearing your explanation of tonight's events. Need a ride?"

"I just have to tie up a few loose ends here. I'll try and make it."

"Try hard."

Claire walks past Prue towards the car. Piper and Paige follow. They stop next to Prue.

"Now what?"

"Interrogation."

The front door opens and Phoebe lingers in the doorway.

"Are you looking for me?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because he asked me to."

"Who asked you to?"

Phoebe doesn't answer her. Steamed, Prue rushes back up the front stairs towards the house. "Okay. That is it. We need to…" Prue reaches the front door and runs into an electric force field that zaps her and sends her flying backwards. She hits the front lawn with a thud. Piper rushes to help Prue.

"Oh, Prue. Prue, are you okay?"

Paige walks closer to Phoebe, but makes sure that she stays far enough away from the door.

"Phoebe, what's wrong with you? Why won't you let us in?"

"No, you can't. You shouldn't." Paige, Piper and Prue watch speechless as Phoebe struggles with herself. Suddenly Phoebe shouts to them. "You don't live here anymore." Phoebe's voice changes deep. "He does." Paige, Piper and Prue watch as Phoebe looks at the door. She waves her hand and the door telekinetically closes.

* * *

Prue, Paige and Piper are sitting out on the front steps. Piper looks at the morning paper.

"Okay, we have been up all night. We have tried everything. If our powers can't get us into the house, what can?"

Piper sighs. She puts the newspaper down, pushes her coat aside and walks up the front walk. She picks up a brick and throws it at the window. The electric force shield is still in tact and the brick bounces off the window.

"That helped."

"You know, yesterday, I got shocked when I walked through the front door."

"Me, too."

"Do you think that's when this all started?"

"Define this. Our house has turned against us and so has our sister."

Prue and Paige also stand up. Piper puts her jacket back on.

"This is more than just Phoebe. She said that he told he to do this. So who is he?

"And what does he want with Phoebe?"

"Maybe that's the problem. We've been focusing on Phoebe. Maybe that's not the point."

"Than what is?"

"Location. Whatever has the house has her, too, and it's not letting us in for a reason."

"And we can't get to the book of shadows to find out what it is, so we know nothing."

"Yes, we do. There's someone who knows the house better than we do. Come on."

The sisters leave.

* * *

Phoebe walks into the dining room from the kitchen. She's dialling the phone. As she walks by, the lights flicker and buzz and the wallpaper starts to peel off its surface. She walks through the dining room. The glass in the conservatory sliding doors crack and fall off their frames as she walks by. "Yes, I would like a pizza delivered to my home… Well, whenever you do open, then… I don't care what you put on the thing. Just make sure somebody delivers it… 1329 Prescott Street. I'll be waiting."

Phoebe walks past the main hall. As she walks by the framed photo of Grams, she waves her hand. The picture starts to burn from the centre outwards, catching on fire and burning Grams' face.

* * *

Officers escort Beth down the front steps. She's in handcuffs. Piper, Paige and Prue catch up with Josh.

"Hey! What happened?"

"Uh, I don't know. Professor Whittlesey had just begun her seminar when she turned and suddenly started choking me. If one of her students hadn't pulled her off…"

"Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just, uh... I don't know why she snapped like that."

"Okay, Josh, do you know anything about what she said to Claire, something about a spiritual nexus?"

"She brought that up? Wow. The professor doesn't usually go in for that sort of metaphysical mythology."

"Yeah, well, you know Claire. Once she gets her claws into something, she can't seem to forget about it."

"You know," He looks at Piper. "I've met people like that. A spiritual nexus is a, uh, point of incredible energy."

"Equidistant from the five spiritual elements."

"That's right. It's a place or thing that could be swayed either way."

"Either way?"

"Yeah, either to be a source of undeniable good or undeniable evil."

Prue and Piper look at each other. Josh glances over at the officers who are putting Professor Whittlesey into the back of their car.

"Uh, look, ladies. I'm gonna follow her, make sure she's okay. You know, feel free to browse around in our office if you think it'll help."

* * *

Prue and Piper are looking through the maps of the area, while Paige is pacing.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I should be studying."

"Would you please stand still."

"I'm sorry that I have exams, you know."

"But you can only study when we get back inside, so why don't you try helping?"

"Okay, that's a good point, I'll think about it."

"To find a way back in, we have to know what we're up against."

Piper finds the map with their house on it. She carries it over to the centre table. Paige finally stops pacing and walks over.

"The professor said that a true spiritual nexus sits equidistant from the five basal elements, so that's, uh, earth, fire, water, wood, and metal."

Piper takes a piece of string.

"Okey-dokey. Equidistant. Here is the manor."

"All right."

Prue puts a green pin in the map representing the house. Piper measures out from the house looking for the elements.

"Uh, let's see. The bay. Water."

Prue puts a pin on the bay.

"Natural hot springs?"

Prue puts a third pin on the map.

"Um, fire. What about wood?"

"That, uh, park that mom used to take us to, Kenwood."

"Named after the type of tree that grew there when it was still a forest."

Piper swings the string around and Prue puts another green pin on the map.

"Okay. Uh, three out of five. Earth."

Piper swings the string around on the map.

"Stop, Twin peaks. Highest point in the city."

Prue puts a pin on it.

"And last but not least, metal."

"Tiffany's."

"Cute. Natural metal. Um, okay, uh, fourth grade field trip. We panned for gold. Where was that?"

Piper finds the Mountain Lake Park. Prue puts another green pin on it.

"Okay."

Paige takes a ruler and connects the green pins. She ends up with a star with their house in the centre.

"Our house was built in the centre of a pentagram."

"Looks like it's not just on a spiritual nexus, but a wiccan one as well, which means it's a battleground for good and evil."

"And what happens once evil has the house?"

"It spreads. We'd have to check the book of shadows to be sure, but I'd bet that there is a reason why our family built the house there… to reclaim the spot for good."

"And now I'm thinking evil wants it back."

"Yeah, and it's taking Phoebe with it."

* * *

Andy and Morris drive up to the manor. Andy parks the car and they get out.

"Why does it feel like we live here?"

There's a loud crash. Across the street, one neighbour has thrown a metal trash can at the other neighbour.

"Paul!"

"Keep out of my yard!"

Paul grabs a second metal trash can and lifts it up over his head to throw it at the neighbour.

"Put it down, Paul. Put it down!"

Andy and Morris watch and decide to split up.

"Which one do you want?"

"I'll take that one. I could use the change of scenery."

"Meet you back here."

Andy heads for the house, Morris goes over to stop the neighbours from fighting.

* * *

Before Andy can knock on the door, Phoebe opens it.

"Hello, inspector."

"Phoebe. Hey, I stopped by to…"

"Just in time. I think there might be a gas leak, and I'm home all alone. Do you think you could look it over?"

"Sure."

Phoebe lets him into the house. He walks in, followed by Phoebe.

"It's down in the basement."

The door magically closes behind her.

* * *

Piper, Paige and Prue exit their car. Morris is on the other side of the street talking with the neighbour.

"So he came out of his house, walked over here, and started throwing things?"

They head over toward Morris.

"No, not out of his house, out of the Halliwells'."

"Really."

"Hey, Morris. Neighbourhood watch?"

"Had a woman brought into the station house today. Wasn't feeling too well. Spent last night at your house. Professor Beth Whittlesey."

"Is she okay?"

"Not at the moment. She's under observation."

Paul pushes the neighbour.

"Paul, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"I'm occupied right now. Andy would like to ask you a few questions. He's inside."

"I told you to keep your trash cans off my drive way..."

Morris turns his attention back to the two neighbours.

* * *

The girls walk up the front steps.

"Wait. If Andy is in the house, and Paul was in the house, there must be a way for us to get in."

"We better hope so. Otherwise there's no way to get to the book of shadows."

The front door opens. Piper, Paige and Prue gasp and scramble to get out of sight. They duck to the side of the stairs. Andy is in the foyer.

"Freeze him."

"No. Wait."

Paige puts Piper's arms down.

"Why?"

Andy steps into the open doorway.

"Now you can freeze him."

Piper freezes him.

"What was that?"

"The house is letting him out, right? This is the only second that its guard is down."

"You're brilliant."

"Thank you, I wish my professor thinks the same tomorrow."

Prue, Piper and Paige head for the door. They squeeze past Andy and past Phoebe, too, both frozen. Prue sees Phoebe and stops.

"Oh, my. She's frozen."

"Good."

"No, no, no. Remember? Our powers don't work on good witches."

"Oh, that means she's…"

"We've lost her."

"Let's go get her back."

Prue grabs Piper's hand and Piper Paige's, they all head for the stairs. "Run." They run up the stairs. Time resumes. Phoebe shuts the door behind Andy.

* * *

Morris is holding the two neighbours apart. Behind him, Andy rapidly crosses the street to join them.

"I never liked living next-door…"

"Don't do it again, or I'll…"

The two neighbours continue to argue loudly. Andy kicks the metal trash can as he draws out his weapon.

"Want to give me a hand here, partner?"

Morris glances behind him and sees Andy with the gun. Andy points.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Andy!"

Morris turns around and knocks Andy to the ground, grabbing the gun out of his stiff hand.

"What the hell was that?"

Andy's comes to. He finds himself on his back on the grass.

"Huh? I have no idea."

* * *

Prue flips through the book of shadows. Piper paces circles around Prue and the book. Paige sits down on the couch.

"This isn't going to work."

"Faster would be good."

"There is nothing here. We don't even know what we're fighting."

"Our sister."

"No, it's more than that. All right." Prue closes the book. "When in doubt, start at the beginning." Prue grabs Piper to stop her from pacing. They get over to where Paige is sitting. "What happened first?"

"Gas man attacked Piper."

"Before that."

"The earthquake, which is why the gas man was here. To check the leak in the basement."

"All right, and before Professor Whittlesey freaked out, she took a tour of the house, including the basement."

Piper sees the connection.

"Ooh."

"Noises don't help."

"The, um, the gas man said that's where Phoebe was, and we know she's been down there."

"No. Piper, it was just a story."

"Are you so sure? We've seen monsters and demons from the past and the future. How can you be so certain that Phoebe's childhood monster isn't real?"

"The woogyman in the basement?"

"Phoebe swore she saw something down there, and that's when grams started telling us the story…"

"...of how to destroy it."

"And there was an earthquake that night, too, remember? Maybe that's how it gets out."

"We've been looking in the wrong place. How to vanquish the demon isn't in the book of shadows. It's in grams' story."

"So it wasn't a story, it was a spell?"

"All right, the woogyman is a real demon, so Phoebe was right. Now, how did it go?"

"Don't look at me, I was too young to remember."

"Uh, something about... a woogyman and grams fought it."

"That's it? That's all that you remember?"

"Well, don't you remember anything?"

"I remember that it was sort of like a rhyme, sounded like a children's song."

Piper walks over to the attic door.

"Well, we better figure it out fast, or we're gonna have a whole lot of…"

Piper opens the attic door. Phoebe's standing on the other side. She grabs Piper and pulls her out of the attic. Piper screams in surprise. Unexpectedly, Phoebe uses her new telekinetical powers to throw Prue also out of the attic. Phoebe steps into the attic and locks the door. She turns and looks at Paige, who stands up from the couch. She tosses the key aside. Just outside the attic, Piper starts pounding on the door. While Prue is trying to get up.

"Paige!"

Inside the attic, Phoebe holds up her hand. A large machete-like sword appears in her grip. Piper continues to pound and yell through the door.

"Paige! Phoebe!"

"Any fantasies about how you want to die?"

"Phoebe, listen to me. This isn't you."

"Give the girl a prize."

Phoebe starts to walk in closer to Paige. Piper rattles the doorknob and pounds on the door. Prue wants to use her powers to open the door, but Phoebe conjures stuff in front of it, so she has more difficulties.

"One sister at a time, so I'll start with the youngest."

"Look, whatever is doing this hasn't completely beaten you. Otherwise, we would be dead by now."

"Really?"

"Phoebe, you are stronger than him."

"No, I wasn't. That's why he chose me." She continues in a demonic voice "But now I'm stronger than all of you."

Phoebe raises the machete and let it come down on Paige. Luckily she conjures her shield in time. Phoebe keeps on pushing.

"That's not going to stop me for long, witch."

Prue finally succeeds in opening the door. When she sees the position Paige is in, she sees no other option than to use her powers against Phoebe. She throws Phoebe up into the air. She lands hard on the floor. They run over to Paige.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but thank god for your timing."

"Alright, chit chat later, we have work to do."

They run out of the attic. The door sparks as they pass it. Phoebe is still on the floor out cold.

* * *

They run down the main stairs. Piper continues to run through the main hall to get out of the house. Prue stops.

"Piper, where are you going?"

Piper opens the front door.

"It's not just Phoebe we're fighting. It's the house. It's everything."

Piper turns to leave the house.

"Piper, don't!"

She runs into the electric force shield and falls backward.

"Oh, god. Uhh! Are you okay?"

Prue and Paige help her to her feet.

"No, I'm not, and neither are you. We're locked in this house, and our sister's trying to kill us."

The front door magically closes.

* * *

The three sisters are trying to figure out how to beat the demon.

"All right, the answer must be in grams' woogyman story."

"Which none one of us remembers."

"Yeah, but we have to keep trying."

* * *

Phoebe comes to. She gets to her feet and heads out of the attic. She walks down the stairs and overhears her sisters.

"There has to be a way out of here."

"We've tried everything, Piper. Besides, the only way to help Phoebe is from inside."

Phoebe smiles and heads into the kitchen.

"Help her kill us, maybe."

* * *

"Yeah, well, we have to keep trying."

"Prue! Piper! Paige! Help me!"

"Do you think..."

"Please! You gotta help me! Down in the basement!"

"Trap."

"Yeah. Well, what else can we do?"

"We could not go to the basement. I'd vote for that."

"Yeah me too."

"Grams must have thought that this evil might come back, and that's why she told us the story."

"Well, how do we remember the words? I never even believed in the woogyman."

"No, but Phoebe did. She knows the story by heart."

"Something tells me she's not in the mood to share."

"All right. We know that the source of his power is in the basement, so if we can weaken him, then maybe we can weaken his hold on Phoebe, at least long enough for her to tell us the spell."

"How do we do that? We don't even know what it is or how to fight it."

"Help! Please, I need you!"

* * *

Prue, Piper and Paige cautiously head out of the dining room and into the kitchen. They stop in front of the door to the basement. It's very dark inside.

"Okay. Um... we have no choice, so we're gonna need a, uh..."

"Light."

Prue walks over to the utility drawer and takes out a flashlight.

"No. The Light. Grams' story, remember? She said something about using it to guide you through the shadow. Or was it to the shadow?"

"But that doesn't make sense, using a light to find a shadow. Shadows retreat from the light. And they thrive in the darkness, kind of like this."

"Or in the basement. Maybe that's what we're fighting, Prue, a shadow."

"Okay. Let's fight it."

Prue, Piper and Paige turn towards the basement. Prue turns the flashlight on. They slowly descend the stairway.

"Phoebe?"

They reach the bottom and find the shadow swirling in the basement.

"Okay, there, see that?"

The shadow swirls over the crack in the floor. Phoebe appears behind them standing at the top of the stairs near the door.

"What took you so long?"

Prue uses her powers and shuts the door on Phoebe. She bangs on the door. Prue turns to her sisters.

"One evil at a time. Okay, uh, freeze it!"

Piper tries, but it doesn't work.

"It's not working. Can't you, uh..."

Piper motions with her hands. Prue tries her powers, but they don't work either.

"No, my powers aren't working on it either."

The shadow is starting to come closer.

"Paige!"

Paige makes her shield but the shadow just passes through it.

"We're defenceless."

Phoebe uses her shoulder on the door and rams it open. Prue turns to look at her.

"Phoebe, you've got to listen to us."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do."

Phoebe holds up the dagger in the hand.

"Remember grams' story, the one about the woogyman, about the light?"

Phoebe hesitates.

"Come on, Phoebe, try."

"I can't." She steps back. "Don't make me. Don't like the basement."

"It's no use. Your sister's evil now!"

The shadow rises higher and higher behind them. Paige looks at Phoebe again.

"Come on, Phoebe. You've got to fight it. You're good."

Phoebe puts her hand up against the wall and touches the framed photo hanging nearby. She instantly has a premonition.

_Grams is fighting the__ shadow. Little Phoebe is standing in the doorway._

"_Grams._

_Grams looks back._

"_Phoebe, go on back to bed, honey. Go on."_

_The shadow laughs. Grams turns her attention back to the shadow. _

The shadow laughs the same way as it slowly engulfs Prue, Piper and Paige.

"Phoebe, please, remember the story? What did grams say?"

"Hurry, Phoebe, please!"

Phoebe starts to descend the stairs.

"_I am__... light."_

One... then two bright, white orb lights swirl into the basement.

"Phoebe! Kill them! Now!"

"_I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell. You cannot have this Halliwell."_

More orb lights appear and swirl around the shadow. The shadow retreats its hold around Prue, Piper and Paige.

"Keep it going, Phoebe."

"_Go away and leave my sight…"_

"What are you doing? You can't fight me!"

"_And take with you this endless night."_

"Phoebe! No! No! Phoebe! No!"

The bright, white orb lights swirl around the shadow and chases it back into the crack in the floor.

As Phoebe watches, the concrete crack in the floor reseals itself trapping the shadow back in the ground.

"Nooo!"

The house sets itself back in order.

Exhausted, Phoebe sits down on the stair steps. Prue, Piper and Paige rush forward to her and hold her.

* * *

Piper knocks lightly on a door.

"Anybody home?"

Josh works at his desk. He doesn't look up.

"Office hours aren't until five…"

He looks up and stops when he sees Piper. She waves at him.

"Piper... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came by to see how you… Professor Whittlesey was doing."

"She seems better, you know, hasn't choked anybody lately."

"Good. So you'd say she's back to normal?"

"Yeah. Yeah, although she's being censured for her behaviour, has to sit before the University Board. And for now... looks like I'm covering her classes."

"Well, that's too bad, I mean... I don't mean you. I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Yeah. Oh, by the way, I have something for you."

Josh walks over to his things. He turns back and presents Piper with a bottle of wine. She takes the bottle.

"Calera Jensen, '93."

"Hmm."

"Battle's been waged over this wine."

"Not today. I'm too tired. That's actually very nice."

"Don't sound so surprised. I am capable of a kind act or two."

"Hmm. It's good to know."

Piper turns and leaves. Josh smiles as he watches her go.

* * *

The girls are cleaning up the attic.

"So Morris said it was only a two-week suspension."

"It doesn't seem fair. It wasn't really Andy's fault."

"What can he do, plead shadowed?"

"Anyway, everybody seems to be back to normal, but that doesn't erase their actions."

"Yeah, well, I wish it did. Get me off of Claire's bad side… as if she had a good one."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I have a good one."

Both Prue and Piper stop.

"Well, I am. I mean, up until now I didn't even think I had a dark side. I mean, not any more so than anyone else."

"Yeah, well, the important thing is that the good side won out."

"Yeah, but I must have been more susceptible than either one of you. Otherwise he wouldn't have chosen me, right?" Piper and Prue don't know what to say about that. "Right."

"You were the only one that was born in the house. That makes you more connected to it. It's that spiritual nexus thing."

"That's exactly my point. I could go either way, good or evil. It's kind of freaky. I do have to tell you I am going to miss that new power, though. It was so fun."

Paige walks in the attic.

"What's so fun?"

"Doesn't matter, how was your exam?"

"Pretty good actually."

"So up to your next year?"

"Yep and my last. But first a well earned vacation."

"Um, if Grams put away the shadow and it came back..."

"It means he can come back again."

"Okay, it's time. Every witch before us has added to the book of shadows. We need to warn who comes next. It's our turn."

"Who should do it?"

Prue glances back at Piper and Paige. As if in agreement, Prue picks up the pen and hands it to Phoebe. Phoebe smiles. She rolls her eyes, takes the pen and walks over to stand in front of the book of shadows. Prue opens the book to find a page.

"Ok..."


	16. Which Prue is it anyway?

**Which Prue is it anyway?**

Two men are fighting inside a practice boxing ring. There is also a coach standing nearby.

"Move the body. There you go. Come on. Set him up."

A man appears in the doorway. He lingers and watches the practice. As he watches, one of the boxers starts getting overly aggressive. The man smiles.

"Is that all you got? What you got? What you got? Huh? What you got? What you got?"

The aggressive boxer punches his opponent so hard that the opponent falls back to the mat. The coach rushes into the ring to stop the sparring practice.

"Stop. Hey, man. Whoa-whoa! You're gonna kill him!"

The coach grabs the boxer and holds him away from his opponent. The man, that stood on the side, leaves.

* * *

The aggressive boxer is sitting in the back room stuffing his things in a bag when the man from before appears in the doorway.

"Luther Stubbs?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"I'm a fan. I saw your bout in St. Louis three years ago. Bloodiest fight I've ever seen. The other boxer didn't even make it to the hospital. Died in the ring."

Luther finishes packing his bag, stands up and heads for the door.

"Yeah, well, you know, everybody gotta go sometime."

The man doesn't move, blocking Luther's exit.

"I want to know what it felt like to take another life with your own hands."

"Guy didn't even cut me, man. Now move."

"Not until I get what I came for."

"And what might that be?"

"Your killer instinct."

"What the…?"

The man pushes his overcoat open to reveal a crystal sword at his side. He takes it out and stabs Luther in the chest. Luther immediately dies and falls to the ground. The man holds the crystal sword over the dead body. A white glow transfers the power from Luther to the man through the sword. Once finished, the man kisses the sword near the handle and tucks it back into its scabbard.

* * *

The door of the manor opens. Paige, Piper and Prue walk into the house mid-conversation.

"And since it's time for Quake's yearly inventory, I have to count everything in the restaurant down to the last swizzle stick. It's gonna take days."

"I guess that's why you get paid the medium-sized bucks."

"Which bucks would those be exactly?"

"Hey if you want help, I'm free, remember three months vacation."

"Hah, don't remind me. Alright, I can use all the help I can get."

They reach the sitting room. Prue stops when she sees something strange.

"Hmm. Okay. Okay. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Aside from me not getting paid enough?"

Prue is looking at a huge, life-sized statue of a woman in the sitting room.

"No. What is gram's statue still doing in the living room?"

"We talked about it last night, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, and I thought that we agreed that it was an eyesore and she was going back to storage."

"That's before I learned that storage downtown is now 90 bucks a month. Storage here is free. So I called Phoebe, she said yes and Paige also agreed, so I decided she could stay here, and last I checked, we were still living in a democracy."

"Okay, but, Piper, she's ugly."

"Majority rules, sis. Unless you can... move her."

Prue tries it. She squints and the life-sized statue rocks a little but stays where it is.

"Ooohh! Okay. Okay. That didn't work."

"It's solid marble. It took eight of Phoebe's bouncer friends to move it. It's too heavy for you."

"You know, my powers are still growing, and one day…"

"You can move it into the basement. But, until then, suffer."

From the other room, they hear sparring sounds. The sisters exchange a look.

"Phoebe?"

They head into the conservatory.

* * *

Phoebe is sparring against an electronic dummy that grunts and groans with every punch. Prue, Piper and Paige enter the room.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe turns around, sees them and stops.

"Oh. Huh. Hi! Hi. I, uh... was just, uh…"

"Opening up a can of whoop ass."

"Yeah, those are some serious moves. Where did you learn that?"

"And could you teach me?"

"Okay. I'm busted. I confess. I got tired of being the one in the family with the passive powers, so I started taking self-defence classes, which I've been putting on my new credit card."

"And, uh, this thing?"

Piper points to the electronic dummy.

"Oh, it's, uh... slam man. I got him off an infomercial."

"Great. Another eyesore."

"It's a total and complete martial arts training system. And with their easy instalment payment plan…"

"Which you also put on your new credit card?"

Paige picks up the boxing wants and puts them on.

"He'll pay for himself the first time I kick ass on some unsuspecting gnarly beast. Come on. Wanna see some moves?"

She poses playfully.

"No."

She turns and looks at Prue.

"Come on. Prue."

Prue squints. The slam man moves and bumps into Phoebe.

"Oh, you know, that is so unfair."

"Hey, demons do not play fair."

Phoebe grabs Prue's arm and twists it behind her back. Paige, who has the boxing gloves on her hands, reaches out and touches Prue on her forehead with the tip of her gloved hand. Piper smiles looking at her sisters playing.

"Oooohh wah! Ah-h so, Daniel-san."

"Okay. Okay!"

"Say uncle. I didn't hear you say it."

"Pheebs, let go."

Suddenly, Phoebe gets a premonition._ The man with the sword advances. He pulls out his sword and stabs it into Prue. She falls down._ Phoebe releases Prue. Prue, Piper and Paige turn and look at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what is it?"

"What did you see?"

She looks at Prue.

"I saw you die."

* * *

The next morning, Phoebe immediately goes over to wake up Paige. She doesn't even stop to knock but goes right in, opening Paige's curtains to wake her up.

"Paige, wake up."

"No need to, I'm already awake." Paige undoes her blankets and sits up. "What's up?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

* * *

While Phoebe is flipping through the book of shadows, Paige sketches out the crystal sword Phoebe saw in her premonition. Piper walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"We're gonna need a lot more of this."

Phoebe looks up and sees Piper with a cup of coffee in her hand and with a tired look on her face.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"I was up all night. I couldn't get that image of Prue getting killed out of my head."

She walks over to the table and looks at Paige's sketches.

"Is that the sword?"

"Yeah. I drew it from Phoebe's memory."

"Unfortunately, I can't find it in the book of shadows yet. I wish that thing had an index."

"I wish you'd had a closer look at the killer's face."

"Well, if somebody tries to impale my sister, they're going to have to get through me."

Prue, dressed to go to work, walks into the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, good. Coffee."

"Uh, why are you dressed up?"

"Because they don't have casual day at Buckland's?"

"Wait. You promised you would stay home so we could figure this out."

"Yeah, and then Claire called, and she has a client that wants to put a major collection on the block. And if we get this account, it would be a serious coup for Buckland's."

"Can't Claire get somebody else to do it?"

"I've worked so hard to get Claire to trust me with something like this. Why should someone else get all the glory?"

"I'll take The Nasty Demon That Wants You Dead for a hundred, Bob."

Prue turns and scrunches her face at Phoebe. Phoebe scrunches her face back at Prue.

"I can't believe you would risk you life to impress your boss. You cannot leave the house."

"Ohh. Okay, relax. Phoebe's had premonitions before and we've affected the outcome, right?"

"That's true, but…"

"And in your premonition, it was a man who killed me. Well, I'm going to Buckland's to meet a female client, and Claire will be with me every step of the way. Besides, now that you've warned me, I'll watch my back. I can handle this. Promise."

"The promise that we want from you is that you come straight home from Buckland's."

"Will it stop you from worrying?"

Paige shows Prue the little bit of space between her thumb and index fingers. Prue turns and looks at Phoebe. Phoebe also shows Prue the little bit of space between her thumb and index fingers. Prue turns her attention back to Piper.

"At least take Paige with you. She can protect you."

"But she has college…"

"Not anymore, remember. I'm on vacation."

"Okay."

Prue turns and walks out of the kitchen, followed by Paige.

"Oh great, I just remember that Paige was going to help me in Quake. Hey Phoebe, what are you doing today, want to help a sister in need out?"

"Piper, I have investigating to do about this guy with that sword, sorry."

"You're right, that is more important. Well I will leave you to it."

* * *

Paige and Prue arrive at Buckland's. Claire is coming towards them.

"Hello Prue,… what is your sister doing here?"

"Oh I had a free day, so I thought to myself, hey, why don't I spend the day with my big sis and help her out a bit now that she will be so busy with this new client."

"Great." Claire and Prue walk through the hallway headed towards Claire's office. Paige is walking a bit after them. "The client's in my office. Now, remember what I told you on the phone."

"This woman's family has more money than God, and if we land this account, it could put Buckland's in the black for years."

"Exactly. You ready?"

"Of course I am."

Prue opens the door and steps into Claire's office. Paige also wants to come in, but Claire closes the door in front of her.

* * *

Claire introduces Prue to the woman sitting at the table.

"Helena Statler, I would like you to meet Prue Halliwell, one of our best and brightest young specialists."

They shake hands.

"Hi."

"Best and brightest. That's quite an introduction."

"Yes, it is. Maybe I should get a raise."

"Let's have a seat, shall we?"

"Miss Halliwell, my brother and I hold an extensive collection of antiquities. If we were to retain your firm, you'd be cataloguing, appraising, and selling the finest pieces you'd see in your career, maybe your life."

"Just what kind of collection are we talking about exactly?"

"The kind that occupies three buildings at warehouse flats. We have art and artefacts from every period and movement in history from Egyptian mummies to Jasper Johns. We would want a sample appraisal, of course."

"Oh. Prue will be there today if you like."

"At the warehouse flats?"

"Is that a problem?"

Claire gives Prue a look.

"No. No, I'm sure that I can handle it."

* * *

In Quake, Piper is dealing with a waiter carrying a box.

"Twelve potato ricers? What kind of restaurant needs twelve potato ricers? Just put them in the back with the box of the lemon reamers."

Piper motions with her hands. Phoebe rushes into the dining room.

"I just called Buckland's, and they said that Prue and Paige left the office for a meeting."

"What? She promised she would go straight home."

"Wait. It gets worse. I finally found the crystal sword in the book of shadows."

"Shh."

Piper pulls Phoebe over to the counter for some privacy.

"It's the symbol of the lords of war. They're a clan of supernatural warriors. They've been around since time began."

"What do they want?"

"To start war. They've started most of the major wars in history, and once they're done in one place, they get reincarnated in some other part of the world and start all over again."

"So, is he flesh and blood?"

"Yes, but the book says as long as they have their sword, they're not only protected, they're immune to the weapons of man."

"So we have this invulnerable guy running around with a sword who wants to start a war?"

"Well, Lords of war may be invulnerable, but they do have a code of honour. When one of them is disgraced, he has to steal his abilities back."

"So what does this have to do with Prue?"

"One of the things he has to steal back is the magic of a firstborn witch. They're supposed to be the strongest."

Another waiter carrying a box walks over to Piper.

"Uh, Piper? Where..."

She motions him away.

"Not now. Not now. Uh-uh."

The waiter leaves. Piper puts a hand to her forehead as she thinks.

"Okay, I'll call the night shift manager, see if he can cover for me. You call Paige or Prue on their cell phones. We gotta find them quickly."

"Okay."

Piper picks up her clipboard of the counter as Phoebe turns and leaves.

* * *

Prue parks in the parking lot next to a black sedan. She gets out of the car and heads for the warehouse followed by Paige. Prue and Paige walk into the warehouse.

"Miss Statler?"

Prue continues to walk into the warehouse. The door shuts behind her with a bang, startling her. Prue turns around and sees Paige.

"Sorry, the doorknob slipped out of my hand."

Prue looks back around.

"Miss Statler?"

The overhead lights turn on. Helena steps out from behind Prue and Paige.

"Hello, Miss Halliwell. And who is this?"

"This is my sister."

"A big arts fan."

Prue's cell phone starts ringing. She gives it to Paige.

"Can you take this?"

Paige takes the phone and heads out.

"So what do you think of our collection?"

"I think that you have exquisite taste."

Prue walks over to look at a vase.

"My brother and I have been collecting our entire lives. It's our binding passion."

"Is this a roman vessel?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I've never seen one in such good condition. The handles represent Venus and the relief detail scenes of roman baths in Caracalla. It probably dates back to 210 B.C. It's very rare and priceless."

"Wow. Claire was right. You really are something. What can you tell me about this item?"

They both walk over to another item on a table.

"It's a pillory. The markings are Castilian, so I'd say it dates back to the inquisition, but..." Prue puts her arms in the pillory."... it's missing a piece."

"The victim's arms were held in place by a bolted restraint."

Suddenly the restraint appears trapping Prue's hands in the pillory.

"Prue Halliwell, my brother, Gabriel."

She looks behind Prue. Prue turns and sees a man smiling and walking towards her. It's the same man from the sword.

"I'd shake your hand, but it's clearly otherwise engaged."

She turns and looks at Helena.

"What are you doing?"

"Killing a witch."

"Your ancestor's powers emanated from her hands. No doubt that yours does, too."

"My ancestor?"

"A witch named Brianna. You're not the only one who's done her research."

Prue looks down at her hands and uses her powers to force the restraints to release her. Gabriel is surprised by this startling realization. Prue turns and uses her power against Helena, throwing her up against the far wall. She smashes into the crate. Gabriel reaches for his crystal sword. Prue grabs a medieval axe from an armour display. She swings and hits Gabriel in the chest. Gabriel smiles. The axe can't harm him. Prue, not wanting to stay to see why, releases the axe's handle, turns and bolts towards the door and bumps into Paige who just comes in. Gabriel tugs the axe out from his chest. He throws the crystal sword towards Prue, but Paige stops it with her shield. But in stead of falling down, it keeps trying to penetrate the shield. Gabriel holds out his hand for the crystal sword. It zooms back to him, handle first. Prue and Paige turn and run out the door. Gabriel catches his sword.

* * *

Prue opens her car door, climbs in, shuts the door and starts the engine. Paige also gets in. Prue turns the car around and heads out of the parking lot. The door opens. Gabriel and Helena step out of the warehouse. They watch as the sisters drive away.

"How did she do that?"

"She's not like her ancestor. She channels her powers through her eyes, not her hands. I won't make that mistake again."

"She knows about us now. We have to move fast, attack her at home."

"No. Home is where she has the power of four to protect her. We'll think of another way."

Gabriel cups Helena's chin, smiles and heads back into the warehouse.

* * *

Prue and Paige are talking with Piper. She's sitting next to Paige on the couch while Prue sits on the coffee table.

"I hit Gabriel in the chest with an axe, and he didn't even blink."

"As long as he has his sword, he's immune to the weapons of man, which we could've told you if you hadn't send Paige away with your cell phone."

"Yeah, well, I got away, and I'm fine."

"Yeah, but only barely. I don't know why, but that sword almost came through my shield."

Phoebe comes down the stairs carrying the book of shadows and sits at the coffee table with Prue.

"Okay. I found our ancestor Brianna. She was our great-great-great-aunt." Phoebe opens the book. "She could move things with her mind like Prue. Now, she disgraced Gabriel during the Crimean War. She used her power to take away his sword. I guess Gabriel was trying to earn his abilities back."

Phoebe shows Paige and Piper the page.

"Great. So some guy couldn't keep it in his sheathe, and now I'm marked for death."

"Well, some men can be very sensitive about their weapons."

Paige and Prue look at her mockingly. Piper waves with her hand and turns her attention back to Phoebe.

"Lords of war and their weapons are supposed to be inseparable, like Thor and his hammer. And I guess Brianna was able to send his sword hundreds of miles away."

"All right, a sword I can move. But hundreds of miles away? I'm not that powerful."

Phoebe flips to another page.

"I thought about that, and I found this incantation. To multiply your strength, recite these words at length."

"All right, so all I have to do is say this incantation, and I'll be stronger."

"Hopefully strong enough to separate Gabriel and his sword."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Uh, time-out. Bad idea."

"Why, because it's mine?"

"No. Because there might be a power of four solution to this."

"Yeah, but the book of shadows doesn't say that. And besides, it's me he's after, not you, Paige or Phoebe."

"Ok, ok. So maybe we should just lay low for a few days. You know, use up our sick days."

"And wait for Gabriel to find us? No."

"And he might hurt one of you to get to me. I will not take that risk."

Prue stands up with the book of shadows. Piper stops her.

"Okay, Prue, but wait. Okay, wait. At least let us vote on this."

"All right. All in favour of me saying the incantation raise their hands."

Prue raises her hand. Piper looks at Phoebe who also raises her hand. Piper glares at Phoebe who looks away. She turns to Paige, to find her hand also raised.

"Sorry, sis. Majority rules."

Prue turns and heads up the stairs. Piper tries to stop her. "But, Prue…" Piper turns and glares at Phoebe.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have a problem with Prue saying the incantation."

"And you?"

"I already said how powerful that sword was, we can use all the help we can get."

"The problem is we're in this together. And together we're supposed to solve our problems."

"And together we rely on the book of shadows when we're in trouble. Think about it, Piper. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

Thunder rumbles from the attic. Piper keeps her mouth shut tightly. She points at Phoebe and they both stand up.

"Don't!"

"Prue!"

They run up the stairs.

"What did I tell you?"

"Don't be fresh to me."

"You better run."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Hurry."

* * *

Prue is on the floor on her hands and knees in front of the book of shadows. White orb lights swirl around her as she's already said the incantation. Piper, Phoebe and Paige run into the attic and stop when they see the transformation happening to Prue.

"Oh, oh, my god."

"Oh, my god!"

Before their eyes, two more Prues appear next to real Prue in the centre. They all stand up.

"Prue?"

All the Prues answer.

"What?"

The Prues look at each other and at Paige, Phoebe and Piper.

"Okay."

Phoebe counts them with her finger.

"One. Two. Three. Okay."

* * *

Phoebe stands in the hallway outside the closed bathroom door knocking loudly.

"Hello? There are other people in this house that have styling needs, too."

Piper shows up in her robe.

"Is there a Prue in there, also?"

"One of them, yes."

"I'm gonna have to wash my hair in the kitchen sink if I want to get to work on time. Do you know which one is the real Prue yet?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the upstairs bathroom hogging Prue or the downstairs bathroom hogging Prue."

"Or the sitting in the kitchen drinking all the coffee Prue."

Paige comes up the stairs, already dressed but with an empty cup in her hand. The bathroom door opens and a Prue appears.

"Is there a problem?"

"Aside from you going off and casting a spell that's kept all our bathrooms busy for the past three hours, nothing."

"Don't blame me. I didn't cast the spell."

"Great. You're a clone."

"Well, no. I'm not exactly a clone. I do have all of Prue's memories up until the time that she cast the spell, so, in a lot of ways, I am Prue."

"Then it is your fault."

"No. It's not, and neither is the lack of hot water."

With a giggle, the Prue walks away. Phoebe groans.

"Oh, you didn't. Jeez!"

"Why are you already dressed?"

"I already thought this problem could occur so I stayed over at Peter's."

"Peter?"

"Wait a minute Peter Monford from the real estate."

"Yeah that one."

"When did you two…"

"Guys, one problem at a time, right? Like having no hot water."

"You're right, this is ridiculous. This is like, this is like the parent trap with a B-cup."

"Tell me about it."

"I think I might have just found a way to take some of the Disney out of our life."

Phoebe turns and heads for Prue's bedroom.

* * *

The three Prues are standing in the foyer. They are all wearing black spaghetti-strapped tops with different length skirts. They look at each other.

"You look great."

"No. You look great."

"Is my skirt tight enough?"

"Yes."

"It's perfect."

Phoebe, Paige and Piper come down the stairs. Phoebe is carrying three sweaters in different colours.

"Okay. Which one of you is the real Prue?"

They all raise their hands.

"Stop that."

Two Prues put their hands done and the Prue in the knee-length skirt answers.

"I'm the real Prue."

"Okay, then you get the black sweater."

Phoebe hands Prue the black sweater.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?"

"I'm colour-coding. It's the only way we're gonna be able to tell the three of you apart. Okay, and clone A gets the pink sweater."

She hands the pink sweater to the Prue with the long skirt and the blue sweater to the Prue with the short skirt. The Prues all put on their sweater.

"Thank you."

"And B gets the blue one."

"Thanks."

"Good thinking with the sweaters."

"Thanks. But it's only a temporary solution."

"And what about the spell?"

"Oh, the spell is temporary, too. We're only here as long as we're needed."

"We were called for a reason. Once the reason is gone, the spell wears out, and we disappear."

"Once we vanquish Gabriel."

"And how are we planning on doing this?"

Real Prue starts to answer but pink Prue answers instead.

"Funny you should ask. See, I was thinking…"

Blue Prue continues.

"That we could find Gabriel by tracking down the ownership records to that roman vessel."

"In Buckland's antiquities database."

Real Prue walks over to Phoebe, Paige and Piper.

"That's why I called my assistant…" Pink Prue clears her throat. "…our assistant, and she's already on it."

"Are we good or what?"

"So, once you know where he lives, are you sure you have the power to do the job?"

"Observe." (to the other Prues) "Ladies, shall we?"

The three Prues hold hands and stand in front of the large, life-sized marble statue. Their collective powers are enough to lift the statue. They set it down again. Real Prue turns around to Phoebe, Paige and Piper.

"Enough said?"

"Yeah, that was great, but you what would be better. Putting it in the basement, that would be just great."

The door and telephone both ring. Pink Prue turns to answer the door and blue Prue turns to answer the phone.

"I'll get that."

"I'll get the phone."

"Wait. I should... should hide."

Real Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Piper all run into the sitting room. Pink Prue opens the door to Andy.

"Andy, hi."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Now's not really a good time. Wow! That is a nice tie."

"Thanks."

"So what did I do now?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Whatever it is, I have an alibi."

"Good thing this is a social call then."

"Social call, really? Now you're starting to look suspicious."

"Remember a few months ago, we ordered tickets to the Bay Area Music Awards?" She nods as he shows her the tickets. "They came in the mail. I thought you might want them."

He gives the tickets to her.

"That is so sweet."

"And you can take anyone you want, even an old boyfriend who's just a friend now, but who loves good music."

"I'll take that under consideration."

"You ponder that. I'll see you."

He turns and leaves. She closes the door and walks back to the foyer.

"Why did we break up with him?"

"He broke up with us first, remember?"

"Too bad."

Blue Prue slams the phone down.

"Houston, we have a problem."

"Raging clone hormones?"

"No. That was Claire calling. She said that if I... well... one of us don't get to the office pronto, you'll be looking for a new job."

"Okay, okay, we can swing this."

"No, no, no, wait. You're not seriously thinking of leaving the house?"

"You can't hide three yous at the office."

"Two of us may not be able to separate Gabriel from his sword, but we can certainly fight him off."

"Which means two of us can go and save Prue's job, and whoever's left behind can go to the Quake with Piper and Paige."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Forget it."

"Piper, you and Paige have an active power. Besides, Phoebe, your premonition, it didn't happen at Quake, right?"

"I can't be sure."

"Still, worse case scenario, Piper freezes Gabrielor Paige uses her shield like before and we all run."

"No, no, no, no. I don't like this idea. I don't like it at all. I think we should all stay together, all six of us."

"I think Piper's right. The book said it requires the strength of three to take on Gabriel. It's not safe to split up."

"Alright, let's vote."

"Okay, all who don't like the plan."

Phoebe and Piper raise their hands up high. They look at Paige, but she doesn't lift her hand..

"All who do."

The three Prues and Paige raise their hands up high.

"Wow, once again, majority rules. Ladies."

The three Prues turn and leave Phoebe and Piper staring at Paige as they go.

"I'm sorry, but I don't just sit around and wait for the guy to show up. And two Prues can fight him off long enough so they get away safely and if Piper and me are with the other Prue she'll also will be safe."

* * *

Pink and real Prue walk through the hallway of Buckland's. Real Prue holds up a magazine to hide her face from view. When they hear voices approaching, Pink Prue pushes real Prue off to the side. Pink Prue heads for the office as real Prue watches disgruntled from the hallway. Pink Prue walks up to her secretary's desk.

"Hi. Is Claire around?"

"She's been buzzing every fifteen minutes. Do you want me to get her?"

"Not yet. Did you dig up the information on the roman vessel?"

"Mm-hmm." She hands pink Prue the printout. "Hot off the laser jet."

Pink Prue takes it and looks at it.

"Gabriel Statler's address. Good. Okay, now, I need for you to get me photocopies of all my sales files for the quarter."

From the hallway, real Prue's jaw drops.

"That could take hours."

Pink Prue grabs her assistant's arm and leads her towards the door.

"You're right. You know what? I need you to get me copies of everyone's files."

"That could take days."

"Oh, well, then you'd better start now. Bye-bye."

She pushes her assistant out into the hallway past real Prue. Once she passes, real Prue heads for pink Prue. They both head into the office.

"Did you have to make her photocopy all the files?"

"You wanted her to see us together?"

"No, but you didn't even thank her, and you were so bossy."

"That's why we're called bosses. All right, well, now that we have Gabriel Statler's address…"

Real Prue stops pink Prue.

"No. All right? You stay here. I will talk to Claire first."

"Why do you get to talk to Claire?"

"Because I still have to work here when all this is over."

Suddenly they hear a voice through the door.

"Prue, are you there?"

"Claire!"

Pink Prue pushes real Prue behind the closed door.

"Uhh! What are you…"

Real Prue tries to move to answer the door, but pink Prue keeps her there. The office door opens.

"Claire, hi."

"I want an explanation for yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"Helena Statler called to tell me that she was so offended by your behaviour that she's taking her collection to Christie's. What happened?"

"Claire, um... I've already made arrangements to make a personal apology and put Buckland's back in the running."

"Mm-hmm."

Claire pushes the door back to open it, but pink and real Prue hold the door steady keeping Claire in the doorway.

"As a matter of fact, I convinced Miss Statler to meet me at her estate. See? Here's the address."

She shows Claire the data sheet.

"Hmm? Okay, you really think you can get this account back?"

"I'd stake my job on it."

"Good. Because you just did. All right, I'll get my briefcase and we'll take my car."

Claire turns to leave. Real Prue shakes her head.

"No!"

Claire turns back.

"No? Oh, yes, yes, yes. I'm not going to leave you alone with that client again."

Claire leaves. Pink Prue closes the door.

"What was that?"

"Hail Mary pass."

"Okay. All right. Let us think. Um... I got it. I will take Claire to the wrong address, pretend that we've been stood up or something. You call the other one of us at Quake."

"I love it when I'm so decisive."

"Okay, look, um... you go get the other Prue and take her to the manor, ok? And we'll finish this."

Real Prue walks over to her desk and picks up the phone. She dials.

"Yeah, hey, Pheebs, it's me. Uh, no, the real one. I'm just checking in."

"We do that a lot, don't we? Check in with our sisters, make sure that they're okay. Don't you think that if there was a problem, they would call us and let us know?"

"Um, Phoebe, I'll call you back. I have to go yell at myself."

She hangs up. But before Prue can start the yelling Claire calls again.

"Prue!"

"Ooh. Unh!"

Real Prue runs over to the door just as it opens.

"Ha ha, hi. Hi!"

"You ready to go? Wow. Did you change your sweater?"

"Yeah, black's more my colour. Come on."

Real Prue grabs Clair's hand and pulls her out and away from the office.

* * *

Piper is checking her clipboard when the phone rings. She answers it.

"Thank you for calling Quake."

"Piper, it's me."

"What colour?"

"The pink one. The real Prue just left with Claire. Um, look, I need you to get the blue one to the manor. We're meeting Prue there before we go to Gabriel's estate."

"I've been thinking. Have you guys thought about what happens after you separate Gabriel from his sword?"

"Well, the book says that she took the sword away and that was it, why?"

"Well, what if he still comes after you? He's a war lord, remember?"

"Well, once we get the sword, we'll destroy it. He would be crazy to take us on. Piper, don't worry. We have the plan, and we have the power."

"I just don't want to lose you. Any of you."

"You won't. I promise. Bye."

Pink Prue hangs up and leaves the office.

* * *

Paige comes out of the kitchen.

"The pink one just called and wants the blue one to meet her."

"Yeah but first I need your help with her."

"What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself."

Piper heads into the back kitchen, following Paige. She stops when she sees Prue. She is surrounded by Quake's Cooks watching her as she tastes the pasta dish.

"Prue what are you doing?"

"Trying today's special. You know... I think it needs a teeny bit more parmesan."

"I'm sure it's fine, since today's special is glazed short ribs."

The cook takes out the grater. Prue stops him.

"Then forget the parmesan, because if anybody knows food, it's my Piper." (to the cook) "What's your specialty?"

Piper grabs Prue and pulls her away from the cooks.

"All right, come on, you guys. Get to work. There you go. Yeah, I know. It's thrilling. All right."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't pet the help."

"What has gotten into you? Or who has gotten into you?"

"You're nothing like the real Prue."

"Actually, I'm exactly like the real Prue, just a side that doesn't get to come out and play enough. I'm the flip side of the corporate, conservative clone."

"All right, that's enough. Get out of my kitchen before my cooks overheat. Let's…" Prue gives a piece pasta. "No, I don't want that. Thank you."

"Really."

"Uh-huh."

Blue Prue leaves. Paige and Piper watch her go.

* * *

The elevator door opens on the parking. Claire's black car drives by just as pink Prue steps out of the elevator. She sees the car and turns around to hide her face. The car passes. Pink Prue continues towards her car. Something thumps and clatters down the concrete stairs. Pink Prue turns around and sees that it's a gas bomb canister. The canister explodes sending a bright, white light at pink Prue. She takes a couple of steps backwards into her parked car. She puts a hand over her eyes. Gabriel walks up to her.

He draws his crystal sword. "Blinded by the light?" Pink Prue blindly uses her power and hits Gabriel. He cuts himself with the sword. "Uhh!" She rubs her eyes with her hands. "You cut me, witch!" He takes his sword and stabs it into pink Prue.

* * *

In Claire's car, real Prue cries out in pain.

"Aah!"

"Prue?"

Real Prue clutches her middle as she cries out in pain.

* * *

Pink Prue is impaled with the sword. Gabriel keeps the sword there. "Prue." Pink Prue dies. Gabriel kneels down next to his sword.

"Come on. Give it to me."

Helena rushes up to him.

"Where's her soul? Where's her magic?"

"I've been tricked! Ahh! She has none. Whoever this is, it's not the real witch."

He takes his sword.

* * *

In the car, real Prue continues to gasp with pain. Claire has stopped the car and checks on Prue.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

* * *

A coroner leads Andy to the storage room.

"Autopsy's scheduled for first thing tomorrow morning, but the case officer said you might be able to I.D. the body now."

The coroner hands a bag to Andy.

"It's a homicide victim, right?"

The coroner opens the storage unit and pulls out the table with the body on it.

"Somebody ran her through with a bladed weapon, so I'd call that a big yes. No I.D. On the body, but those are her personal effects."

Andy takes out the Bay Area Music Awards tickets. He recognizes them immediately. He looks at the body on the table.

"Prue."

* * *

Phoebe is in the conservatory sparring with her dummy. She finishes up and starts removing her gloves when the doorbell rings. She goes to answer it. Phoebe drops her gloves on the couch and heads to the door. She finds Andy wiping his eyes and tucking his tissue into his jacket pocket. He's clearly upset.

"Hey, Andy."

Andy walks into the house.

"Phoebe. I'm sorry."

She closes the door.

"What'd you do?"

"This is serious, Phoebe. Working homicide, I've done this many times before, but this is the worst."

"What?"

"Prue's dead. They found her body dumped in a ravine near the Presidio."

"Uh, are you sure that it was Prue?"

"I saw the body. Investigating officers... found a couple of drops of blood on a path away from the ravine, blood that probably belonged to the murderer."

"Well, what was she wearing, Andy?"

"Excuse me?"

"What colour was she wearing?"

"What colour? Phoebe, did you just hear what I said?"

"Okay, Andy, now I'm serious. Do you have any idea what colour sweater she was wearing when they found her? I know it sounds strange, Andy, but it's important."

"I think the report said pink."

"Thank god."

"I just told you I saw your sister dead, and you're relieved?"

"Well, Andy, it's, uh... no secret that we fought at times."

"What the hell kind of answer is that, Phoebe?"

Before she can answer, Piper, Paige and blue Prue return.

"If you have any more ideas about how to rearrange my business, you can just save it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Hi, Andy."

"Andy, nice tie."

"Prue, I was just at the morgue, and…"

The front door opens and real Prue walks inside the house. Piper sees her and reacts instantly, freezing Andy.

"Ooh!"

"Okay, uh, I may not be an expert, but I think this is the time when somebody hides."

"Prue, what's the matter?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Uh, he saw you dead at the morgue, obviously, a clone, and he thought it'd be better to break the news here."

"One of us is dead. I knew it. I felt it happen."

"What do you mean? I didn't feel anything."

"I was in the car with Claire, and when... she died, I felt like it was me."

"Um, okay, uh, but one crisis at a time. Prue, you gotta go. Hide. Go. Git."

Piper and Phoebe motion for her to leave. Prue leaves the room. Time resumes.

"And I was in the morgue, and you were on a slab."

"Oh, Andy, you know what they say. Everybody has a twin out there somewhere."

"Not like this. Has to be a better explanation for what I saw."

"Okay, well, why do we have to come up with it?"

"I know what I saw."

"Okay, look, Andy, it means... the world to me that you came, but I'm here, and believe me, I didn't get killed today. We can see I'm very much alive, and I'm fine, I promise."

"Can't argue with that."

He turns and heads for the door. He stops.

"By the way... did you make up your mind about the concert?"

"What concert?"

"The Bay Area Music Awards."

"Oh. You mean those tickets we ordered months ago." She opens the door for him. "Those tickets finally come in?"

He steps outside.

"Yeah. They came in the mail. Maybe I'll bring them over sometime."

* * *

Outside, sitting in a car parked at the curb, is Helena. She watches as blue Prue closes the door and as Andy walks away. He loosens his tie on his way down the stairs.

* * *

Blue Prue sits down.

"All right, we need to do something. Gabriel's going to find us, and there aren't enough of us left to defeat him."

"How do you know he's still after you?"

"Because I'm still here, and as long as I'm needed, the spell is still on."

"Do you think Gabriel knows he didn't get the real Prue?"

"I'd bet on it. We're gonna need more uses to fight him."

"More Prues?"

"Don't worry. I'm never casting that spell again. I won't risk any more mes."

"What about our plan?"

"We will still use our powers to sneak into Gabriel's estate, except we won't be alone when we find him."

"Prue, we're geniuses."

"What are you people thinking?"

"Gabriel Statler is a flesh-and-blood person with a flesh-and-blood sister. The only thing that protects him, that makes him invulnerable, is that sword."

"And Gabriel has this weird, binding passion for Helena, so if we grab her, we can use her as leverage, a sword for a sister."

"That's your plan?"

"You think he won't protect his own flesh and blood?"

"Okay, look, we grab Helena, and he either trades his sword for her life, or we use her to buy more time until we figure out a way to separate him from his sword."

"Okay. So we'll go with you."

"No way. Today I felt my own death, and when that sword went in and I felt my life slipping away, I couldn't even imagine something like that happening to one of you, okay? I'm more protective of you guys."

The two Prues stand up and leave.

* * *

Gabriel sits at the chess table. Helena stands behind him, leaning over his shoulders as she reports to him.

"Anything from surveillance?"

"I saw at least two women identical to Prue Halliwell. One was leaving the restaurant in a blue sweater, the other was entering the manor in a black sweater. We're going to have to chance an attack on her at home. Just... wait until the hours right before dawn when they're certain to be asleep and vulnerable."

He moves his chess piece on the board.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Phoebe and Piper open the door to Prue's bedroom. They find both Prues inside.

"Can we have a word with Prue?"

They both answer.

"Sure."

"The real Prue."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Um, in private, please, if you don't mind."

"It's important. Sister stuff. Uh, no offense."

"None taken. All right. I'll wait out in the hall."

Blue Prue leaves the room. Piper closes the door and blue Prue stands outside the door to eavesdrop.

"Look, I know what you guys are going to say, and please, don't try and talk me out of it."

"Okay, forgive us for not wanting you dead."

"No, I appreciate that, it's just that we'll be fine."

"You don't know that. The warehouse was a trap. How do you know his house isn't just as dangerous?"

"Yeah, the Statlers don't seem like the white picket fence type."

"Oh, it's our only option."

"No, it isn't. Why go to him when you're stronger in your own home with us?"

"And wait for Gabriel to find us? I don't think so."

"He's a strategist, Prue. Every move he's made has been carefully planned. He's studied you."

"And if he's learned anything about you, it's how protective you are. He knows you'll risk yourself in order to save others, especially your sisters."

"It's exactly what he wants. You'll only think that you have the upper hand."

"Okay, just for a moment, don't think of us as sisters that you need to protect."

"Think of us as sisters who can help you defend."

"You guys are right, and you're right about Gabriel, too. It's far too dangerous. Okay, I need to, um, we need to come up with another plan, so you guys have to tell the other me. You might be having this conversation all over again."

"I'm not talking to that clone."

"Me neither."

"You have to."

Prue stands up and heads for the door.

"Did anybody take notes?"

"I'm not talking to that clone."

Prue opens the door. She looks out in the hallway. The clone is gone.

"Prue?"

"She's gone."

"Yeah. To Gabriel Statler's estate."

"It's exactly what you would've done, isn't it?"

"Yeah. She went to save all of us. All right, we have to stop her before she does something."

They head out.

* * *

Helena is trapped inside an open iron maiden case, a mummy case with sharp iron spikes inside.

"Gabriel? Gabriel. Gabriel."

Gabriel steps out from the hallway into the doorway. They see each other.

"My god, Helena."

He steps into the room.

"She tied me up."

Blue Prue steps out from behind the iron maiden. Gabriel takes out his crystal sword but Prue stops him.

"Uh-uh-uh. This, in war terms, is what I believe they call a reversal of fortune."

Prue uses her powers and moves the case a little bit, drawing the sharp spikes closer to Helena. Helena gasps.

"I'll make it easy for you. Your sword for your sister."

He puts his sword down.

"Done. There's only one problem. You're not the real Prue Halliwell. Any woman smart enough to clone herself would not make the mistake of confronting me here. So tell me, how many of you are there?" She doesn't say anything. "So then you're the last clone? Let my sister go, and I promise to make it quick and painless. For you and the real Prue."

Prue uses her powers and moves the case a little bit closer.

"Don't make me do this. Your sword for your sister, please."

Gabriel considers his options. He hurls his sword at Helena, killing her. Prue gasps. The sword magically goes back to Gabriel. Holding it again, he looks at Prue. "Who has the reversal of fortune now?" He walks over to her.

* * *

Piper is driving the car when Prue gasps out in pain.

"Oh!"

"Are you all right?"

"What's going on?"

"He's killing her. Oh, god. I can feel the sword. I can't breathe." A few moments later, Prue calms down a bit. "It's over. She's gone."

* * *

Back in the manor the four sisters are discussing.

"Um, ok, now would be a good time for plan B."

"What about the evidence that Andy talked about, the trail of blood leaving the ravine where they found the first Prue?"

"We can't assume its Gabriel's. The book says he's invulnerable..."

"To the weapons of man. That wouldn't include a crystal sword that sucks away your soul."

"Right, but I've already proven that you can't take his sword away from him."

"Why do we have to take it away? Maybe we should try to bring Gabriel and his sword even closer."

"Oh. Pheebs, you are so smart."

Prue gives Phoebe a one-armed hug. Suddenly, Phoebe has a premonition. _Prue is in the manor. A canister of gas is on the floor. Gabriel crashes into the house through the conservatory doors._

"Uh, speaking of getting close I think Gabriel's on his way here."

They all stand up.

* * *

Andy stares at pink Prue on the cabinet table. He turns around and shows the ten-card to the coroner.

"And these fingerprints are cross-referenced?"

"I fingerprinted Jane Doe myself, and the reference prints you asked for Prudence Halliwell came out of her birth certificate from the archives, which I took the liberty of verifying through her DMV records."

"And Prue Halliwell's prints are an identical match to Jane Doe's?"

"Down to the last whorl."

"It's statistically impossible. Even identical twins have a natural variation."

"Then I'd get on the horn to Ripley's Believe It or Not, because as far as forensic medicine can tell, this woman is Prue Halliwell."

Andy turns and looks back at the Prue on the table.

"You leave Ripley's out of the loop, along with anyone else who isn't me."

The coroner nods while Andy walks away.

* * *

Prue is walking in the house. She looks around. The main house lights blink and go out. She turns around towards the conservatory doors while Paige comes in.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The glass breaks as a gas canister is thrown into the house. Paige puts her shield up as it lands on the floor and bursts into a bright, white light. Gabriel lets out a roar and jumps into the house through the glass windows. He lands crouched on the floor and looks at Prue and Paige as he stands up and pulls out his crystal sword. Paige's shield comes down.

"Clever witches."

Prue and Paige run out of the conservatory. Gabriel pursues them. He steps into the sitting room and looks around. He walks in past the huge marble statue in the corner. He sees something and throws his sword hitting the dummy in the chest. It sparks and flashes. From behind the couch, Piper stands up and freezes Gabriel.

"Hey, check out G.I. Joe."

Phoebe steps forward and kicks Gabriel.

"Hyah!"

He slams backwards against the wall and slides down. She looks at the angry look in his eyes and takes a step backwards.

"Whoah."

"It worked."

Prue runs over to the dummy and gets the crystal sword. She holds it hilt first toward Gabriel. He holds out his hand for it.

"My weapon."

"It's all yours."

He calls to the sword. Prue releases it and uses her power to push it towards him. Gabriel sees the sword hurling uncontrollably towards him. "No!" The sword hits him in the chest. It glows white as it sucks out his power. Finally, Gabriel vanishes and explodes. The lights return to the manor.

"Peace at last."

"Too bad you didn't, uh, knock him back into the statue."

"Oh."

The doorbell rings.

"That's his army. Kidding, kidding, kidding."

Prue heads for the door to answer it. Piper, Paige and Phoebe linger. Prue opens the door and finds Andy on the front porch.

"Andy, it's four in the morning."

"This isn't a social call, Prue. I need you to come with me."

"Where to?"

"City morgue. I'll drive."

She glances back at her sisters. She gets her coat and steps outside, closing the door behind her. Paige, Phoebe and Piper look at each other.

* * *

Andy and Prue walk into the morgue.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about? Because you haven't said a word since we got in the car."

"I'll show you what this is about."

He opens the door and pulls out the cabinet table with only clothes on. He looks expectantly at Prue. Prue looks and sees the clothes, but no clone.

"I don't get it."

"I had a body on this slab. She was identical to you, right down to your fingerprints."

"Andy, I don't know what you want me to say."

She pushes the cabinet back.

"You know, ever since you came back into my life, it's been one weird coincidence after another, and you don't know what to say."

"Why don't you tell me what you want to hear. Andy, I'm sorry, but there's nothing but clothes on that slab, so why don't you just take me home?"

Prue turns and walks out. Andy looks heavenward and sighs. He slams the cabinet door closed.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige are reading a newspaper article when Prue walks in with a huge gift basket in her arms.

"Curiously, the only item found by the slain body of Helena Statler was a blue sweater."

Prue sits down. Piper brings a tray to the table and also sits down.

"That's a shame, 'cause I kind of liked that sweater."

"What's with the gift basket?"

"Oh. It's a thank you for my assistant. Believe me, she earned it."

Piper serves the drinks.

"Tumbler number 345, 46, 47 and 48, and that, ladies, is the end of Quake's yearly inventory."

"And the end of crowded bathrooms, the end of no hot water, and the end of three Prues hogging all the good clothes."

"You know, one day you might hear what you actually sound like when you say stuff like that."

"And I will find myself sassy and delightful."

"I wouldn't count on it." Phoebe chuckles. Prue holds up her glass. "All right, to me, myself, and I, and to you guys. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

They clink glasses.

"And to me for kicking some serious demon butt."

"And to clones who vanish without a trace."

"Poor Andy. Do you think he'll ever figure it out?"

"I don't know, but, uh, I wouldn't underestimate him. After what happened this morning, we're going to have to be extra careful."

* * *

A thick, huge file folder is placed on Andy's desk. Its labelled: confidential Halliwell, Prue. Andy opens the folder and finds a newspaper article clipped to it. The headline reads Auction house mystery remains unsolved, Imposter heirs suspected of grand larceny and murder. He slips the article and clipped paper in the folder. The next is a copied article on black magic and witchcraft. He looks at it a beat and slips it into the folder. Finally, he takes out the fingerprint ten-card and two tickets to the Bay Area Music Awards. He puts those into the folder as well. Andy slips the folder in his desk and closes the drawer. He sits back in his seat, arms behind his head.


	17. That '70s episode

Prue and Phoebe sit at the table looking through various photos and photo albums. Phoebe seems particularly upset.

"There aren't any pictures of me growing up."

"That seems impossible. I mean, you weren't exactly camera shy."

She flips through a stack of photos.

"Yeah, well, neither were you and Piper." She flips the page. "Or Piper and grams. Or, oh, you and dad. Oh, look, here's another one of you and Paige."

Prue chuckles.

"Okay. Here's a picture of you and grams."

Prue shows the photo in the photo album to Phoebe. It's of grams with her arms around a little girl.

"Oh, wasn't I cute?"

Prue finds another photo and shows it to Phoebe.

"Here's one of you and mom."

"Wow. I don't even remember that. What was I, about two here?" Prue nods. "She died on us a year later."

"Phoebe..."

Piper rushes into the room. She walks over to the desk and pounds on the desk top trying to get the drawer open.

"Okay, hurry. I need a pen and paper. Quick, we don't have a lot of time."

Phoebe stands up to help her. She knocks on the desk top twice and kicks the side once. The drawer pops open. Without a word, Phoebe turns and heads back to the table.

"I always wondered how you got in the candy drawer."

"Yeah, too bad all the candy's gone."

"I thought it would be easier for us if we just write him a note."

"Who him?"

"You know, what's-his-name. Grandma's little friend comes every year, same day, same time. Says, you know, the flowers are from a secret admirer, when it's obvious he's the admirer."

The front door opens and Paige comes in, right when her sisters come in the foyer.

"Hey, what's up?"

Right then the doorbell rings.

"Didn't you just came in?"

"I didn't see anyone."

Paige turns back around and opens the door.

"Hi. Come on in."

The guy walks into the house carrying a small vase of flowers. In the background, the clock chimes.

"Hi."

Phoebe raises her hand and waves to him. Paige takes her position next to her sisters.

"How are you?"

"Flowers for Miss Penny Halliwell."

He holds the vase out to Piper and drops it. Piper automatically freezes him. The clock continues to chime.

"Every year. What a klutz. At least this year I can freeze him so I can spare myself the cleanup."

"Why did you want to write him a note?"

"To tell him grams is dead."

"Oh, you're gonna break his heart."

Piper grabs the vase. Time resumes. The guy looks at the clock as it chimes once more.

"Five chimes."

"Excuse me?"

"The clock. I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me." Piper and Paige take a step backwards. "Which means you have your powers at last."

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, mister, but thanks for the flowers. Okay, bye."

Piper continues to back up. She puts the flowers on the table in the hallway. The guy takes a step forward, towards them.

"Call me Nicholas. Your mother did."

He takes out a ring and puts it on his finger. Prue, Paige, Phoebe and Piper continue to back away from Nicholas. He holds out his ring and his appearance changes. He appears younger.

"I had to appear to age over the years, otherwise you would've been suspicious."

"What?"

He smiles.

"You see, twenty-four years ago today, your mother and I, we made a pact. To spare her life, she gave up your future powers to me." He shows them the ring on his finger. "She blessed this ring, which gave me immunity from your powers." Piper waves her hands to freeze him. It doesn't work. "Immunity so that I could kill you and take the powers on for my own. To become invincible."

"Our mother would never give away our powers."

Piper again tries to freeze him. It's not working.

"She didn't have much of a choice."

He holds out his ring towards them.

"Your blood is boiling." Phoebe starts gasping and Paige falls to the ground. "Soon, your lungs will sear, your organs will overheat, and death will come." Prue and Piper fall to the floor as well. Phoebe reaches out and kicks him. He falls to the floor, hitting his head temporarily stunning him. The girls get to their feet and run up the stairs.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk into the attic. Prue shuts the door behind them.

* * *

Nicholas comes to and gets up. He catches his breath and looks at the stairs.

* * *

Phoebe flips through the book of shadows, while Paige looks over her shoulder.

"Why would mom make a deal like that?"

"More importantly, what are we gonna do?"

Phoebe stops flipping through the pages.

"Wait, I think I found a spell. To unbind a bond."

* * *

Nicholas starts for the stairs.

"You can't run from me!"

* * *

They can hear him coming up the stairs.

"Okay, we have no choice."

"Okay, Phoebe, hurry."

"_The bond which was not to be done, give us the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was begun_."

* * *

Nicholas is stomping up the first floor stairs.

* * *

The spell is cast and swirling white orb lights appear and swirl around the girls. The attic blurs and the girls vanish. A beat later the girls reappear amidst swirling white orb lights. They're still standing in front of the book of shadows in the same position they were before they cast the spell.

"It didn't work?"

"Nothing happened."

An old phone rings. They all turn around and walk towards the door. Phoebe opens the door. They stare out of the attic.

"Whose phone is that?"

"Not ours."

The ringing stops and a woman answers.

"Halliwell residence."

Piper turns to Phoebe.

"You go."

"Mm-mm. You go."

"Nuh-uh."

"She goes."

Paige points to Prue. Phoebe pushes Prue out of the attic. Piper closes the door behind her.

"Oh, hello, darling, how are you today?... What's the problem?... I beg your pardon?" Prue cautiously makes her way down the stairs. Down in the foyer, she sees grams on the phone. "Well, Donna, I'm just hurt that you would suspect my little angels of such a thing."

"Grams?"

Just then, two little girls run through the main hallway.

"Prue…" (to phone) "just a moment, Donna." (to the girls) "Prue, Piper, girls, don't run in the house."

Prue has seen enough. She turns and heads back up the stairs.

* * *

Paige, Piper and Phoebe wait. There's a light knock at the attic door so they open it. Prue walks in slowly. She's a little stunned and is trying to process it all.

"What'd you see?"

"The warlock?"

"No. Us."

Phoebe turns and looks at Piper. Paige turns and walks over to the book. Prue starts walking across the attic towards Phoebe and Piper as Paige starts flipping through the book of shadows.

"How do we know we're back in time? What if we just brought the past to us accidentally? We've done it before."

"Piper, look around, what do you see?"

"A messy attic, like always."

"No, not just like always. You have a black light, a typewriter, 8-track tapes... and a pet rock. I mean, we got rid of this stuff years ago, remember?"

"And you saw us as kids?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, this can't be happening. I'm getting a migraine."

"Better not. I don't think Advil's been invented yet."

"And apparently neither has the spell. It's not in here anywhere."

"But we just cast it. That's how we got back… here."

"Yeah, well, wherever here is, it's before the spell was written."

"So there's nothing in there about how to get back our own time?"

"Nothing."

Paige shuts the book.

"Uh, let me be the first to say that we're screwed."

"No. Okay, 'cause at least we're alive. I mean, if we'd stayed in our time, Nicholas would've killed us. We barely got away as it was... is... will be. You know, I've never been good with tenses."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well, um, grams is right downstairs Maybe we should just go and tell her who we are."

"And say what? Hi, we're the ghosts of grandchildren future? Come on, even grams is gonna have a little trouble with that."

"Plus, she has that heart condition."

Paige nods.

"Okay, fine, so we need another plan. But first, we just need to get out of the house."

* * *

Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Piper slowly make their way down the stairs. Grams is still on the phone.

"You're talking too fast, I can't… Patty, sweetheart, slow down."

The girls stop.

"Patty?"

"Mom."

"What shield? That's impossible, you don't create shields."

"Wait, I thought you said mom's power was to freeze time."

"It is... was. Oh, you know what I mean."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor."

Piper quietly walks over to the hallway phone extension and picks it up to listen in.

"I don't need to go to the doctor, mom. I need you to listen to what I'm saying."

Prue turns and sees Piper on the phone.

"Piper."

Prue, Phoebe and Paige rush over to Piper and flank around her to listen also.

"I'm scared. Because..."

"She's talking to mom."

"It couldn't have been."

"I can't explain it either, mom. It just happened. I felt a twinge in my stomach and then bam, I created a shield."

"Do you think that's really mom's voice?"

"Yes."

"It must have been a daydream or something. Are you still nauseous? Why don't you come home from Buddy's? Call Sam to heal you."

"I can't… and it was not a daydream."

"Okay. We'll talk more about it..."

"Bye-bye."

Grams hangs up the phone. Piper quietly puts the receiver down on the headrest.

"Okay, let's just get out of here."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige again make their way down the stairs. They reach the bottom of the stairs when grams calls the girls.

"Prudence! Piper!"

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige stop and watch. In the conservatory, they see little Prue and little Piper running. Little Prue stops. Little Piper runs past her. With a blink of her eyes, little Prue causes the small child-sized couch to move across the floor and block the doorway into the sitting room. Little Piper turns around and accuses at little Prue.

"No fair using magic."

"Whoa."

Little Piper runs back towards little Prue.

"Wait, we had powers back then?"

"Oh, this is freaky."

Curiosity getting the best of them, Prue leads them into the conservatory where she looks at little Prue and little Piper. Prue smiles.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Prue chuckles. Little Prue reaches out and touches the beauty mark under Prue's right eye. Prue points to the one on little Prue. They smile at each other.

"You got one, too."

Phoebe, Paige and Piper smile. Prue reaches for little Prue.

"Come here."

Prue picks her up and hugs her. Grams steps out of the kitchen, holding little Phoebe.

"How many times have I told you girls…"

They look up and see grams. Alarmed, Prue puts little Prue down and backs away.

"Prue, take Phoebe."

Little Prue takes the baby in her arms.

"Grams, we can explain…"

Grams holds out both her hands.

"Warlocks be gone!"

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are pushed backwards out of the room and trough the front doors. The front doors close behind them.

* * *

"Oh, God. Let's go."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige run down the front walk.

"Grams definitely had her power down."

"She is one scary witch. I don't remember having powers at that age, do you?"

They continue running across the street.

"No. I thought that we got them for the first time last year."

"Well, apparently not. We must have lost them before we could even remember having them."

They stop running. Phoebe picks up a newspaper on the ground.

"Yeah, how weird was that, seeing us as kids? Totally bizarre."

"Mom is barely pregnant with Paige."

She opens it and points to the date.

"December 15, 1976? That's the day that mom made the pact with Nicholas."

"So maybe that's why the spell sent us back here, to stop the pact."

"Which means it could be the only way for us to get back to our time. We've got to go see mom and warn her about Nicholas."

"Yeah, well, we have to do a better job of convincing mom than we did grams. This time we have to use our powers."

"The problem is, she's on the lookout for four warlocks now."

"So, then maybe only three of us should approach her. Just in case."

"Well, since I don't have any powers to show mom, I think it should be you three. I'll just stand outside and watch for Nicholas."

"That doesn't seem fair to you, Phoebe, not being able to see mom."

"I know, it's not. But I got over that a long time ago. I don't need to see her now." They look at her. "Really, it's okay. We'd better get going though, before we miss her."

* * *

Phoebe looks up at the movie sign: Now Playing, Car Wash, Kink Kong. She turns and glances over at the diner, Buddy's. She looks around the area, keeping an eye out for Nicholas.

* * *

Buddy's is busy. Paige, Piper and Prue step inside.

"Ooh, scary. Buddy's has not changed a bit, won't, didn't?"

They sit down in a booth.

"Give it up. We know what you mean." Paige looks around. "I don't see mom anywhere, do you?"

Prue opens a menu.

"No."

Piper sees her.

"Prue, Paige..."

They look up. Patty steps out from the kitchen carrying several of drinks.

"Mom."

* * *

Phoebe walks along the sidewalk and looks inside through the window. From the outside, she watches Patty carry the drinks over to a table. She puts the drinks down.

* * *

A busboy puts a couple of glasses of water down on the table in front of Prue, Piper and Paige.

"She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, she is."

"She looks like you Piper."

They watch as Patty turns and heads back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Outside, Phoebe watches through the window. No matter what she said, she still longs to see her mom.

* * *

Inside, Paige, Prue and Piper talk.

"I don't remember her working here."

"Well, yeah, I mean, with dad gone, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night, and she would kiss me, and she always smelled like burgers."

They smile.

"You're lucky. You have a lot more memories than I do."

"Well, at least you have some. I mean, poor Phoebe, she has only a few and Paige, you don't have any."

"That only made things easier for me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I never knew mum. She died before I was even a half year old, so I don't have memories of actually missing her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would have loved to know her better, but it is just hard to miss someone you never knew."

"It's okay, sweetie, we understand."

Patty steps out of the kitchen with a couple of orders.

"Here she comes."

"What do we do if she recognizes us?"

"Um, you freeze the place, and when she sees that we don't freeze either, then she'll believe us when we tell her who we are."

"Okay. How do I look?"

"Great."

Patty walks up to the table and takes out her order pad.

"Ready to order?"

Prue, Paige and Piper both stare at her.

"Take your time. I'll come back."

"No! Wait. We're ready. Aren't we, Prue."

"Uh, prunes. Um, prunes. She wants to know if you have any prunes."

"Prunes? Sure. Yeah, I think so. I just started here. I'll go check."

Patty turns towards the kitchen, but Prue stops her. "No." Patty turns around. "She can order something else."

"Have we met before? You look familiar."

"Yeah, so do you."

Patty smiles.

"Now." Piper drops the menu and waves her hands. Nothing happens. Patty watches Piper's strange behaviour with growing alarm. Piper tries again. Again, nothing happens. Piper stops all pretence and waves her hands firmly. Again nothing happens. "What's the matter?"

"It's not working. You try."

Patty watches as Prue squints her eyes at the glass of water on the table. Paige sticks her arm under the table and tries to produce a shield. In the background, the diner phone rings. The glass doesn't move and Paige is unable to make anything.

"Okay, how is that possible?"

"Patty, phone."

"Oh, okay, thanks." (to Prue and Piper) "I'll, uh, be back."

Patty tucks her note pad in her uniform pocket and turns to leave. Piper stops her.

"Wait. We know you're pregnant."

Paige glares at Piper. Patty's eyes grow wide. She turns and heads back to the table.

"What?"

"This is gonna sound really weird, but we're actually your…"

"Cousins. From out of town."

"Right. Cousins. And we, uh, we need to tell you something really important about the baby that you're carrying, sort of."

"Not that this is any of your business, but I can't get pregnant anymore. Medically impossible. Excuse me."

Patty turns and heads for the back to get the phone.

"I panicked. I thought, you know, close family would know that she's pregnant."

"Yeah, well... not only does she not know that she's pregnant, but she doesn't even think that she can get pregnant."

"Yeah, but we got bigger problems. We have no powers. Which means we have no way of stopping Nicholas."

"Yeah, how do we not have powers? I mean, little Prue had powers."

"And on the phone she said she could use my powers."

"I don't know. Maybe only one set of us can have powers at the same time, in the same time?"

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

* * *

Patty is on the phone with grams.

"I was working, mother. That's why I couldn't take your call."

"Patty, listen to me. I saw warlocks, four. Here. And one of them had a hold of Prudence. God only knows what would have happened if…"

"Are the girls okay?"

"For now, thanks to me."

"I'm coming right home."

Patty hangs up. She goes to get her things and looks up in the dining room at Piper, Paige and Prue still sitting at the booth talking. Patty slips out the back.

* * *

Patty looks inside her bag for her car keys. Phoebe is pacing the sidewalk along the diner wall. The two women bump into each other. Patty drops some of the things in her bag.

"Oh."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Phoebe kneels down to help her pick her things up.

"No, it's totally my fault."

Phoebe stops and looks at Patty.

"So silly. I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Really? So am I."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Phoebe picks up the small packet. "Crackers?"

"Mm. Upset stomach."

"Uh" She also picks up a pack of cigarettes. "You know, you shouldn't be smoking these now. It's bad for your upset stomach."

"You're very sweet." Patty takes her things. "Thanks. I gotta go."

They both stand up. Someone steps up behind Phoebe.

"So soon?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is everything all right?"

Phoebe turns around and recognizes Nicholas in a cop's uniform.

"Yeah, thanks, officer."

"Oh, my god. Nicholas."

"I'm late. Thanks again. Bye-bye."

Patty heads across the street. Nicholas ignores Phoebe and continues to stare at Patty. He watches as Patty runs over to her parked car. Phoebe tries to stop him when he tries to leave.

"Excuse me. How do you get to Berkeley?"

He pushes her aside.

"Get out of my way."

Across the street, Patty drives away. With his car keys in his hands and his eyes on Patty, Nicholas heads back to his car. Phoebe takes the opportunity and kicks the keys out of his hands. Nicholas falls backwards. Phoebe looks around, sees and picks up the keys. She tosses them across the street as far as she can and heads into the diner. She stops in front of Prue, Paige and Piper's booth.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?"

"Nicholas is here."

"What? Where?"

Phoebe motions outside.

"Run."

Prue, Piper and Paige stand and run for the back of the diner. Nicholas enters the diner. He walks towards the back, and around the diner looking for Phoebe.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk down the sidewalk heading back to their house.

"Was Nicholas wearing his ring?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"It's a good thing you were there, Pheebs. That was probably when Nicholas was going to make his move on mom."

"No, I don't think so, otherwise we'd be back in our own time by now."

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Uh, it's just... seeing mom for the first time and talking to her, I just didn't expect to feel so…"

"Feel what? Good?"

"No. Uh, overwhelmed."

"I know what you mean. It was the first time that I actually saw her and remembered it."

Piper turns and sees a car parked in the driveway.

"Well, mom's car is here. At least we know where she is."

"Yeah, the question is, how do we get to her? Grams must've told her about us by now. She probably thinks that we're the warlocks."

"Our only option is to wait for Nicholas to show. But what are we gonna do without our powers?"

"Well, technically, you still have your powers, if you count little Prue and little Piper." She turns towards the house. "We need powers, and they have them. Come on." Phoebe leads them back to the house.

* * *

Phoebe sneaks into the kitchen. She looks around. Seeing it's clear, she motions for the others to come into the kitchen.

"Coast is clear."

"What if grams catches us?"

"She'll kill us before Nicholas has a chance."

"She won't catch us. Observe."

Phoebe walks over to the floor vent and flips it open. They can hear everything being discussed in the bedroom above.

"You said yourself the girls are safe with you. Besides, I want to go."

* * *

Patty is in her closet picking out something to wear while grams stands outside arguing with her.

"You are making a big mistake, Patty. Victor is not coming back. And what does Sam think about all this?"

* * *

Downstairs, Phoebe smiles. Prue is impressed.

"How did you…"

Phoebe quickly shuts the grate closed.

"Heating duct to upstairs. I used to listen to you guys for hours. Especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in high school."

Prue squints at Phoebe.

"Ooh. Okay, um, you stay here and keep tabs on them. We're gonna try and go find the little girls."

Prue, Piper and Paige head into the next room. Phoebe opens the vent and resumes listening in on the conversation upstairs.

* * *

Little Prue and little Piper are arguing over a doll, while little Phoebe is lying in a crib on the side.

"That's my doll!"

"You gave it to me."

"No, I didn't. You stole it."

Prue, Piper and Paige walk into the room. They overhear the argument.

"That's true. You did steal it."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Wasn't that the doll that you guys gave me once for Christmas?"

Little Prue uses her powers and takes the doll away from little Piper. Piper can't help but comment.

"Hey, that's not fair."

Little Prue and little Piper both turn and see Prue, Piper and Paige in the room with them.

"You came back.".

Prue kneels before her younger self.

"Yes, we did. And we're gonna keep it a secret, right?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"You're pretty."

"Oh. So are you."

Piper can't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, give me a break."

"Grams said you're bad people."

"No, no, no. We're good people. We're, uh, just like you."

"Yeah. We're family."

* * *

In the kitchen, Phoebe continues to listen in on the conversation upstairs.

"Victor sent me a note, asked me to stop by his hotel after my shift."

"Dad?"

"You should've known it was doomed from the start. You never even took his last name."

Patty continues to look through her dresses.

"You wouldn't let me."

"Well, that's beside the point. Why can't you just wear your uniform to see him?"

"Because I don't want him to know I'm a waitress. Look, it can't hurt to talk, right?"

"Well, let him go, I say. If husbands were supposed to stay married, god would've made them live longer."

"Mother."

Phoebe chuckles.

"What?"

"Grams..."

* * *

Back in the conservatory, the girls are still trying to convince themselves.

"We're not supposed to go places with strangers."

"Yes, but we're not strangers, Prue. You're safe with us. And I know that you know in your heart that you can trust us."

"If you're really family, prove it."

"Prove it? How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"Piper!"

"Piper? Your name's Piper, too?"

"Uh... yeah." Piper walks over to the candy drawer. "And, uh, not only do we have the same name, but we..." She pounds the desk top with her fist and kicks the side with her foot. "...have the same secrets." The candy drawer pops open. The two little girls are convinced. In the background, a door closes.

"Hmm. Okay, follow me. Come on."

Paige takes little Phoebe in her arms while Prue turns to lead them out. Little Andy, dressed in a cowboy outfit, waves his toy gun at the girls.

"Freeze!"

"No, wait."

"Okay, Andy."

Little Piper waves her hands and freezes little Andy, Prue, Piper and Paige.

"I'm telling mom. You're not supposed to freeze people."

"But he said to."

Phoebe runs towards the room.

"Prue, Piper, mom's coming down…" She sees them frozen. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Penny and Patty make their way down the stairs. Patty is carrying her dress.

"Fine, if you must go, go. I can't stop you but I also can't promise I won't teach the girls a new spell while you're gone."

"Can't you just bake cookies with them like all the other grandmothers?"

Patty steps down into the main hall.

"The recipes they learn from me don't come from Betty Crocker, dear."

Penny turns and heads back up the stairs. Patty glances at the conservatory in the direction of her daughters as she heads for the front door.

"Bye, girls. Love you."

* * *

Phoebe motions for little Piper to unfreeze them. Prue, Piper and Paige turn and look at the little girls. Little Andy unfreezes as well. He sees Phoebe.

"Whoa. Where did you come from?"

"Yeah, that's a good question."

"Don't ask. Okay, we gotta go fast. Mom just left, and grams is…"

"Prudence? Piper?"

"...coming."

Hurrying, Prue and Piper grab little Prue and little Piper. Paige, already carrying Phoebe joins them.

"Come, come!"

"Go, go, go!"

"Shh! Shh!"

All seven of them hurry out back through the kitchen. Little Andy starts to follow them.

"I want to go, too."

"No, Andy, you have to stay here."

"No!"

"Okay, we got it, we got it. Go on."

"Little Andy Trudeau is so cute!"

Phoebe runs into the kitchen. Carrying little Piper, Piper turns around and aims the little girl at little Andy. "All right. Ready?" Piper puts little Piper down. "Freeze him." Piper ducks behind the kitchen door just as little Piper raises her hands and freezes little Andy. Piper opens the kitchen door and motions for little Piper to come to her. "Okay, cool, come on. Let's go, let's go, let's go."

"Okay, maybe that's why Andy's so suspicious of us."

Everyone turns and heads out the door. Piper picks up little Piper and stops to pick up the car keys. "Uh-huh. Okay... grams keeps the keys in the same spot. Yes. Good." They all leave.

* * *

Grams walks down the stairs with a laundry basket in her hands. She sees little Andy frozen. "Oh, Andy, did Piper freeze you again?" She puts the laundry basket down on the dining room table and walks over to him. "Oh, you poor dear. You won't remember a thing." She waves her hand and little Andy unfreezes. "Do you know where the girls went?"

"I think the strange ladies took them."

Outside, a car starts. Grams turns and looks around. She gasps and runs towards the door. Grams exits the house and watches the car leave. She runs back into the house.

* * *

Prue is holding a rubber ball as she instructs the little girls. Phoebe is rocking little Phoebe while Paige sits on the bench nearby watching.

"Okay, girls, when we see a bad guy, what do we do?"

"She's gonna cry."

"Am not. I'm gonna freeze him."

"And then I'm going to... move him."

"Okay, then we'll take care of him, and then we will all..."

"Run like the wind!"

"Exactly. All right, so let's give it a try. Ready?"

"Yes."

Prue throws the rubber ball up in the air. Little Piper raises her hands and freezes the ball mid-air. Little Prue waves her hand and the ball is thrown off to the side. Little Prue turns to look at Prue.

"Can we do it again?"

"Yes. Yes, practice makes perfect."

Little Prue pushes the rubber ball towards Prue. Prue catches it.

"Okay, go try it."

She tosses the ball to the side. Little Prue and little Piper run after it. Prue turns and takes a seat next to Paige on the bench.

"Those girls have major juice. They have control, they can aim."

"Yeah, well, they've had their powers a lot longer than we have. I mean, did. I think."

"What do you think happened to our powers when we were kids?"

"Well, we lost a lot growing up. Somehow we must have lost them, too."

Piper runs up to them.

"Okay, I finally found a pay phone. Uh, mom is at work until five, and Nicholas is on duty till six."

"Good. At least we know where he is. The girls are ready."

"Well, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Mom died before I could grab on to enough to keep her alive in my head. And now, she's here, alive, pregnant with Paige. If we stop Nicholas, we have to go back to our own time. And there's no mom there."

"I know what you mean, I also never got a chance to meet her but Phoebe, we don't have a choice."

Off to the side, they hear the little girls giggling. They turn and watch the two girls run towards them. Behind them, a police car pulls up. "Ladies, is this your car?" They turn around and see several officers walking towards them.

* * *

Patty walks through the hallway looking for the hotel room. She comes up to room 224 and pauses as she prepares herself. She knocks. "Come in." Patty opens the door and steps into the dark room.

"Victor?" She's suddenly attacked from behind. Nicholas pushes her up against the wall. "Get off me!" He handcuffs her hands together behind her back. He reaches out and turns the lights on.

"Couldn't have you freezing me, Patty. That would ruin everything."

Patty runs away from him.

"You..."

"Call me Nicholas."

She looks around.

"Where's Victor?"

He walks up to her.

"Not here. Bait for the hook."

She knees him in the groin. While he cries out in pain, she turns and runs for the door. He holds out his fist. She cries out in pain. "Your blood is boiling, and then death will come." Patty turns and looks at him.

"What do you want?"

"What does any warlock want? I want your power, Patty. At least that's what I wanted at first... till I realized you're the mother of the charmed ones."

He walks over to her.

"No, no, you're mistaken. I only have three children."

"Oh, but there'll be a fourth child." He holds out his hand over her forehead and she gets pulled away from the wall. His hand moves lower to her belly. "Where did that shield of yours come from, Patty, if not from the unborn child inside you? I tapped your phone I heard you and the old witch talking about it."

"No." He pushes her away. She hits the wall. He starts chanting. Patty slides down the wall to the floor. He turns and heads into the other room. He opens the dresser drawer and takes out a small box. In the box is his ring. He takes the ring and puts the box back into the dresser. He slips the ring on and heads back into the room. "Oh, please. I beg you... don't hurt them."

"There is another option, Patty."

He shows her the ring. Patty closes her eyes, defeated.

* * *

Piper is pacing the cell floor. She's upset.

"I can't believe we got arrested for kidnapping ourselves."

"Yeah, well, it should make for a pretty interesting defence."

"You think this is funny? Prue, we're not just stuck in jail, we're stuck in the past."

"Yes, I know, Piper. I've been following."

"Bright side?"

"Oh, I dare you."

"Well, maybe we could get to know mom better. Or in my case, finally. I mean, if we really are stuck here, we might as well take advantage of it, right? And maybe we could even keep her from dying young this time."

A buzzard is heard and the jail door opening.

"Five minutes, ma'am."

Patty walks up to the jail cell. Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Piper stand in front of her.

"How'd you know I was pregnant? Who are you people?"

"Your daughters."

Patty looks from Piper to Phoebe to Paige and Prue.

* * *

Patty walks out of the police station and heads over to Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Okay, I've bailed you out. You just better not be warlocks."

"Well, we wouldn't have needed you to bail us out if we were."

"I've seen some magic in my life, but... this is a miracle."

"More than you know, mom."

"Where are the little ones?"

"Home with grams. I called her before I came here. That's how I found out you'd been arrested."

"Did you tell her about us?"

"No. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know who you were myself."

They stop walking. Patty turns and looks at them all.

"Oh, you're, you're all so beautiful. More than I ever would have imagined. And Paige..."

Patty reaches out to touch Paige. Prue smiles.

"Paige... talk about miracles. I must've named you after my favourite baseball player, Satchel Paige. But if you don't like the name, I can always change it."

"No, I love it."

"Um, mom, we cast a spell to come back in time to help you. To stop you."

"To stop me from what?"

"From making a pact with a warlock named Nicholas."

"Then you're too late."

"What?"

"I thought I was going to see Victor, your father, but it turned out to be a trap."

"Nicholas."

"He tried to kill me. Paige, too. I had to give him immunity to your powers in exchange for your lives. I'd, rather love you as mortal daughters than have to mourn you as dead witches."

"But he's gonna kill us anyway to get out powers."

"No. Not until Paige's born and all your powers are complete. I bought us some time in the hopes that grams could help us. Oh, she's going to be so thrilled when she sees you. The charmed ones. Come here."

She hugs them.

* * *

Back at the manor, gram's interrogation starts as soon as they sit down.

"Where was I born?"

"Mom."

"I'm still not convinced that they're not warlocks."

"We have a pact to undo, we should be looking for a spell…"

Prue interrupts her mother.

"Boston." Patty stops talking and sits down next to grams. "In a hotel room. Breech."

"What was my husband's name?"

Paige scoffs.

"Which husband?"

The others chuckle as well.

"Who's Melinda Warren?"

Phoebe continues.

"The beginning of our family line. She gave us our powers, our destiny."

"What's the secret ingredient in my blueberry cobbler?"

And the last question is for Piper.

"Honey. And a splash of rum."

"What's IBM selling at in your time?"

"Mom."

"What?"

"This is not the time for personal gain."

"You're right. If they could just nod their heads… okay, forget it. Well, look at you. The four of you. Oh, Patty, I always knew that I would deliver the charmed ones. Uh, once removed, of course. Prue. Piper. Phoebe. And…"

"Paige."

"Oh. Ha! Another P. What a surprise."

"About the pact..."

"Oh, we must keep the girls safe until we can reverse it. I'll have to bind their powers."

"Uh, bind our powers?"

"Strip them from the young ones, so Nicholas can't get a hold of them. Um. It doesn't have to be done right away. As soon as Paige is born, I'll cast a spell and suspend their, your powers."

"Um, yeah, but that's exactly what you did. Or do… will do. You know what I mean."

"Well, that explains why we don't remember having our powers when we were younger."

"What do you mean? How old were you when you got your powers back?"

"We just got them."

"What? Well, I unbound your powers without having broken the pact? Why would I do that? I mean, unless I died which, of course, would automatically…" The girls are suddenly quiet. "…unbind your powers." Grams stands up. "Guess I'm not going to make it to the next millennium, huh?"

"Speaking of that, mom…"

"No. We mustn't know any more about the future. You came back here for one reason. To break the pact. You mustn't tamper with anything else. It's much too risky. Heaven knows what damage you've already done by coming back here."

"We haven't done anything. We missed our chance to stop the pact."

"And there's a reason for that. Destiny always gets its own way. It's not as easy to change the past as you might think." She turns and heads for the stairs. The girls scramble to their feet to follow. "And if you do it incorrectly, everything will change." Grams stops and turns around to look at them. Patty takes her place next to grams. "The evil that you've vanquished, the good that you've done, none of it may have ever happened."

"Well, we have to change this. We can't go back and just let him kill us."

"The only way to vanquish him in your time would be for me to unbless the ring and take away its immunity. It's in a drawer in his hotel room."

"Okay. Well, let's go to Nicholas' hotel room and steal back the ring. Hopefully, it'll be there."

"No, it's too dangerous. You don't have powers. I'll go."

"No. If something happened to you, future history could be changed forever, just like grams said. We have to go."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you've finally learned to listen to me. You'd better hurry. In the meantime, I'll write a new spell, get you back to your own time."

Grams turns around to head for the stairs. Piper stops her.

"Wait. You can do that? You can send us home?"

"We're witches, dear. We can do anything."

Phoebe looks at her mom.

"I wish that were true."

Piper glares at Phoebe.

"Okay, we need to go."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige head for the door.

"Be careful."

They leave. The door closes behind them.

* * *

Prue is keeping watch while Phoebe picks the lock.

"Why am I not surprised that you know how to do this?"

"Let's just hope Nicholas isn't inside."

"The concierge says he's not, and Piper and Paige are out front watching for him."

Phoebe gets the door open. She flips on the light and walks into the room. Prue closes the door.

"Mom said it's in a drawer."

They start looking at all the drawers.

"Found it."

Prue takes out the box.

"Oh. Okay." Phoebe opens the box. Prue takes out the ring. "Okay." She looks at the ring. "We gotta get it back to mom, fast."

* * *

Grams and Patty are sitting down at the potions table. Tall, black candles are lit around the pot. The attic door opens. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk into the room.

"Here, we have the ring. Here it is."

Phoebe hands the ring to Patty.

"Okay, now what?"

"You go back to where you belong."

"Then I will unbless the ring and get it back to the hotel before Nicholas finds it missing."

As they talk, Phoebe quietly gets a piece of paper and jots down a note.

"Remember, now, there's not time to lose. You will return at the exact moment you left, which means that the warlock will be there, too."

Grams and Patty get to their feet. Phoebe writes out her note: Mom, Be careful on February 29,1978, or a warlock will drown you.

"Hopefully without immunity to our powers."

"We'll be ready. Phoebe?"

Phoebe folds the note.

"Okay. I'm coming."

They start saying their goodbyes.

"I love you, mom."

"Ohh..."

Prue and Patty hug. Phoebe tucks the note into the book of shadows. Piper and Paige hug grams.

"I'm never gonna learn to like lima beans, grams, but thanks for everything else."

While Paige hugs Patty, she can't help but rub her belly.

"Can't believe I'm in there."

"I know, it's a miracle."

After that Piper hugs Patty and Phoebe grams.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?"

"You'll learn to love me."

Grams turns and hugs Prue. Phoebe turns around and hugs Patty.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Their goodbyes said, the girls stand together on the other side of the table. Grams lights a match and drops it into the potions pot.

"_A time for everything and to everything its place. Return what has been moved through time and space."_

Grams opens her eyes. Nothing happens. Prue looks at them. Patty turns and reaches for grams.

"Let me help."

They try again.

"_A time for everything and to everything its place. Return what has been moved through time and space."_

White orb lights appear in the attic and swirl around the girls. They disappear. Patty and grams look at each other.

"You did well, Patty. Oh, they're fabulous."

"I just hope they're safe."

White orb lights appear and the girls reappear in the attic.

"Oops."

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"We didn't go anywhere. We were just standing here, and the next thing we knew…"

"We were just standing here."

"Hmm."

"I told you to use poplar buds."

"It's a perfectly good spell. I mean, it moved them through time."

"Yeah. Ten seconds."

"I'm telling you, it's not the spell. It must be the power behind the spell. There's not enough power."

"Maybe we need the power of four."

"The only problem is... it doesn't exist yet."

* * *

Everyone is in the attic as grams finishes looking through the book of shadows. She closes the book.

"Nothing."

"Maybe this is our destiny."

"Not for the charmed ones."

"We don't exist yet."

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"No, not with powers."

"Yes. Little Prue and Piper have their powers, and because of Paige I could produce a shield, so she must have hers and Phoebe must have hers too because she gave me premonitions when I was pregnant of her. If we can teach the oldest the chant and I hold Phoebe and say it together with them maybe the four of us can get you back to your time."

Phoebe turns away as they formulate a plan. Prue likes the plan. She nods.

"The power of four. It's worth a try."

"Where are you, witches? Where's my ring?"

They hear the front door slam shut.

* * *

Nicholas walks into the main hall looking for them.

* * *

Patty looks at everyone.

"Nicholas."

"You four get the girls. We'll fend him off."

Patty, Prue, Piper and grams head for the attic door. Phoebe lingers. She opens the book of shadows and removes the note she left for her mom. Grams calls out to her. "Come on, Phoebe." Phoebe runs to follow them. She tucks the note into her back pocket.

* * *

Nicholas starts up the stairs. He looks up and finds grams standing there. She raises her hand and Nicholas flies backwards and crashes into the dining room table, smashing it.

"Oh, grandma, don't get too close. His power."

"I know. I know."

"We can't risk you being hurt. Go upstairs and help mom start the spell."

"Phoebe and I will take care of him."

Grams heads upstairs.

"Come on."

Prue and Phoebe head downstairs to keep Nicholas away from them until they're ready. Phoebe rushes to the dining room just as Nicholas scrambles to his feet. Phoebe kicks him in the face sending him back down again.

* * *

Patty, Paige and Piper lead the children into the attic. Patty stands between little Prue and little Piper.

"We're going to play a little game, okay? Now, give me your hands."

She holds each of their hands.

"Okay, hurry."

"Now, repeat after me. A time for everything and to everything its place."

"A time for everything and to everything its place."

"Return what has been moved through time and space."

"Return what has been moved through time and space."

Little Piper puts her arms around Patty. Paige gives little Phoebe to Patty.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe continue to fight Nicholas off. Prue hits Nicholas over the back of his head with a piece of wood from the broken chair. Nicholas falls back down to the ground. Prue and Phoebe run up stairs to join the others.

* * *

Grams lights the candles. Patty holds little Phoebe and little Prue and little Piper hold their hands over Patty's tummy where little Paige is. They practice saying the spell.

"A time for everything and to everything its place. Return what has been moved through time and space."

Grams puts the lit match into the smoking pot in the centre of the table. Prue and Phoebe walk into the attic.

"All right, we don't have much time."

"What about his ring?"

"Don't worry about the ring now. Let's just get you back."

As they talk, Phoebe picks up the camera from the side table.

"Well, but it is unblessed, right?"

"Yes, but there wasn't time to test it."

Phoebe snaps a photo of Patty with little Prue, little Piper and little Phoebe. Patty sees her and smiles.

"Then how will we know if it works?"

Phoebe puts the camera down.

"You won't. Not until you get back. And since time will pick up right where it left off, he won't know either."

* * *

Nicholas comes to, groans and slowly gets up.

* * *

"Good-bye, girls. Be good, darlings."

Grams hugs the girls. They turn and hug Patty. Patty steps back. She kneels down next to little Prue and little Piper while she holds little Phoebe. She looks at her grown-up daughters as she leads the children in the spell.

"_A time for everything and to everything its place._"

* * *

Nicholas starts to run up the stairs. He continues to run up the stairs as the spell continues.

* * *

"_Return what has been moved through time and space_."

White orb lights swirl around the girls. The attic shifts. The orb lights disappear. Grams, Patty and the girls are nowhere to be seen.

"It worked. We're back."

* * *

As Nicholas from the past runs up the stairs, the time shift occurs and Nicholas from the present continues running up the stairs.

* * *

The girls rush over to the book of shadows. "Hurry!" They frantically flip through the book looking for the spell to destroy Nicholas.

Nicholas bursts into the attic. "Time is up." He holds out his hand pointing the ring on his finger at the girls. He makes a fist to use the ring's power. Prue squints and pushes him back against the far wall. He smashes into the stack of boxes.

"All right, the ring's unblessed."

Nicholas gets to his feet. Piper waves her hands and freezes Nicholas.

"Phoebe, find anything?"

"How about the Nicholas Must Die spell?"

"That wasn't there before."

"Well, maybe it's just grams' way of saying, you know, welcome back or… front. Forget it."

"Spell pouch included at no extra charge."

Prue grabs the container from off the table.

"Okay. Okay."

Piper empties the pouch's contents into the container Prue holds. It immediately starts to smoke.

"_Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle, cleanse this evil from our midst. Scatter its cells throughout time, let this Nick no more exist_."

Nicholas whirls around and around as the spell starts to work on him. He spins faster and faster, yelling out in pain. Finally, he explodes. The ring falls to the attic floor. The girls stare at the ring.

"Wow. I'm really glad I never got on grams' bad side."

"Right."

* * *

Phoebe and Prue are back at the table in the conservatory. The photos are spread out in front of them.

"I can't stop thinking about mom. How I lost her and then I found her again."

Piper and Paige join them. Paige holds a tray with cups while Piper puts a vase full of flowers on the table.

"I'm just glad that you finally have memories of her."

Phoebe points at the vase.

"What? I'm supposed to throw out perfectly good flowers 'cause they came from a creep? If that was the rule, we'd never have flowers in this house."

"Well, but they didn't just come from a creep. They came from a warlock who tried to kill us."

"Still, if it weren't for him, I probably would have never gotten to know mom."

"We all wanted to save mom, Pheebs, but both mom and grams said we can't change destiny."

"I know, but, um... I still wrote her a note anyway."

"You did?"

"Yes. I wrote her a note telling her to stay away from water on the day that she died. And then I put it in the book of shadows."

"I can't believe you did that."

"You don't understand. Every time I've made a wish, I've wished for time with mom. And I believed in my heart that someday... somehow... that wish would come true, and when it finally did... I didn't want to let her go. You know, but then I realized that I had to let her go. So I took the note out and I put it in my pocket."

"Maturity sucks, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm."

Piper holds out the photo Phoebe took in the attic before she left. She hands it to Prue.

"Still, faith has its rewards" Phoebe grabs the photo from Prue. "Oh... it's a pretty good one of us and you are also on it this time."

Phoebe stares at the photo.

"That is the best picture of me I've ever taken."

Piper, Paige and Prue smile. Phoebe holds up the photo of them.


	18. When bad warlocks go good

**When bad warlocks go good**

Prue and Paige walk around Quake's van carrying empty trays. Inside the van, Phoebe and Piper are unloading.

"Hey, you know what? The next time the Quake does the food pantry, why don't you call some guys?"

"Yeah, I'll just go through my handy guy rolodex."

"Which I believe now stops at J for Josh. Or is it B for boyfriend?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not, Piper? You know you like him, and he calls you all the time. Why don't you just go out with him?"

"I told you because I'm too busy with work, and my instincts are telling me to lay low."

"Always trust your instincts."

"Whose side are you on?"

Prue looks confused. Three nuns walk past on the sidewalk.

"Now they've got the right idea."

"Who, the nuns?"

"Yep. Nice, safe environment."

"Yeah, if you like monks."

"Stress free. No need to worry about guys. No wardrobe."

"No wardrobe? Okay, now you're scaring me."

Piper finds a pen.

"Um, whose pen is this?"

"Oh, it's, uh, Brendan's, I think. You know, the cute guy who signed for the food. Remember?"

"I remember him, yes."

"Good. Then you can take it to him. I think he's in the church office."

"Okay, just don't go taking any vows while I'm gone, all right?"

Piper hands the pen to Phoebe. She gets a premonition. _A warlock strikes Brendan across the face. He flies backwards to the floor._

"Oh, oh, cute guy. I just saw him being attacked by a warlock."

"Where?"

"I think it was here somewhere."

"All right, let's split up."

* * *

Brendan is on his knees in front of the altar, praying. Two guys walk up to him from behind. "Give it up, little brother. You're praying to the wrong deity, aren't you, Brendan?" Brendan stands up. "I mean, after all, you can't deny who you are."

"You don't scare me, Greg."

"Sure I do." Greg changes into his demonic self. "We've come a long way to find you. We're not leaving until you join us."

"Please, Brendan, we don't want to hurt you."

Greg backhands Brendan in the face. Brendan flies backwards and falls to the floor down the centre aisle.

"Did you really think that the church could save you?"

Greg walks up to Brendan, grabs him and pulls him to his feet. Just as he's about to hit him again, Prue walks into the church. "Hey!" Greg turns and looks at Prue. Prue uses her powers to make Greg fly backwards. He crashes into a table near the front. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" The brothers leave the church.

"We'll come back for you."

"Prue?"

"You guys, over here." Prue stops in front of Brendan. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Brendan chases after his brothers.

"Wait. Where…"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige meet up with Prue.

"Hey!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but, uh, I'm going to go find out."

Prue takes off after Brendan.

* * *

The middle brother is studying his lizard in a glass tank.

"Amazing reflexes. Check it out."

Greg stands near the window pondering their next move.

"Should have kept a closer watch over Brendan over the years. We shouldn't have left him alone."

"Seriously, you got to see this. Watch."

"I am sick and tired of you and this frickin' lizard."

"Yeah? Too bad."

Greg makes a large movement to destroy the lizard, but Paul's reflexes are quicker. "No!" He puts up a barrier between Greg and the lizard and stands up.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just stay away from my pet, that's all I ask." He removes the barrier." Maybe we should let Brendan go. We don't really need him. It's not like we don't already have our powers."

"Without his powers, we can't complete our triangle. Paul, the prophecy of the Rowe coven. He must accept his heritage. He must be initiated as a warlock."

"Initiated how? We can't force him to kill an innocent."

"No, maybe not. But we can stir his inner nature. The part that he thinks he suppressed. Make him want to kill."

"By tomorrow? Not a chance. Once he's been ordained, he's safe. He can never become a warlock."

"In which case, we will have to kill him."

* * *

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table for breakfast when the phone rings. Phoebe is the one to answer it. "Hello." Phoebe turns around to stare at Piper. "Oh, hello, Josh. How are you?"

"I will call him back."

"Yeah, she's right here. Hold on a sec. Oops."

Piper gets up and takes the phone from Phoebe.

"You're doody." (to phone) "Hello? No, that's all right. I'm always up this early. What's that? My horoscope said that, really? Oh, well, that's a shame because I have to work Friday night. Yep, Saturday, too."

"Okay, I'm going to go change the cat litter."

"Phoebe."

"What? What is the problem? She likes him. He likes her."

"The problem is it's none of our business."

Paige comes in and sits down at the table with a sigh.

"And what's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Paige?"

"I don't know, Peter called me, he wanted to tell me something, I think he is going to say I love you."

"Well, that's great." Phoebe sees Paige's face. "Or not. Why not? You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot actually, but after the whole Sean thing, I want to take things more slowly."

"Then just tell him that."

"It's not that easy to tell. Wait let me guess, is it Josh on the phone, again?"

"Yep."

"Um, I've, I've got to go now, so, um, thanks for calling, though. Yeah, but I got to go to work. I'll be there all day and all night. Yep. Gotta go. Bye."

Piper hangs up, turns and heads back to her seat at the table.

"Okay, you know what? It's your life. If you want to be a nun, god's speed."

"Thank you. Now back to our warlock crisis. Why do we think they're after what's his name again?"

"Brendan. And I don't know. I couldn't find him. But I've seen him at the church before. I'm hoping that the parish priest can help."

"Yeah, well, you better hope Brendan doesn't tell anybody about your powers, or else we've got bigger problems than just warlocks."

"Yeah, but I don't think he will. There's something in his eyes. I don't know. It just seemed like he wasn't surprised by it. All right, um, I've got to go. I'll call you guys if I find out anything."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"You have to work, remember?"

Piper sniffs at Prue. Prue turns and leaves. The phone rings again. Phoebe gets up to answer it.

"Don't you dare answer that. Sit down."

The phone continues to ring.

* * *

Prue walks up to the priest.

"Excuse me, Father Austin?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm Prue Halliwell. My sister helped coordinate the food for last night's…"

"Piper. Right, of course. Of course. I'm very grateful to her. It was a wonderful evening. Except for what happened in here."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Do you know someone named Brendan? I think he was one of the volunteers."

"I know Brendan very well. You don't think he had anything to do with this?"

"No, no. Um, but I did see two other... men trying to hurt him. I mean, he's fine. He got away all right, but I don't think that they're going to stop trying."

"He always said they'd come."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. It, it's just something I know Brendan's been wrestling with his whole life."

"Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

"Why do you want to?"

"I think he's in trouble, and I might be able to help him."

"You? How?"

"I can't really tell you that, father. I'm sorry. It's kind of personal. I just have to ask you to trust me."

He smiles and nods.

* * *

Piper carries the bill over to the calculator next to Phoebe.

"So the lunch rush is almost over and then you're closed till dinner, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Uh, just curious. Have you heard from Prue yet?"

"No, not yet. What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I'm worried about you. That's why."

"Oh, Phoebe, don't start."

"No, Piper, something's up. You're turning down dates with a guy that you like, extolling the virtues of convent living. You've been working double shifts three times a week. This is not the Piper I know, and I'm worried."

"Don't be. Everything is fine."

Josh walks in.

"I'd like a glass of Calera Jensen, please?" Piper turns around. "'93, if you've got it."

"Josh."

She chuckles.

"Good start. You recognize me."

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Piper turns around and whispers harshly. "Phoebe!"

"What?"

"This is such a surprise."

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'm going to cut right to the chase here. Do you want to get all hot and sweaty with me? I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I'm on my way to the gym and I thought, uh, since I can't buy you dinner, maybe we could, um, work out together."

Phoebe kicks Piper. Piper chuckles at Josh.

"I'll be right back."

She grabs her bill and walks over to the customer's table.

"Uh, so will I."

Phoebe follows Piper. Piper drops the bill on the customer's table.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Why? A little exercise, a nice steam, a trip to the juice bar. What could it hurt?"

"My job. I'm, I'm at work. I can't just up and leave."

"Okay. Well, I could babysit for you while you're gone."

"The restaurant? I don't think so."

"What? It's not like anything's going to happen. You said it yourself. You're closed until dinner. Come on. It is just a workout. The worst case scenario... you're in better shape by the time you check into the nunnery."

"Okay, fine. But only if it will get you to shut up."

"It will."

"Good."

"Okay."

Piper leaves.

"Fine."

Josh is watching them. Phoebe turns and gives him a thumbs-up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Paige is at Peter's place. He opens the door.

"Hey honey." He kisses her on the cheek. "Right on time. Come in."

"You said you needed to see me."

"Yeah, I've been talking to my friend and he says that I should tell you what I really feel. I l… like you to come with me to my friend's party."

"What? Is that all? I mean, wow great."

* * *

Brendan is in the stables with the kids. He helps a little girl down off a horse.

"You sure you've never ridden a horse before?"

"I've never even seen a horse before, except on television."

"Well, you're a natural at it. Keep your grades up, maybe you can come riding again."

"Promise?" She looks down and sees a spider crawling down up on her jeans. "Aah! A spider. Kill it!"

He takes the spider from her. "Oh, no, he's just trying to find his way home, that's all." Prue walks up behind the little girl and watches Brendan. "Besides, all life's precious to God, you know? Here. Don't be afraid. Trust me." He hands her the spider. Brendan sees Prue. "There you go. Uh, why don't you take him into the stable and set him free? I'll be right in."

"Okay."

The little girl walks away. Brendan stands up.

"You're braver than me."

"How'd you find me?"

"Father Austin told me that you would be here. We need to talk."

"Look, uh..."

"Prue."

"Prue, if you're worried about my telling anybody about your secret, you don't have to. It's safe with me."

"Yeah, well, that's good to know, but why? I mean, most people would be pretty freaked out if they saw what you saw."

"I'm not like most people."

"Yes, I know. Most people aren't attacked by warlocks."

Brendan turns and climbs up on the horse near him.

"I don't want to talk about that."

She sees that he's about to bolt. "Okay." Prue turns to the man with the horse nearby. Brendan leaves. "Uh, hi. Can I just borrow this for a minute?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Prue climbs up and follows after him. The two gallop out of the stables.

* * *

Brendan rides through the park. Prue manoeuvres her horse and quickly catches up with him. She rides past him. "Hey, wait up!" They both slow their horses down. "Whoa! Whoa! Keep your grades up, maybe you can come riding again, too."

"Oh, you promise?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, well, that's not fair. I asked you first."

"Not quite sure I know the answer to that one, I'm afraid."

"Well, as far as I can see, you're too good to be true. I mean, church volunteer, great with kids, loves horses, spiders."

"Not all spiders. I hate black widows."

"That's a good thing."

"What?"

"Brendan, you're in danger. Serious danger."

"I know."

"Wait. How do you know? I can help you."

"No, you can't. You're lucky they didn't hurt you. They could have killed you last night, you know."

"Who could have? Who are they?"

"It doesn't matter. After tomorrow, I'll be safe from them forever."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"I become a priest."

He rides away.

* * *

Piper is climbing up the wall. She's mumbling to herself all the way. "A little sweat... a nice steam... a trip to the juice bar. I will kill you, Phoebe." Josh rappels down the wall.

"How you doing?"

"Great. Never better."

"Well, you're looking great." He chuckles wryly. "Come on. I can't believe you've never done this before."

"Uh, yeah, well, believe it."

"Well, you want me to keep you company on the way up?"

"Oh, no, I'll meet you, I'll meet you down there."

"All right, then we'll see you in a few."

Josh rappels down leaving Piper to mumble to herself. "... kill you..." Piper reaches for the next handhold and misses it. She falls backwards and screams. She falls right into Josh's arms.

"Gotcha."

"Talk about falling for a guy." They share a look. Suddenly Piper stands up out of Josh's arms, turns around and freezes everyone in the room. She takes out her cell phone and dials. "I can't believe I said that."

"Hello, Quake."

"Phoebe?"

* * *

The kitchen of Quake is chaos. The sink is overflowing.

"Hey, Piper, how's it going?"

"Bad. Real bad."

"Uh, really? Why?"

"Cliff notes version will do. Want to know why? I'll tell you why. Because we shared the look."

"The look?"

Phoebe turns the faucet and it breaks, spraying even more water now up in the air.

"Yeah, you know the look that precedes the kiss? You look at each other at the same time, you smile at each other at the same time..."

Phoebe gets a pan and puts it over the broken faucet.

"Well, that's great. I knew you'd have a great time."

"No, Phoebe, this is exactly what I did not want to happen. Is that water I hear running?"

"Uh, water? I, I don't know. Maybe just a little. Yeah, you know, just out of curiosity, if you were the water shutoff valve, where would you be?"

Piper sighs. She hangs up the phone, turns around and unfreezes everyone.

"Where, uh, where'd you get the phone?"

"Uh, Phoebe just called. There's an emergency at the restaurant. I gotta go."

She walks up to him and kisses his cheek. She hands him the climbing rope and turns to leave. As she's leaving, she turns around.

"Um, I had a really great time. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Piper turns and leaves. Josh watches her go.

* * *

Father Austin is unconscious and there's blood on his shirt. He is lying on the floor. Hovering above him on his knees is Brendan in his warlock form. Prue turns into the aisle and sees Brendan as a warlock just as he morphs back into a human. "Prue." Brendan turns and runs down the hallway. Prue runs up to Father Austin to check on him. Two nuns walk into the aisle and see Father Austin.

"Dear god!"

"Call 911. Hurry."

One nun leaves. Prue gets up to follow after Brendan. The second nun runs up to take the place next to Father Austin.

* * *

Brendan runs out of the church. Prue runs out after him. She uses her powers and causes Brendan to trip.

"Prue, wait! You don't understand."

"Don't I?"

"I didn't hurt Father Austin. I found him like that. I swear."

"Before or after you turned into a warlock?"

"After. When I saw what they did to him, I was crazed. The rage turned me into a warlock. Look, don't believe me. I don't care. Just at least let me call the paramedics, please. Don't let him die. I'm begging you."

"They've already been called."

"Thank you."

He crosses himself.

"Do you actually expect for me to believe that you're a good warlock?"

"No, there's no such thing." The sirens get louder. "I can explain it to you if you let me. I can make you understand. I won't hurt you. I need your help."

"For what?"

"To stop the other warlocks. To stop my brothers."

* * *

The paramedics wheel out Father Austin on a gurney. They have an oxygen mask on him. Andy stands nearby. He appears affected by the sight. Morris walks up to him to report what he's found.

"An eyewitness, a nun, saw someone as she I.D.'d as Brendan Rowe run from the scene. Apparently, Mr. Rowe lives in the rectory behind the church, you all right?"

"No, I'm not. Father Austin's my priest. He gave me my first communion. What kind of animal would do this?"

The ambulance leaves.

"Want to follow him to the hospital?"

"No. I want to catch the scum that did this to him."

* * *

Piper rips out the cheque from the chequebook and hands it to the plumber.

"Thank you."

The plumber leaves. Piper sits down next to Phoebe who is wiping her hair with a towel.

"You should have called me."

"I know. I know. But you had a good time, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Do you confuse yourself when you do that?"

"It's just, I don't know, Phoebe. It seems like every guy I've liked lately has been either a warlock, a ghost, or otherwise unavailable like Leo. I was just trying to save myself some grief with Josh."

"But Josh is available and human, too. I think."

"I just don't want to be disappointed again. I'm tired of falling for the wrong guy, human or supernatural."

"Well, I am sorry. If I'd known that you wanted to take a dating hiatus, I wouldn't have pushed so hard. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm grateful."

"Yeah?"

"You followed my instincts. I don't know what I would do without you."

Paige walks up to them.

"A party."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what he wanted to say to me. He likes to take me to a party."

"Is this a good thing?"

"Hello, have you been paying attention, I was expecting a love confession."

"I thought you didn't want that."

"That's not the point. It's just… I don't know."

"Maybe you do want him to tell you that he loves you."

"You think?"

"If you are upset, there is something not right."

* * *

Brendan and Prue walk across a bridge.

"A warlock, naturally, comes from two warlock parents like Greg and Paul do, but they're just my half-brothers. I had a different mother."

"A human mother?"

"Yes. A wonderfully human mother."

"So then we have something in common. My father was human."

"Difference is he came from good. Mine came from pure evil. Descended from an ancient warlock line intent on furthering the Rowe coven. The three brothers destined to become the most powerful force for evil the world has ever known."

"The evil charmed ones."

"Only I went into hiding. I didn't want to be a part of it. I wanted to break the chain, make amends for all my family's done."

"By becoming a priest?"

"Embracing God in that way is the only way to lose my power, my warlock nature forever. And with it, keep the Rowe coven from ever being. I've been at war with myself all my life, Prue. Running from the evil inside of me. Guess it finally caught up."

"You can fight it, fight them."

"No, I can't. My brothers are too powerful. They're relentless. They'll keep hurting the people I care about until I give in. They'll even hurt you."

"I can take care of myself. It's you that I'm worried about."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I know what I have to do. I have to kill my brothers before they trick me into killing somebody else. You'll have to follow me to their place, and then you and your sisters will have to kill me."

* * *

Greg walks over to Paul.

"Everything's ready."

"Good. Ah, he's coming. This is amazing. Just at his approach, my power quickens. It's as if I'm reaching out for him, for completion. Do you feel it, too?"

The door opens. Brendan is there. Paul and Greg turn to face him. Brendan closes the door. Greg smiles and holds out his hand.

"Brother."

"I'm here to kill you, Greg."

"Well, I'm glad. Anything less, I'd be disappointed. But first... you're gonna need this."

He walks over to the table, opens a box and takes out an athame. He throws the athame at Brendan. It embeds in the wall just behind him.

"It's okay, Brendan. Take it."

Brendan removes the athame from the wall.

"I know this wasn't your doing, Paul, but I'm gonna have to kill you, too."

"But me first." Brendan raises the athame to strike Greg, but Greg deflects it and pushes Brendan into the wall. Brendan turns and starts swishing the athame in arcs in front of him. He succeeds in cutting Greg. Pleased, Greg looks at the blood on his fingers. "Yes. Yes, come on. You're feeling it now! Come on, that's it! You're almost there, that pull in your gut, in your blood. This is us! This is your birthright!"

Brendan grabs Greg and pushes him into the next room. Brendan looks up and sees a woman tied to the table. Greg raises his hand and the candles circling the woman light up.

"What the hell?"

"It's damn, intoxicating. It's your need to kill. Yes, that's it. That's it."

Brendan looks at the body.

* * *

Prue meets up with Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"We got here as soon as we could."

"We just didn't have time to go to the house and get the book of shadows."

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to kill Brendan, too."

"But you said on the phone he's a warlock."

"Yeah, I know he is, but if we can vanquish his brothers before he turns, we might be able to save him, okay?"

Prue turns and heads for the elevator leaving Phoebe, Paige and Piper staring at her. Their looks are a bit sceptical.

* * *

Brendan is holding the athame over the victim's heart. Greg guides his hands over the pentagram symbol on the victim's heart.

"One clean thrust, and you are both at peace."

"Finish it."

Brendan holds the athame over the victim. The doors burst open. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige rush into the room. "Brendan, no!" Prue magically unties the victim on the table. Paul raises his hand and uses magic against the girls, pushing them back out of the room. Greg heads out of the room in pursuit, but Paul stops him.

"Four witches. We can't defeat them without Brendan, and we haven't got him yet."

Paul turns and escapes out of the other door. Greg turns around and backhands Brendan across the face. He grabs the athame and runs out of the door following Paul. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige re-enter the room. Prue rushes over to help Brendan up. Paige checks on the victim who is still blindfolded.

"It's okay. You're safe."

"No, don't take the blindfold off. She'll see us. We'll call for help."

Prue helps Brendan up.

"Prue, he's a warlock."

"I know."

Prue helps Brendan out of the room.

* * *

The officers are at the residence. An officer steps into the room with a camera. Morris stops him from entering.

"I'll take that. Minimal traffic."

"CSU needs the photos."

Morris takes the camera from the officer.

"I'll give 'em to 'em. Victim's a little shaken up, so let's give her some air, okay?"

An officer carrying a cup walks into the room. He hands the cup to Andy.

"Here you go, inspector."

"Thanks."

He hands the cup to the woman.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

She takes a sip.

"You okay to talk a little more?"

"Yeah. I had just gotten to my car, and I was loading the groceries in the back. And then they just came out of nowhere."

Andy shows her a photo.

"Was this guy Brendan Rowe, was he one of them?"

"No. But I remember them calling one of the other ones that. I was blindfolded, and I think they drugged me or something 'cause the next thing I remember, I was here. I felt the tip of the knife. He was gonna kill me. But she made him stop."

"She?"

"One of the women that came... um... Prue? I think her name was Prue."

"Thanks." (to the officer) "Stay with her." Andy stands up and walks over to Morris. "The bastards painted an occult symbol on her chest, a target. She's lucky to still be alive."

"Did she I.D. Brendan Rowe?"

"Yeah. Said two others blindfolded her, brought her here for him to kill her."

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all."

Andy turns and leaves.

* * *

The bedroom door opens. Prue and Brendan walk inside. She starts clearing the bed.

"Okay, you can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep with Piper."

"Why?"

"Because Phoebe kicks and Paige takes all the blanket to herself."

"No, I mean why are you doing this? Why are you being so kind to me after what I almost did?"

Prue removes the bed pillows.

"Yeah, but you didn't, and that's what's important. You didn't succumb to your brothers' will."

"Only thanks to you. They had me, Prue, right where they wanted. I mean, I could feel the evil inside taking over. It was so strong, so powerful. If you and your sisters hadn't come in when you did..."

"You would have stopped yourself. You wouldn't have hurt her."

"How can you be so sure, when I'm not even sure myself?"

"Because you're a good person, Brendan. I've seen it. At church, in Father Austin's words, at the stables with that little girl. Your good side is much stronger than your evil side. You just have to keep fighting it until the ordination in the morning, and then you're home free. And we are gonna make sure that you get there on time."

"I know." He looks at her. "How many more temptations must I endure?"

He leans down and they kiss lightly.

"Uh, okay, I'm gonna go. Night."

Prue leaves quickly.

"Night."

* * *

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Prue talk.

"He was about to drive a knife into that woman's heart."

"Yeah, you couldn't have missed that, right?"

"I didn't. I saw Brendan not plunge the knife into her."

"Yeah, that's because we stopped him."

"Then why isn't she dead?"

"Because we showed up."

"No, because we followed him, because last night Phoebe had a premonition of Brendan being attacked. That makes him the innocent that we're supposed to protect."

"Not necessarily. I mean, maybe we were directed to him so that we could save the real innocent, the woman."

"Which we did, and now you've brought her would-be killer, a warlock, no less, into our house. How do you know he won't try to kill us? That's what warlocks do."

"He's not just a warlock. He's human, too. Okay, look, Paige. Remember when the wendigo turned you into a monster, the struggle that you went through? And Phoebe, what about when the shadow turned you evil, what you went through to fight him off, just to stay good? If anybody could relate to what Brendan is going through, I would think that it would be you two. He has worked so hard for so many years to overcome his dark side, his brothers, and he's so close."

"What if, what if you're wrong? What if he crosses over and joins his brothers?"

"Well, then they become the evil charmed ones, and it's too late to stop them."

"I know. Look, I can't explain it. I'm just following my instincts, and they've never led me wrong before, at least not when I've really listened to them. Guys, if you can't believe in him, can you me?"

"Okay. Well, if we're gonna help Brendan get to his ordination, we have to figure out a way to stop his brothers. They're definitely gonna be there waiting."

The doorbell rings. Piper checks her watch.

"Who could that be?"

"Brendan's brothers?"

"Something tells me they're not exactly the ringing the bell types."

Prue leaves the kitchen to answer the door.

* * *

Prue opens the door and finds Andy. He walks into the house. Her sisters stop and watch an enraged Andy.

"Andy?"

"Hey, Prue, you feeling lucky? 'Cause I'm here to do you a big favour! I'm gonna forget that I can place you at the scene of a crime if you tell me where I can find Brendan Rowe."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about justice for Father Austin. Ever hear of him? What's the matter? Need a little more time to work on your story?"

"Andy!"

"Sorry, but all bets are off on this one. A priest, my priest, was viciously attacked at his own church. This is a guy who dedicated his entire life to doing only good. Then a young mother was kidnapped and almost sacrificed at an altar. Now, I can place Brendan Rowe at both scenes of the crime and the female victim hearing your name at the last one. And believe it or not, I don't care why you were there. All I care about is who tried to kill Father Austin."

"I wish that I could help you."

Andy turns around.

"Piper, what about you? You wanna tell me where he is?"

"We're not hiding any criminals here, Andy, if that's what you're asking."

"Fine. Father Austin's in intensive care. If he dies, it's first degree murder. And if I find out you were somehow involved, I won't be able to look the other way this time, Prue."

Andy opens the door and leaves.

"I've never seen him like that before."

"Can you blame him?"

"I hope you're right about Brendan, Prue."

* * *

Greg and Paul are in Brendan's room. They are holding hands around a lit candle as they chant.

"Fratrem nostrum reconciliate, conventum nostrum consummate."

* * *

Brendan writhes in bed. He's murmuring in his sleep. Suddenly, he sits up awake. He gets out of bed and paces the floor. He turns and sees a spider on a spider web. He smashes it, killing it.

* * *

The next day Paul and Greg are still in Brendan's room. Paul paces the floor. Greg appears more calm. The candles are nearly burned out on the small table in front of him.

"He should have been here by now. I told you the spell wouldn't work."

"We've still got time."

"I'm telling you he can't be taken. His mother's blood is too strong in him."

"Then we will have to kill him."

"I won't let that happen."

Greg stands up.

"You won't have a choice."

The door opens. It's Brendan.

"Brendan."

"The spell brought you here, but the rest you're gonna have to do on your own, little brother."

"I understand."

"Do you really?"

"I feel only my power reaching out to yours and yours to complete our triangle."

"All it takes is the life of a mortal." Paul closes the door. "And then your initiation is complete."

"I'm afraid it's gonna take a bit more. We need proof that you have truly turned." Greg reaches down and picks up the athame from the table. "To complete the Rowe coven, you need to sacrifice a witch..." He holds the athame out to Brendan. "Prue." Brendan grasps the athame's handle. Paul reaches out and also grasps the handle forming their triangle.

* * *

Prue stands in front of the empty bed. Piper paces the floor.

"Where'd he go?"

"Um. Probably to the rectory to get ready."

"But you're not sure."

"No, I'm not."

Paige comes in.

"I looked everywhere, he is not in the manor."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go find him. Wake up, Pheebs, okay?"

Phoebe is standing in the doorway behind them.

"I'm up. Wanna know what the book of shadows says about the Rowe coven?"

"Go."

"It's not good. Ever since the tenth century, each generation has grown stronger. Nobody can find a spell or a weapon that can stop them."

"Some days you just shouldn't get outta bed."

"Let's just hope that the power of four can beat them."

"Unless it's already three against four."

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk the hallway towards Brendan's room.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want us to go in with you?"

"If he's turned, he'll kill you."

"No, he won't. I can talk to him. Look, I'll yell for help if I need it. I just need a minute alone with him."

Prue walks into the room. Brendan closes the door, the athame is stuck in the door. Prue turns around.

"Hello, Prue."

"Hi. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" He takes out the athame. "You worried about me?"

"Um... a little, especially since you left this morning without a word."

"Yeah, well, big day. Wanted to get a jump on it."

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Prue takes the robes off the chair. Brendan takes the robes from her. He tosses them to the floor.

"I am ready, Prue."

"They got to you, didn't they?"

"Look at this place. Hardly furnished. Dresser... crucifix. Bed. Will this be my life? To meditate? To shut out the world?"

"Have your brothers been here?"

"Mortify the flesh? They put a spell on me to make me see your mortal body only. Something to kill. And I see it."

Prue uses her powers and pushes Brendan into the wardrobe. He smashes in to it. "You can fight it, Brendan." The door opens. Piper, Phoebe and Paige step inside. Piper's about to use her powers, but Prue stops her. "No, it's okay. Don't." Brendan looks at her and he changes into his warlock self. "So this is it? You kill me or I kill you? Everything that you've worked for, all the good that you've done, still can do. All for nothing, all lost? I don't believe it. I don't believe that this is the real you." He raises the athame. "No, Brendan, wait. You're good. You can't kill me. It's not who you are. It's not why Father Austin believes in you."

Brendan looks up at the heavens and lowers the athame. He lets out a cry of pain. He changes back into a human and drops the athame.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Forgive me."

Her sisters are still standing in the door.

"I wasn't worried. Were you worried?"

"Nuh-uh."

* * *

The church doors open. Piper walks in first.

"It's clear."

Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Brendan follow. As they walk past, Greg and Paul are waiting for them.

"You betrayed us, little brother. I'm very disappointed."

"Leave them out of this, Greg."

"You're protecting witches now? You make me sick!"

"Prue..."

"Now."

Piper tries freezing them. Paul holds up his hand and deflects it with his shield. Phoebe throws the athame, but Greg deflects it. Prue uses her powers on Greg, but he's ready for her.

"No, not this time. I'm ready for you."

Greg tries to throw them away telekinetically, but Paige shields it.

"We are also ready for you."

Greg picks up the athame from the floor.

"But family first."

"Yeah? Come and get me."

Paul steps between Greg and Brendan.

"Greg, wait!"

"Brendan, don't let them turn you. Don't use your powers."

"Give him a chance." Paul turns to Brendan. "It's not too late, Brendan. You can still join us."

"You are either with us, or you are against us!"

"Then I'm against you."

"Then you will die."

Greg throws the knife. Paul steps in front of Brendan to protect him and is stabbed by the athame. "No!" Paul collapses back against Brendan. Prue gasps with horror.

"Damn you, Brendan!"

"No, Greg... damn you."

Paul pulls the athame out from his chest and throws it at Greg. Both warlocks vanish. Prue steps up to Brendan.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

The church clock chimes.

"It's time."

"Yeah, I know. After all these years, after everything I've given up to get here, the sacrifice never seemed greater than it does right now."

She steps up and kisses Brendan.

"Tell me about it."

Brendan turns and heads into the church.

* * *

Brendan is being ordained. There's a small crowd in the church watching including Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe turns and sees Prue crying. She holds Prue's hand.

"You know, if you're ever gonna lose a guy, it might as well be to the big guy."

Prue smiles as the ceremony continues.

* * *

Paige is back at Peter's door.

"Hey Paige, you're back already?"

She goes into his apartment.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Oh god, I didn't mean to blurt it out. Good one Paige, way to go."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing, just when you called me to say that you wanted to tell me something, I expected something else then an invite to a party."

"What?"

"Alright, promise you don't laugh, but I thought that we were taking the relationship further then just dates and fun and that maybe you wanted to tell me that you loved me."

"Well you were not totally wrong, I was planning to, but then I chickened out because I remembered you saying that you wanted to take things slow."

"Oh."

He takes out a necklace of his pocket.

"I bought this for you this morning, Paige, I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulls her into a hug.

* * *

Prue is sitting at the bar.

"What can I get you, Prue?"

"Hi, Bobby. The usual. Thanks."

"Hey."

Andy walks up to her and leans against the bar.

"Hi. Still mad at me?"

"Listen, Prue, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

"Andy, please, you don't have to apologize. I know how close you are to Father Austin. I've known you a long time, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Actually, I just came from the hospital. Doctors think he's gonna be okay."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And he said it wasn't Brendan Rowe who attacked him, it was his brothers. I suppose you don't know where I might be able to find them, either."

"No." Bobby sets her drink in front of her. "Thanks." (to Andy) "But I have a feeling that you're not gonna be able to find them anywhere."

"Really? Now, I wonder how you might know that."

"Hmm."

"Hmm. Never mind. I think I already know. Well, I better get back to work. I just wanted to stop by."

"I'm glad you did."

Andy smiles and leaves. Prue takes her things and heads over to the table of Piper and Phoebe.

"Well, you're not handcuffed. That's a good sign."

"Depends on who's cuffing you." They look at Phoebe. "I'm joking."

"I wonder how he knew that I would be here?"

"Are you kidding? We're always at Quake after we vanquish warlocks, either here or at home."

Piper turns and sees Josh at the entrance.

"Oh, there's Josh."

"Oh, man, that guy cannot take a hint. Piper, this is my fault. I'm the one who pushed you on him, so I will handle this, okay?"

"It's okay. I called him."

"Hmm!"

"I've decided it's time to try and work through my fears and trust my instincts."

"Always a good thing to do."

"Especially when they're that cute."

"Yeah."

Josh walks up to Piper.

"Piper, hey. I'm a little surprised you called I thought maybe you were mad at me or something."

"No, I just had to go to church. Table for two? Yes, you."

Piper and Josh sit at their table.

"So, maybe I didn't do such a bad thing after all."

"I'd say helping her get over always falling for the wrong guy is a pretty good thing. Now maybe you can help me with it."

"Mmm, yeah. It's not fair, losing such a catch like Brendan to the priesthood. God's got all the studs."

"Well, at least he's not a warlock anymore."

"And at least Piper is not a nun."

"Oh."

Prue picks up her drink.

"Right?"

They clink glasses in cheers.

"Right."


	19. Out of sight

Because it took me so long, I give you guys two chapters.

**Out of sight**

A group of children laugh as they run across the park playing with a ball. They run past a sign saying Happy Birthday David! Piper is standing next to a decorated party table rolling up streamers. Phoebe sits at the table helping her.

"So, what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." Phoebe smiles at her. "I'm not! I'm just... not sure."

Prue joins them, placing a box on the table.

"Not sure of what?"

"Josh. He wants to have the talk with Piper."

"What talk?"

"Three dates, no sex. There could only be one talk he's talking about. The talk. Safe sex, prior partners... standard dating protocol."

"And sex equals relationship."

"And you're not sure that you want to be a couple."

"Uh, well, it's not that I don't like him."

"Then what's wrong with being a couple?"

"Well, I thought Leo and I were a couple and then we... coupled, and he took off."

"Yeah, well, men seem to have a different definition of coupling than women do."

"I do not think that's why Leo left."

At her cryptic remark, Piper and Prue look at Phoebe. They're interrupted when a woman and her son join them.

"Hey, Prue."

"Hey, Dee, how are you?"

Piper turns to the boy while Prue's phone rings.

"Hey, how's the party going?"

"Great! We're playing squish the squash and nobody's been able to catch me." They chuckle. "Is the cake ready?"

"Uh, yeah. Give us about five minutes."

"Awesome!" He runs and joins the group of boys. "Hey, Guys! Five minutes till the cake!"

"Thanks for doing all this, Piper. I never would' b been able to afford..."

"Oh, hey. What are friends for? Besides, it's worth it just to see the look on David's face."

"He is such a great kid."

"Yeah, I know."

Prue hangs up.

"Well, so much for my Saturday off. That was Claire. Something at the auction house that needs to be appraised so I got to go. I'm so sorry."

"Aww... bye."

"Bye."

-c-

David and the other kids continue to play with the red ball, running across the park. One kid throws the red ball high and into the bushes. "I'll get it." David breaks away from the group to run after the ball. He runs into the bushes and picks up the ball. He tosses the ball back over the bushes towards the other kids. As he's ready to leave, David hears something meowing. He turns around to investigate. Hidden in the bushes is a white-faced demon. As David turns to check the bushes, the demon jumps out and grabs David. "Help!" Prue's walking along the pathway. She hears David's cry for help. She turns and sees David struggling with the demon. "Aah! Let go of me! Help!"

Prue steps to the side to help. She raises her hands and motions. "David, no!" Magically, the demon and David are separated and lifted high up into the air where they hang suspended. Behind Prue, A guy watches quietly. After a moment, Prue puts her hands down and looks at them.

David and the demon both fall to the ground. David tries to run, but the demon grabs him again. He picks David up and carries him off into the bushes. "Help! Leave me alone! Help!" Prue takes off after them. The demon runs through the bushes with David tucked under his arm. Prue runs after them. The demon stops in a small clearing. He waves his hand and a hole opens in the ground. The demon jumps into the hole with David tucked under his arm. The hole closes.

Prue reaches the small clearing and looks around. She doesn't see any sign of the demon or David while she is standing in the middle of the park.

-c-

Dee sits in the back of the police car. Piper stands in front of the open door consoling her. Phoebe and Prue walk across the park lawn. There are officers there interviewing possible witnesses.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I saw a creature with whirling eyes take David."

"And what did he say?"

"What do you think he said? He thought I was nuts."

"Yeah, well, it turns out David's not the first one to be taken. An inspector told me that another boy disappeared yesterday in the exact same spot."

"A demon who steals kids. Does it get any worse?"

"Uh, yeah. Apparently, it also happened twenty years ago. Same park, two kids."

"Did they ever find the kids?"

"I don't know."

Phoebe and Prue walk past Piper. She looks up noticing them. She turns back to Dee. Phoebe and Prue continue to discuss the kidnapping.

"You know... I could've saved him."

"Prue, don't go there."

"No. I was just so surprised. I looked down at my hand, and..."

"It was the first time you channelled your power through your hands. Give yourself a break. Your power's growing."

"Yeah. I just hope no one saw me."

"Ok, well, look on the bright side. You... won't have to squint your eyes anymore. You were starting to get those little lines."

"You channelled your powers to your hands?"

Paige joins them.

"Yeah, where were you? You and Peter disappeared suddenly."

"Do I need to draw you a picture?"

"Please, don't."

"So what's the deal?"

She looks at the investigators all around.

"David was taken. By a demon."

Piper joins them too.

"So, how's Dee doing?"

"Not good. It's very frustrating not being able to tell her who we are and how we can help."

"Yeah, well, the sooner we get to the book of shadows, the sooner we can get David back home."

"An albino demon with whirling eyes. Sounds like a whole chapter to me."

Prue's phone rings again. She glances down at her bag, opens it in frustration and digs inside for her phone. "I forgot about the appraisal." She takes out the phone, but doesn't answer it immediately. She puts a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Oh, it's ok. Just go. Phoebe, Paige and I can look in the book, and we'll call you if we find anything."

"Are you sure?"

The phone continues to ring. Phoebe reaches for Prue's phone and shuts it off. "Don't you just hate cell phones? Always out of range." She winks as she hands the phone back to Prue. Prue smiles gratefully back at her.

"Call me."

Prue heads for her car. She opens the door and slips inside. Watching her from behind is the guy, who saw her using her powers, biding his time by doing some stretching exercises against the tree He smiles as he watches her car leave.

-c-

The demon walks along the old abandoned storm drain corridor. The demon walks up to a wire caged off area. He rattles the wire cage. Inside the cage is a young boy sitting on the dirty floor, his knees drawn up, arms resting on his knees and head tucked in the cradle of his arms. The demon turns around and kneels down next to David held on the floor by a second demon. The first demon raises his hand and blue electrical sparks shine on David's face. Both demons look down at David, the one holding David down has completely black eyes while the other has whirling white eyes. The sparks hit David's eyes and he stops struggling. David closes his eyes as the sparks stop. The demon opens his eyes and they are no longer white and whirling, but completely black. David opens his eyes and his eyes are completely white. "I can't see." He blinks. "Why can't I see? Mom? Mom!"

-c-

The book of shadows is on the table open to a page on demons. Paige flips through it in frustration.

"Nothing."

"Did you look under whirling eyes?"

Phoebe is sitting in front of the computer and on the internet while Piper is going through the cabinets taking down food boxes.

"About an hour ago. I found demons with no eyes, demons with four eyes, eyes that grow legs, but no whirling eyes. Did you find anything?"

"I found some news clippings about the kidnapping twenty years ago. Uhh... both boys were taken in the same place as David, and, uh..." She turns around to look back at Paige. "...one of them was never seen again."

Piper closes the refrigerator door, another box of something in her hand.

"Oh, great."

"But the other one was found. It's... right here. His name was, uh... Brent Miller."

Piper walks across the kitchen to reach up on the shelf for something. Phoebe and Paige turn around and watch as Piper pulls down various boxes of food.

"Look, honey, I know that you're upset, but that is not going to help you."

"It's not for me. It's for Dee. I'm taking her a care package. Keep reading."

Phoebe turns back to the laptop as Piper walks to the table and puts the boxes down, Paige hops of her chair and looks over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Brent Miller was discovered two days after he was taken, roaming the streets. He was fine, except... he'd gone blind."

"Blind?"

Piper joins Phoebe and Paige and sits down at the table.

"Yeah. He claimed that some storm-drain monsters stole his eyesight, and of course, the authorities believed he'd just caught a parasite."

"We can't tell Dee that her son might be blinded."

"Well, maybe if I could find this Brent Miller guy on the web, he might know something that could help us."

"I hope you're right."

"Piper... we're going to find David."

Piper nods and stands up to finish her care package.

-c-

Prue sits at her desk working. The guy from the park appears in the doorway and walks into the office.

"Prue Halliwell?"

"Yes."

"Hi. Eric Lohman, Bay Weekly. Alternative Press. Have you heard of us?"

He holds out his hand and she shakes it.

"Sorry."

"No? Oh, you will." Eric puts a business card on her desk. "Listen, I was hoping maybe you could help me with a story I'm working on."

"On the auction business?"

"No actually... on magic."

"Magic? Why would you come to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I saw you levitate two people in the park with just a wave of your hand." Prue looks at him. "I take that as a no comment." He shrugs. "So what are you, anyway, some kind of a... David Copperfield?" He turns and picks up an artefact off of her table. "Lance Burton? A freak of nature?" He chuckles.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Prue. Your friends call you Prue, right?"

Prue stands up.

"I would like for you to leave."

"Well, tough. Get over it. I had my police sources check you out. It's interesting how your name keeps popping up in all these unsolved murder cases, don't you think?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing. But if I write an article on it, it might look like something. Does your boss subscribe to my paper?"

"Don't threaten me."

"What are you going to do? You gonna... make me fly into a wall?" He laughs. "Come on." He deliberately pushes the crystal bowl off Prue's desk. It shatters as it hits the floor. Prue gasps. Eric watches her carefully. "Gee, how clumsy of me." He kneels down and scoops up the shards, putting them on Prue's desk. "Bet that took a lot of self-control, huh, not to use your powers?"

"You're a real credit to your profession."

"You know, that kid saw what I saw, too. Cops get him, he's all the corroborating evidence I need."

Prue picks up the phone. "Security." Eric presses the disconnect on the phone.

"Prue, be smart. Work with me. I'm going to break this story one way or the other, and when I do, I can either make you sound like wonderwoman or the devil incarnate. Ok? Think about it."

He turns and heads out the office. Prue glares at his back. He lifts a hand and waves back to her without turning around. He leaves.

-c-

A housekeeper shows Phoebe into a living room.

"Wow, what a great view. You can smell the ocean."

A blind guy; led by his seeing-eye dog, enters the room.

"And... hear the traffic."

"Uh... Brent Miller?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Hi. I'm Phoebe Halliwell."

Phoebe holds out her hand, realizes that he can't see it and pulls her hand back.

"Phoebe, allow me to introduce you to Helmeth."

"Oh, he's beautiful. So is this place."

"Didn't think a blind guy could live so well, huh?"

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant at all."

"Oh, I know you didn't. No, I design software for the visually impaired, so... life has been good to me. So how can I, how can I help you, Phoebe?"

"Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about..." Phoebe glances behind her. "...when you were kidnapped as a child."

"I'm sorry, I'm not, uh... I'm not very comfortable talking about that."

"I understand, but I read a lot about it…"

"I said I'm not interested in talking about it."

"Okay, but this just isn't for me."

"I said no!"

Helmeth barks. The housekeeper walks back into the room.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Miller?"

"Yes. Lucy, please just, uh, show this lady to the front door."

Lucy starts to lead Phoebe back to the door. After a couple of steps, Phoebe turns around and tries again with Brent Miller.

"No. You know what? I'm not leaving. It's happening again. In the last 24 hours, two little boys were kidnapped from the same park that you were. Maybe by the same monsters that took you."

"It's all right, Lucy." Lucy takes Helmeth and leaves. "You, uh... believe my story about the... monsters?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why, when everyone else has always laughed at me?"

"Well, maybe it's because I've seen my share of monsters, and I haven't told anybody about them because I didn't want them to laugh at me either. Mr. Miller, I know that you wouldn't want what happened to you to happen to these two little boys. Please."

He sighs down.

"There were two of them. Terrifying creatures, really. They... dragged me into a storm drain, to a junction of some kind. They held me down. I remember blue sparks hitting my face. My eyes felt like they were on fire, and, uh... that was the last thing I ever saw."

"Why do you think they took your eyesight?"

"I don't know. But I remember them saying something about... auras."

-c-

A crowd leaves a building after a concert. They linger outside in small groups. From the storm drain across the street, the two demons peer out through the opening under the curb. They look at the crows in front of them and find one particular man with a soft, golden glow around him, his aura. One of the demons reaches out a hand and makes a grabbing motion, fingers clenching into a loose fist. The guy starts choking, the soft, golden glow around him slowly disappearing as if being sucked out from within him. He falls to his knees, gasping and choking, clutching at invisible fingers around his neck. His aura is completely gone and the guy dead. Shocked people kneel around him. The demons disappear back into the storm drain.

-c-

Paige sits on the stairs flipping through the book. "Auras, auras. I know I saw something in here." Phoebe and Piper run down the stairs and sit down next to Paige. "Here it is, auras. Grimlocks, underground demons who roam from city to city killing powerful forces of good by seeing the unique auras that surround them..."

"... Which they are able to do by stealing the sight of innocent children."

"So they're like hit men for the dark side."

"The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four hours, but only if the children are alive."

Phoebe looks at Piper's watch.

"Which means we have less than fourteen hours. How to…"

"Destroy it? To destroy a grimlock, gather a schisandra root..."

"Piper! Phoebe! Paige!"

Phoebe and Piper stand up and head down the stairs. Paige puts the book aside and gets up to follow them. They find Prue standing at the base of the stairs.

"Uh-uh. I know that look."

"What's wrong?"

Prue turns and heads for the sitting room where she heads for the window.

"A reporter saw me use my powers at the park, and he's threatening to write an article about it."

"What?"

"Does he have any proof?"

"Just what he saw."

Prue looks out the window.

"So it's your word against his."

"Yeah. The difference is, his word is delivered to a half million homes each week."

Prue heads back to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Well, everything happens for a reason. Maybe it's time to let the world know about us."

"Piper, being outed would only make our lives worse."

"We don't know that. At least I could tell Dee what we were doing and give her some hope."

"No, Prue's right. If we're exposed, we're gonna have every crazy hounding us day and night."

"Not to mention the media circus on our front lawn. Remember ET?"

"Well, we can't worry about that now. We have to find those boys. I'm gonna go and see Josh and see if he has a map or something of the storm drain system."

"Storm drains?"

"It's where these demons live."

"Well, there's got to be at least a hundred miles of storm drains in this city."

"Well, I'll go talk Brent again and see if he can remember where the grimlocks took him."

"Brent?"

"Oh, Prue, the book of shadows said the only way to kill a grimlock is to blind it with a potion made from schisandra root. So I'm going to get some."

"Sure and I'll try to keep that reporter as long as possible away from the manor."

"Okay."

Phoebe, Piper and Paige head for the door.

"Hey. What if Josh wants to have the talk?"

Phoebe grabs her jacket.

"I'll tell him I have a headache."

Piper opens the door and walks out. Phoebe follows her. "All right." Paige closes the door behind her.

-c-

Andy walks into the bullpen carrying a couple of cups of coffee.

"Anything on the night sheet?"

He walks up to Morris who is looking through a file and hands him his cup of coffee.

"Medical examiner, thank you," Morris hands the file to Andy. "sent this over. It's Jerry Cartwright. A saint. Donated millions to the city's anti-drug program."

They both take their seats at their desks.

"M.E.'s saying he was murdered?"

"Unless we tell him otherwise. It was listed in the C.O.D. as a strangulation. The problem is, the man died in the middle of a crowd of people, and nobody saw anyone lay a hand on him."

Eric walks into the bullpen. "Inspector Trudeau." Andy sees who it is and grimaces. Eric sees Andy and heads over to him. "Eric Lohman, Bay Weekly."

"He's all yours."

Morris picks up his cup of coffee and walks away leaving Andy with Lohman.

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"Uh... a cup of coffee would be great." Lohman sits down at Morris's desk. Andy makes no move to get that cup of coffee. "Um... okay. What do you say I pick your brain about Prue Halliwell? Name ring a bell?" Andy glances at Lohman. "It should. Her name keeps popping up in a lot of your murder cases. A lot of the unsolved ones."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah, I got my sources. Cops love to talk, especially if you pay them enough."

"Get the hell out of here."

Andy gets to his feet and takes off his jacket.

"So I assume you know all about Prue's unusual powers, right?" Andy stops. "Boy, that stopped you cold."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Andy turns around.

"Yeah, right. That's what she said, too. You two rehearse your stories, or what?" Lohman stands up. "I saw her in action in the park, Trudeau. She waved her hands and magically suspended the David Hatcher kid and his kidnapper in midair. It was... it was very cool." Lohman reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a microcassette recorder. "I just wish I had my camera." He presses record and holds it out in front of Andy. "Uh... care to comment?"

Andy leans forward.

"No."

Lohman shuts the recorder off.

"Okay. I'll just change my story to a police cover-up instead."

"I'm not covering up anything."

"Really? Great. I guess you got nothing to worry about. Just remember, I gave you a chance to work with me." Lohman turns and leaves. He passes Morris on his way out. "That's right."

Morris heads back towards Andy who is putting his jacket back on.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. You're gonna have to handle the M.E. case on your own."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm assigning myself to the kidnappings."

Andy pushes past Morris and heads out the door.

-c-

Josh unrolls a map on the table.

"Why exactly do you need this?"

"Uh, uh, a client at Quake is, uh, thinking of throwing an underground rave, and we might cater it."

"A party in a storm drain?"

"Mm-hmm. Uh, yeah, he, uh... he runs a roto-rooter-type company. It's kind of a theme thing."

"Yeah, well, it sounds dank."

"Mm-hmm."

"Yeah. Look, anyway, uh, as long as you're here, can we, can we, uh, talk?"

Piper tries to grab the map, but Josh stops her.

"Uh, maybe later. I have to go."

"No, Piper. It cannot wait."

He puts his hand on the map, making it impossible for Piper to leave.

"Somebody's a little anxious, huh?"

"Haha. This is important. It could affect the rest of my life."

"Well... not if we take precautions."

"What?"

"I'm not saying I'm ready for that, because, in fact, I'm not ready for that. But when I am ready for that, I'm just saying, I will be taking precautions."

Josh sits on his desk.

"Piper... what are you talking about?"

"Uh... having... sex." Josh silently mouths the word. She looks at him. He looks to the side and shakes his head. She scrunches her eyes at him. "You're not talking about that, are you?" Josh shakes his head, no. "What are you talking about?"

"My leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, I got offered a job down in Beverly Hills. I mean, it's not exactly my dream job, but, uh... you know, it's a good opportunity. Look, my point is... if I thought we had a future..."

"Josh, this is all just happening a little too fast."

"Yeah, I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but like it or not, you are the swing vote. Now, if you don't want me to go, I won't."

Piper and Josh stare at each other. Piper takes a breath and freezes Josh. She steps away from him and starts talking to herself. "Ok, we need to talk about this. Um, if I ask you to stay, then we're a couple, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a couple. But if I tell you to leave, and we could have been a good couple, then I'll never know if we... I need more time. I need lots and lots of time." Piper digs into her pocket and takes out her cell phone. She starts dialling. She turns around and Josh unfreezes.

His phone rings. "Uh, hold that thought, okay?" Josh gets up to answer the phone. Once his back is turned to Piper, she puts her phone down, grabs the storm drain map and leaves. Josh picks up the phone. "Yeah, hello?" He looks at the phone and hangs up. Piper has left the office, the door swinging back.

-c-

Brent and Phoebe are sitting on his couch. They are talking.

"It's like a nightmare that never ends. They, they took me into this, uh... big area and, and there were a lot of pipes. I'm sorry, but that's, that's really all I remember."

Phoebe closes her eyes and sighs slightly.

"That's okay, Brent."

"You're disappointed."

"No, no, not at all."

"Now, someone who could see your face might believe you, but your voice tells another story."

Phoebe chuckles.

"Gave me away, huh?"

He laughs.

"Ahh. You have a beautiful smile, Phoebe."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear it in your voice. I can see it in my mind."

Phoebe reaches out a comforting hand and places her hand over Brent's. She gasps as she's immediately hit with a premonition. _A little boy makes his way through the storm drains, his hands on the wall as he feels his way around. He walks past a sign: SF PUC N 12_

"What's the matter? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Um... Brent, when they took you, were you wearing a, uh, sweatshirt with jeans, and black high tops?"

"Yeah, I think I was. How did you…"

"...and when you escaped, were you running through water?"

"Yes, I remember that. In, in the tunnel."

"Ok, Brent, I need you to think really hard. Do you remember anything? Anything at all about that location? Did you... hear anything or, or feel anything?"

"All I remember is this, uh... sound of this, this enormous generator and, uh... maybe some cable cars."

"Cable cars?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, do you have a map? Oh, oh! That, um, that was so stupid."

"No, no, I actually do have a map of that area. It's over here. Um..." Brent stands up and leads Phoebe over to his desk. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Uh, I don't know. Cable car turnaround maybe... or the generator that you heard could have been a power plant."

He opens a drawer and takes out a book. "Right. Okay. Here." He opens the book and uses both hands to search for the items on the map. "No. See, on this map... ok, there, there are two turnarounds on this page and, uh... there's... right, here it is. There's a, there's a power plant right here on Varick."

Phoebe looks at Brent.

"How can you tell?"

"Give me your hand."

He takes her hand and she lightly rubs her fingertips on the paper.

"Ok, you feel these... three horizontal bumps, followed by the two vertical? Oh, in this map, that's... the symbol for power plant. Phoebe? How did you know what I was wearing and where I was running? Are you, like, some kind of psychic or something?"

"Like. Only different."

"Right. That's how you've seen all these other monsters that you've mentioned, isn't it?" She smiles at him. "Phoebe, you're a good person. And that probably means you have a... a strong aura. Please... be careful with these monsters."

She takes both his hands in hers.

"Don't worry. I will."

She leaves.

-c-

David is on his hands and knees as he feels around the small cage. Another boy lies on the floor crying. David crawls over to him.

"Don't worry, Billy. My mom's got a friend who's got supernatural powers. She'll get us out of here."

A grimlock runs up to the cage and peers inside. "Shut up!" He runs off. David slowly lies down next to Billy.

-c-

Prue is on the phone with Piper.

"Ok. Did you hear on the radio about that philanthropist who got mysteriously strangled?"

"It's gotta be the grimlocks. That's how they kill. We're running out of time. We have, like, less than three hours."

"I know, I'm leaving now. Uh, look, did Phoebe get anything out of Brent Miller that might help us?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Who's Brent Miller?"

Prue looks up and finds Andy leaning against the door frame.

"Prue?"

"I gotta go." Prue hangs up. "Andy, hi... What're you doing here?"

Andy walks into the office.

"Working on the kidnappings. Thought we should talk."

Prue grabs some books on her desk and heads for the bookshelf.

"Yeah, well, uh... I already told the police everything I know about that."

"Not according to Eric Lohman, you didn't. He stopped by the station. We had an interesting chat."

"Yeah, well, he's a reporter, trying to make a name for himself. You can't believe anything he says."

"Normally, I don't. This time, I do." They stare at each other. "We've been down this road too many times, Prue. I know you're hiding something. I have my suspicions about what it is, but I've had to accept the fact that you can't tell me or you don't want to tell me. Either way, it's not just me anymore. Lohman's onto you, or at least he thinks he is. And he's not gonna let go. Prue, if you don't level with me, I can't help you control this."

"Andy, I'm just never... sure if it's better for you to know or not to know."

"I remember a time when we could tell each other anything. There's nothing Lohman won't do to get this story. Watch your back."

Andy turns and heads for the door. "Andy?" He stops and looks at Prue. "Thanks." He smiles and nods. He turns and leaves the office.

-c-

Phoebe looks at the map of the area. She finds the storm drain entrance and moves the boards leaning against the door. She opens the door to check it out. "Bingo." Satisfied that it's the right place, she closes the door and runs back up the road.

-c-

Piper drives up and parks at the curb in front of their house. She grabs her bag and gets out of the car. She heads up the front stairs to the house, looks up and sees Paige.

"Did you get it?"

Paige holds up the package.

"Yeah, I got it."

Prue also arrives and gets out off her car. She comes towards her sisters with a worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"Andy stopped by my office after Lohman stopped by his. I think he told Andy about my powers."

"Uh-oh. What did you do?"

"Same as I always do, I danced around the truth. It just doesn't feel right anymore."

Piper looks up and sees a baby carriage roll down the next door neighbour's driveway and into the path of an oncoming truck. She gasps and freezes everything.

"Oh, my god!"

The others also turn around.

"What?"

Prue, Piper and Paige run to check on the baby carriage.

"Where is the mother?"

Piper moves the blanket and finds nothing inside the stroller.

"Oh, thank god."

Prue looks up suspiciously.

"Wait a second. Since when did the Johnsons get a baby?" She looks at the neighbour's drive and sees Lohman with a digital video camera standing on a trash can and peering over the concrete fence. "That damn reporter! Look."

"Ok, uh... confused."

"All right. That's Lohman. This is a setup. We need to get back to where we were before everything unfreezes. Go!"

Prue, Piper and Paige rush back to their original spots on the front walk. "Don't forget to put your hands up. Uh-huh. Okay." Piper puts her hands up just as everything unfreezes. The truck narrowly misses the baby stroller, its horn blaring. The stroller hits the opposite curb and overturns. Prue mouths to her sisters. "Don't look. Just go inside. Inside. Go, go, go!" Paige opens the door and Piper turns and heads into the house. Prue follows.

After they go inside, Lohman looks back at the overturned stroller. Somewhat puzzled, he checks his tape. On the playback, he sees Prue, Piper and Paige. The camera moves down to where he kicks the stroller down the driveway, then moves back to the girls. He sees it immediately. He rewinds to double check. "Purse on right shoulder. Purse on left shoulder." He rewinds the tape again. "Purse on right shoulder. Purse on left shoulder. Well, what do you know? She has another power. Gotcha!" He grins gleefully.

-c-

Having just returned, Phoebe runs up the front steps to the house. Lohman sits in his car and watches. Prue is watching him from the window.

-c-

Piper walks into the room.

"Is he still out there?"

Prue releases the curtain and moves away from the window.

"Unfortunately."

Phoebe walks up to them.

"Hey, you guys. I think I found the entrance to the storm drain." She sees the looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you see that guy parked out front in his car?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, that's the reporter that I told you about. He's staking us out."

"What?"

"He tricked us into using our powers and he nearly caught us."

"But, fortunately, we figured out what he was doing before he could get any proof."

"Oh, thank god."

"The only problem is how are we going to be out looking for David when he's camped outside. We have less than two hours."

The doorbell rings and Prue answers it. Lohman steps into the foyer. "Hey, how's it going? Mind if I use your bathroom?" Prue moves to slam the door in his face. He stops her. "Whoa! Don't bother using your magical powers on me. I already hid the videotape."

"What videotape?"

"Yeah. You know, best I can guess is somehow one of you stopped time. Or rewound it, I don't know. But what I do know is… I got the whole thing on tape."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? How do you explain your sister's purse magically jumping from her right shoulder to her left shoulder instantaneously?" He motions playfully with his hands. "Huh? You screwed up. And I got the proof. Okay, now here's the deal: I already got my story ready to print. What I really want now from you is a tell-all exclusive, all right? I'll write the book. We can share the movie rights, foreign sales, distribution, it's gonna be, it'll be a good thing." Prue opens the door and pushes Lohman out. "All right, I'll just wait out front until you're ready to talk."

"What are we gonna do?"

"All right, look... I will stay here and finish the potions. You guys go and try and find the boys. Buy us some time. Just keep on freezing and shielding those grimlocks, okay, until I get there?"

"What about Lohman?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll stop him from following you."

Determined, Prue walks past Phoebe, Paige and Piper towards the kitchen. They turn and follow her.

-c-

Lohman sits draped on the front steps. The front door opens and Prue steps outside. Lohman jumps to his feet.

"Lohman? I've been thinking about what you said and, uh... maybe we can word something out."

"Yeah? Why don't I believe you?"

In the background, Piper, Paige and Phoebe walk down the driveway. Phoebe waves to Prue. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's just your reporter instincts." The car doors slam shut and the engine starts. Lohman turns and sees the SUV zoom away. "Whoops, busted."

"Nice try." Lohman turns to go to his car. Prue waves her hand and the garden tool on the concrete fence flies over and punctures his front tire. He stops. Prue chuckles. "You did that! Didn't you? I know you did that!"

"Really? Prove it."

He looks from Prue to his car and back to Prue.

-c-

Piper parks her car outside the storm drain entrance.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go in there without the potions or even the power of four?"

"We don't have a choice, we don't have much time left to save this kids."

Paige climbs down the ladder into the storm drain. She takes a step right into a small puddle. "Ugh. Eew! I'm not wearing the right shoes for this." Phoebe climbs down the ladder too, followed by Piper. They take a couple of steps and look around. "Ok. Talk about all roads leading to hell. Which way?"

Phoebe takes out the map and looks at it.

"Uh... light, light."

"All right."

Piper shines the flashlight on the map so they can see.

"Brent said he remembered a big area with pipes."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, wait. There's a pipe juncture... that way."

She looks up and points. They head off into that direction. Phoebe folds up the map.

"So I guess this isn't a good time to ask how it went with Josh and the talk?"

"You're right, it's not."

"Ok."

They continue on their way.

-c-

Andy leans against the balcony door of Brent's apartment looking out at the view. Brent steps into the living room.

"Inspector Trudeau?"

Andy turns around and shakes his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Miller?"

"My housekeeper said you wanted to talk to me. Is it about the kidnappings?"

"Maybe. Has a, uh, Prue Halliwell come to talk to you, by any chance?"

"No. But I have spoken to a Phoebe Halliwell."

"Really..."

"I think I know where she went, if that'll help you."

-c-

Piper, Paige and Phoebe turn the corner.

"Whew! Who knew anything could smell so bad."

Phoebe finds the sign that is the same as in her premonition.

"Now there's a good sign."

"Meaning?"

"I saw it in a vision that I had of Brent."

"Oh. Ahh!" Piper hears a rat squeaking. She looks up and sees the rat. "Eew! Ohh! Eyew! Eyew! Aah!"

Piper steps back and falls into a hole in the ground. "Piper!" Piper lands hard on the grating at the bottom of the hole. The sound echoes in the storm drain.

-c-

The two grimlocks look up from their meal when they hear Paige and Phoebe screaming for Piper. David slowly sits up.

-c-

Phoebe picks up the flashlight and uses it to look down into the hole.

"Oh, Piper! Are you ok?"

Piper doesn't answer. She's knocked unconscious on the bottom of the hole. From behind them, they hear footsteps approach.

"Oh, my god! Oh, god!"

"Phoebe, you need to get help."

"And leave you and Piper behind? No way."

"Phoebe, we need Prue's help and if the grimlocks come, I'll shield them off until you come back with Prue. Now go."

Phoebe runs back the way they came.

-c-

Prue is mixing up the potion. "I feel like I should be cackling." Finished, she picks up a jar to pour the mixture into. When the phone rings, she puts the pot down and answers it. "Hello."

"Prue, uh, Piper's hurt and I can't get to her."

"Ah, ok, where are you?"

"At the end of Varick Street. Hurry, ok? And don't forget the potion."

"I'm on my way."

Prue hangs up and heads for the door. She turns around and grabs two bottles of the potion. Prue walks out of the house carrying the two bottles. She finds that her car hood is up obviously tampered with. Lohman steps out from behind the car. His video camera is on Prue.

"Didn't want you to leave me behind, like your sisters did."

"Fix it now."

"Or what? You gonna hurt me? Go ahead... just let me get you in focus. Okay."

"Look, I don't have time for this, all right? Piper's hurt and two boys' lives are at stake."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes." He keeps the video camera on Prue. "All right, you win."

"I win? What's my prize?"

"I'm a witch with magical powers."

"A witch? A witch? Ha ha ha. This is great. Great. Terrific. Let's go."

He shuts the camera and pulls out the plugs he removed from Prue's car.

-c-

Prue and Lohman drive up and exit the car. Phoebe is waiting next to the car.

"What is he doing here?"

"Making my career."

"I had no choice. Where's Piper?"

"She's in through this way, come on."

"You just stay here, all right? It's too dangerous."

"Oh, no, no. I'm coming with you."

"No! Look, there are too many lives at stake here, including my sister's. I will not have you risking them. Stay where you are. You'll get your story."

Prue and Phoebe enter the storm drain.

"All right, I'll just wait out here."

He backs up and waits all of a breath of a moment. He heads for the entrance and slips into the storm drain after them.

-c-

A grimlock walks down the hall. He hears Piper muttering. "Paige? Is that you?" The grimlock steps forward and sees Piper in the pit. There is a golden glow surrounding Piper.

"Are you looking for something?" The grimlock looks up and sees Paige, also surrounded by a golden glow. The grimlock holds out his hand, but Paige holds up her hand too and forms her shield. "Sorry pal, you're not getting this two goodies."

Phoebe and Prue turn the corner. "Prue!" Prue steps forwards and waves her hand. A pipe leaning against the wall flies and hits the grimlock across the face. The grimlock is thrown to the end of the hallway. He scrambles to his feet and walks away.

"Nice."

"Good timing."

They look down into the hole and see Piper, awake.

-c-

Andy drives up. He parks his car alongside the others. He exits his vehicle and slips into the storm drain, his gun raised.

-c-

Lohman has the video trained on him. He fixes his hair. "This is Eric Lohman reporting live." He starts walking through the hallway, his eyes on the camera. "I'm in a storm drain underground, following four sisters, all of them witches as they look for children who may have been abducted... by a strange kind of-aah!" Through the camera, he finds a grimlock staring straight at him. The grimlock growls.

-c-

Prue uses her powers to raise the grate and Piper at the bottom of the hole. She puts the grate down on the floor. "Ok, come on." She reaches and helps Piper up. "We gotta get you out of here."

"No! No."

"Look, Piper, just up to the street, okay? Phoebe, Paige and I will come right back for the boys."

Prue leads the ways as Phoebe and Paige help Piper out the way they came.

"Come on, lean on my, honey."

-c-

Andy slowly makes his way through the storm drain. He has his gun and flashlight up and out. He slows as he finds Lohman dead on the side of the hallway. He checks for a pulse. Just then, a grimlock turns the corner. Andy turns around and gets to his feet. "Don't move!" The grimlock advances on Andy. Andy kneels and fires several times point blank at the grimlock, but it has no effect. The grimlock grabs Andy and pushes him up against the wall.

Prue steps forward. "Andy!" She raises her hand and sends the grimlock flying away from Andy. The grimlock hits the far wall hard. Andy quickly turns and finds Prue standing there. The grimlock runs. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." He gets to his feet. "So what Lohman saw you do was true?"

Phoebe, Paige and Piper turn the corner.

"Andy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Confirming my suspicions."

"He knows. A grimlock tried to kill him."

"What the hell's a grimlock?"

"It's a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yeah. Uh, look, Andy, I need you to get Piper up on the street, okay?"

"No, Prue, I want to stay. I need to help."

"No, you are far too weak to use your powers."

"Her, too?"

"Look, Andy, will you please just get her out of here?"

"Prue, I'm not leaving the three of you alone."

"Do I have to use my power on you?"

"I'll meet you up on the street."

Andy steps forwards and Piper leans on him. "You'll be okay." Piper and Andy head out of the storm drain. After they pass, Prue sees Lohman's camera on the floor next to him. She takes the tape and pockets it. Paige, Prue and Phoebe head back into the storm drain. They turn the corner. Prue and Paige are looking at the map as Phoebe holds the flashlight for them to read by. "Ok, we should be coming up on a feeder drain right about now." They stop.

Phoebe looks up just as a grimlock steps out into their path. He growls at them. They all start screaming in panic. Prue uncaps the potion's jar. Paige gives it to Phoebe, who tosses the liquid onto the grimlock. He melts as he is vanquished. "Oh, great. Just what we need. More toxic waste in our sewers."

Prue caps the empty bottle. "That worked well." The three continue into the storm drain.

"Yeah."

-c-

Paige, Prue and Phoebe turn the corner.

"David?"

Phoebe points in a direction. Prue nods. They split up to look for the kids. Phoebe rounds a corner and calls out again.

"David!"

"Please help me."

She finds the cage and sees David inside. His eyes are open and she sees that he has no pupils, they're completely white.

"David? Oh, god! Paige! Prue! I found them!"

Prue turns around and finds herself face to face with a grimlock. His hands are raised and he's sucking the aura out of her. She gasps and drops the jar of potion. It shatters on the ground. She puts a hand to her neck as she gasps for breath. Phoebe and Paige hear the glass shatter. The grimlock steps forward closer to Prue. She falls to her knees as she gasps for breath. Phoebe and Paige hear her and rush to find her. Prue is on the floor on her knees.

Phoebe rushes up to the grimlock and with both hands on her flashlight, she smashes it into his head. It barely stuns him. He turns and sees Phoebe cast in a golden glow. He holds out his hand and starts sucking the aura out of her. Phoebe clutches her neck and starts to gasp. But suddenly Paige stands next to her and forms her shield. Phoebe catches her breath.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Prue lifts her head and sees Phoebe and Paige behind the shield and the grimlock holding out his hand. She raises her own hand and the potion on the floor magically scoops up and splashes onto the grimlock. The grimlock screeches as he dissolves in front of their eyes. He vanishes. Prue gets to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Where's David?"

"Over there."

Phoebe leads Prue to the cage. David wakes up and sits up. His eyes return to normal.

"I can see!" Paige, Phoebe and Prue smile. "I can see you! I knew you had magic powers."

"Oh." Prue, Phoebe and Paige glance at each other. "Get your friend and let's get out of here."

-c-

Andy sits at his desk, his hands clasped together, his chin resting on his hands. Morris walks into the bullpen and sees him. He clears his throat. Andy stirs and starts going through the file on his desk.

"Exactly how did you know the kids were down there again?"

"Anonymous tip."

"What about the kidnappers?"

"Kidnappers? There weren't any kidnappers. The kids followed a kitten into the storm drain. Got lost."

"Really? How do you explain finding Lohman down there? With a broken neck?"

"Must have slipped when he went down there after them. You know, anything for a story. It's too bad."

"Yeah, it's a real shame. You don't really expect me to believe all this, do you?"

"For now."

Morris and Andy share a look. Morris nods and Andy smiles back.

-c-

Paige walks into the bullpen. In the hallway outside, she passes the two boys sitting with their parents. She walks over to Piper, Phoebe and Prue who both lean against a desk looking glum.

"Ohh. Have they said anything?"

"No, they just got back from the hospital. But who knows what they'll say once the police start questioning them."

"So much for our secret."

Prue doesn't say anything. Phoebe turns and sees Piper being extremely quiet and thoughtful."

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, um... I was just thinking, when I was in the storm drain, I was kind of out of it. I kept thinking about Leo. That's weird."

"Maybe you miss him."

"Maybe."

"What are you going to do about Josh?"

"Uh... I'm going to call him and tell him I think he should take the job in Beverly Hills."

"But, sweetie, you can't hold out for Leo. I mean, who knows if he is ever going to come back."

"I know. He may not, but if I'm thinking about Leo, then I'm definitely not thinking about Josh."

Piper stands up and leaves.

"That's too bad. He had really nice gluts."

Phoebe turns and looks at the entrance. She sees Brent walk into the bullpen. "Hey, there's Brent. Hey, Brent!" Prue and Paige stand up and leave. Brent turns when he hears his name. Phoebe motions for him to join her, then realizes that he can't see. "Uh, over here." Brent turns and joins Phoebe. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Where's your dog?"

Brent removes his glasses. His eyes are nice and normal.

"He's, uh... retired."

"You can see?" He nods. "Well, how did that..."

"I don't know. I mean, you tell me. I mean, someone must have slayed those monsters. You know anything about it?"

"Oh, I, uh..."

Phoebe motions as if turning a key in front of her mouth. He chuckles.

"That's all right. I mean... if anyone understands the danger of telling amazing stories, I sure do." Phoebe smiles. "I was right, you do have a beautiful smile." Brent turns towards the two boys in the hallway. "Uh... those the boys?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should have a little talk with them."

"That would be so great. Thank you."

"No... thank you."

He turns and heads for the hallway.

-c

Andy sees Prue. He puts the file folder in his desk drawer and stands to join her. Paige once again stands up and leaves.

"So... now you know."

"Yeah. Although it's, uh, still sinking in."

"Where do we go from here?"

"That's a good question."

Just then, a swarm of reporters walk into the bullpen. They start vying for Andy's attention. "Inspector Trudeau! Inspector Trudeau!" They share a quiet look. Prue discretely turns away as the reporters converge on Andy. "What's your official position?" "What really happened to the two boys?" "Are you ready to comment?" "Is it true that..." "Inspector! Inspector!" Andy turns away from Prue and towards the reporters.


	20. The power of three

**The power of three**

Piper turns the corner from the living room into the main hall. "Prue, have you seen my purse?" She's pushing her luggage in front of her. Prue's moving quickly as if she's late for something. Paige comes in after Piper eating from a bowl of cereals and looks at all the business. Piper heads for the door. She passes Phoebe who is sitting in lotus position on the main table in the hallway, her legs crossed and hands resting on her knees, palms upward with thumb and index finger touching in a circle. She appears to be meditating. Prue walks out of the kitchen and crosses through the dining room.

"In the kitchen. Have you seen my keys?"

Piper heads into the dining room as Prue heads for the living room. Paige answers between bites.

"They're by the TV."

Phoebe has her eyes closed. She reaches for the lipstick on the table and concentrates. "I can't find my plane ticket." Phoebe glances down at the lipstick, then puts it aside. She picks up the photo of the four of them standing in front of the house. "Did I give it to you?" Piper exits the kitchen, crosses the dining room and heads for the living room. She passes Prue who is now searching her purse.

"Maybe you packed it."

"I didn't pack it. I just saw it."

Phoebe puts the photo down and picks up Piper's plane ticket. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She has a premonition. _Piper is walking away from the parked car pulling her luggage behind her. She looks up in the sky and sees her plane taking off and sighs._

"I can't believe it. It worked."

Paige stops eating and turns around. She sees Phoebe with the plane ticket. She grabs the ticket from Phoebe's hand and gives it to Piper.

"Found it."

"Thank god. Didn't you hear me looking for this? What are you doing on the furniture?"

Phoebe scrambles off the table.

"No, you don't understand. I've been practicing how to call a premonition, and I did it. I saw a future event on command. Oh, and that's the good news. The bad news is... I saw you missing your flight."

"Oh, great. If I don't get to Honolulu for the convention, my boss will fire me."

"Well, we can't let that happen, especially since my job is hanging by a thread as it is."

"Since when?"

Prue picks up the mail off the side table and looks at it.

"Oh, since all the demon-hunting time off I've been taking lately."

"I'm so behind." Piper grabs the vase and puts it back on the table. "I didn't go shopping or pay the bills or call the cable guy or cancel my hair appointment."

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it."

Phoebe grabs Piper's notebook.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, you've got time, right?" Phoebe objects to that remark. "Ok, so, listen. We have stopped Phoebe's premonitions from coming true before, hopefully we can do it again. Let's go." Prue heads for the door. Piper follows.

"Ok, but wait, wait, whoa, whoa, whoa. I just realized the two of you haven't really ever been alone together."

"Piper, we're big girls now. I don't think we need you as a buffer anymore."

"And besides, you do have another sister, remember? Me."

"All right. Well, what about demon stuff? What if something happens and you need the power of four?"

"Well, then the... power of three will set us free."

Phoebe chuckles appreciatively.

"Good one."

Prue heads for the door.

"All right. Let's go. Um, hey, Phoebe, will you pick up my dry cleaning on the way back from the market, please?"

"Yeah, and talk to the gardeners about the weeds."

"Oh, and light bulbs. We need light bulbs."

"Sure. I'll just add it to my list."

"Great. Thanks. Bye."

"Go, go, go."

Prue and Piper leave. The door closes behind them. Paige looks over Phoebe's shoulder to her list. "That's one big list." Paige moves on and sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.

"I'm not even married and already I'm a housewife."

The phone rings and Phoebe answers it.

"Hello… Hey, Marianne… Oh, jeez, I completely forgot about Alcatraz… No, I can't go. I have a million errands to run." She looks at the list and then looks at Paige in front of the TV. "You know what? I'll be right over."

Phoebe hangs up. She turns towards the living room.

"Where is my favourite sister?"

"Oh no, what do you need?"

"Why do you always assume I want something from you." She sees Paige's sceptical look. "I need your help with my list."

"Phoebe…"

"Please, it's the last thing I'll ever ask from you."

"No it won't. Alright, we can split the list in two I suppose. But I can only help you out till midday, because I'm meeting Peter in the afternoon."

"Oh, you're an angel."

"I know, I know."

-c-

A red-haired woman is floating mid-air in an old cell as she talks with a guy.

"You don't seriously plan on spending the rest of eternity marooned here, do you?"

"I'll find a way off this rock on my own. Don't worry."

"Who are you kidding, Jackson? You've been stuck here ever since they executed you. Thirty-six long years, trapped between life and death."

"Big deal." He kicks the can on the ground towards the woman. "I've learned how to do things in that time, break the physical plane..." He passes through the bars. "prepare for my revenge."

"Revenge. How... mortal."

"Go to hell."

He kicks the can again.

"That's what I do, only never alone. I ferry souls there, every one I can get my little hands on, so to speak."

"Yeah, well, you're not gonna get your little hands on this one, lady, so just forget it."

"Don't worry, Jackson, I don't want your soul. I want a witch's. They're prize catches. Trophies."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"If you, uh, let me get you off the island to... get your revenge, witches will try to stop you. And the only way they can do that is to become vulnerable to me. Then I'll have them right where I want them." She sniffs the air and smells something eagerly. There are voices and footsteps approaching. "Speaking of witches."

They hear the loud clanging of the doors opening. A tour guide leads a small group into death row. "Twenty-eight inmates died here, nine while attempting to escape and four by execution. Legend has it that one of them still haunts the prison to this very day. The ghost of Alcatraz, believed to reside in this very cell." Phoebe trails behind the group, pre-occupied. "Uh, let's see if he's in, shall we?" The tour guide opens the cell door. It's the cell that Jackson and the woman linger in. The tour guide opens the cell door and steps into the cell. He closes the door behind him. "Now if you listen closely, you can actually hear the ghost's cries. Shh." The group is quiet as they listen. They only hear the sounds of the howling wind. "There, hear him?" Jackson looks over the tour guide's shoulder.

"What an idiot."

Phoebe hears him and turns to look.

"Look at him as your get-out-of-jail-free card."

The woman holds out her hand and suddenly grabs at the air in front of her, her fingers clenching. The tour guide falls to the floor.

Phoebe pushes her way towards the door. "Oh, my god! Marianne, call 911, quick!" Marianne runs. Phoebe grabs the bars and shakes them. She looks at the woman and at Jackson. "What did you do? Who are you?"

"You can see me?"

"Forget her for now. There's your ride off the island." She points to the body. "Hop in."

With a grin on his face, Jackson turns and looks directly at Phoebe. "Oh, no. What are you… No, uh, don't, ohh, ohh!" Jackson sits and slips into the tour guide's body.

Phoebe looks up at the woman. "I hope you enjoyed the tour. See ya." She vanishes in fire and flames. Phoebe slowly turns around to look back at the crowd behind her. Embarrassed and freaked especially since they didn't see the ghost. Phoebe points back to the empty cell. She steps away from the cell door.

-c-

The coroner zips up the body bag with the dead tour guide inside. He buckles the bag to the gurney. An officer hands the tour guide's hat to the coroner and he places the hat on the body bag. The coroner wheels out the body. Officers interview the members of the tour group. Phoebe is being interviewed when the body is wheeled out past her. When they're done, Phoebe walks over to Marianne and they leave together.

-c-

Prue is in Claire's office.

"In all honesty, Prue, if it weren't for you, I'm not sure the auction house would have been able to stave off bankruptcy."

"Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me yet. Now, I have tolerated your unexplained absences and the endless family emergencies, but no more. Buyers interested in purchasing Buckland's will be visiting in the next two days and it's important that we make a big impression. It's important that you... make a big impression if you expect to keep your job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

-c-

Paige is holding Peter's hand as they are walking in the park.

"So what's the great news you wanted to share with me?"

"Oh, not so fast. this news needs to be celebrated, so I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

"Now you're just making me more curious." Paige suddenly gets a concerned look on her face. "You aren't going to propose, are you?"

"No, no, how did you get that idea?"

"Nothing, just thank god. I'm so not ready for that. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that."

"What? Why? Do you never want to get married?"

"No, not that. I used to, but my life has changed really hard the last couple of months that I don't know if I'll ever be ready to marry."

"How come your life changed?"

Suddenly her phone rings and she gets it out, talking about saved by the bell.

"I got to take this. Hello?"

-c-

Phoebe sits in front of the laptop as she's on the phone.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the ghost of Alcatraz?"

"No, why?"

"I think the ghost really exists."

"Hold on a second, Phoebe." Paige is looking at Peter, who is feeding the ducks with the bread they brought. "Hey Peter, leave some for me." He smiles at her and Paige turns her attention back to the phone call. "Did you see it?"

"Uh... no. Of course not. I mean, how could I? I wasn't at Alcatraz. I had way too much work around here to do."

"So then what makes you think there was a ghost?"

"Uh, my friend saw it. Marianne. You know Marianne. Actually, she thinks she saw two ghosts, or the other one may be something else, she's not really sure."

"Phoebe…"

"What? Witches aren't the only people that can see ghosts. Normal people can, too." Paige looks over and notes that Peter is watching Paige on the phone. She waves at him and he smiles back. "Anyway, I did some research, and I found out that some evil spirits need a dead body to transport them across water."

"And what do you want me to do about it? I mean, can't you just handle it on your own?"

"Paige, what if this ghost gets on the mainland…"

"Alright then, I'm coming already. Oh yeah, before I forget, don't forget to buy tampons at the market."

Paige hangs up. Peter comes closer and sees her worried face.

"No problems I hope."

"Oh no, just my sister, she needs my help with something, you know sister stuff."

"I actually don't, since I don't have a sister. So I'll see you tonight?"

"You can count on it."

-c-

Andy sits at his desk. Morris walks in with a file box.

"Did you take some of the old case files home with you, by any chance, Andy?"

"No. Why?"

"Missing a couple. Hope the captain's not reviewing them." Morris notes Andy's pensive mood as he sits down at his desk. "You want to talk about it?"

Andy puts his feet down from the desk and sits up in his chair.

"Talk about what?"

"About why you've been walking around here like a zombie lately. Like ever since you ran into Prue again. Come on... what's up?"

"I wish I could tell you, I really do. I just have to work things out on my own first."

An inspector walks in with a file folder in her hand. "Ok, you guys are the experts on the freaky cases. Figure this one out." She pulls up a chair and sits down. "Victim was stabbed thirteen times in the chest. Circular pattern. C.S.I. combed the scene, and other than the knife, found no evidence. Except, check this out." She opens the file and takes out a photo of the knife with a thumbprint on the handle.

"Solid thumbprint."

"Yeah, but we didn't get it from dusting. We got it from fluoroscoping."

Andy hands the photo to Morris.

"Ultraviolet fingerprint. Never heard of that."

"We ran the print. This is where it gets freaky. It matches up to Jackson Ward, the serial killer that was executed at Alcatraz thirty-six years ago."

She hands a photo of Jackson Ward to Andy.

"You sure about this?"

"Checked it twice."

"Dead guy's prints on the murder weapon. That's got to be a mistake."

Andy thinks about it for a moment, then suddenly gets an idea. He's all motion. "Can I borrow this?" Andy stands up and leaves with the file folder.

"Whoa. Where you going?"

-c-

Prue walks into the kitchen, the door closes behind her. "Phoebe, I'm home!" She puts her purse and keys on the table. She stops when she sees the sink full of dirty dishes and sighs. She reaches for the refrigerator and opens the door. It's bare. "Ohh..." She shuts the refrigerator door. "Phoebe?" She walks out of the kitchen. She sees Phoebe in the conservatory, sitting next to Paige. Phoebe's still in front of the laptop while Paige is looking trough a book about Alcatraz.

"Phoebe, you didn't go to the market yet?"

"Uh, no, I sort of got side-tracked with ghost research. Besides, there isn't enough money in the household account."

"Well, you should have told me. I would have had some transferred in. What about the dry cleaning?"

"Don't worry, I took care of that."

Prue looks angry at Phoebe before looking at Paige.

"Thanks Paige, I want to wear that suit to work tomorrow."

Paige saw Prue's angry face and quickly interferes.

"You're not going to get into a fight already, are you? I don't like to play buffer and do you really want to prove Piper right already?"

The doorbell rings, Prue is the one to answer it.

"Andy, hi."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if I'd see you again. I thought that maybe you were mad at me."

"No. I just needed some space. It's one thing to suspect what your secret was, it's another thing to actually see it with my own eyes."

"So does that mean that maybe you're okay with it?"

"Uh, actually I'm here on a case." He shows her the file. "Uh, the kind of case where, frankly, before, I probably would have been looking for a more logical explanation."

"Well come on in."

Andy steps into the house. Prue closes the door and leads him into the next room. Prue takes off her jacket as Andy explains. Phoebe is still working on the laptop, but Paige puts her book down and gets up.

"Hey Andy."

"Hi."

"So... what's the case?"

"The son of a former D.A. was brutally murdered. The only evidence points to the last man executed on Alcatraz before it was closed down."

Phoebe looks up from her laptop.

"Jackson Ward."

"How'd you know that?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

Phoebe joins them.

"I told you I was trying to figure out who the ghost of Alcatraz was, remember? Jackson Ward's name was at the top of the list."

"Ghost?"

"Yeah. Hey, what's that?"

He shows them the photo of the knife.

"Ultraviolet fingerprint, although technically, there is no such thing."

"Could be the ghost's ectoplasm. It's outside the visual spectrum."

Phoebe turns to Prue and Paige. She mouths the words book of shadows to them before turning her attention back to Andy.

"Ectoplasm?"

"Yeah. That's the ghost's skin. Hey, do you have a picture of this Ward guy?" Andy shows her Jackson's photo. She recognizes him. "Yep! That's him." Paige and Prue look at her. Phoebe tries to cover. "Exactly how Marianne described him to me. Amazing."

Phoebe hands the photo back to Andy.

"Very."

"And what about this former D.A.'s son, did Ward know him?"

"Ward knew his father. He was the prosecutor who convicted him."

"Coincidence? I think not." (to Prue and Paige) "It's gotta be the ghost who got off Alcatraz."

Andy quietly walks over to the side, his arm up against the door frame, his back to the girls.

"You know, speaking of coincidences, don't you think it's an awfully big one that your friend saw this ghost?"

"Yeah, Prue, if we've learned anything by now, it's that there are no coincidences, right?"

"Right."

"Right."

"Andy, you okay?"

He turns around and takes a deep breath. He looks overwhelmed by it all.

"I don't know. Just getting used to the idea of demons and witches. I don't know if I'm ready for ghosts, too."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Pheebs."

"But if you're right, if it is the ghost of Jackson Ward who's the killer, how do I stop him from killing again?"

The girls look at each other.

-c-

Judge Renault sits at his desk working when Jackson steps into the office through the front door. He reaches out and turns the light off. The judge reaches out and turns on his desk lamp. Jackson steps deeper into the office closer to the Judge. "Judge Renault. Long time no see." He chuckles. "You could have shown some mercy, given me... life in prison, but... you wanted me put to death." The judge continues to work, unaware of Jackson's presence. Jackson picks up the judge's nameplate and slowly lifts it up.

The judge sees the nameplate floating and is alarmed. "Uh... uh... what's going on?" The judge stands up and slowly backs away from the desk. Jackson drops the name plate on the desk. The judge looks around. "Who, who's there? Ohh..." Jackson grabs the judge by his tie, choking him.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to die in the gas chamber and how much you suffer?" In the mirror's reflection, there's no one choking the judge. "What a cruel and horrible death it is?" The judge continues to choke. "Your honour." Jackson looks on the desk and picks up a letter opener. He holds the letter opener in front of the judge. The judge sees it and his eyes widen. Jackson stabs the judge. He drops the judge to the floor, then moves in and kneels over the judge.

The red-haired woman from before flames into the judge's chambers. She sits on the desk.

"I helped you get your... revenge. Now it's your turn to help me get a witch."

Jackson starts laughing. "Are you kiddin', lady? I'm just gettin' started." Jackson starts stabbing the judge violently.

-c-

A photographer snaps a couple of photos of judge Renault dead on the floor. Morris and Andy kneel near the body.

"Thirteen stab wounds, circular pattern. Just like the other victim."

"Matches Jackson Ward's M.O., too."

"Must be a copycat killer."

Andy chuckles. "How would he know? The M.O. was never released to the public." An officer walks past them carrying the bagged murder weapon. Andy gets to his feet. "Can I see that?"

"Already dusted for prints. Nothing."

The officer puts the knife on the desk. Andy looks down at the knife.

"Did you fluoroscope it?"

"What?" Andy gets the fluoroscope out and shines the light on the knife. They find several prints. "What the hell is that?"

"Don't ask." Andy turns and quietly talks to Morris. "Ten bucks says it matches Ward's."

Morris leads Andy off to the side.

"Andy, don't go jumping off the deep end on me here, ok? Jackson Ward is dead. Been that way for a long time."

They walk out of the judge's chambers.

"Well, somebody's going around killing people or the descendants of people who put him away."

Andy turns and heads back into the office.

"Wait. Where you going?"

Andy grabs his coat and briefcase.

"Look. Have someone put together a list of potential victims. Anybody who had anything to do with his conviction."

Andy walks past Morris and out the door.

"Andy, wait, wait!"

-c-

Three Japanese businessmen in black suits and varying coloured ties stand in the hallway. They all glance down at their wrist watches at the same time. Claire frowns at the motion, then smiles reassuringly to them. "I'm sure Prue will be here shortly. She has a lot of..." Claire glances at her watch. "...family emergencies." Prue walks into the office.

"Oh, Claire, I am so sorry."

"Let me introduce you. This is Mr. Yakihama, head of acquisitions. Mr. Yakihama, this is Prue Halliwell. One of our top specialists."

They shake hands.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you, too. I trust everything is all right with your family?"

"Ohh..."

The door opens and Prue's assistant walks in.

"Excuse me, Prue... "

"Not now, Monique."

Andy appears behind Monique.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. I need to see Ms. Halliwell. It's police business."

He shows Claire and everyone else his badge. Prue turns and looks at the investors. It's not a good thing. Gritting her teeth, she smiles. "Excuse me." She and Andy step out of the office. "Are you trying to get me fired?"

Monique closes the office door and leaves.

"I think Jackson Ward has killed again, Prue."

"Great. That's great. Why don't you just wait here a second? I'll take care of everything."

Prue opens the door and steps back into the office. She closes the door behind her.

-c-

Phoebe is flipping through the book of shadows, a legal pad clutched in her arms. Paige comes in and drops herself on the couch.

"Am I the world biggest loser or what?"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I was supposed to meet Peter for a dinner last night, he was going to tell me some important news."

"But you were home all night?"

"Exactly, I totally forgot about our date with the whole ghost thing."

"Oh, Well have you called him already?"

"No."

"Well start with that then. Make a new date."

Downstairs, they hear the front door slam shut.

"Phoebe? Paige?"

"Yeah, we're up in the attic!"

Prue walks into the attic. Andy follows her, looking around the place with curiosity as he follows.

"I was wondering what was up here."

Phoebe and Paige see Andy and they step in front of the book of shadows, trying to hide it from him.

"Prue, the book of shshabbbbababows?"

"No, no, no, I already told him about it. Look, Jackson Ward has killed again. We have to figure out a way to stop him. Have you found anything?"

"Not really. I mean, there's just so many references in here. There's ghosts, poltergeists, evil spirits, phantasms, we are not dealing with a typical demon."

She shows Paige and Prue the book. Andy walks around behind them, looking at the book over their shoulders. He's very quiet.

"Yeah, well, there has to be something in here about vanquishing an evil spirit."

Prue steps away from the book. Phoebe and Paige follow her leaving Andy with the book.

"Well, actually, there is one spell, but I don't think we're gonna want to use it."

"Why not? I mean, if it needs the power of four, we can always call Piper, right, and…"

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is, an evil spirit can't be vanquished on the physical plane, only the astral plane... his plane."

"Okay, so then how do we say the spell?"

"Well, our spirits would have to say it. Meaning one of us would have to die for it to actually work."

"Keep looking."

"Right."

Phoebe and Prue turn to look at Andy. He sighs, stunned by what he's seeing. It seems a bit much for him to swallow.

"Whew! I've always believed there was another world, behind or beyond this one. I even sort of believed in demons. But I have never in my wildest dreams... I could never have imagined that this existed."

"Yeah, neither did we. But we've come to believe that there's a reason for why that world was opened up to us. Which means there's probably a very good reason why it was opened up to you, too."

"Welcome, to our little shop of horrors."

They share a nervous laughter. A gust of wind swooshes through the attic flipping the pages of the book of shadows in front of Andy. Andy jumps back in surprise.

"Whoa! Are you doing that?"

"No. It just sometimes does it on its own."

The flipping stops on the truth spell. Andy leans in and reads it.

"The truth spell"?

"It's weird that it would open up to that page, with Andy standing right here?"

Andy looks at them. Prue flips the pages of the book of shadows to cover and to lose the truth spell.

"Ok, now, wait. It has to be a mistake, Phoebe."

Phoebe flips back to the spell.

"Or maybe there's a reason, Prue."

Andy leans forward and looks at the spell again.

-c-

Andy rushes down the stairs.

"You did what last year?"

Prue follows him down the stairs.

"Look, I just wanted to see how you would react to finding out I was a witch."

"So you cast a truth spell on me? Why didn't you just ask?"

"Oh, because I was afraid you'd freak out on me? Which is exactly what you did, by the way. You just don't remember. Part of the spell."

Andy stops. Something occurs to him.

"Wait a minute. My reaction to your being a witch isn't the reason we stopped seeing each other, is it?"

"You're the one who wanted to stop seeing me first."

"Because you wouldn't tell me what your secret was."

"Yeah, which turned out to be a good thing considering how you reacted."

"Freaked out."

"Exactly. Kind of like what you're doing right now."

"You haven't answered my question. Did that have anything to do with why we stopped seeing each other?"

"Sort of." He looks at her. "Ok, yeah, it did."

"And just out of curiosity, how much time did you give me to react, anyway?"

"Why? What difference does it make?"

"How much time?"

"A minute... or two."

"A minute?"

"Or two! It was just a 24-hour spell, all right? I was against the clock."

"And that's what you based your entire decision about us on? Prue, I've had a week to react to it this time. I still don't know how I feel. You should have given me more time. I think I deserve that. I think we deserve that."

Prue falls silent. Phoebe rushes down the stairs, interrupting them. "Hey, you guys, since we don't know how to vanquish the ghost, we have to try to stop him from killing his next..." Phoebe looks at both of them. "victim. Am I interrupting something?"

Prue turns to look at Phoebe. Andy answers for them. "No, we're done." Prue turns and looks back at Andy. "What do you mean, stop him from killing his next victim? How do we do that?"

"I have a power, too, you know."

Andy smiles.

-c-

The door of a police apartment opens and Andy walks in. He shuts the door behind him.

"Excuse me." He flashes his badge. "Inspector Andrew Trudeau. I need the murder weapon for case R-13658."

The officer pushes a clipboard towards Andy.

"Sign that, and I'll go get it."

The officer goes to the back and returns with an envelope. Andy signs the clipboard and the officer hands the envelope to him. Andy looks inside the envelope and takes out the bagged murder weapon. He looks at it, failing to notice the officer's attention on him. "Thanks." Andy turns and leaves.

The officer turns around, picks up the phone and makes a call. "Yeah. You told me to call if Trudeau showed." He glances up at the security camera, it's light blinking. "Yeah. He just left."

-c-

Andy enters the bullpen. He smoothes over his pocket with the weapon inside. He walks over to Morris.

"You got the list of potential victims yet?"

"Still working on it. It's a lot of names, especially when you add in the descendants." Andy reaches for the list of names. Morris eyes Andy. "Where you been?"

"You don't want to know."

"Really? Try me."

"Maybe later, ok? Look, I gotta go. I'll take what you got so far, I'll check back with you later."

Andy turns to leave but Morris grabs his arm and stops him.

"Whoa, whoa. We're partners, Andy. That means we work together."

"I know. But this is an exception."

Andy turns and leaves.

"Inspector Morris?" Morris turns around to find two inspectors stepping out from the office behind him. "Inspector Rodriguez and Anderson, Internal Affairs. We need to talk to you about your partner."

-c-

Andy slips into the car alongside Prue, Phoebe and Paige. He closes the door.

"Ok, I got it." He hands the bagged knife over to Phoebe. "That's what Ward used to kill the judge. How exactly is this gonna work again?"

"Well, I've been practicing calling my power, and if the psychic energy is strong enough on this, I should be able to see a future event."

"Hopefully, Jackson Ward's next victim."

"If we're lucky. It doesn't always work." Phoebe holds the knife and concentrates. She takes a breath and gets hit with a premonition. _An elderly woman is on the floor and screaming. She falls back in fear as Jackson raises the knife to stab her_. "Oh, my god."

"Are you all right?"

"I, uh, I didn't just see it, Prue, I felt it, her pain, her terror."

"Anyone of these look familiar?" Andy shows Phoebe the stack of photos. Phoebe goes through them and finds the next victim. "Iris Beiderman. The foreperson on the jury that convicted him." Prue turns around and reaches for the ignition.

-c-

Iris Beiderman screams. In front of her, she sees a knife floating in the air. She screams again and faints. Jackson leans in close, the knife clutched in his hand. The door bursts open. Andy, Prue, Phoebe and Paige rush into the apartment. Jackson looks up. Andy looks around. He doesn't see Jackson. Phoebe rushes forward and kicks the knife out of his hand. Jackson looks at Phoebe.

"You again."

Paige looks surprised.

"You again? What, you two have met?"

Jackson reaches for the knife.

"Knife!"

Prue motions and the knife slides along the floor. It stops in front of Andy. He puts it foot on it.

"Where is he? Is he still here?"

"Yeah, he's right there. Point him out, Prue."

Jackson walks over to Iris.

"You can't keep saving her forever."

"Prue, what's going on?"

"Or the others. Or yourselves."

"Prue?"

Jackson turns and leaves the room. They watch as he walks through the wall. Andy, confused, still looks around.

-c-

The front door opens. Prue, Paige and Phoebe walk in, in the middle of an argument.

"I cannot believe you lied to me, and I cannot believe I had to hear about it from a ghost."

Prue takes off her jacket and hangs it up.

"I already apologized for that, okay?"

"I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me the truth, especially about something as stupid as going to Alcatraz."

"I didn't tell you the truth, because I knew you'd go ballistic. And I thought that I would save myself the drama!"

"Why would I go ballistic over that?"

"Come on, Prue, give me a break. Just admit it. Why are you really mad at me?"

The phone rings. "I'll get it." Paige takes a few steps but then stops and turns back around. "Can I leave you guys alone for a few minutes or are you going to kill each other?" She sees their faces and quickly gets away. "Okay then."

-c-

"Hello?"

Piper sits in a large wicker chair waiting for her drink.

"Hey, Paige. How's it going?"

"Hey, Piper, how's Hawaii?"

"I don't know. I haven't stopped working since I got off the plane."

"Hey, can I call you back? I'm sort of in the middle of something right now."

She looks over to the foyer and sees Prue and Phoebe are still arguing.

"Sure. I just wanted to make sure you guys were all right. Do you miss me?"

"More than you know, sweetie."

"Good. I love you."

"We love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Paige hangs up.

-c-

The conversation in the foyer didn't stand still.

"Because you lied to me."

"No. You're really mad at me because as far as you're concerned, I was slacking off yesterday, which is pretty much what I do every day. Right?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from the fact that I know that you're really pissed because I didn't do the grocery shopping or pick up your dry cleaning or whatever else you put on that stupid list."

"I am sorry that I ask you to do things around the house because I have to work."

"Aha. See? Time it, ladies and gentlemen. It took a whole sixty seconds before the w-word reared its ugly head."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you and Piper just automatically assume that I'll take care of the house because I don't have a real job."

"That is not true."

"Oh, no? Prue, when was the last time you went grocery shopping or vacuumed the house or waited all day for the cable guy to show up? Which, by the way, if I were paid by the hour, I'd be a millionaire by now."

"I cannot believe how you're turning this around."

"And I cannot believe how you're pretending that you don't have a problem."

"I don't."

"Ok. Well, you know what? You just proved my point. My other point. Which is that I get absolutely no credit for all that I do around here. It's just assumed that I'll do it. Like that crack that you made to Piper yesterday morning. Don't worry, Piper, Phoebe'll do it. She's got time."

"You do."

"Yes! And that is exactly my point. My main point. You are mad at me because I don't work."

"Ok, maybe you're right."

"And that's why I lied to you."

Paige comes back in.

"It was Piper."

"Did you tell her about Jackson Ward?"

"No. Why worry her? The power of four can't vanquish him. It's up to us. Look... you guys obviously have some issues to deal with, but they're not going to be resolved overnight. So, in the meantime, we need to figure out a way to stop Jackson Ward before he hurts any more innocent people, okay?"

"I agree."

"Sure."

"Okay. So did we actually just... reach a compromise?" Phoebe looks away. Prue shakes her head and leaves. Paige smiles uncomfortably. "Right."

-c-

Iris sits in the chair looking stunned. Andy walks in with an officer.

"Just give me a second."

"You got it."

Andy walks over to Iris.

"We're gonna put you up in a hotel for a little while, Mrs. Beiderman, under police protection. At least until we catch whoever is trying to hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay." She stands up to leave, but turns around to look at Andy. "I'm not crazy, am I? You saw it, too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. But let's just keep it our little secret for now, okay?"

Morris walks into the bullpen in time to see Iris walk away from Andy. The female officer steps forward towards Iris. Andy turns back to his desk. Morris walks over to him. Andy throws a file over the victim sheet on Iris. Morris sits on the desk.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who got attacked."

"Attacked?" Morris lifts up the folder and picks up the victim sheets under it as he fires questions at Andy. "By who? Why? Iris Beiderman, the jury foreperson who helped convict Ward. Now how about that?"

"Look, Morris…"

"Don't look, Morris, me, man. You go flying out of here with that file, you just happen to come back with somebody in that file, who just happened to have been attacked. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I told you, I can't, okay? I'm sorry."

Andy grabs his things and turns to leave.

"Fine. Whatever. It's your funeral."

Andy stops and turns back to Morris.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They told me not to say anything to you."

"Who did?"

"Internal Affairs. They got you in their cross-hairs. Interviewed me for over two hours. Wouldn't tell me what it was about. Asked a lot of questions about you. Watch your back, bro."

Morris brushes past Andy and leaves.

-c-

Prue and Phoebe sit side by side at the table reading the book of shadows. Paige is making some coffee.

"Oh, well, it's the same story. One of us has to literally die in order to vanquish the evil spirit. Any volunteers?"

"Actually, maybe. But before that, we need to figure out a way to find Ward first. I mean, we can't count on your seeing his next victim even though Andy left us the letter opener to try."

"Wait a minute. I think that there's something in here about luring evil spirits." Phoebe flips through the pages while Paige puts the tray with coffee down on the table. She looks over Phoebe's shoulder. "A potion." Phoebe finds the page she is looking for. "To lure an evil spirit. Mix equal parts of mercury and acid with the blood of one of the spirit's victims and pour it over his grave. Okay, that's disgusting."

"All right, we can get the blood from the letter opener, but how are we going to find Ward's grave?"

"You know what?" Phoebe picks up her legal pad. "I read on the web his ashes were interred at his family mausoleum in Palo Alto."

She puts the pad down.

"Great. It just might work."

"Yeah. And if it does work... he'll be coming after us."

-c-

Paige, Phoebe and Prue slowly walk through a hallway. It's very dark and spooky. The only light they have is from the flashlight Phoebe's holding.

"Ohh, I hate cemeteries at night."

"I hate cemeteries at day." There's a loud thump that startles the girls. "What was that?"

"Uh... huh. Probably a zombie or vampire."

"Great. Where's Buffy when you need her?"

"Ah, ok, perfect. There it is."

They find the nameplate.

"Jackson Ward." Prue holds out her hand. "Do you have the picture?"

Phoebe digs into her jacket pocket and pulls out the picture of them three. Prue reads the writing on the bottom. "Hey, Jackson, let's party"? Prue puts the photo up on the nameplate.

"Ok. Well, I couldn't think of anything else to write."

"Could we just do this and hurry?"

"Ok." Taking the goblet, Prue throws the mixture on the nameplate. It starts to sizzle and smoke. "Oh. Hmm."

"Ok. Ok."

"All right."

"I prefer if we would go now."

"Yeah, let's go."

They turn and run out the way they came leaving the photo at the nameplate.

-c-

A transportation worker wearing a blue hard hat opens the door to his truck. Jackson approaches him from behind. Suddenly, Jackson clutches his chest in pain. "Aah!" He opens his shirt and sees his chest bubbling as if acid is eating away at it. He looks and cries out. The red-haired woman flames into the area sitting on a wire cage. She watches Jackson for a moment. He looks up at her.

"What's happening?"

"Witchcraft. Sucks, doesn't it? You should have helped me get to them before when I asked."

"How do I get them now?"

"Visit your grave."

Jackson turns and leaves. The woman flames out.

-c-

Andy unlocks the bottom drawer of his desk and takes out a thick accordion file folder. It says 'Confidential Halliwell, Prue.' He puts it on the desk and opens it. He adds photocopies of an article, 'Black Magic and Witchcraft'. He tucks the file folder into his bag and buckles it shut. He closes the desk drawer, grabs his stuff and stands up.

-c-

Andy walks out the door and heads down the stairs. He's on his cell phone with Prue's answering machine. "Prue, it's Andy. I gotta give you something. Gotta get it out of here. I'll explain when I get there." He hangs up.

On the bottom of the stairs, inspectors Rodriguez and Anderson wait for him. "Inspector Trudeau? Internal affairs. Let's talk." Andy walks down the stairs with them.

-c-

Andy sits at the desk as he's being questioned by inspectors Rodriguez and Anderson. Rodriguez reads from a file folder.

"Series of women murdered with an occult knife. Prime suspect, missing. Series of victims with curious holes burned in their forehead. Prime suspect, missing. Victims found in a locked room with every bone in their bodies broken. Victims literally scared to death. The list goes on and on. You know what they all have in common?"

Andy glances impatiently at his watch and sighs.

"We've been through this already."

"They're all unsolved cases, Trudeau, and they're all yours and Morris'."

"We've solved plenty of other cases."

Anderson tosses another file folder on the desk.

"But you haven't solved these."

"So, the question is why?" Rodriguez pushes Andy's bag towards him. He sits on the desk. Andy casually folds his hands on the bag. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Anderson takes out an envelope and places it on the desk. Andy opens the envelope. Inside is a photo of Andy at the evidence locker with the murder weapon. Andy smiles. "You guys spy on your wives, too?"

"Why did you check the murder weapon out, inspector?"

"I was following a hunch."

"Really? Or were you following... a ghost? Word's out, Trudeau. You specialize in the, um... what did inspector Blakely call them?"

"The freaky cases."

"The freaky cases. You're a good cop. I've seen your jacket. Up until last year, you were headed for captain. Now you got all these weird unsolved cases. What happened to you, man? What changed? Are you covering for somebody? Is that it? Morris, maybe?"

"Don't hang this on Morris."

"Then who do we hang it on?"

Andy surges up from his seat and gets into Rodriguez' face. "Look, I told you my story. You don't believe me, you take my hardware right now and you charge me!" He looks at Anderson and Rodriguez. "Otherwise, drop dead." Andy grabs his bag and his coat and heads out the door. Anderson stands up to follow him, but Rodriguez puts out a hand to stop him.

"It's all right."

-c-

Prue and Phoebe stand at the kitchen table mixing a potion. Paige paces the floor around her.

"Maybe it didn't work. Maybe he's not coming."

"Well, at least if he is coming, we are definitely ready for him."

Paige stops pacing.

"What exactly is that?"

Prue picks up the glass with the bright red potion inside.

"One killer cocktail... literally. A little oleander, some jimsonweed, bloodroot, among other things. Stops the heart immediately."

She puts the glass down on the table.

"Ok, you're scaring me. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Book of shadows."

"Where, under Dr. Kevorkian?"

Prue smiles.

"Whoever takes it can be revived with CPR. The only catch is, it has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage."

"Ok, Prue, that's a pretty big catch."

"Yeah, well, it's the only way to say the spell. It's the only chance that we have of sending Ward where he belongs."

"But who does it? How do we decide that?"

"I'll do it."

"No." Phoebe gets a straw and cuts it in three pieces. She holds them in her hand so the others can pick a piece. "Pick one. The person who picks the longest is the one to die." They all pick one and Prue has the longest.

"I win."

"You mean you lose."

"Oh, well, only if you don't revive me."

"No pressure."

"Phoebe, I have total confidence in you two."

"I'm scared, Prue. I mean, I'm really scared. I think we've gone too far this time."

"We're doing what we have to do."

"I wish Piper were here. The swing vote. The voice of reason."

"Phoebe, I never realized how much I probably... do take you for granted, and not just for what you do around the house, either."

"Sure. You're just saying that because you're about to die."

"No. You were right about last night. I was upset because I thought that you were slacking off, but the truth is, you weren't. You were trying to find out who the ghost was, and thank god you did."

"Yeah, but I totally overreacted. I mean, I'm the one that's upset with myself for not working for a living."

"You do work."

"I know, Prue. I work around the house, but I want a job. I want a real job."

"And you will find one when you're ready."

"I can't remember the last time we talked like this."

"Ohh, you guys are so sweet."

Paige takes them both in a hug. The phone rings and the answering machine turns on. "Hi, we're not home. You know the drill." The answering machine beeps.

"Prue, it's Claire. You're late. You're fired."

Behind them, Jackson slips into the kitchen through the walls. Jackson Ward grabs a glass, breaks it and pulls his arm back to throw it. Prue sees him. "Paige, shield!" The glass falls to the ground when it hits Paige's shield. Prue waves her hand and the glass shatters back against the far wall.

"Okay, Prue, we got him. You just... hurry!"

Phoebe steps forward to face Jackson Ward. He picks up an object off the table and swings it at Phoebe. She dodges every blow. Finally, Paige grabs the object and struggles with him. Prue drinks the potion. Paige struggles with Jackson for the object which flies out of their grasp and hits the wall. Jackson hits Paige across the face. She falls to the floor. "Paige!" Phoebe kneels down next to her sister and is glad she is still alive. Jackson looks at his hand and laughs. Prue also collapses to the floor, dead. Phoebe turns around. "Prue!"

Jackson turns around and sees Prue on the floor. "You're making this too easy, lady." He opens the drawer and picks out a silver cake server.

"Oh no, you don't."

Phoebe steps once again forward to face Jackson. Prue's spirit's eyes open and a ghostly apparition form of Prue rises from her body. Jackson tries to stab Phoebe, but she ducks in time. He now can see Prue clearly is surprised to see Prue floating over her body.

"What the hell's going on?"

Prue glances down at her body for a moment. Phoebe uses Jackson's distraction to her advantage and kicks the cake server out of his hand. Jackson takes Phoebe by her neck and lifts her up, choking her. But she still manages to get a sentence out.

"Prue, the spell."

Prue concentrates and starts reciting.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil_."

The spell is immediate. A wave of power rises up and over Jackson as if slowly erasing him. He drops Phoebe. She is still weak from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh. Oh, no!"

-c-

The front door opens. Andy sticks his head inside. "Prue, you home?" Andy looks into the house and sees Paige on the floor unconscious. He steps into the house and drops his bag on the floor. He closes the door and reaches for his gun. He slowly makes his way into the house.

-c-

Prue continues to recite the spell. "_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil._" Jackson cries out in pain.

"Paige?" Andy steps out from the dining room and checks Paige for a pulse. Finding one, he moves over to the kitchen and sees Phoebe on the floor, holding her neck. "Phoebe? You alright." Then he suddenly sees Prue on the floor. "Prue?" He kneels next to Prue. Her spirit still lingers over Andy as she recites the spell.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil_."

Jackson is shaking as the spell works on him. Andy kneels down next to Prue. "Prue!" He flips her over and starts CPR on her. "Come on." Prue's spirit works to stay in the spirit realm. She starts to sink towards her body. Phoebe sees that Jackson begins to get stronger again. She crawls over to Andy and tries to stop him.

"Andy, don't! Not yet!"

Phoebe tries to stop him, but she doesn't have enough power. Prue continues to sink down towards her body as Andy performs CPR on her. Jackson takes a breath as the spell starts to wear off. He looks down at his chest and chuckles a bit. He picks up the cake server.

"It's even better. I get to kill a cop, too."

Prue shouts.

"Andy, behind you!"

As if he's heard her perfectly, Andy looks up and turns around. He sees the silver cake server. He reaches up and grabs a hand towel off the counter. He twirls it around and grabs the cake server headed towards him. The cake server falls to the floor across the room with a clang. Jackson steps towards Andy. He looks up and sees Prue's spirit rise up once more from her body. Andy rushes into the utility room and picks up the cake server.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil_."

Jackson screams in pain and starts smoking. He starts to fade as he continues to scream. Andy walks over towards Prue and kneels down next to her. The red-haired woman appears in the kitchen. Jackson explodes into flame. The woman holds out her hand and catches a piece of the flame.

"Who are you?"

"I was hoping to take you or one of your sister, but it looks like your soul is safe. For now."

As she talks, Andy continues to perform CPR on Prue. Her spirit is pulled back into her body. The woman looks at the flame in her hand and crushes it out as she flames out herself. Prue's spirit is pulled completely back into her body. "Come on." Prue starts coughing as she regains consciousness. "Slow breaths." Prue sits up.

"Am I alive?"

"Yeah, you are. Thank god."

Andy holds Prue close. Paige also gets up.

"What happened? Is the ghost toast?"

Andy chuckles. Paige checks her jaw. Phoebe tries to laugh but it hurts her neck.

-c-

Claire puts a file in the cabinet and shuts it. She turns around.

"I'm sorry, Prue, but I've made up my mind."

Claire sits down behind the desk.

"Claire, you cannot fire me. Okay? I love this job. I need this job."

"I told you I wouldn't tolerate any more unexplained absences."

The door opens and Andy bursts into the office followed by a flustered Monique. He walks over confidently to Claire and offers his hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Pryce. I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you." Claire shakes it.

"Thank you, inspector? For what?"

"Well, for letting us borrow Ms. Halliwell. See, an Asian gang was smuggling exotic jewellery, antiques. She helped us set up a sting, bust their operation."

"Really? Prue never mentioned any of this to me before."

"Well, she couldn't compromise her cover. You're welcome to call my superior inspector Morris and file a reimbursement claim if you'd like."

"No, that won't be necessary."

Andy turns his attention to Prue.

"As soon as you're done here, we need to talk."

"Oh, I think I'm more than done here."

Prue glances at Claire, turns and head for the door with Andy.

"Oh, uh, Prue, don't forget about our lunch with the investors. Wouldn't want you to be late."

"I won't be. Thanks."

Andy opens the door and they leave.

-c-

Prue and Andy head for her office. Andy laughs. They enter the office and shut the door behind them.

"I cannot believe you did that."

"It's the least I could do. After all, you did help us bust somebody. Sure, he was already dead, but still..."

"Well... thank you."

"You're welcome."

He touches her arm familiarly, then stops as they both become aware of each other.

"Listen, Prue, uh... I've done some thinking about the truth spell, and, uh... I'm still kind of trying to sort my feelings out, but I've kind of come to the conclusion that no matter whether I had a minute, a month, or a year to think about it, it wouldn't change the truth. It may sound boring, but I know that someday I want to have a normal life to come home to. You know, with a white picket fence and a two-car garage, a screaming kid." Prue chuckles. She understands. "...but no demons. Maybe it's because of all the evil I deal with every day on the job. I don't know."

"You don't have to explain. I understand. Believe me, I wouldn't want to come home to it either if I could avoid it, but I can't. You can."

They hug each other.

-c-

Paige is walking trough the park and sees Peter immediately. She walks over to him.

"Is there still some place on that bench for a complete idiot who forgot a date and then forgot to call afterwards?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Look Peter, I'm really sorry but the sister stuff was much more serious than I thought."

"Alright then. I'm not really mad about it actually. I'm too enthusiastic to tell you my news."

"And what's that?"

"Well, I…, you can sit down, I will not bite." Paige sat down next to him. As soon as she sat he moved closer to her and Paige didn't mind it at all. "Alright then my fabulous news. I'm finally divorced from Erica, she is no longer Mss. Monford. She didn't get anything and I also don't have to pay her anything."

"Peter, that's great."

"And the best news is that I'm a free man, so I can choose what I want and do whatever I want"

"So what is your first decision as free man?"

"Well my first was to take you out on a diner to celebrate, but you didn't let me, so I'll choose something else."

"What…"

But Paige couldn't finish her sentence as Peter was already kissing her.

-c-

The door of the kitchen closes. Phoebe, Paige and Prue walk into the kitchen through the utility room, their hands full of shopping packages.

"So did you burn Andy's file like he suggested?"

They put the bags on the table.

"Yeah, and you should've seen it. Turns out he knew a lot more about us than he was letting on."

"Still doesn't explain how he could hear a ghost."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were a spirit, you yelled out to him and that's what made him turn around in time. How could he hear you?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm."

Piper walks into the kitchen carrying leis.

"Hi!"

"Piper!"

"Hey."

"Yay! I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow."

Piper puts a lei on Phoebe, on Paige and on Prue.

"I took an earlier flight. I had this terrible feeling that you guys were, um..."

Piper hesitates as she puts her bag down.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know. At each other's throats, maybe."

Phoebe, Paige and Prue look at each other innocently.

"Us?"

"This two?"

"Are you kidding? Never."

"So nothing happened while I was gone."

"Just, you know, the same old boring stuff." (to Prue) "Hey, you need a hand?"

Prue turns and heads back to their shopping bags.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Pheebs."

"Sure." Phoebe grabs some items. "It's good to see you." She touches Piper's head on her way out the door behind Prue. Both make a hasty exit. Piper turns her attention to Paige.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing you should worry about."

Paige smiles and follows her two sisters out of the kitchen. Piper smiles at them.


	21. Love hurts

**Love hurts**

You want to see me?A woman is on her way towards her car, carrying a bag of groceries. She nervously looks both ways before hurriedly crossing the street. A car horn beeps which makes her jump and drop her bag of groceries, the glass breaking as it hits the concrete curb. She kneels to reach for the bag and cuts her hand on the broken glass. "Ow! Damn it!" She looks down at the bleeding cut on her hand. Leo orbs in behind her.

"It's all right, Daisy."

He touches her shoulder to make her turn around.

"Oh, Leo, thank god it's you. I have been so scared."

"You just have to stay strong a little longer, and then you'll be safe."

"But he's out there, Leo. He's going to find me. I've seen what he can do, his powers." Leo reaches for Daisy's hand. He holds his hand over her bleeding cut and magically heals the wound. She looks up at him. "How did you do that? Who are you people?"

"You just have to trust me, Daisy."

"But why me, Leo? I still don't understand."

"You have a very special future ahead of you. That's why I wanted you to come to San Francisco. I have powerful friends here who can help you."

"Yeah. What if Alec finds me first?"

"He won't be able to. I made you invisible to him."

"Hello, Leo." Daisy and Leo turn. They see Alec walking towards them. "Been looking all over for you. I figured you could only be here for one reason, hmm? Where are you, Daisy? I know you're close by."

He looks around searching for her but can't see her.

"It's ok, Daisy. He can't see you. Don't say a word, just leave quickly."

"Don't listen to him, sweetie. Don't do it."

Daisy turns and runs.

"She's already gone, Alec."

"I love her, Leo, much like you love your little witch, what's her name... Piper?"

"Darklighter's aren't capable of love, Alec."

"This one is. I love Daisy, and you are keeping me from her. It was only a couple of days ago, all I had to do was think about her and then, bang! I'd be there with her, right there. Then suddenly she vanishes from my radar, cloaked by a whitelighter... by you."

"Well, if you know I cloaked her, then you also know that you won't find her as long as I live."

"Yes. Well, I have a solution for that."

Alec turns and takes a couple of steps away from Leo. He holds out his hand and a black crossbow appears. With one motion, he turns, raises the crossbow, aims and fires a single arrow point black at Leo. The arrow pierces Leo's right shoulder. In pain, Leo turns and orbs out right before he hits the ground. Alec put his crossbow down and smiles.

-c-

Phoebe, Paige and Prue walk down the stairs carrying the travel bags with them. Prue is in odd clothing.

"I can't believe you're wearing your bikini on the plane."

They reach the main hall and put their bags down.

"Time-saver. We have all of 48 hours in Cabo. The minute we land, I'm on the beach getting all golden brown."

"I know, but you're making me look frumpy. It's like a sign of the apocalypse."

"Well I'm just glad Paige has chosen such a great guy to date."

"He is not that great. I practically had to beg Peter to lend us his condo. I think he believes I can't be trusted alone with my sisters and a beach full of guys."

"A little jealousy is healthy for the relationship.

"So how did you convince him?" Prue sees Paige's expression. "Never mind, I think I don't want to know."

"Hey Prue you look relaxed for once."

"Who wouldn't be? There are no warlocks in sight, Andy finally found out our big secret. I'm going to get crazy."

"It's about time. How long have I been after you to find some new male blood, preferably tan and buff?"

"Hmm... with limited verbal skills."

"Hmm. And..."

They end the sentence together.

"No strings attached."

"Stella, we are gettin' our groove back."

They try to high five each other, but miss huge. Paige can't keep her laugh down as Prue and Phoebe look embarrassed.

"Okay, um... so... speaking of which, where's Piper?"

They turn and head into the kitchen.

"I think Piper's gonna be in a groove-free kind of mode for a while."

"Oh, she's not seriously..."

"Taking a vacation from men. Yep. Afraid of falling in love again, I think."

"So while we're partying all weekend, what is she going to be doing?"

"I don't know. The last I checked, she was in the attic searching for a suitcase to carry her books in."

"Books? What kind of books?"

"The kind they make into Kevin Costner movies."

"Oh, no. We've got to stop the insanity."

"Maybe we should just let her be. I mean, we're not the ones who fell in love with a warlock, a ghost, a geographically undesirable handyman, and a very dorky grad student."

"Maybe she's just in a slump. It happens." Paige and Prue stare at Phoebe. "All right, it happens to Piper a lot, but celibacy is not the answer."

"A couple of dates not picking up the check, that's a slump. This is more like a sucking void."

From the attic, there's a loud, heavy-sounding thump and a crash.

"Prue! Paige! Phoebe!"

The sisters head out of the kitchen.

-c-

They walk into the attic to stop next to Piper who is staring at something on the floor in front of her. It's Leo, grunting and writhing in pain from the arrow in his shoulder.

"Leo?"

He grunts with pain.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige stare at him in shock. Prue hurries out of the attic to find something to help Leo. Phoebe and Paige help move Leo to the couch. Under the supervision of Piper.

"Careful."

"I am being careful."

"I can't believe you knew." They put Leo on the couch. "The fact that our handyman, the man I was dating, was supernatural just happened to slip through your mind."

Piper gets a pillow and puts that behind Leo.

"There was no slipping, ok? I told you, but you didn't want to believe me and the next time I wanted to bring it up, Paige stopped me."

"Wait you knew too?"

Leo tries to safe Paige and Phoebe.

"Piper, I wanted to..."

"But you didn't."

"Okay, we've got to get your legs up."

Phoebe grabs Leo's legs and moves him.

"Don't worry about me. There's someone…"

He can't continue by the pain.

"We have to get the arrow out."

"No. Don't touch it. It's tipped with poison."

"How are we supposed to pull it out if we can't touch it?"

Prue walks into the attic. "Well, you came to the right girl. Here." She hands the wicker basket to Phoebe. "You ready?" He nods, bracing himself. Using her powers, Prue raises her hand and pushes the arrow out through Leo's shoulder. She flings the arrow clear across the attic where it hits a chest. Paige and Piper remove Leo's jacket. "Okay, I brought everything that I could find. I just didn't know what to use on, what is he again?"

"A Whitelighter."

"Yeah. They're sort of like, you know how Peter Pan has tinker bell? They're sort of like that, minus the tutu and the wings."

"To make it clear, he guides witches."

Piper takes some gauze from Phoebe and puts it flat against Leo's wound.

"And future whitelighters. That's why I came to you."

Piper is still looking at her younger sisters.

"You should have told me."

"I should have told you."

Piper presses down hard on the gauze covering the wound. Leo grunts again with pain.

"Oh, did that hurt? Good."

"There's a woman, Daisy. You have to protect her from the darklighter."

"A darklighter? Is that what shot you?"

"They, uh... they seduce innocent women. Their goal is to create evil through reproduction."

"Great. Generation 666."

"Only he broke the rules. He, uh, he fell in love with one of his victim's, a human." His eyes shift to Piper. "And she loved him back."

"Until she found out who he really was, right?"

"Look, Piper, you have every right to be mad at me…"

"Thanks for the permission. I'll get some more gauze."

Piper leaves the room.

"Now, please, you have to find Daisy before he does, otherwise she won't be able to do the good that she's destined to, and she won't be able to become a whitelighter."

"Ok, where is she?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw her, she was at a mini-mart in the Castro, headed for her rental car. If he finds her first, he'll never let her go, ever."

"Any tips on how to vanquish a darklighter, in case we run into him?"

"No. Just don't let him touch you. His power is in his hands, and when he chooses to, he has the power to kill."

"And we have the power of four. All right, Phoebe call the airline, cancel our tickets. I'll call Andy, see if he can help me locate her, and Piper should…"

"I'll talk to her. Someone's got to stay with Leo."

"Perfect."

-c-

Morris and Andy sit at their desks facing each other. The silence between them is thick. Andy's reading a file.

"You enjoying this as much as I am?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, you know, the silent treatment, the cold shoulder."

Andy puts down the file and glances behind him at the other detectives standing at the far end of the office looking at them.

"I know. It's been a week since Internal Affairs has made a move. What are they waiting for?"

"I'm not talking about I.A. I'm talking about you and me."

"I got no problems."

"Yeah? That makes one of us. I.A.'s on our ass, and I still don't know why, but I'm pretty damn sure you do. You feel like sharing?"

The telephone rings. Andy grabs it.

"Homicide. Trudeau."

"Andy, hi. I…"

"Hey! Franklin, how are things in forensics?"

Morris glances at Andy. At the mention of who Andy's talking to, Morris' look changes.

"You can't talk."

"No, actually. Why don't you have it checked out by the FBI lab?"

"Look, Andy, I really need your help. It's important. Quake?"

Andy glances at Morris.

"Ok. I'll be there."

Andy hangs up. He stands up to grab his jacket.

"Franklin's wife had a baby girl yesterday." Andy realizes that he's busted. "Took a week off. Maternity ward?" Morris also stands up and walks over to Andy. "You don't wanna tell me what's goin' on, fine. Just don't lie to me, okay, partner?"

Andy fixes his tie. Without a word, he pats Morris on the arm, turns and leaves. Morris looks at the Internal Affairs investigators standing in the office next door. He closes the door on them.

-c-

Prue and Andy sit at an isolated table at the back of the dining room.

"Andy, what's going on?"

"Internal Affairs is looking into all my unsolved cases, all the ones that involve the supernatural."

"All the cases that involve me." She glances at the door. "Do you think that they followed you here?"

He also glances around them.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Andy, if we… if I put you in this situation…"

"I put me here, Prue."

"Yeah, but you had help. Can they force you to tell them?"

"About you?" He shakes his head "I won't. But we have to be careful about being seen together. It has to look like we're still... friends."

"Andy, we are still friends. We always will be."

"You sure I'm not just someone who's keeping your secret, Prue?"

"You know me better than that." They both smile "I'm glad I told you. I am."

"So am I. Now when you need me, all you have to do is ask."

"Well, I am asking. I need to find someone. She's in danger, and I have to get to her before he does."

"He? You know what? I don't need to know. Specifics always get me into trouble. Where was the last place she was seen?"

"Headed to her rental car outside a mini-mart."

"Well, we can get the security cameras from the mini-mart and surrounding businesses, see if we can get the car's license plates, and see if it leads us to where she's staying."

"Thanks."

Andy smiles at Prue. She smiles back at him.

-c-

Phoebe walks into the attic carrying a tray of food. She heads over to Leo.

"Leo, I brought you some food in case you're… you do eat, right?"

"Yes, Phoebe, I eat. How's Piper?"

Phoebe puts the tray down near Leo.

"Oh, you know, she's dealing. I mean, it's not every day that you find out the guy you're seeing isn't human. Although in Piper's case…"

"I wish she didn't have to find out about me like this. Being with her broke the rules, but not being with her breaks my heart."

Phoebe kneels down next to Leo.

"You know, Leo, it's not like we rushed to tell you that we're witches. I think Piper understands about those little secrets that we have to keep."

"Any word on Daisy?"

"Yes and no. Prue called. Andy thinks he found out where Daisy's staying. Paige's is going to meet them there." Phoebe reaches out and gently removes Leo's bandage to check on the wound. He flinches as she peels the tape off. "Ooh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Phoebe takes the gauze off and looks at the wound. It doesn't look good.

"It's ok. I know it's bad."

Leo looks down at the wound.

"I guess I need to work on my poker face a little bit, huh? You know, Leo, didn't you tell me that whitelighters have the ability to heal? Why can't you just…"

Phoebe dabs at the wound with some cotton.

"No. My power is for others. I can't use it on myself."

He starts coughing, deep-chested coughs that worries Phoebe.

"Uh, you know, we just gotta get you better. Then you and Piper will have lots of time to talk about stuff, when you're well."

"Phoebe, I'm not gonna get better."

"That's ridiculous, Leo. Of course you will. We just have to find something in the book of shadows."

"No. The darklighter's poison, it can't be reversed." Leo takes a deep breath. "It's meant to kill whitelighters... and that's what it's doing. It's working its way through my system. It's just a matter of time."

"How much time?"

"Not much. I'm gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it. My power is ebbing and, with it, my ability to cloak Daisy."

Phoebe tears off another piece of tape.

"We're gonna save you both, Leo."

-c-

Piper is sitting in the kitchen, flipping through the book of shadows. Phoebe walks into the kitchen. She looks down at her feet contemplating how she's going to talk with Piper about Leo's condition. Piper throws up her hands in frustration. "I have looked everywhere in this damn book for something, anything to help Leo and I can't." She turns around and looks at Phoebe. "What's that face? What's the matter?"

"Leo's in pretty bad shape, Piper... and he's getting worse."

"I know. That's why I need to find an ointment or a cure or something."

Piper flips through the book again. Phoebe sits down next to Piper and pulls the book away from her.

"No, you need to listen. Uh... this is really hard to say... but I think you need to hear it. I think that you need to learn to accept the possibility that maybe we're not supposed to save Leo. Maybe he's not our

innocent. Maybe we're only meant to save Daisy."

Phoebe grasps Piper's hand. Piper thinks about it for a moment. "We have to save him whether we're meant to or not." She pushes Phoebe's hand away, grabs the book and leaves the room.

-c-

Daisy closes the door of her hotel room. She walks across the room and puts her grocery bag down on the table. She turns and stops when sees the bouquet of daisies in a glass vase on the television set. "I got you your favourite." Daisy gasps and turns around. Alec is standing in front of the door inside the room. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. I miss this... us."

"There is no us, Alec. Please, stop!"

"Never. You're the one, Daisy. You're mine. Indian summer, do you remember that, Daisy, when it got so hot in the city, you could barely breathe, and we sat out on your fire escape, taking turns rubbing ice cubes down each other's necks... backs..."

"Stop!"

"That's when you first said you loved me." He continues in her voice. "Forever, Alec, I'll love you forever." Daisy grabs the glass vase and throws it at Alec. It smashes against the wall. "Now is that any way to treat the man who loves you, hmm?"

"You're not a man. You're not even human!"

"Don't make me regret telling you who I really am. Don't you get it, Daisy? I love you... and now no one can stop us from being together. Think about it. I found you. What do you think that means, hmm?" He reaches out and touches Daisy's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Yeah, that's right. I've clipped Leo's wings and soon he will be gone so I can find you whenever I want."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Hello! Manager! Everything ok in there?"

"I win."

"No. You only win if I come willingly, and I never will."

"Then I'll never go away."

The manager unlocks the door.

"Hey, I'm coming in!"

"No! Don't!"

The door opens. Alec turns and heads for the door.

"I thought I, what…"

Alec grabs the manager by his neck, choking him.

"Nobody's gonna keep us apart now, Daisy!"

"Please, stop!"

Alec's hand starts to glow red. The manager yells as his face blisters. With Alec occupied, Daisy turns and climbs out of the open window. Alec drops the manager, his dead body falls to the floor. He looks back and finds Daisy gone.

"You can't run from me!"

"Daisy!"

Prue runs into the room from the hallway. Andy and Paige are close behind her. She stops and sees Alec. She swings her arm and throws Alec up against the far wall. The mirror on the wall breaks on impact as he smashes against it. Alec's crossbow appears. He fires but Paige is quicker and his arrow falls to the ground. "Oh, my..." Andy watches in shock as Alec sits up and disappears in a cloud of black orbs that zoom out the open window. "What the hell was that?"

"Welcome to our world."

-c-

Phoebe opens the attic door and walks inside where she finds Piper sitting on the floor next to Leo with the book of shadows open.

"Hey, Prue and Paige are home. They're just…"

"What is mine is yours, what is yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line…"

"I hear rhyming. What are you doing?"

Piper scrambles to her feet to face Phoebe.

"Everything I can. Look, we know Leo can't heal himself, but maybe with his powers, I can."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a power-switching spell. If Leo and I exchange powers, then I'll have the healing touch, and maybe I can fix him."

Prue and Paige walk into the attic.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Uh, you know, the usual, made some coffee, read the newspaper, walked in on Piper switching powers with Leo. You know."

"I have to save him, Prue."

"Okay... is it safe?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really care. He's slipping away, and if one of you has a better idea, then I'm all ears. If not, then I'm casting the spell, and I'd like to do it with the support of my sisters."

Both Paige and Phoebe nod, they look at Prue.

"Cast away."

Piper turns and kneels down on the floor in front of the book. She reads off the page to exchange powers.

"_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share. Switch the powers through the air_."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know." Piper stands up just as Kit runs across the attic floor. She waves her hands at Kit to freeze her, but the cat continues across the room. "I can't freeze."

"This is a good sign. The spell must have worked. Ok, that means Phoebe, Paige and I…" Prue turns and puts a hand on Paige's shoulder. Instantly, she has a premonition. _Kit is on the small table next to the lamp. The lamp suddenly disappears in blue orbs._ Prue presses her fingertips to her temple. "Oh, god, I think I just had one of Phoebe's premonition thingies."

"Really? What did you see?"

Prue turns and looks around the attic for the table with the lamp on it. She points.

"That... shattering."

Piper turns to look at the table. Kit jumps onto the table. Paige looks at the lamp. "What the lamp?" She sticks her hand out without thinking. The lamp disappears in blue orbs and reappears in Paige's hand. Prue turns and looks at Paige. "Did I just do that?"

"Uh... uh-huh. And I saw it." Phoebe and Prue turn and glare at Piper. "So, ok, you're moving things, in a rather strange way, but still you're moving things, Prue's having premonitions, and Piper can't freeze

anymore. Which means…"

"Am I gonna get yelled at?"

"It switched all of our powers?"

"It's a supernatural Freaky Friday."

"What power do you have?"

"I don't know."

The phone rings, giving Phoebe a fright. She accidently produces Paige's shield.

"Great, at least I don't have Leo's powers because then we would have had some serious troubles." The phone is still ringing. "Oh, you know what? I'm gonna go get that, and I'm sure you guys will have all of this worked out by the time I get back."

Phoebe leaves the attic. Piper turns to stand over Leo.

"Okay... I can do this. Now... heal." She waves her hands but nothing happens. She holds her hands over Leo. Still, nothing happens. "Come on... heal." She turns to Prue and Paige. "Why aren't these working?"

Prue steps forward and grabs Piper's hands.

"Okay, okay, okay. Piper, relax. Remember when we first got our own powers it took us a while to figure out how to trigger them?"

"Well, I'm doing what I always do."

"Yes, but maybe you have to find his trigger, not yours."

"Yeah remember, with Prue it was anger, with me it was fear, with Phoebe it was accidental and with you, I actually don't know what your trigger was, but you just need to find his'."

Phoebe returns.

"Hey, that was Andy. A new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report. She bought a bus ticket twenty minutes ago. She's running again."

"If she leaves town, we'll never be able to find her. Let's go."

Prue heads for the attic door; Phoebe stops her.

"Wait. We have to switch our powers back."

"Not until I heal Leo."

"Piper, we have to go get Daisy."

"And I have to heal him. I'm not losing him again!"

"Okay, you know what? You stay here. We have to find Daisy before the darklighter does. We'll just have to do it using each other's powers. Come on."

Prue, Phoebe and Paige leave.

-c-

Andy walks into the Internal Affairs office where inspectors Rodriguez and Anderson wait for him.

"You want to see me?"

"Sit down."

He does as he is asked.

"You make a habit out of showing up at the scene before the crime is reported, inspector?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Motel Capri, no one called the manager's murder in, Trudeau... not until you did."

"I got a tip."

"You're lying. Witnesses place you at the scene with a woman... 5'3 or 4... brunette... attractive. Ring any bells?"

"Last time I checked, I didn't have to reveal my informants to you, Rodriguez."

"Maybe not in a court of law, but last time I checked, we weren't in one. This is an I.A. investigation. You don't have the same rights." He lows down to Andy's face. "You have no idea how much I can hurt you."

"Just tell us who you're covering for, inspector."

After a long pause, Andy suddenly gets to his feet. Anderson also gets to his feet. Andy puts up a calming hand as he reaches for his gun. He places the gun and holster on the table in front of him. He takes his badge out. "Screw you." He puts it on the table next to the gun, turns and leaves the office.

-c-

Daisy crosses the terminal heading towards the ticket counter.)

"Excuse me. Where can I find bus 24?"

The employee turns around to answer her, it's Alec.

"I told you I'll always be there for you, Daisy."

Daisy backs away from the ticket counter, terrified of seeing Alec there. As she walks quickly across the terminal, she accidentally bumps into a traveller.

"I'm sorry."

The traveller turns around, it's Alec again.

"That's quite all right. I'm in no hurry. I've got forever. You care to join me?"

Daisy backs away from Alec. She turns and looks up. Standing on the second floor near the railing looking down at her is Alec. She runs away.

-c-

The front doors of the bus station open. Prue, Phoebe and Paige walk into the station. Prue is poking

Paige in her arm trying to annoy her.

"Hmm?"

"Ok, are you trying to piss me off?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, only it's not working."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I don't see anything flying across the room. Look, you're gonna need to know how to use my power in case the darklighter shows up, remember? When I first got my power, it was anger that triggered it, so I need to push your buttons."

"Ok, it's not so easy to break me. Why don't you try Phoebe, she also has an active power. Actually my power is likely the most important because it's the only who can stop his hand of death. So let's try to freak Phoebe out."

"I don't think it's wise to use your shield in a room full of people?"

"Oh and my variant to your power is?"

"Yeah, that is kinda strange. My power works totally different with you."

"I guess it depends from person to person."

"The shield that I produced was also different from Paige's, instead of blue it was white."

They stop walking. Prue turns and looks around the terminal.

"Ok, now it's your turn. We need a premonition. Where's Daisy?"

"Ooh, do I have to? The last time I got all woozy and..."

Prue puts her hand on the back of an empty seat. Nothing happens.

"Ok, you know, you guys take for granted that I'm your innocent yellow pages. Ok, this takes work!"

Prue walks over to the ticket counter. She puts her hand on the counter.

"It is useless, all right? I am never going to get…" _Daisy has her back to the bathroom wall. She's terrified by what she sees_. "Oh... do your ears ring when you do that?"

Phoebe nods.

"What did you see?"

"Oh, I can't be sure 'cause it went by so fast, but if I were playing odds, I would say it was Daisy."

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom."

-c-

Daisy stands in front of the bathroom sink putting some water on the back of her neck and trying to calm herself down.

"Okay. I'm gonna be okay. I can handle this."

She turns the water off. She looks up and in the mirror's reflection, she sees Alec. She turns around to get away from him, but he puts the heel of his shoe up against the sink counter effectively trapping her.

"You can't run from me, Daisy."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

He reaches out and touches her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Because we can be happy together. We were once, remember? All you have to do is come with me willingly."

"And what, watch while you kill more innocent people?"

"You made me do that. That man would still be alive if you had just come with me. That's all I ask, and the killing will stop. We can have eternity together."

He leans in to kiss her but she stops him by kneeing him in the groin. Alec doubles over in pain. Angry, he grabs Daisy by the neck. She gasps, her terrified gaze meets his. Behind him, the bathroom door opens. He pushes Daisy away and turns to see what caused the noise. Daisy stands up against the bathroom wall as Prue, Phoebe and Paige face Alec.

"I believe this is the ladies' room."

"And this is a private conversation."

Alec holds out his hand to the side, a black crossbow appears in his grip.

"Oh. Oh, Paige..."

Paige raises her hand. "Weapon-thingy." Nothing happens.

"Oops."

Alec looks up and laughs.

"Ok, Paige that's a crossbow not a weapon-thingy."

"I've never used this on a witch before."

Paige puts once again her hand out. "Crossbow." This time it works and the crossbow appears in her hand. She immediately gives it to Prue.

She raises it to her shoulder and takes aim. "I never used this on a darklighter before." Prue fires right when Alec orbs out. The arrow passes clear through the black orbs and hits the bathroom wall.

"Oh, god. Is he..."

"Daisy, Leo sent us. We have to take you to him. Come on. It's ok."

Phoebe grabs Daisy's hand and they lead her out of the bathroom.

-c-

Piper is standing next to Leo who is lying on the sofa, his eyes closed. She glances down at the palms of her hands in frustration, willing them to work. She kneels down next to him and places her hands over his wounded shoulder.

"Oh, god. Please work. Come on. Work."

Still nothing happens. Leo's eyes open and he turns his head weakly towards her.

"When I die..."

"You're not gonna die."

"When it happens... know... this is where I want to be. I love you."

Distressed, Piper wraps her arms around Leo and rests her head on his chest.

-c-

The front door opens. Daisy, Paige, Phoebe and Prue walk into the house. Daisy sees the floral bouquet and groans.

"Oh, God. He found me again."

"How do you know?"

"That's what he does. He sends me flowers so I know he's watching."

Phoebe checks the cards with the flowers.

"No, honey. These are for Prue."

She hands the card to Prue who reads it.

"They're from Andy. He needs to see me right away."

"Something wrong with his phone?"

"It's a long story, but I can't leave you guys."

"No, Prue. We'll go up and check on Leo. And, you know, remember, you're the one with the passive power now. Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely. We'll be fine."

Prue turns and heads back out of the house. Phoebe takes off her jacket.

"Let's go check on Leo."

-c-

Paige, Phoebe and Daisy rush into the attic. "Piper, we found Daisy and…" Phoebe and Paige stop in their tracks. In front of them, Piper is sitting on the floor next to Leo, her arms are wrapped tightly around herself as she rocks back and forth.

"I tried." Phoebe and Paige go over to Piper. Phoebe kneels down next to her while Paige wraps her arms around her from the back. "He's gone."

"It's all my fault."

Daisy runs out the attic. Phoebe and Paige follow her.

"Daisy, I really don't think this is the best time for you to be alone."

Daisy runs down the stairs as she heads for the front door. "Jacket." Daisy's jacket reappears in Paige's hand.

"I'm getting good at this."

"Without Leo, it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me again. I have to get away."

"No. My sisters and I can take care of Alec."

"I don't want you to try. Too many people are dead now because of me. And now Leo."

"Honey, that's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter. When Alec finds me again, he's not gonna let you get in the way, either. It's better off that I leave. Trust me. I have to go."

Daisy turns towards the door. "Don't you dare." Phoebe, Paige and Daisy turn to find Piper headed towards them. "Leo gave up his life to bring you here. If you leave, Alec will find you for sure, and Leo's death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere." Piper turns and leaves.

-c-

Andy sits on a two-seater swing hanging from the branch of a large tree. Prue walks up to him and takes the seat next to him on the swing.

"So I take it that we're not here for the same reason we used in high school."

"Unfortunately, no."

"Makes me kind of wish for the good old days."

"We tried that already. Prue, I did everything I could to keep Internal Affairs from finding out about you. There's not much more I can do after today."

"Why? What happened?"

"I wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know. I turned in my shield. Automatic suspension. I got to hand it to Rodriguez. He's a pit bull. But when he connects you to all those unsolved cases, he's gonna put the heat on you to get to me. And unless you're careful, he's gonna figure out that it's you and your sisters that he really wants."

"You just got suspended, and you're telling me to watch my back?"

"Until I.A.'s off my case, it's better if we're not even seen together. You don't want them to connect the dots, believe me."

"I can't believe that you're worried about me when you're about to lose everything you ever worked for."

"Well, every one of those unsolved cases that Rodriguez is tracking down is an innocent life that you and your sisters helped to save. What you're doing is the reason I became a cop. I guess that's how I do it."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Everything happens for a reason. Remember? You taught me that."

Prue leans forwards and kisses Andy on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Prue stands up to leave.

"Take care, Prue."

-c-

Piper stands near the attic door looking at Leo lying on the sofa. Phoebe joins her.

"I thought you might like to talk."

"He could've stayed with us. He could've fought harder."

"He was in pain. He had to let go."

Phoebe puts a hand on Piper's arm. Piper brushes it aside and steps away from her.

"He didn't have to. Our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell. I took his power. All he had to do was show me how to do it, and he never did."

"How can you be mad at him?"

"Because it should've worked! Prue's having premonitions, Paige is moving things easily now and you also used her power. Why couldn't I find the trigger? Why couldn't he just tell me... give me his power?"

Phoebe walks up to Piper.

"He wanted to live. He didn't want to leave you." She takes Piper's hands. "It's all right to lose someone you love."

Piper turns away and looks back at Leo. She puts a hand over her eyes as she cries.

"Can I maybe be alone for a second?"

"Sure sweetie, just call if you need anything."

Phoebe leaves the attic as Piper sits next to Leo on the couch. Her breath hitches as she cries. "I love you, Leo." She puts a hand to her mouth and weeps. A single tear falls on the back of her hand and glows. Piper watches as her entire hand starts to glow. "I found it. Leo? I love you. Can you hear me?" Piper lifts her hand and caresses Leo's temple. She places her healing hand on Leo's chest. "I love you, Leo. Please hear me." Piper heals him.

Leo opens his eyes and sees her. "Piper." Leo sits up and hugs her.

"Oh, thank god. Ohh! I tried so hard, and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I was afraid. I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt that it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry. I should've said it before."

"It's better late than never."

Piper laughs shakily and kisses him.

-c-

Piper helps Leo down the stairs. Phoebe, Paige and Daisy rush up to them.

"Leo! Oh, my god. How did you…"

Piper leaves Leo on the bottom of the stairs.

"There's no time to explain."

"You've been out of the cloak too long. Alec can find her."

"Where's Prue? We need to get her back here, and we need to find a spell to vanquish a darklighter."

"A power of four spell."

"Okay. I think she has her cell phone on her." Phoebe turns to pick up the phone. Alec orbs into the foyer. Phoebe looks up and gasps. "No!"

Alec steps forward and grabs Piper.

"All right, no more tricks, ladies."

"Let her go, Alec."

"I don't think so. I have what you love. You've got what I love. Care to trade?"

Paige raises her hand to blast Alec, but he stops her.

"Don't... do that." He raises his hand and it starts to glow red. "I will kill her if I have to. You still think I'm incapable of love, Leo? You wanna see how far I'm willing to go?"

"Alec, no!"

"Daisy, stay back!"

"You shut up!"

The front door opens. Alec turns around and sees Prue just as surprised to find him there. Alec's hand stops glowing. He throws Piper off to the side into Paige, steps forward and grabs Daisy.

"No!"

"Paige, stop him!"

Paige raises her hand, but it's too late. Alec orbs out with Daisy, their orbs zooming out the front door.

-c-

Phoebe, Paige and Prue sit on the couch watching Piper who is sitting cross-legged and eyes closed in the middle of the floor. Leo is next to her, guiding her.

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. You have every one of my powers, including the power to find Daisy."

"Leo, wouldn't it be faster for you guys to just switch your powers back?"

"No. I'm still too weak. It's up to Piper." Piper takes a deep breath. "Trust me, Piper, okay, look deep inside yourself. At peace. A place where you find love."

"Wait. I can hear her."

"All right, listen to it. Let her tell you where she is."

"She's... screaming. She's afraid. He's pushing her past some trees."

"Can you recognize the place? Can you tell where they're at?"

"Heroes' Grove. Golden Gate Park."

"Let's go."

They get to their feet.

"Um... what about Leo?"

Piper turns to help Leo to his feet.

"I'm fine. Save Daisy."

"Yeah. Piper, we really sort of need the power of four to do this."

"Actually, I don't think we do. I think there's a better way. Piper, you stay with Leo. Prue, you drive. I'll talk. C'mon Paige, Prue."

Phoebe, Paige and Prue leave.

-c-

"Why are you taking me here?"

Out through the shrubbery, Alec walks into the clearing, his firm hold on Daisy pulling her along behind him.

"You could've been my mate, Daisy! My equal!"

"I don't understand."

"And now you've made this place your deathbed. It's your own fault that you won't live."

"No, Alec. Please don't kill me. If you ever loved me…"

"If I ever loved you, what? You think I could just get over you, move on, find somebody else?" He throws her to the ground. The rocks behind her burst into flames. "You're the only woman I've ever loved, Daisy, and now I'm the last man that you'll ever leave."

He kneels over her and grabs her by her shoulders. His left hand glows red as he brings it dangerously close to her face.

"Let her go!"

Alec stops and looks up. He sees Prue and Phoebe running towards them.

"She's mine!"

He comes up and goes up to them, his hand sticks out. "Phoebe?" Phoebe tries to produce Paige's shield but it doesn't work. "Phoebe! He is coming at us, he is going to kill us." Suddenly a white shield appears, he tries to stick his hand trough it, but it doesn't work. He backs away which gives Phoebe the room to kick him away. He hits the ground hard.

"Do it, Prue, now!"

Phoebe and Paige use their fingers and plug their ears as Prue starts to recite the spell.

"_What's mine is yours. What's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line._"

Alec gets to his feet and glares at them.

"You really should stay out of this."

He raises his hand and it glows red.

"_I offer up this gift to share. Switch our powers through the air._"

Alec's hand stops glowing. He looks at his hand.

"What? Where's my power?"

Prue looks down at her glowing red hand.

"It's hate. Hate is his trigger."

"Then hate him."

"No problem."

Prue holds out her hand in front of her, palm outwards.

"Bring him to me, Paige."

"Alec!"

He suddenly disappears and reappears right before Paige. Prue lets her hand rest on his chest and burns him as he screams in pain. Alec falls back to the ground. Prue kneels beside him to finish the vanquish. As his body burns under Prue's glowing red hand, she quickly recites the spell to exchange powers. "_What's mine is yours. What's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line._" Alec's body burns out. Prue pulls back. Daisy steps forwards and kneels down next to Prue.

"He's gone. You did it."

"You okay?"

"I can't believe how much hate that took. I never want to feel like that again."

Prue gets to her feet.

"You just gave me my life back."

"You know, when we get home, you're gonna give me my power back, right?"

Prue turns to look at Phoebe. They both smile.

-c-

Piper and Leo are on the couch in the attic holding each other.

"I almost wish I didn't give you your powers back and you wouldn't be able to leave."

"Me, too."

"So if Daisy's a whitelighter-to-be, doesn't that mean that you used to be..."

"Human? Yes, it does. I was actually born right here in San Francisco. I had lived here all the way up till I went off to the war."

"You mean, like Vietnam?"

"No. World war II. I left med school and enlisted as a medic. And I wanted to help save people, not shoot them. The last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound, and I felt a sharp pain. And then the next thing I know, I was floating, surrounded by whitelighters. And they offered me immortality... and a chance to help special people like you. And I never once ever doubted... that I didn't make the right choice... till I met you. Ever since, all I can think is how I'd give it up to have a mortal life again, to have a family and grow old... with you."

Piper sits up and looks at Leo.

"Is that possible?"

Leo also sits up.

"Yeah. I can become human again, Piper, if you want me to."

"Are you kidding? I want that more than anything. I don't want to lose you again."

"But..."

"But... then you wouldn't be able to help other witches or other future whitelighters, would you? You couldn't help save the next Daisy."

"I'd better go." He reaches for Piper and they kiss. "I love you." Leo stands up and orbs out.

"I love you, too."

-c-

Inspectors Rodriguez and Anderson sit in their car watching as Morris meets up with Andy. A train roars by on the tracks. Inspector Anderson sits behind the steering wheel watching through a pair of binoculars while listening to the earphones. Rodriguez sits next to him. Off in the distance, Andy walks up to Morris.

"How you doing?"

"Been better. How about you?"

"I.A. sons of a bitch wanted me to wear a mike."

"Yeah. So you wearing one?"

"What do you think?"

Andy smiles.

"You in any kind of trouble?"

"Less than you."

"I just wanted you to know, I'm doing it for a good cause."

"Andy, I'm your partner. More importantly, I'm your friend. I want to believe that you're on our side. It would really help me if I knew why you were doing this. I'm not asking for I.A., I'm asking for me. I think you owe me that."

Back in the car, Rodriguez and Anderson watch the two men meet. Anderson can't hear a thing.

"I told you they'd meet, didn't I?"

"It doesn't do us any good if we can't hear them over the noise. Sure wish I could read lips."

Rodriguez turns and looks out the window at the meet. Morris looks at Andy.

"Who are you covering for?"

"It's Prue. And all I can tell you is... she's connected to all of our unsolved cases."

"Prue. I was so hoping you weren't gonna say that."

The train horn blares as another train passes by. In the car, Anderson looks through his binoculars. After a moment, he puts it down.

"I can't get a thing."

"He's covering up for Prue Halliwell."

"What? How the hell could you…" Anderson turns and looks at Rodriguez whose eyes are blood-red. "My god." Rodriguez opens his mouth and lets out a piercing scream that kills Anderson.

-c-

Piper picks up a long silver chain with a couple of dog tags. She looks at Leo's old dog tags, then puts the chain around her neck. "Leo."

-c-

Prue pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down next to Paige at the table. Phoebe walks into the kitchen carrying a bag. She puts her bag down on the counter and starts emptying it.

"Is it just me, or can you draw a chalk outline around this place?"

"Well, I don't know what you could possibly mean, Phoebe. I mean, the weekend's almost over, we never made it Cabo, I'm never gonna see Andy again, and Piper just lost the love of her life."

Phoebe walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a couple of pineapple shells and a container filled with a mixed drink.

"The glass is way more than half full here, Prue. Piper saved the love of her life, Alec is long gone, and Daisy is on her way back to her family. We even managed to straighten out our powers, thank god."

"Thank god? I thought that you always wanted an active power."

Phoebe fixes the drink.

"Maybe. But I never thought I'd actually miss my premonitions. Having Paige's power was like wearing a dress that was too tight. Not that that would ever happen."

"Remember when I said that you had no vision?"

"Which time?"

"Oh, you will never hear it again. Takes a lot of strength to see what you see."

Phoebe finishes the three drinks. She clutches the pineapples to her and turns around to look at Prue.

"I'll drink to that. If we can't go to Cabo, we might as well bring Cabo to us, right?"

Phoebe puts a pineapple drink in front of Prue and Paige complete with little tropical umbrella attached.

"I don't know, Pheebs. We still have some serious problems."

Phoebe runs over to the player and turns on the music. She hurries back over to her seat.

"Oh... problems are for Monday mornings. What do you say?"

"It's gonna be a hell of a Monday morning, but until then..."

They pick up and toast their pineapples.


	22. Déja vu all over again

This is the last chapter of this story but I'll be uploading season 2 soon, so keep on checking my channel.

I have also a new story, a crossover between Twilight and H2O just add water, if you're interested, go and check it out.

**Déjà vu all over again**

Rodriguez is in his apartment, looking at photos. The first one is of Prue standing in front of a mailbox. He puts the photo down on the table and stares at the next photo of Piper checking her wrist watch. He also puts that photo down on the table and stares at the photo of Phoebe also looking at her watch. He puts that down too and stares at a picture of Paige coming out of the house. The final photo is of the four girls sitting at a table in their conservatory. Suddenly the flames in the fireplace rise. Rodriguez looks up, his eyes widening as the flames shoot out from the fireplace engulfing a tall figure in red robes. The flames disappear leaving the tall figure. Rodriguez recognizes him immediately and kneels.

"Tempus. I never..."

Tempus turns around and removes the hood from his cloak.

"... expected to see me. Of course not. You were not worthy before now. What is the name you are using here?"

He motions for Rodriguez to stand up. Rodriguez gets to his feet to answer the question.

"Rodriguez."

"Ah, yes. I have been... sent to you, Rodriguez,... as a gift."

He raises his arms with a flourish and the cloak falls to the floor at his feet.

"Sent... by who?"

"I think you know who... and why."

Rodriguez steps forward, closer to Tempus.

"I can defeat the charmed ones on my own. I don't need any help."

"Really. What makes you think you have actually found the charmed ones?"

Tempus turns and walks over to the windows. Rodriguez follows.

"You kidding? After so many of my colleagues have mysteriously vanished in San Francisco this year? There can only be one reason why. I posed as a cop because I believed one was covering for them, and I was right. He was. That's how I found them. But of course, you already know all that, don't you? So that makes me so... worthy now, right?"

"Watch your tongue, Rodriguez, lest I split it for you. It's one thing to have found the charmed ones. It's quite another to defeat them. As those who have gone before you have already discovered." Tempus glances down at his pocket watch. "Tomorrow is Wednesday. I want you to get all four witches together in one place by midnight. Then, give it your best shot. But if you fail…"

"I will not fail."

"Well... if you do... I'll be there to help you learn by your failures. Trust me. Now, how do you expect to get them together?"

"Trudeau."

-c-

The weather girl is giving the current report.

"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday…"

Phoebe is on the telephone with Piper.

"Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's eight o'clock in the morning."

Prue walks into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning. All right. Yes, I'll be there in an hour. Bye."

Kit jumps onto the counter and paws at the pepper shaker.

"You'll be where in an hour?"

Phoebe hears something hit the counter. She turns and sees Kit playing with the pepper shaker on its side. Phoebe turns back to answer Prue's question.

"Uhh... Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the food network, and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilled marinara sauce all over the one she's wearing."

"Just stay out of my closet."

Prue turns back to the newspaper.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours."

"I don't believe this."

"I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm."

"No, I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page?"

Outside, a car horn beeps, tires screech and a car crashes into something.

"Where did you park my car last night?"

"In the driveway. I think."

Prue grabs the paper and rushes over to the window to check. Phoebe follows her. When they come in to the living room, Paige is already looking out of the window.

"And?"

"Mrs. Henderson's car."

"Oh, thank god!" Both Paige and Prue look over to Phoebe. "I mean, that your car's in the driveway, and I'm not in the doghouse. Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little fender-bender. No big deal."

Paige turns away from the window. Prue looks back at the paper

"Guys, Andy's in trouble."

"What?"

"Why?"

Prue shows Phoebe the paper front. The headline reads: Inspector suspected in I.A. murder. Paige takes it out of Prue's hands.

"They think that he killed that internal affairs cop? No way."

"Maybe it's a setup to try and force him to reveal our secret."

"Let me see that." Phoebe holds out her hand for the newspaper. Paige hands it over to her and Phoebe gets a premonition when she touches the paper. _Phoebe, Paige and Piper kneel next to Andy who is dead on the floor. Phoebe reaches out and closes Andy's eyes._ "Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"I saw... Andy, Prue. He was dead."

"What did you see exactly?"

"You, me and Piper were kneeled beside Andy, he was dead."

"Now, are you saying you didn't see a demon or a warlock in your premonition?"

"No, but the way he was hurled across the room, there had to have been one."

"This room, here?"

"Right here, yeah."

"Ok, and you're positive that it was Andy?"

"Prue!"

"I just want to be sure, all right? This isn't just anybody that we're talking about, you know."

"I know. And I care about him, too."

"We all do."

"I know you do. I'm sorry. Um... all right, why don't you fill in Piper and Paige, could you look in the book?"

"For what?"

"I don't know, anything. I'm going to warn Andy."

"How? He said it was too risky for you to be seen with him."

"Yeah, well, I don't care. Let internal affairs find out that we're witches. Andy's life is a lot more important."

"Ok, just please be careful. We don't know what kind of demon we're up against here."

-c-

Andy is sitting in the interrogation room, accompanied by Morris.

"You ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if Rodriguez was the one who whacked his own partner."

"I.A. already cleared him."

"I.A. clearing I.A. Go figure."

"Yeah."

The door opens, Rodriguez walks into the room.

"What are you doing here, Morris?"

"Backing my partner, Rodriguez. Something you wouldn't know anything about."

"This is just between him and me."

Morris glances at Andy who nods.

"It's ok, Darryl." Morris leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Andy leans back in his chair and puts his feet up on the desk, his ankles crossed. "Just for the record... I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

"You don't need a lawyer. Not if you're willing to help me."

"You want me to help you? What, you can't frame me yourself, Rodriguez?"

"Look, Andy…"

"Oh, it's Andy now."

"I don't think you had anything to do with my partner's murder. That's right. But what I do think is completely off the record, and I think you'll understand why." Rodriguez shows Andy a photo. Andy glances at it and turns his head at the sight. "It's my partner... or, at least, what's left of him. No human could've done that to him. I think he was killed by something... supernatural, and I think you can help me figure out who or what it is."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Come on. I know all about those unsolved cases of yours, and I know who's behind them, too. Who you've been covering for. It's very noble. You must care about her very much to give up your career for her. Prue Halliwell is a witch."

Andy glances at Rodriguez.

"A witch, huh? You wait here. I'll go warn the Wizard of Oz."

Andy gets to his feet. Rodriguez moves to stand in Andy's way. He gets into Andy's face.

"I don't have time to screw around, Trudeau. I want you to arrange a meeting between her and me. It has to be tonight. If she can help me find who killed my partner, I'll drop all charges against you, and I won't tell anybody about her. You think about it, but not too long."

Rodriguez turns and leaves the room. Morris walks back into the room.

"You all right?"

"I'm not sure. I got to go see Prue."

Andy grabs his jacket and puts it on.

"That's funny. She called, said she had to see you, too."

Andy turns and nods to Morris. He heads out.

-c-

Tempus stands in front of a clock shop, holding up the newspaper. He glances sideways and sees Rodriguez approaching. Rodriguez grabs a flower off the vendor as he walks by. Obviously in a good mood, he smells the flower and makes his way towards Tempus.

"Well?"

"I'm sure I made Trudeau suspicious of me. He'll go to Prue, she'll have no choice but to meet with me."

"But you have to get all four of them together."

"Trudeau cares about her. He won't let her risk meeting me alone. He'll insist she have the power of four there with her. For protection."

"And you think you have the power to defeat them all?"

"You don't think I do, do you?" Tempus turns to look at Rodriguez. "You think I'll fail."

"Time will tell."

-c-

Phoebe walks into Quake carrying the dry cleaning clothes. She looks around for Piper. "Phoebe, over here." Phoebe turns and rushes over to Piper who stands with a towel over her shoulder. "Oh, thank god. The segment producer's going to be here any minute, and I'm a complete and total wreck."

"Piper…"

"I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards."

"Piper, you've got to listen to me. I had a premonition of Andy dying."

"What? When?"

"This morning. Don't you check your voice mail? I called, said it was important."

"Oh, no. Where's Prue?"

"She's warning him. But in the meantime, we have to figure out who the demon is."

"Piper?" Piper turns to see a woman walk into the room. Piper grabs Phoebe and puts her strategically in front of her to cover the marinara stain. "Piper Halliwell? I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit. You don't recognize me, do you?" Piper exchanges puzzled looks with Phoebe. "It's Joanne! Joanne Hertz. Baker High, class of '92."

"Oh... sure. Of course. Joanne. Well... what are you doing here?"

"I'm the segment producer."

"You're the segment producer." She turns to Phoebe "She's the segment producer."

"I heard."

"He, wow! What a small world. I thought you moved to New York."

"I did. And that's where I met my fabulous husband who had this crazy idea about starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything, and here we are, the Food Network's most popular show. Talk about dreams coming true! Anyway... enough about me. What have you been doing?"

She waves her hand and freezes Joanne.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What am I supposed to say, that I'm a cash-strapped, single restaurant manager who still lives in the same house I grew up in with my sisters?"

"And a cat. Don't forget our cat."

"Phoebe, this isn't funny."

"Look, I don't know why you're getting so upset. She is a freak. I'm sorry, but no one is that successful at age 26. Besides, you are successful. You're talented, you're creative, and the Food Network is here to see you, not me, not her. You. You feel better now?"

"Very little."

"Good. Then unfreeze that bitch in heels. You've got a segment to shoot, and we've got a demon to find."

-c-

Andy and Prue meet in front of the swing.

"Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?"

"No. But the good news is, every other time, we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before..."

"Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing?"

"Andy, you just have to be extra careful until we figure out who this demon is and why he's after you, ok?" Andy's quiet and thoughtful. "Andy... ?"

"I was just thinking. What if the demon is Rodriguez?"

"Why would you say that?"

"He pulled me into the station house this morning. I thought he was going to arrest me. What he really wanted was a meeting with you."

"Meet with me? Why?"

"Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being, and somehow... I don't know how, Prue. He knows you're a witch."

"How would he know that unless..."

"Unless he's the demon."

"All right. Uh... tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at six o'clock."

"It's too dangerous, Prue."

"I don't have a choice. If I don't meet with him, he'll frame you and try and expose me."

"But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?"

"I'll have Piper, Phoebe and Paige there to back me up. The power of four."

"Plus one, me."

"No. You can't be there, Andy. That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when, uh... just promise me you'll stay away."

"I can't do that, Prue."

"I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you." Andy smiles. Prue smiles back. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Andy. You know how much I still care for you."

"Okay. I promise."

-c-

Rodriguez arrives at the manor. Watching from across the street, Andy ducks down behind the steering wheel and out of view. Rodriguez exits his car and makes his way up the front walk. Andy watches as he heads toward the front door. As he passes Kit, Kit lets out an angry growl. Rodriguez turns and looks at Kit.

-c-

Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Piper walk through the sitting room to the main hall.

"All right. Let's go over the plan again."

"Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door."

"'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, all right? That way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down."

"And if he tries something magical, I'll be right after you."

"And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him."

"And I can come down the stairs and send him flying."

"Still feel like cannon fodder."

The doorbell rings.

"What time is it?"

Piper checks her watch.

"Just before six. "

The doorbell rings several more times.

"That's a little too anxious. That's not a good sign."

"Which means if he doesn't wanna kill Prue, he wants to date her."

"All right, come on. Let's get this day over with."

Piper and Prue turn to take their positions. Phoebe heads for the front door, followed by Paige. The doorbell continues to ring. Paige stops a few feet away from Phoebe, who holds the knob in her hand.

"All right, already!"

Phoebe opens the front door. Rodriguez shows Phoebe his badge.

"Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell."

Phoebe turns her back on Rodriguez. Rodriguez closes the door behind him.

"Yeah, no kidding. Prue! Piper! Company!"

When Rodriguez turns around, his eyes are blood red. Phoebe turns back around, sees Rodriguez's eyes and gasps. Rodriguez powers up an energy ball and throws it at Phoebe. It hits her point blank in the chest. The impact throws her up and over the stairs where she hits the far wall, smashing into the framed photos. She hits the floor and falls down the stairs. He makes another ball to hit Paige, but she already conjured her shield. He keeps on throwing them at her, not noticing Prue coming down the stairs. Prue uses her powers and several of the energy ball he aims at Paige come flying back. He explodes. Piper steps out from the living room.

"Phoebe!"

Paige rushes over to the stairs.

"Phoebe!"

Paige checks on Phoebe, while Piper holds her in her arms.

"Oh, my god."

Prue runs down the stairs.

"Oh, god. Phoebe."

"Paige, is she okay?"

Paige doesn't find a pulse. She starts to cry.

"She's dead."

"What?"

Piper grabs Phoebe and turns her over.

"Phoebe. Phoebe!"

Prue cries while Piper starts rocking Phoebe back and forth. Paige sits back in shock.

-c-

Tempus is back in Rodriguez' apartment, holding an hour glass in the palm of his hand. He checks his watch: a minute to midnight. He closes the watch and tips the hour glass over to allow the sand to spill out into the palm of his hand. He sprinkles the sand into a cauldron. The cauldron explodes with a cloud of white smoke. Tempus puts the hour glass down on the counter near the window. Through the

glass looking out onto the San Francisco city, the sky goes from dark back to light. In the middle of the living room in front of the fireplace, Rodriguez reappears, his arms stretched up wide and screaming from the pain of the vanquish. He falls to his knees, panting from exhaustion. Tempus turns around to look at Rodriguez.

"Hurts to die, doesn't it? Especially at the hands of a witch."

"Wait... what happened? Where am I?"

"Exactly where you were when you first met me. Time has been reset. Or rather, I have reset time."

"But they killed me."

"That was Wednesday night. This is Wednesday morning, all over again. This is why I have been sent to you, to keep resetting time until you learn from your failures. Only you will carry with you the memory of what has happened before. And each time you fail, you will learn more until ultimately you will kill all of them."

-c-

The weather girl is giving the current report.

"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday…"

Phoebe is on the phone with Piper.

"Piper, what are you doing at Quake this early? It's eight o'clock in the morning.

Prue walks into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Phoebe turns around to look at Prue. She hears something hit the counter. She turns and sees Kit playing with the pepper shaker on its side. Phoebe stops.

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour."

Phoebe hangs up.

"Be where in an hour?"

Phoebe is still looking at Kit.

"We really need to buy Kit something to play with. She also played with the peppermill yesterday morning."

"What are you talking about? Piper only took it out of it's packaging yesterday evening."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's strange, I could have sworn that I saw Kit playing with it yesterday."

"I don't believe this. Did you see the front page?"

Outside, a car horn beeps, tires screech and a car crashes into something.

"Where did you park my car, last night?"

"In the driveway, I'm pretty sure of it."

Prue takes the paper, stands and heads to the living room to check. Phoebe follows Prue out the kitchen. Paige is already looking out of the window.

"Mrs. Henderson's car. Just a little fender-bender. No big deal."

Paige turns away from the window and Prue looks back at the newspaper.

"Guys, Andy's in trouble."

"What?"

Prue shows them the front page. The headline reads: Inspector suspected in I.A. murder. Paige takes it out of Prue's hands. "Let me see that." Phoebe holds out her hand for the newspaper. Paige hands it to her and Phoebe gets a premonition when she touches the paper. _Paige, Phoebe and Piper kneel next to Andy who is dead on the floor. Phoebe reaches out and closes Andy's eyes_

"Alright, that premonition was extremely familiar in a strange way."

"Why?"

"I have the feeling I already saw it once."

"Maybe in a dream?"

"Could be."

"What was it?"

"Andy. Here. Being killed by a demon."

-c-

The door opens and Rodriguez steps into the office. Morris and Andy are there.

"Morris, could I please talk to your partner alone?"

Morris looks at Andy.

"It's okay, Darryl. I got it."

Rodriguez closes the door behind him. Andy leans back in his chair and puts his legs up on the table, crossing them at the ankles.

"Just for the record... I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

"...I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being. And I think you and the one you are covering for can help me figure out who did it."

"Really? Well, I'll just get my friend superman to help you then."

Andy smiles.

"You think I'm joking? I know everything, including the fact that Prue Halliwell is the one you are covering for and that she is a with. Now, you're gonna arrange a meeting with her tonight, you understand? Or else I'm gonna bust your ass and expose hers."

Rodriguez turns and leaves the office. Andy stands up just as Morris walks in.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Prue called."

"Thanks."

Andy turns and grabs his jacket. He walks out the office.

-c-

Tempus stands in front of the clock shop holding up the newspaper. He glances sideways and sees Rodriguez approaching. Rodriguez rips a flower off the vendor as he walks by. He's livid as he makes his way towards Tempus, shredding the petals off the flower and furiously tossing the mess to the sidewalk.

"Well?"

"Trudeau will set the meet. But what I need to know is how to avoid the pain of getting vanquished again."

"Depends on whether you learned enough to vanquish them first. What do you remember?"

"Last time, I killed Phoebe without a fight. But then Paige made her shield and I couldn't get trough it with my energy balls. While I was doing this one of the others must have sent the balls back to me." "Adjust. Kill her before she has the time to react and make her shield. Then kill the two oldest."

Tempus looks at Rodriguez and smirks. Rodriguez nods.

-c-

Phoebe has already told Piper about her premonition.

"Andy dies? Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"And the weird thing is, I had the feeling I already saw that premonition before. Like in a dream or something."

"Okay, all right, what does that mean?"

"Piper?" Piper turns to see Joanne walk into the room. Piper grabs Phoebe and puts her strategically in front of her to cover the marinara stain. "Piper Halliwell. I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit." Piper shakes her head. "You don't recognize me, do you? It's Joanne. Joanne Hertz. Baker High, Class of '92... although I wasn't in that class."

"Oh, sure. Of course. Joanne!"

"Sorry have we met before?"

"Not that I can remember, what's the name?"

"Phoebe Halliwell."

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bells."

"That's weird, I have a feeling I already know you."

"Well I do meet a lot of people in my kind of work. I'm the segment producer. I first moved to New York and that's where I met my fabulous husband who had this crazy idea about starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything, and here we are, the Food Network's most popular show. Talk about dreams coming true! Anyway... enough about me. What have you been doing?"

Piper waves her hand and freezes Joanne.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What am I supposed to say, that I'm a cash-strapped, single restaurant manager who still lives in the same house I grew up in with my sisters?"

"And a cat. Don't forget our cat."

"Phoebe, this isn't funny."

"Look, I don't know why you're getting so upset. She is a freak. I'm sorry, but no one is that successful at age 26. Besides, you are successful. You're talented, you're creative, and the Food Network is here to see you, not me, not her. You. You feel better now?"

"Very little."

"Good. Then unfreeze that bitch in heels. You've got a segment to shoot, and we've got a demon to find. I still have the feeling I know her from somewhere."

-c-

Andy and Prue meet in front of the swing.

"But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap..."

"Then I'll have Piper, Paige and Phoebe there to back me up. The power of four."

"Plus one: Me."

"Andy, you can't be at the meeting. In Phoebe's premonition, that's where you were when, just promise me that you'll stay away."

"Prue, I can't do that."

"I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you." Andy smiles. "And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know how much I still love you."

"No. I didn't."

They hug each other.

-c-

Rodriguez arrives at the manor. Watching from across the street, Andy ducks down behind the steering wheel and out of view. Rodriguez exits his car and makes his way up the front walk. Andy watches as he heads toward the front door. As he passes Kit, Kit lets out an angry growl. Rodriguez turns and looks at Kit.

-c-

Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Piper walk through the sitting room to the main hall.

"All right. Let's go over the plan again."

"Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door."

"'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, all right? That way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down."

"And if he tries something magical, I'll be right after you."

"And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him."

"And I can come down the stairs and send him flying."

"Still feel like cannon fodder."

The doorbell rings.

"What time is it?"

Piper checks her watch.

"Just before six. "

The doorbell rings several more times.

"That's a little too anxious. That's not a good sign."

"Which means if he doesn't wanna kill Prue, he wants to date her."

"All right, come on. Let's get this day over with."

Piper and Prue turn to take their positions. Phoebe heads for the front door, followed by Paige. The doorbell continues to ring. Paige stops a few feet away from Phoebe, who holds the knob in her hand.

"All right, already!"

Phoebe opens the front door. Rodriguez shows Phoebe his badge.

"Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell."

Phoebe turns her back on Rodriguez. Rodriguez closes the door behind him.

"Yeah, no kidding. Prue! Piper! Company!"

When Rodriguez turns around, his eyes are blood red and he is holding an energy ball. Before Paige or Phoebe know what's going on, he throws the ball at Paige, sending her flying. She lends on the eating table. Rodriguez powers up another energy ball and throws it at Phoebe before she can react. It hits her in the side, she falls down next to Piper. Piper sees Phoebe landing next to her. She steps out from the living room. She sees Rodriguez and freezes him just as he throws a third energy ball at Piper. The energy ball freezes mid-air. Prue rushes down the stairs.

"Paige!"

Prue sees Paige. She waves her hand and pushes the energy ball back into Rodriguez. He unfreezes on impact and explodes.

"Piper! Paige got hit."

Prue kneels down next to Paige and checks up on her.

"Oh no, Piper? Phoebe?"

"Prue!"

Prue goes into to the living room, to find Piper holding Phoebe, crying.

"Don't tell me…"

"She is…"

"How is Paige?"

Prue shakes her head. Piper starts to cry hysterically, Prue takes Piper in her arms and lets out quiet tears.

-c-

In the middle of the living room in front of the fireplace, Rodriguez reappears again, his arms stretched up wide and screaming from the pain of the vanquish. He falls again to his knees, panting from exhaustion. Rodriguez looks up to Tempus.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Failed again, I see."

"Yeah, but I learned. This time I got two of them. Third time is the charm."

-c-

The weather girl is giving the current report.

"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday…"

Phoebe is on the phone with Piper.

"Piper, what are you doing at Quake this early? It's eight o'clock... in... the morning.

Phoebe hesitates as something feels strange. Prue walks into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning. Wait a minute." Phoebe turns around to look at Prue. Phoebe hears something hit the counter. She turns and sees Kit playing with the pepper shaker on its side. Phoebe stops. "Whoa. I am freaking out. Okay, I'll be there in an hour." Phoebe hangs up.

"Be where in an hour?"

Phoebe doesn't answer the question immediately.

"Okay, pinch me."

"What?"

"No. I mean it. Pinch me. I wanna make sure I'm awake, because if I am, I am having one killer déjà-vu."

"So it's just a deja vu. Everybody gets them."

"Not like this, they don't." She walks over to Prue who is reading the paper. "Look, Prue... something weird is going on here."

"I don't believe this."

"Trust me, okay? This has happened before. Everything."

"I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page?"

"See, like that. Right there. You said that before, I know it." Outside, a car horn beeps, tires screech and a car crashes into something. "Okay. And that just happened before, too."

"Where did you park my car, last night?"

"In the driveway, and I told you that already the last time you asked me." Prue takes the paper, stands and heads to the living room to check. Phoebe rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. "I think I'm having an aneurysm."

Phoebe follows Prue out the kitchen. Paige is already looking out the window.

"Mrs. Henderson's car. Just a little fender-bender. No big deal."

Paige turns away from the window and Prue looks again at the newspaper.

"Prue, I am not nuts. Ok, maybe just a little, but that's irrelevant here."

"Guys, Andy's in trouble."

"What?"

Prue shows them the front page. The headline says: Inspector suspected in I.A. murder.

"Let me see that." Phoebe holds out her hand for the newspaper. Prue hands it to her and Phoebe gets a premonition when she touches the paper. _Paige, Phoebe and Piper kneel next to Andy who is dead on the floor. Phoebe reaches out and closes Andy's eyes._ "Now, that was a premonition which I've had before."

"Of what?"

"Of Andy. Here. Being killed by a demon."

-c-

The door opens and Rodriguez steps into the office. Morris and Andy are there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm backing my partner. You got a problem with that?"

"Get out. Now!"

Morris slowly turns around. Andy puts a hand out to stop him from lunging at Rodriguez.

"It's okay, Darryl. I got it." On his way out the door, Morris glares at Rodriguez. Rodriguez continues to stare at Andy and slams the door shut behind Morris. Andy leans back in his chair and puts his legs up on the table, crossing them at the ankles. "Just for the record... I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present."

"Forget your lawyer, Trudeau. I'm not screwing around this time."

"This time? What are you talking about?"

Rodriguez gets into Andy's face.

"Bottom line... I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being. And I think Prue Halliwell can help me figure out who did it."

"Really? Well, I'll just get the commissioner to signal Batman, and then I'll get right on it."

Andy smiles and stands up. Rodriguez pushes Andy back into his seat.

"You think I'm joking? I know everything, Trudeau. Everything, including the fact that Prue Halliwell is a witch. Now, you're gonna arrange a meeting with her tonight, you understand? Or else I'm gonna bust your ass and expose hers."

Rodriguez turns and leaves the office. Andy stands up just as Morris walks in.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure."

Andy turns and grabs his jacket. He walks out the office.

-c-

Tempus stands in front of the clock shop holding up the newspaper. He glances sideways and sees Rodriguez approaching. Rodriguez throws the vase of flowers to the ground as he walks by.

"Well?"

"Trudeau will set the meet. Last time, I killed the two youngest one without a fight. But then when I turned to kill Piper, I think she's the one who has the power to freeze."

"Adjust again. Simply anticipate where she's coming from earlier before she has a chance to freeze you, then kill Prue."

-c-

Phoebe has just told Piper about her premonition.

"Andy dies? Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Even worse, I know that I've had the same premonition before. I mean, before I had it earlier today."

"You mean like yesterday."

"Yes. I mean... no. It's not just the premonition that I've seen before. It's everything. And don't tell me that it's just déjà-vu because I know that it's not."

"Okay, all right, then what is it?"

"Piper?" Piper turns to see Joanne walk into the room. Piper grabs Phoebe and puts her strategically in front of her to cover the marinara stain. "Piper Halliwell. I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit." Piper shakes her head. "You don't recognize me, do you? It's..."

"Joanne. Joanne... Hertz. Right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry. Have we met?"

"Yes. I mean... sort of... before. Uh... Baker High, Class of '92..."

"Oh, sure. Of course. Joanne! Phoebe, how did you..."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I think we're in some funky time loop here."

"Phoebe..."

"Freeze her. I'll show you."

Piper waves her hands and freezes Joanne.

"Okay. Joanne here is the Food Network Segment Producer. She's about to brag how she's happily married to some rich guy, how she's following her dreams, how she's had a really bad nose job, okay. Added the last part. But this is all gonna make you feel like you're wasting your life away in comparison. Unfreeze her. Go ahead. See for yourself."

Piper unfreezes Joanne.

"Are you the, uh, Segment Producer?"

"Why, yes, I am."

She chuckles.

"Uh-huh. Following your dreams, are you? Happily married, stinking rich?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but…"

She waves her hand showing off her ring and laughs.

"Oh, god." Piper freezes Joanne again. "All right, Phoebe, spill it."

"Okay. The best I could figure is some demon has cast a spell, and I'm the only one who can sort of see it because my power lets me see things that have happened in different times. Do you have a better explanation?"

"No. All right, so if you're right, you think this has something to do with Andy being killed?"

"I don't know, but we're never gonna find who the demon is unless we get to…"

"Book of shadows. I'm right behind you."

Phoebe leaves. Piper follows her.

-c-

Andy and Prue meet in front of the swing.

"But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap..."

"Then I'll have Piper, Paige and Phoebe there to back me up. The power of four."

"Plus one: Me."

Prue's quiet.

"What is it?"

"This seems a little familiar to me, that's all. Kind of like déjà-vu. Never mind. Um... Andy, you can't be at the meeting. In Phoebe's premonition, that's where you were when… Just promise me that you'll stay away."

"Prue, I can't do that."

"I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you." Andy smiles. "And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know how much I still love you."

"No. I didn't."

They hug each other.

-c-

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stand around the main hallway table as Paige comes down the stairs holding an open book of shadows.

"Anything in there about time loops?"

"I looked all morning and nothing. But I did found a spell to accelerate time. I'm telling you this is all part of his evil plan. I just haven't had enough time to figure it out yet."

The doorbell rings.

"What time is it?"

Piper glances at her watch.

"Just before six."

The doorbell continues to ring. They look at each other before Phoebe moves towards the door.

"I'll get it."

Piper and Prue leave to take up their positions. The doorbell continues to ring.

"All right, already!"

Phoebe heads to the door, but before she gets there, Rodriguez bursts into the house. He powers up an energy ball and throws it point blank at Paige. It hits her point blank in the chest. She gets thrown into the eating table. Before Phoebe can comprehend what has happened, he hits her too. The impact throws her up and over the stairs where she hits the far wall, smashing into the framed photos. She hits the floor and falls down the stairs. Piper steps out from the living room.

"Paige! Phoebe!"

Rodriguez powers up another energy ball and throws it at Piper. He hits her point blank in the chest. The impact throws her through the glass in the conservatory doors. Rodriguez turns to throw a fourth energy ball at Prue who is already descending the stairs. She waves her hand and sends the energy ball back at Rodriguez. It hits him in the chest and vanquishes him.

Prue rushes over to Phoebe and checks her. "Oh, god, no." She turns and scrambles over to check on Piper in the conservatory. "Piper." She stands up again and goes into the dining room. She checks up on Paige too. "Oh no, not you too." Realizing that all her sisters are dead, Prue cries. She grabs Paige and holds her.

-c-

Tempus checks his watch: a minute to midnight. Tempus sprinkles the sand in his hand into a cauldron. The cauldron explodes with a cloud of white smoke. Tempus puts the hour glass down on the counter near the window. Through the glass looking out onto the San Francisco city, the sky goes from dark back to light. In the middle of the living room in front of the fireplace, Rodriguez reappears, his arms stretched up wide and screaming from the pain of the vanquish.

"Aaahhh! Son of a bitch!"

Tempus turns around to look at Rodriguez.

"Failed once again."

"Yeah, but I learned. This time I got three down. The fourth time means four sisters.

-c-

"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday in the bay area…"

Phoebe is on the telephone with Piper as soon as she hears the weather girl with her report, Phoebe picks up the remote and turns the television set off.

"Don't tell me. I already know. You spilled marinara sauce on your dress, right? Am I right? Think, Piper, think. Doesn't all of this seem awfully familiar to you?"

Prue walks into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Freeze. No, not you, Piper. Kit knocks over pepper. Meows." Kit knocks over the pepper shaker and meows. "Hold that thought. Piper you need to get home as soon as you can. We've got major demon hunting to do. Oh, and if you run into someone named Joanne from high school, just tell her to go stick it. I will explain later. Just hurry."

Phoebe hangs up and turns to look at Prue.

"Okay. What's going on?"

Phoebe puts the phone down on the counter.

"Quick. Follow me."

Phoebe walks out of the kitchen and heads for the living room. She crosses path with Paige and motions her to follow her. Paige looks at Prue who gives her an unknowing look. Both Paige and Prue follow Phoebe into the living room. Phoebe heads over to the window. She pulls the curtain aside and lets Prue and Paige look out to the street.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Car honks..." A car horn beeps… "Skids..." ...tires screech... "Crashes." …and a car crashes. Phoebe lets go of the curtain. Prue and Paige turn and look at Phoebe. "Mrs. Henderson's car. Little fender bender. Good thing I parked your car in the driveway last night, huh?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because this has all happened once before, Prue, maybe even more than once. The day keeps repeating itself. I know it. And every time it happens, I think I figure it out just little bit faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition... I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now."

"Supposed to? What do you mean?"

Phoebe glances and sees the newspaper in Prue's hand.

"The paper. Look at the front page."

Prue looks at the paper and sees the headline.

"Andy."

"... is in trouble. More than you know, Prue. If I touch that paper, I will have a premonition, the same one that I've had before, where Andy gets killed here... by a demon. You have got to believe me."

"No, I believe you. The question is, what do we do about it?"

"Well, you've got to go warn Andy. Keep him away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile, Paige and I've gotta dig through the book of shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy."

Prue and Paige nod.

-c-

A cuckoo clock in the display window of the clock shop goes off. A gun fires and the cuckoo clock in the display explodes. Rodriguez puts his gun away.

"You really shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't do anything differently if you expect to succeed tonight."

"I will succeed tonight, old man. There'll be no more time loops. This time I'll kill Prue first, and then the other three. And when they die, they're gonna feel every ounce of pain they've given me."

-c-

Piper is talking with Joanne.

"Uh, Joanne, I'm so sorry, but I can't do the segment right now. Something's happened. Something bad. I have to go."

"What, run out of marinara sauce?" She points to the stain on Piper's blouse. "Kidding."

"Look, I know I don't have the flashy job or the flashy ring or the flashy designer suit, but that doesn't make me less than you or anybody else. And just because I may not have realized my dreams yet like you think you have doesn't mean I won't find a way to do exactly that. And when I do, you can be damn sure I'll be doing it with my own nose and not the one some discount doctor gave me."

Piper turns and leaves.

-c-

Andy and Prue meet in front of the swing.

"A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?"

"None that I've ever seen before. But if it is a demon, it's the most powerful one that we've ever come up against."

"And he's going through all this just to kill me. No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's got to be after you."

"Just let us handle this. Whatever you do, you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor."

"I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right, and Rodriguez is the demon, then it's a trap."

"Then I'll have Piper, Paige and Phoebe there to back me up, all right. The power of four."

"What if that's what he wants, all four of you together? What if that's the reason he set the time loop?"

"We'll just have to take our chances."

"You could get killed, Prue."

"I mean it. This is not your fight. Don't make me use my magic on you." Andy doesn't smile. "Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you."

This time he does smile.

"I love you, too, Prue."

They hug each other.

-c-

Rodriguez exits his car and makes his way up the front walk. Andy watches as he heads towards the front door. As he passes Kit, Kit lets out an angry growl. Rodriguez turns and looks at Kit, his eyes are blood red. Kit growls. Andy gasps when he sees Rodriguez's eyes. Kit jumps down from the fence and runs away. "Oh, my god. Prue." Andy opens the glove compartment and takes out his gun. He opens the car door and gets out.

-c-

Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Piper stand around the main hall table. Paige reads out of the book of shadows.

"The devil's sorcerer Tempus. He can manipulate time any way he chooses."

"Does it say how to vanquish him?"

"Take him out of the time that he's in? Whatever that means."

The front door bursts open as Rodriguez kicks the door open. Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Piper look up from the book and see Rodriguez power up an energy ball. He throws it at Prue. Piper pushes her out of the way and the energy ball passes harmlessly past Phoebe where it hits the wall behind her. Rodriguez steps forward. Andy opens the door and runs into the house.

"Nooo!"

Andy fires twice at Rodriguez and hits him in the shoulder. Rodriguez powers up and energy ball and throws it at Andy.

"Andy!"

The energy ball hits Andy. The impact sends Andy flying backwards where he crashes into the glass cabinet at the far end of the room. He falls to the floor. Phoebe looks over at Piper to gets to her feet and promptly freezes Rodriguez.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Is Prue okay?"

Piper checks Prue.

"She's out cold."

Phoebe turns and looks over at Andy who is on the floor, unmoving.

"Oh."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige rush over to Andy. Piper checks for a pulse and doesn't find any.

"Oh, my god. He's dead."

Phoebe reaches out and gently closes Andy's eyes.

-c-

The clock bell chimes. Rodriguez is tied securely to a chair. Piper sits near Prue who is still knocked unconscious. Paige paces and glares at Rodriguez, while Phoebe is looking through the book.

"The only reason you're still alive is because Phoebe hasn't figured out how to kill you yet."

"Go ahead. Kill me, witch. I don't care."

Piper stands up and moves near Paige.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save Andy."

"Andy?"

She glances at the living room where Andy's body is. They've covered him with a blue cloth.

"You can't save him, Paige."

"No? We're in a time loop, aren't we? All we have to do is start this day over and Andy lives."

Phoebe looks up and glares at Rodriguez. "Paige is right." Phoebe walks closer to Rodriguez. "And I'm willing to bet that his death somehow triggers the time loop."

"I'm impressed. I was told you wouldn't know that."

"Really? Mm-hmm." Phoebe leans forward and looks closely at Rodriguez. "By who? Tempus?" He looks away. "Yeah, we know about him, too. And we also know that you're not him, otherwise you would've restarted the day by now. So where do we find him?"

Rodriguez looks at Phoebe.

"In your nightmares. Kill me. I dare you."

Piper pulls Phoebe aside and away from Rodriguez.

"Why is he so willing to let us kill him?"

"Who cares? He dies, Andy lives. End of story."

"What if that's exactly his plan? To reset the day and he can kill us all next."

"It doesn't matter. The day's gonna reset itself anyway. There's not a damn thing you can do to stop it."

"Shut up. Come on. We have to wake up Prue."

Piper, Paige and Phoebe kneel down next to Prue.

"Prue?"

"Prue. Come on. We need your help, Prue."

-c-

"_Prue. Prue. __Come to me, Prue."_

_Andy walks around the swing. Prue's sitting on it in a white unknown place._

"_Andy? What's going on?__ Where are we?"_

_Andy looks around._

"_Not quite sure, really.__ I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know, though, is that I'm staying. You're not."_

"_I don't understand."_

_Andy sits next to Prue on the swing._

"_I broke my promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. __Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop, after all. Weren't supposed to stop."_

_Prue shakes her head._

"_Wait a minute, Andy. No."_

"_It's ok, Prue, really. Trust me. __This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember? You taught me that."_

"_This isn't fair."_

"_You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again, or you and your sisters will be killed and I will have died in vain."_

"_I'll kill Rodriguez for this."_

"_No, you won't. You're not a murderer, Prue. __You're a good person who does good things."_

"_I don't wanna lose you."_

"_Don't worry. You won't."_

_Andy leans forward and they kiss._

"_I'll always be there for you, Prue."_

_Andy orbs out.._

-c-

"Prue, come on, honey. Prue."

"Prue, come on. Wake up, sweetie."

"Come on, honey."

"Come on. We need your help."

Prue wakes uo. Piper and Phoebe help Prue to her feet.

"Easy, easy, easy."

"Okay."

"Where's Andy?"

"Prue, something terrible has happened."

Prue looks over at the living room and sees Andy's body.

"Oh, my god."

"It all happened so fast, Prue. He ran in the door when Rodriguez attacked. He was trying to save us."

Prue takes a couple steps backwards and they help her sit down on the hallway seat. Prue's eyes are glued to Andy. Her eyes shift and she looks at Rodriguez. Her eyes harden.

"And he'll succeed. Where's the book of shadows?"

"Uh, it's right here." Paige gets the book. "Why?"

"Where's the spell that you saw to accelerate time?"

Phoebe flips the page. Rodriguez starts to get nervous.

"What are you doing?"

"There."

"What's going on?"

"We don't want to accelerate time. We want to reverse it."

"No, we don't. Trust me. The only chance that we have to get rid of Tempus is to do this by breaking the time loop, ok?"

"But if we break the time loop, we won't be able to save Andy."

"I know."

"Prue, are you sure?"

"No, I'm not."

They stand up. Prue looks at Rodriguez, then starts to read the spell.

"_Winds of time, gather around. Give me wings to speed my way_."

"Wait a minute."

"_Rush me on my journey forward. Let tomorrow be today._"

"What's happening?"

All around them, something happens. They wait. Prue looks at the clock and notices that the hands are rapidly moving forward.

-c-

Tempus stands at the window watching the city outside. The sky changes from light to darkness. Tempus looks around, then glances down at his pocket watch. The hands on his watch move rapidly forward. They suddenly stop at 12:01 a.m. Tempus closes the watch and lets out a loud roar. "No!" Flames engulf him as he is vanquished. The flames glide across the room towards his robe where it vanishes along with the flames into the fireplace.

-c-

The grandfather clock chimes.

"Prue..."

Prue stares at Rodriguez. Her eyes shift over and she sees Andy's body on the floor in the next room.

"We'll just untie him, get him out of here."

"What?"

"He'll kill us."

"No, he won't. He doesn't have the power to kill us, otherwise he wouldn't have needed Tempus."

"I will not untie him, Prue."

With a wave of her hand, the ropes binding Rodriguez fall away. The handcuffs come off. Rodriguez glares at Prue as he slowly stands up.

"Get out of here before I change my mind."

"You stupid witch."

Rodriguez turns and heads for the front door. Halfway there, he turns around, his eyes blood-red. He powers up an energy ball and hurls it at Prue. Prue raises her hand and reflects the energy ball back at Rodriguez where it hits him square in the chest. Rodriguez yells as pulses of electricity course through him. Finally, he explodes.

"We may not be murderers, but we're no angels, either."

Prue walks into the next room and kneels down next to Andy's body. Phoebe and Piper watch as Prue cries. She leans forward and rests her head on his chest.

-c-

Police cars, a couple of police officers on bikes and a couple of cars drive away on the road to the cemetery. Phoebe, Morris, Paige and Piper are standing on the side. Prue sits in front of a coffin and places a single red rose on the closed casket. She wipes the tears away from her eyes with the palm of her hand.

-c-

On the television morning program, the weather girl gives the forecast.

"Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning here in the bay area."

Phoebe picks up the remote and turns the television set off. She looks over at Piper.

"She really needs another shtick. That one's getting boring."

"Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz, boost her ratings."

"Speaking of the she-devil herself, did you ever call to reschedule your segment?"

"No. I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"I've decided to quit my job."

"What?"

"And actually, I owe it all to Joanne. She made me realize that somehow I'd forgotten what my dreams were, still are. I always wanted to be a chef and have my own restaurant, not manage one. It's a good job and the pay's okay, but it's not my dream job."

"I think that's great. I really do. And don't worry. If you need any help trolling the classifieds, I am an expert."

Piper and Phoebe head out of the kitchen to find Prue and Paige. They already find Paige coming down the stairs.

"Hey, where you going?"

"To Prue, is she upstairs?"

"No, she is sitting on the steps. Why?"

"I…"

"Piper quit her job."

"Phoebe!"

"Sorry, you know me and secrets."

"Well, can you at least let me tell it Prue?"

"I guess I can try."

-c-

Prue sits on the front steps of the manor looking outside. The front door opens. Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk out and join her.

"Prue? You all right?"

"Yeah. Actually, I am. Andy's been exonerated." She shows them the newspaper. "They're now looking for Rodriguez."

"Good luck."

"Hey, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about all that we've been through since we became witches."

"Hmm? Give you a headache?"

"No. Actually, it gave me a good feeling. I mean, look, it's a hassle. It can sometimes screw up our personal lives."

"Amen to that."

"And we do good things together. Helps offset the bad things."

"I'm going to really miss Andy."

"We all will."

"It's going to be very sad without him."

"Something tells me that he'll always be with us." Prue glances back at the front door. "We better get ready for work."

Prue stands up. Piper brushes past Prue, Paige and Phoebe on her way back into the house.

"I'll tell her later."

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

¨Paige and Phoebe follow Piper into the house.

"Nothing. Nothing."

Prue also follows them into the house. She steps into the foyer and contemplates the open door. With the flick of a finger, she telekinetically pushes the door shut.


End file.
